Si l'histoire se repetait?
by Mystic10
Summary: Si les Dursley aurait envoyer Harry a l'orphelinat. Comment ce detail aurait changer la vie de Harry? Une fic qui va couvrir les 5 premières années du jeune sorcier et comment il va éventuellement devenir dark harry.
1. Un différent début

Aucun des personnages m'appartiennent, tout appartient bien sur a JK Rowling.

Titire: Si l'histoire se répétait?

Description : Si les Dursley aurait envoyer Harry a l'orphelinat. Comment ce détail aurait changer la vie de Harry? Une fic qui va devenir dark harry, et qui couvrira les 5 premières années de sa vie.

Prologue

Depuis bientôt 11 ans il recevait se traitement. Il ne se rappelle que de cela. Sa vie n'est que cela. Harry Potter n'était qu'un pauvre enfant dans l'orphelinat moldus, un parmis tant d'autres.

Dans le monde magique, tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, mais personne ne savait ce qui lui était arriver, ou l'endroit où il habitait, si il était toujours en vie. Cette information était classé secrète par le ministère de la magie.

Toute lettre envoyé a l'enfant revenait sans être ouverte.

Harry Potter était une légende, le garçon-qui- a-survécu. Le garçon qui avait réussi l'impossible, mais le nombre de personnes qui savaient ce qui lui était arrivé n'était qu'une infime partie du monde de la magie.

Bien entendu, un certain Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école réputé de sorcellerie poudlard savait ou Harry était, mais il jugeait qu'il était plus en sécurité chez des moldus. Puisque l'oncle et la tante de Harry l'ont laisser a l'orphelinat, il avait lui même rédiger quelque bouclier pour que personne ne puisse le trouver. Des protections qu'il avait lui même conçu. Très puissante évidemment, et aucun animal, ni humain pouvait le trouver grâce a cela.

Cependant Dumbledore commis une grave faute qu'il allait lui coûté cher, il décida d'ignorer le traitement que Harry subissait. Ce n'était qu'un petit mal pour un bien, n'est-ce pas?

En effet, le directeur savait qu'Harry n'allait pas avoir la vie facile. Les moldus en général n'appréciait guère ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et il n'y avait rien d'ordinaire à propos de Harry.

Harry Potter. de son côté, était dans son coin de la chambre, et gisait dans son propre sang. Il a vécu dans un orphelinat depuis... il ne se rappelle plus. Selon lui, il est presque né dedans. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, il n'a aucun souvenir d'être a l'extérieur de cette orphelinat.

Tout les jours il se faisait battre sans arrêt, il se faisait dire qu'il n'était un bon a rien. Même en se faisant battre, et en étant sévèrement sous alimenter, il fallait qu'il travail. Il faisait les corvées comme son gardien l'exigeait. Tout le monde était obliger de faire selon la volonté de leur gardien, sinon il se feraient battre avec encore plus d'atrocités.

L'orphelinat où Harry habitait appartenait a un monsieur qui se faisait appeler Monsieur Kringket par les enfants. Malheureusement pour les enfants qui habitaient à cet endroit, le propriétaire n'aimait pas les enfants, la seule raison pour laquelle il était propriétaire était pour l'argent.

En effet, il recevait différentes subventions et bourses pour loger, nourrir et éduquer ses enfants. Cependant, il gardait la majeure partie de ses fonds pour lui-même, et faisait travailler les enfants pour compenser.

Et il les battaient quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

Harry espérait un jour sortir de ce calvaire, mais sa lui semblait pratiquement impossible. Même si l'idée d'une fuite réussi lui paraissait absurde, il avait une idée en tête: un jour il aurait sa revanche, un jour, il allait faire payer Kringket, son supposer gardien a l'orphelinat. Il allait payer, comment? Harry l'ignorait lui-même, mais un jour, il allait avoir sa vengeance, c'était définitif. Une haine peu commune grandissait en lui chaque jour, après chaque séance de 'torture'.

Ce traitement dura pendant plusieurs années, a l'insu de Dumbledore qui ne se doutait guère de la situation pénible dans laquelle le-garçon-qui-a-survecu était. Il n'avait pas cru bon de garder un œil sur lui, a l'exception des boucliers pour garder les menaces extérieurs loin de Harry.

Un certain 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla. Il avait maintenant officiellement 11 ans. Tout le monde dormait encore, et tout le monde s'en fichait bien. C'était une journée aussi pénible que les autres.

Cependant, nul ne se doutait que cette dernière pensée était fausse.

Aujourd'hui sa vie allait changer. Il se leva péniblement, a ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il était habituer de se faire battre mais maintenant c'était de plus en plus violent.

Des choses de plus en plus étrange se produisait autour de Harry ce que se dernier ne comprenait guère.

Il soupira, et alla a la fenêtre qui avait des barreau pour contempler le paysage extérieur qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu. Pendant qu'il regardait par l'unique fenêtre du dortoir, il vit un hiboux. Il en avait encore jamais vu un, encore moins un hiboux transportant une enveloppe.

Harry enleva ses lunettes brisées et se frotta les yeux

Il dit alors dans un murmure: "c'est impossible, un hiboux avec une lettre voyons Harry, tu hallucine. Je doit m'être cogner la tête assez durement"

Mais pourtant, quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux et remit ses lunettes, il constata que le hiboux fonçait droit sur la fenêtre. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais d'un autre coté, sa paraissait absurde quand même. Le hiboux s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et attendait sous le plus grand étonnement du jeune Potter.

« Il attend quoi? » se demanda Harry

Prit par une soudaine curiosité, il lut le devant de l'enveloppe. c'était marquer: a Harry Potter, plus petite chambre de l'orphelinat.

Une lettre qui lui était destiner? Par un hiboux? Les choses étaient définitivement étrange. Jamais il n'avait reçu de lettre et encore moins de voir un hiboux avec une lettre. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre mais le hiboux ne pouvait pas entrer, il y avait des barreaux qui couvrait la fenêtre pour être sur que personne s'enfuit.

Cependant, Harry était relativement mince, il passa alors le bras a travers assez facilement et prit l'enveloppe.

Le hiboux s'envola alors, sa mission était accompli.

Silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autre "détenu" comme il aimait si bien dire, il lut la lettre:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Cher H. Potter,

Je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que tu es inscrit a Poudlard, école de magie. Comme vous devez sûrement vous en doutez, vous êtes bel et bien un magicien. La rentré des classe se fera le 1 septembre. Soyez a la gare King cross a la barrière 9 et trois quart. Le train qui partira a 12:00 vous amènera a Poudlard. Veuillez amener le matériel nécessaire. La liste est sur la deuxième page de la lettre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Avec mes meilleur sentiments.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Plus bas sur la même page il pouvait lire avec une écriture qui semblait unique :

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Une personne qui se nomme Rubeus Hagrid viendra vous chercher cette après- midi pour acheter votre matériel scolaire, et après, vous aller vivre cher votre oncle et tante qui ont accepté de te prendre pour le reste des vacances. On se verra bientôt, bonne chance.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin première classe, chef de la confédération des sorciers

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Sur l'autre page, il y avait une liste complète de livre, d'ingrédients, de robes et bien d'autre chose a s'acheter. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce que c'était une farce? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait a l'orphelinat si il avait un oncle et une tante? Quelle est cette histoire de magie? Il était supposé savoir qu'il était magicien et il en savait rien.

Inutile de dire que Harry était quelque peu troubler par cette lettre. Mais il fini par penser que ce n'était qu'une farce. Cependant... dans le fond de son cœur, il espérait que ce soit vrais.

Il devait l'avouer, si c'était une sorte de plaisanterie, les plaisantins c'étaient bien forcer parce que cette idée de sorcellerie trottait dans la tête du jeune héro.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il prit la décision de ne pas s'en faire. Si c'était vrai, alors il allait attendre ce monsieur Hagrid et partir avec lui. Partir avec un inconnu ne serait pas pire que de rester ici, sa c'était certain. Harry vivait dans un cauchemar, dans un cauchemar ou il ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas avertir Kringket a propos de la lettre. Si il le faisait, il se ferait probablement battre une fois de plus. Cet homme le battait souvent sans raison, et cette lettre serait sûrement une raison suffisante selon lui pour battre Harry. Comme si sa aurait été de sa faute.

Si tout ceci était une farce, alors il allait continuer a vivre comme si de rien n'était... Ou plutôt comme si il avait fait un beau rêve.

Harry soupira, avec tout ceci, se fut bientôt l'heure de se lever. Il cacha sa lettre en dessous de son matelas et commença a faire son lit et a se préparer pour une autre dure journée...

Cette avant midi était pire que les autres, tout d'abord il avait eu droit a aller a l'extérieur. Il était content mais ce n'était que de courte durer. Son gardien voulait qu'il creuse un énorme trou. C'était un agrandissement de l'orphelinat. Il voulait un autre dortoir. Harry et les autres "détenu" n'avait pas le choix de creuser. Le soleil plombait et si tu avait le malheur de ralentir ton rythme pendant que Kringket regardait, tu avait la correction de ta vie.

Ce travail était particulièrement exigeant et Harry qui était sous- alimenter et petit pour son age, avait beaucoup de mal a suivre. Il espérait que cet homme, Hagrid viendrait le chercher bientôt.

A midi, il avait droit a une pause pour dîner. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fatiguer. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Quand il arriva dans la petite salle pour prendre le peu qu'il aurait pour manger, il eu droit a toute une surprise.

Un homme qui était plus grand et plus gros qu'il n'avait jamais vu se tenait la. Il devait au moins mesurer 2 metre et demi, peut être même 3. Il avait une barbe noire et parlait a haute voix avec... ah non Kringket. Harry put entendre la conversation qui se déroulait a haute voix.

"IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER ICI", criait Kringket, Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre l'enfant qu'il aimait le plus battre.

"JE SAIT QU'IL EST ICI" rugit l'homme, "ET SI VOUS NE ME DITES PAS OU IL EST TOUT DE SUITE, VOUS ALLER AVOIR DE SERIEUX ENNUIS"

Personne ne pouvait douter ce que venait de dire Hagrid. A la grandeur et la grosseur qu'il avait, personne ne pouvait même espérer gagner une bataille contre lui, même pas Kringket constata Harry. A ce moment, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. La lettre devait donc être vrai, quelqu'un était définitivement venu le chercher.

Harry interrompit ses pensées et demanda a l'homme:

-Excuser moi monsieur, est-ce que votre nom est Rubeus Hagrid?

L'homme se retourna et regarda Harry, puis dit d'une voix douce qui contrastait vraiment avec la manière qu'il avait crier après Kringket:

-« Harry? est-ce que c'est toi? »

Harry se contenta de faire signe que Oui avec sa tête. Si ce monsieur n'était pas Hagrid, alors comment connaissait-t-il son nom? Alors tout devait être vrai. Il allait quitter définitivement l'orphelinat et voir son oncle et sa tante? Aller dans une école de magie?

Hagrid avait l'aire heureux mais quelque chose le tracassait. Harry avait l'aire de souffrir atrocement. Il dit alors:

-« Tu es le portrait tout cracher de ton père Harry, viens avec moi, on va quitter cette place pour de bon et tu vas pouvoir acheter ton matériel scolaire. Ensuite, je vais te reconduire cher ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette maudite place. Il espérait seulement que sa nouvelle destination allait être mieux qu'ici, mais ce n'était pas dure a battre.

-« Où pensez vous aller comme sa? » demanda Kringket qui semblait reprendre un peu plus confiance en lui, « personne ne va l'enlever! »

-« oh? » demanda Hagrid, « Et je suppose qu'un petit moldus de ton genre va m'en empêcher? »

Kringket ne savait pas ce qu'était un moldus, mais il savait cependant que se battre contre quelqu'un de cette taille était une chose perdu d'avance, et il se tut.

« Je vais personnellement parler a Dumbledore du traitement que vous avez infliger a Harry, et si je ne reviens jamais, compter vous chanceux, car la journée ou je vais revenir, vous allez avoir la correction de votre vie, est-ce que l'on se comprend bien? »

Le gardien de l'orphelinat avala avec difficulté sous un regard triomphant de Harry.

-« Viens Harry, il est temps de partir »

C'est sur cette note que Harry Potter partit de l'orphelinat moldus où il avait vécu pendant près de 10 ans, sans aucun regret et en espérant que le futur sera mieux.


	2. Le chemin traverse

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling.  
  
Notice: Ce n'est pas un slash, et sa ne le deviendra pas. Harry va très possiblement être du mauvais coter alors svp venez pas vous plaindre quand il tournera je vous avait averti, le titre et le premier chapitre étaientt évident mais je précise juste au cas :) (plus tard dans l'histoire, je risque d'en écrire une conjointe ou il ne le serait pas, mais bon on verra). Puis finalement, veuillez excuser mes fautes de frappe :)  
  
Review: Merci bien! je les lit tous :).  
  
Titre: Harry Potter et la vengeance  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Dans le temps de le dire, Harry et Hagrid étaient rendu a Londre au chaudron baveur. Avant d'entrée Hagrid prit la parole:  
  
-« Il y a certaine chose qu'il faut que tu sache avant d'entrée notre monde Harry. Est-ce que tu sais comment sont mort tes parents? Ou comment tu t'ai fait cette cicatrice? »  
  
On ne parlait jamais de ses parents a l'orphelinat. En parler signalait être en manque de se faire battre, car s'était la conséquence d'aborder ce sujet.  
  
Harry était presque surpris a l'idée de déjà avoir eu des parents. Alors il répondit franchement:  
  
-Non, aucune idée.  
  
Hagrid avait alors une expression assez terrifiante. Il cria presque:  
  
-QUOI?!?! PERSONNE NE T'AS EXPLIQUER COMMENT SONT MORT JAMES ET LILY POTTER?  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry était terrifier, il ne put dire un mot et il se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête négatif pour dire qu'il ne le savait vraiment pas.  
  
Hagrid était furieux:  
  
-« Écoute Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, mais ils auraient du tout t'expliquer! Je ne suis pas certain être la meilleur personne pour te le dire, mais tu dois savoir avant d'entrer. »  
  
« Je vais te le dire Harry. Écoute moi bien. »  
  
Hagrid prit une longue respiration, raconter cette histoire était synonyme de revivre des moments pénible, et difficile a raconter. Il aimait bien James et Lily Potter. C'était un souvenir douloureux  
  
- « Tes parents étaient brave Harry. Ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire. Ils avaient du cœur. Il y a 15 ans Harry, Un Mage noir semait la terreur partout ou il passait. Il s'amusait a tuer les moldus et ceux qui avait des parents moldus. Il croyait en la pureté de sang. Tes parents faisaient partit d'un groupe qui luttait contre lui et ses mangemorts.  
  
Harry essayait de comprendre mais certain detail lui échappait, alors il lui demanda:  
  
-« C'est quoi un mangemort? et des Moldus? »  
  
Hagrid répondit aussitôt:  
  
- « Un moldu est une personne sans pouvoir magique alors qu'un mangemort, est le nom qu'on donnait aux fidèles du mage noir. Ceux qui le suivait et faisait tous ce qu'il leurs demandaient. Même les plus grandes atrocités... »  
  
Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait et Hagrid continua son récit :  
  
-« Par des sources, on a su que tes parents allaient être les prochaine victime de tu-sais-qui, alors Dumbledore, la seule personne que tu-sais-qui avait peur d'affronter, a averti tes parents et ils ont prit des précautions pour ne pas se faire trouver. »  
  
Hagrid soupira avant de continuer:  
  
-« Malgré les précautions, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussi a les trouver. Désoler de te le dire comme sa mais.. Il a tuer ton père et ta mère »  
  
Harry avait maintenant 2 questions:  
  
-Pourquoi on ne doit pas prononcer son nom et pourquoi je ne suis pas mort?  
  
Hagrid répondit un peu stresser  
  
-« On ne doit pas prononcer son nom car, tout le monde ou presque avait peur de lui. Presque personne n'osait le dire. Pour ta deuxième question Harry, personne ne sait pourquoi tu as survécu. Tu sais Qui a essayer de te tuer après d'avoir tuer tes parents, mais le sort qu'il a prit a rebondit sur toi et atteint tu sais qui. Depuis ce jour, on a pas entendu parler du mage noir. »  
  
Harry avait de la misère a le croire, il était spécial maintenant. Il s'en ai toujours douter, sans preuves, mais maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Non seulement il avait le don pour faire de la magie, mais il était même quelqu'un de pas ordinaire dans ce monde.  
  
Cependant il voulait vraiment savoir le nom du mage. Avant qu'il n'aille le temps de poser sa question, Hagrid continua:  
  
-« Alors Harry, maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu est une célébrité dans notre monde ».  
  
-« Vraiment? » demanda Harry d'une voix un peu septique. Il était pas ordinaire, mais de la a être célèbre?  
  
-« Célèbre Harry, depuis ce jour, les sorcier vivent en paix, fini le temps ou on vivait en crainte, sans savoir si on allait être la prochaine victime du mage noir. C'est pour sa que tu es célèbre, ce temps de paix, on te le doit. »  
  
-« Je comprend... mais Hagrid, j'aimerais savoir le nom du mage. »  
  
Hagrid pâlît a vu d'œil, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il voulait presque nourrir a la place de ceci.. presque.  
  
-Je peux pas Harry.. je peux pas  
  
-Aller Hagrid, il a tuer mes parents j'ai le droit de savoir!  
  
Hagrid essaya alors..  
  
-Tu as raison Harry.. son nom c'était Vvv.. Vvvvol... Vvvoldemort, et n'essaie plus de me le refaire dire!  
  
Hagrid semblait vraiment terrifier pensa Harry, il devait vraiment être puissant ce Voldemort.  
  
Hagrid se reprit alors en main:  
  
-Bon tien Harry, c'est ta clef pour Gringott, une banque pour les sorcier, c'est la clef du compte de tes parents.  
  
Harry prit la clef et les deux sorcier aillèrent dans le chaudron baveur, a peine ils furent entrer que le monde se précipitait sur Harry  
  
-Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui?  
  
-Merci Harry merci!  
  
-Regarde sa cicatrice, sa doit être lui!  
  
Tout le monde voulait lui serrer la main, le féliciter, lui parler. Sa fatiguait un peu Harry, mais il se disait que c'était mieux que de se faire battre a l'orphelinat. Il n'avait pas vraiment a se plaindre. Hagrid cependant le prenait par le bras et réussi a lui faire traverser le pub. Il l'amena a l'extérieur jusqu'a un mur de brique.  
  
-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Hagrid? Ce n'est qu'un mur! »  
  
-« Oh non Harry, ce n'est pas seulement un mur. Ce mur a une grande utilité. C'est la barrière entre le monde des moldus et le monde magique »  
  
Hagrid tripota 3 briques avec son d'une manière ordonnée et le mur s'ouvrit. Une gigantesque rue avec plein de gens habiller en genre de robe et de magasin étaient la. C'était vraiment un spectacle. Harry en revenait pas.  
  
Pendant que Harry regardait partout, Hagrid l'amena a la banque. Une fois arriver, au comptoir, un goblin assez bête lui demanda d'un ton assez sec:  
  
-Le numero du coffre?  
  
Hagrid répondit:: 713 et 814. Je suis venu chercher quelque chose pour poudlard et Harry est venu chercher un peu d'argent.  
  
Le goblin regardait Hagrid suspicieusement alors le demi-geant lui donna une lettre. Le goblin la lu avant d'approuver.  
  
-« Les clef »  
  
Hagrid et Harry donnerent les clef au goblin qui les conduisit dans un chariot. Sa ressemblait a une piste pour les trains et sa descendait vraiment creux. Le chariot partit et Harry se sentit léger, libre, s'était une agréable sensation. Pendant qu'il savourait chaque instant, Hagrid lui semblait sur le point de vomir.  
  
Une fois rendu au vault 713, le coffre était vide a part un seul petit paquet. Harry était un peu curieux et demanda:  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hagrid? »  
  
-"Désoler mais je ne peut pas le dire Harry" répondit Hagrid d'un ton important "une mission pour Dumbledore, top secret"  
  
Harry était un peu curieux mais sa ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir. Le chariot repartit ensuite pour le vault 814. Cette fois, Harry a failli faire une crise cardique quand le goblin la ouvert. Le coffre était remplis de pièce d'or d'argent et de bronze. Hagrid souriait:  
  
-« Alors Harry, tu ne penserait quand même pas que tes parents allait te laisser pauvre. Tes parents etaient riches, et maintenant, c'est toi qui est riche. Il y a assez d'argent dans ce coffre pour te laisser vivre 10 vies sans travailler. »  
  
Harry en revenait pas. Ce matin il était a l'orphelinat et maintenant il apprend qu'il est riche. Très riche. Il prit alors un sac de gallions pendant que Hagrid lui montrait comment compter son argent.  
  
Les deux sorcier sortirent de la banque, et Harry avait maintenant une bourse pleine. Hagrid demanda:  
  
-« Vien Harry, on va commencer par t'acheter des robes, je pense que tu aimerais te débarrasser de ce que tu porte le plus tôt possible n'ai-je pas raison? »  
  
Harry fit signe que oui. Il n'avait jamais eu de vêtements neuf. Ils était toujours usés, sale et plein de trou. Il était riche maintenant, il pouvait au moins se permettre de s'acheter des vêtement propre et.. neuf.  
  
Une fois arriver au magasin, Hagrid s'excuse auprès d'Harry et dit qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Une femme lui demanda:  
  
-« Ahh, les robes pour Poudlard? Tu es un première année? »  
  
-"Oui" répondit Harry d'une manière timide  
  
-« Tu sais dans quel maison tu sera sélectionner? »  
  
Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était une maison.  
  
-« Heuuu non désoler »  
  
La femme pensa un moment, lui montra des modèles prit ses mesures puit lui demanda:  
  
-Quelle couleur tu les aimerais?  
  
-"Noir et vert" répondit Harry  
  
La femme le regarda d'une étrange manière. C'était la couleur des serpentards après tout. Elle se doutait que Harry Potter ne finirait jamais a serpentard, mais elle fit comme elle a été demander.  
  
-Ok, veuillez attendre quelque minutes.  
  
Quand Harry vint pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, un garçon aux cheveux blonds était déjà la, il avait l'aire d'être de son age. Celui-ci se tourna pour fixer Harry:  
  
-Tien, tu va être en première année a Poudlard toi aussi?  
  
-"Ouais", répondit Harry "et toi?"  
  
-« Moi aussi, est-ce que tes parents sont de sang pures? »  
  
Harry ne le savait pas, il se doutait cependant que s'il répondait par la négation au garçon, il n'allait pas lui parler longtemps. Alors il répondit:  
  
-« Bien sur, et toi? »  
  
-"Bien sure", répondit le garcon aux cheveux blonds "ahh j'avais oublier de te dire mon nom, mon nom est Malfoy, Drago Malfoy"  
  
-« Le mien est Harry Potter »  
  
Drago restait la a le regarder. Il savait que Harry Potter allait être a Poudlard avec lui mais jamais il ne se serait douter que celui qui était dans le magasin de robe était Harry Potter. Il ne prit pas longtemps avant de se remettre a l'ordre. Les Malfoy sont les meilleur pour cacher leur émotions comme disait si bien le père de Drago.  
  
Un petit sourire en coin se dévoila sur le visage de Malfoy et il dit:  
  
-Vraiment? Heureux de te connaître. Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu as failli être élever comme un moldus, sa la du être terriblement difficile si c'est le cas. Je suis prêt a te donner un coup de main, je peux te montrer beaucoup de chose dans ce monde, et je peux aussi te montrer qui est fréquentable. Tu sais, ma famille est très bien vu dans ce monde.  
  
Drago lui donna alors sa main. Harry avait le choix, la serrer ou refuser son amitié.  
  
Harry avait le goût de dire qu'il pourrait différencier lui-même les gens fréquentable ou non. Mais d'un autre coter, Drago est la première personne de son age qu'il rencontrait et il lui offrait son aide. Il pourrait se servir de Drago pour commencer son plan de vengeance contre son orphelinat. Si Drago disait vrai, il connaissait beaucoup de chose.  
  
Harry lui serra la main et la madame revint avec les robes. Elle donna les robes a Harry et a Drago. Avant de partir Drago dit:  
  
-« Je dois partir, on se verra dans le train Harry »  
  
-« Ouais, a plus tard »  
  
Harry prit ses robes, paya ses achats et Hagrid revint dans la boutique.  
  
-Alors Harry, tu as tes robes, ouais, ou on va maintenant?  
  
-On peut aller chercher ton chaudron et les ingrédients, tu pourra mettre le reste de tes affaire dedans par la suite.  
  
Harry était impressionner d'entrer dans ce magasin. Il y avait plein d'ingredients qu'il n'avait jamais vu.. qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonner l'existence. Il acheta tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste de Poudlard.  
  
Ensuite, Hagrid l'amena a la bibliothèque. Harry fut vraiment impressionner par celle-ci. Il y avait plein de livre et comme il ne connaissait pas vraiment le monde des sorcier, il décida de se renseigner. Après d'avoir prit tous ces exemplaires d'école, Il décida d'en prendre pour sa lecture personnelle.  
  
En recherchant il découvrit un énorme livre nommer: L'histoire de poudlard. Il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de le lire. Il saurait de quoi parlait la femme qui vendait les robes avec ses maisons. Il l'amena et continuait a regarder les livres. Un autre livre piquait sa curiosité: Controler les elements: est-ce possible? Ce livre était peut-être un peu avancer mais il décida de l'amener quand même. Sa servirait pour plus tard. Il feuilleta les ranger comme cela et rajouta: Magie sans baguette: un mythe?, Les plus grand mage noir, 100 sort et contre sort pour les débutants, Initiation a la magie.  
  
Hagrid se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un comme Harry prenait tous ces livres mais ne posait pas de questions. C'était des affaires a Harry puis s'il était curieux, les livres pourraient bien le renseigner. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce monder après tout.  
  
Harry paya ses achats et sortit cette fois en direction d'ollivander: celui qui vendait des baguettes. Une fois entrer dans le magasin qui était vide, Olivander les accueilli:  
  
-« Ahh Harry, je savait que tu viendrais bientôt ».  
  
Décidément, tout le monde se donne le mot pour m'attendre pensa Harry.  
  
-« Tu viens pour acheter ta baguette j'imagine? »  
  
Harry approuva par un signe de tête et Olivander continua ses questions:  
  
-Tu es droitier ou gaucher?  
  
-"Heuu je ne sais pas" répondit Harry "Je suis autant Habile de la main gauche qu'avec la main droite"  
  
A l'orphelinat quelque fois Harry perdait l'usage d'une main ou d'une autre pendant qu'il se faisait battre, alors quand sa l'arrivait, il devait tout faire de l'autre main. Avec les années il c'est habituer a se phénomène et il en est fier. Pour lui, c'était une qualité additionnel de bien se débrouiller avec ses deux main.  
  
Olivander le regarda quelque peu suspicieusement mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de prendre diverse mesure. La longueur et la largeur de ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts. Une fois qu'il prit tout cela, il parti a l'arrière boutique et revint avec une baguette.  
  
-Tien Harry, 13 pouce, bois de cèdre et poil de licorne. Très bonne pour la transfiguration. Tu n'as qua agiter la baguette pour voir si c'est la bonne. Sa parait peut-être bizarre mais la baguette choisi le sorcier, et non l'inverse.  
  
Harry agita sa baguette comme et une étagère fut dévaster par le choc. Harry se sentit mal d'avoir tout dévaster mais Olivander le rassura que c'était normal. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Sa pouvait arriver que des objets se fassent projeter en l'aire mais jamais une étagère. Harry était vraiment puissant constata le vieux Ollivander.  
  
Olivander revint avec une autre.  
  
-Tien Harry, essaie celle la, ébène 11 pouce et quart avec poil de licorne.  
  
Le même résultat fut obtenu, soudainement, Olivander eu une idée. Il partit a l'arrière boutique et revint murmurant:  
  
-Je me demande si c'est possible... Tien essaye celle la Harry, 11 pouce plume de phenix.  
  
Quand Harry agita la baguette, une tempête d'étincelle Rouge, or, vert et argent sortit de sa baguette. Hagrid et Olivander n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Finalement apres que le choque soit passer Olivander dit:  
  
-Curieux... vraiment curieux  
  
-"Qu'est-ce qu'il est curieux?" demanda Harry  
  
-"Vous voyex Mr. Potter" dit Olivander, "Je me souviens de chaque baguette vendu, et celle que vous avez acheter.. est spéciale. Le phénix qui a donner la plume pour aller dans votre baguette a donne une seule autre plume, ce qui est étrange.  
  
-Qui a l'autre baguette avec la plume du phénix?  
  
-Tu-Sais-Qui  
  
Harry pâlît un peu, la baguette jumelle a celle que Harry utilise lui avait faite cette cicatrice et avait tuer ses parents.  
  
-"La baguette choisi son sorcier Mr Potter, je pense qu'on peux s'attendre a de grande chose de votre part. Après tout, Tu-Sais-Qui a faites de grandes chose, terrible mais grande"  
  
Harry paya sa baguette et sorti du magasin. Un peut plus pâle mais ce n'était pas si grave, Après tout si il avait une baguette puissante, peut- être allait-il être puissant lui aussi.  
  
Hagrid sortit de ses pensée pour lui dire:  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'a acheter ton animal Harry. Vien je vais te le payer, cadeau d'anniversaire.  
  
Harry entra dans le magasin et constata qu'il y avait plein d'animal. Hagrid lui dit:  
  
-Pour l'école, tu peux seulement amener un rat une grenouille ou un hiboux. Je te suggère un hiboux, ils peuvent servir pour envoyer le courrier. C'est comme sa que tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard.  
  
Harry pensait qu'il serait intelligent de se procurer un hiboux, tant qua avoir un animal, aussi bien en avoir un qui est pratique.  
  
Il choisi alors un hiboux tout blanc et le nomma Hedwige.  
  
Alors qu'il allait payer, il passa devant la section des serpent, et il entendit des voix étrange. Harry se retourna face aux serpent et ils comprenait se qu'ils disait quand ils hissait quelque chose. Ceci éveilla sa curiosité. Est-ce que tous les sorcier les entendait?  
  
Sûrement pas pensa Harry, personne ne se retourne et les regarde. hmm je m'informerai plus tard.  
  
Sur ce, Harry paya ses achats et Hagrid l'amena cher son oncle et sa tante. Enfin il allait pouvoir voir sa famille! Harry était content a l'idée d'en avoir une. Il ne savait cependant pas que c'est a cause d'eux qu'il était a l'orphelinat.... 


	3. La vie chez les Dursley

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling.  
  
Notice: je fait plein de fautes dsl!  
  
Review: je me suis beaucoup inspirer de cette fic anglais « let the history repeat itself », voila probablement pourquoi le début se ressemblait mais je fait cette fix a ma manière, n'ayez crainte, seulement le début va se ressembler!.  
  
Titre: Harry Potter et la vengeance  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait arriver au 4 privet drive. Quand il est arriver avec Hagrid, l'oncle et la tante de Harry ont fait entrer leur neveu sans un mot et claquer la porte au nez du demi-géant. Harry commençait a se douter que les choses n'était peut-être pas si bonne qu'ils en avait l'aire.  
  
Quand la porte fut fermer, l'homme a la grosse stature se retourna vers Harry:  
  
-« On va mettre quelque choses au clair. Tu m'appellera Oncle Vernon et tu appellera ta tante, tante Petunia. Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Sa va coûter une fortune te garder ici. Tu peux te compter chanceux qu'on te garde cette fois ci. Je me croyait débarrasser de toi. Monte tes bagages en haut dans la deuxième chambre a droite et je te prévient, si tu utilise ton anomalie ici, je vais te renvoyer au coup de pied au cul, est-ce que c'est clair?  
  
Harry etait stupéfait. Pendant un moment il croyait qu'il avait de la famille. Les familles sont supposer s'aimer non? Il regardait l'oncle Vernon et en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'aire de faire une blague. Il y avait seulement de la rage des les yeux de son 'oncle'.  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry était furieux contre lui. Vernon lui avait indirectement dit qu'il l'avait envoyer a l'orphelinat! Il ne voulait même pas qu'il utilise de la magie a l'extérieur de l'école! comment il allait faire pour se mettre a niveau? Est-ce qu'il allait arriver la-bas et se faire renvoyer parce que il ne savait pas assez de magie?  
  
Harry essaya de garder son sang froid et demanda d'une manière glaciale:  
  
-« Êtes vous tu en train de me dire que vous m'avez envoyer dans cette maudite orphelinat? »  
  
Harry bouillonnait. Il lui arrivait tellement de malheur et en plus, tout aurait pu être éviter!  
  
L'oncle Vernon répondit:  
  
-« Surveille ton langage! Oui je t'ai envoyer a l'orphelinat! Je ne veux personne de ton genre sous mon toit! Je suis presque forcer de te prendre maintenant, et compte toi chanceux d'être ici! »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
Vernon Dursley alla ouvrir a la porte pour voir... un enfant avec une lettre! Il se dépêcha a prendre l'enfant et l'amena a l'intérieur.  
  
Lui et Petunia lurent la lettre de Dumbledore a propos de la situation de Harry et en sont venu a la même conclusion. Il fallait que l'enfant parte, sinon il allait peut-être contaminer Dudley!  
  
Pas plus tard que le lendemain. Vernon alla conduire Harry a l'orphelinat. Il le donna et se sentait débarrasser de se fardeau.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
L'oncle Vernon continua de parler :  
  
« Maintenant ouste dans ta chambre, et revient quand tu aura fini de défaire tes valises! j'ai des corvées a te faire faire. Tu vas travailler pour payer ton séjour ici. »  
  
Harry croyait rêver. Même son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas. Comment allait-il pouvoir se faire un ami un jour? Tout le monde le détestait. Même a l'orphelinat il en avait pas. Des choses bizarres arrivait autour de Harry et a cette place de malheur, c'était chacun pour soit, son but était la survie et si il fallait caler quelqu'un d'autre pour l'achever, on le faisait sans remord. C'était la vie! La loi du plus fort.  
  
Harry Potter venait a présent de perdre la confiance en presque tout le monde. La seule personne qui avait été gentil avec lui était Hagrid. Il y avait aussi le blond du magasin de robe.. il ne se rappelait même pas de son nom. Bof pensa Harry, il allait le reconnaître dans le train. Il était assez unique en son genre.  
  
Péniblement, Harry monta l'escalier dans sa chambre. Il en revenait pas comment elle était petite mais au moins, il était tout seul dedans. C'était un réconfort.  
  
Le sorcier défit sa valise et rangea ses affaires, sa allait être un dur mois. Peut-être pas autant qu'a l'orphelinat mais ce n'était pas un séjour réconfortant comme il avait espérer que sa ne le soit.  
  
Harry soupira, descendit et descendit l'escalier. Alors qu'il descendait, un autre enfant passa par la. Sa devait être son cousin pensa Harry. Il était un peu plus grand que Harry mais il devait peser 4 fois plus que lui. Autant qu'Harry avait la peau sur les os que son cousin aurait pu être confondu avec une baleine.  
  
Juste avant que Harry tente une conversation avec son cousin, ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, sans raison et alla dans la cuisine ou il se plaignit d'avoir faim.  
  
-« HARRY », cria tante Pétunia « VIEN FAIRE A SOUPER, DUDLEY MEURT DE FAIM »  
  
J'en doute pas pensa Harry, s'il veut maintenir son poids, il doit manger a longueur de journée!  
  
-"J'arrive tante Pétunia"  
  
Harry devait faire toute sorte de tache a l'orphelinat. D'une coter, les enfants qui était la vivait par eux autre même. Un faisait le lavage l'autre le repas, l'autre le ménage et j'en passe. Ils alternait tout le temps de rôle alors tout le monde savait tout faire. C'était pratique pour le gardien car il n'avait presque rien a faire.  
  
Harry se mit donc a exécuter sa tache sans broncher. 10 minutes plus tard, un succulent repas fut servit. Bien que Harry l'aie tout fait, il n'eut le droit qu'a un seul petit caré de lasagne. Vraiment il y a des choses qui ne changent pas pensa Harry. Que je soit ici ou la bas, j'ai l'impression que je ne mangerai jamais a ma faim!  
  
Les jours passa, Les Dursley étaient particulièrement désagréable avec Harry. Ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il fallait qu'il travail toute la journée et qu'il fasse les repas alors que Dudley ne faisait que regarder la télévision ou jouer a l'ordinateur.  
  
Harry était cependant déterminer a apprendre le plus possible sur la magie. Pendant le jour, il était plus souvent qu'autrement occuper par ses différentes tâches, mais de soir et de nuit, il apprenait sa magie en cachette.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie, mais au moins il avait acheter un livre nommer: Initiation a la magie. Ce livre lui montra en détail comment manier sa baguette et l'importance de dire les incantations clairement si il voulait que ses sort fonctionnent! Harry lu se livre au moins 3 fois pour s'assurer de bien comprendre. Il ne voulait pas faire un fou de lui a Poudlard.  
  
Harry lu aussi sont livre sur Poudlard et celui sur les mages noir. Maintenant il comprenait mieux le monde de la magie et il fut surpris d'apprendre que le directeur de Poudlard est celui que Voldemort avait craint quand le mage noir était au sommet de sa puissance. Harry se sentit rassurer et fier d'être dans cette école de magie réputé avec un directeur qui avait l'aire compétent..  
  
Le reste du temps libre, Harry feuilleta ses livres d'école. Il voulait tout connaître pour ne pas passer pour un simple débutant en classe. Presque tout les sujet le passionnait. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer a Poudlard il en était convaincu!  
  
Le reste des vacances furent un mélange de travaux et d'étude. Il a réussi a lire tout ses livres d'école au moins 2 fois et comprenait relativement bien tout ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Pendant ce temps a Poudlard  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore était assit dans son bureau, l'aire pensif. Le jeune Potter était a l'orphelinat pendant 11 ans et il le savait. Il savait aussi que les Dursley l'avaient envoyer la-bas. Avec tous les mesures de précautions qu'il avait prit pour être certain que Harry soit en sécurité, un déménagement précoce n'était pas passer inaperçu.  
  
Pourquoi ils avaient fait sa? Pourquoi les Dursley l'avait jeter dehors? D'un coter Albus voulait prendre Harry et l'amener ailleurs mais il voulait plus que tout que Harry vive dans le monde moldus. Il était a l'abris de sa célébrité. À l'abris des mangemorts qui était encore en liberté.  
  
Personne a l'Exception de lui-même savait ou était Harry. Alors l'option optimale était de laisser Harry a l'orphelinat.  
  
Puis, quelque heures auparavant, il avait décider de le renvoyer cher son oncle et sa tante. Ce n'était plus très sur a l'orphelinat. Des que Harry allait rentré a l'école, il pourrait le dire a n'importe qui ou il était et sa le mettrais en danger. Les Dursley était l'autre alternative. Cependant, les convaincre a été très difficile. Le directeur les a même payer pour garder leur propre neveux. Il fallait que Harry soit dans le monde moldus, c'était pour son bien.  
  
Albus espérait seulement que Harry comprendrait. Il espérait qu'il allait bien et que rien de grave allait lui arriver. Même s'il était celui qui avait insister pour l'amener a cette place, Albus Dumbledore était inquiet pour Harry.  
  
Il soupira et murmura a son phénix:  
  
-J'espere que j'ai fait le bon choix Fawkee, j'espère sincèrement.  
  
L'oiseau chanta une note pour le consoler, mais ses yeux avaient un regard triste.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
C'est un genre de sondage, Quand vous aller poster votre review, dite moi si vous aimer mieux les chapitre souvent et court, ou un peu moins souvent et plus long. Je suis curieux, merci. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre! 


	4. Le choixpeau

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, toi a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Galaad: Pour être honnête, non, je me suis plus baser sur « Let the history repeat itself », mais apres avoir lu ta fic, je comprend bien pourquoi tu pense que je m'en suit inspirer. Désoler, mais je jure que je ne vais pas prendre ton idée avec le livre de serpentard :)  
  
chien (alias sarah: Merci pour l'offre, mais sa retarderait trop les mise a jour. Je vais cependant essayer d'en faire moins, pour que se soit plus agréable a lire.  
  
Anonymoua: Merci pour le conseil.  
  
lilou: dsl j'essaye de faire des chapitre un peu plus long alors c'est un peu plus long avant de les envoyer :)  
  
Merci a tout le monde aussi :)  
  
Notice: Je vais updater moins souvent, un chapitre au.. 2-3-4 jours? Mais un peu plus long. Merci de votre patience et vos review.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le premier septembre était finalement arriver. Pendant des jours il ne cessait de rêver a cette date. Mais la c'était pour vrai. Il allait partir. Ah qu'il avait hâte.  
  
A 8 heure il se leva pour faire le déjeuner de la famille. Il avait un sourire presque permanent aux lèvres que les Dursley détestaient. Cependant ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer. L'anormalité allait quitter leur maison dans a peine une heure et demi, aussi bien l'ignorer et être heureux de s'en débarrasser.  
  
Le déjeuner était silencieux. Bien qu'Harry n'avait le droit qu'a une demi tranche de pain griller, il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer. Il s'en allait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
  
Harry fit ses bagages et l'oncle Vernon le reconduisit a la gare. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher le quai avec Harry ou l'aider a prendre ses bagages. Quand Harry avait tout débarquer, l'oncle Vernon s'était volatilisé comme s'il avait peur d'être vu avec Harry.  
  
Harry soupira, il ne changera donc jamais.  
  
Avec peine et de misère, il réussit a transporter tout ses bagages et partit a la recherche du bon quai.  
  
Harry regardait les panneaux. Il voyait Quai 9... Il devait être sur la bonne route, il continua et vit Quai 10.  
  
Ou est le bon quai? pensa Harry. C'est pourtant bien marquer 9 et trois quart sur le billet!  
  
Alors que Harry s'interrogeait mentalement il vit un gardien. Il accouru donc vers lui:  
  
-« Heu excuser monsieur, pouvez vous me dire ou est le quai 9 et trois quart? »  
  
L'homme regarda Harry d'une manière froide puis :  
  
-« Assez! » rugit l'homme, "Ce n'est pas une bonne blague. J'ignore combien de personne s'est donner le mot mais pour la dixième fois! il n'y a pas de quai 9 et trois quart ici! »  
  
La barrière doit être cacher des moldus pensa Harry, qui sans un autre regard au gardien, se retourna et revint sur ses pas.  
  
Elle doit aussi être entre les quai 9 et 10. Je vais regarder dans les environs. Je vais sûrement rencontrer d'autre monde de Poudlard et je vais pouvoir les suivre pensa ce dernier  
  
Harry resta un peut a l'écart et regardait bien les gens. Après un moment, quelques tête rousse piqua sa curiosité. Il se mit donc a les suivre d'une bonne distance. Puis après un moment, deux tètes rousses se précipitèrent avec leur bagages dans un mur! Harry était sur qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Cependant, quand l'impact devait avoir lieu, les deux disparurent.  
  
Ahh, sa doit être la le quai 9 et trois quart pensa Harry. Il se félicitait mentalement d'avoir eu l'intelligence de les suivre, puis une fois que toute les têtes rousses étaient disparues, Harry fit la même choses qu'eux, et il obtint le même résultat.  
  
Il fut transporter vers un autre quai ou un immense train appeler le Poudlard Express les attendaient.  
  
Génial pensa Harry, maintenant je suis sure de ne pas manquer le train!  
  
Il se précipita dans le train et chercha les compartiments pour voir Drago. Il les fouilla tous mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le trouver.  
  
Normal pensa Harry, je suis un peu a l'avance. Bah je vais lire un livre.  
  
Harry sortit son livre de magie sans baguette. Selon le livre, c'était presque qu'un mythe. Albus Dumbledore serait le seul sorcier vivant répertorié a faire de la magie sans baguette et ne serait capable que des sorts de faible puissance. Même Voldemort n'a pas grand succès d'après le livre. Mais c'est pas comme si l'auteur était au côté de Voldemort pour vérifier, sa ne devait qu'être des rumeurs en conclu Harry.  
  
Il continua sa lecture un peu plus quand soudainement le compartiment s'ouvrit. Il reconnu immédiatement c'était qui. Drago Malfoy, et il y avait deux autre personnes avec lui qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
  
Drago prit la parole le premier:  
  
-« Tien salut Harry, je te présente deux amis: Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Vincent, Gregory, voici Harry Potter".  
  
Harry les salua et les 4 commençaient a parler de divers sujets.  
  
-« Tu connais le quidditch? » demanda Drago  
  
-« Heuu je me rappelle de l'avoir lu que c'était un sport pratiquer a Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais rien de plus. »  
  
Drago paraissait vraiment exciter a l'idée de jouer au Quidditch  
  
-« C'est le sport le plus populaire dans notre monde. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus »  
  
Sport.. sa ne disait rien a Harry. Lui il avait un avenir a planifier, un monde a connaître. Il en avait rien a foutre du sport. Mais bon, Drago avait vraiment l'aire d'aimer sa. Il se fit une note mentale de lire un livre a se sujet quand ils vont être a Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il allait être agréablement surpris.  
  
Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un ami... son seul ami. Il avait vraiment l'aire de s'y connaître, alors autant faire semblait de s'intéresser a son sport.  
  
Les deux continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment. Vincent et Gregory eux ne semblait que rigoler de temps a autre a des blagues et a approuver ce que l'un deux disait. Franchement, Harry les trouvaient pathétique.  
  
Soudainement, le porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place a une jeune fille qui avait l'aire de leur age. Elle avait les cheveux brun mêler  
  
-« Excuser moi, avez vous vu le crapaud de Néville? Il l'a échapper et je suis a sa recherche ».  
  
-« Non » répondit Malfoy, « et même si je l'avais vu, je l'aurais probablement lancer par la fenêtre a l'heure qui est rendu. »  
  
Les deux "bodyguard" a Malfoy ricanèrent et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'enlever son sourire en coin.  
  
La fille les regardèrent d'un aire scandaliser. Elle reprit ses esprit peu après puit demanda:  
  
-« hmm ok, Alors quelle sont vos nom? Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Mes parents sont moldus. Sa l'a été tout un choque quand j'ai reçu un hiboux de poudlard. J'ai lu tout mes livres et j'ai aussi lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Je l'ai trouver fascinante et j'espère que je vais être a la hauteur. »  
  
Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur le visage de Malfoy et ses acolytes. Harry lui restait indifférent.  
  
Hermione se retourna alors vers Harry.  
  
-« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom? »  
  
-"Harry Potter"  
  
-"Vraiment? J'ai tout lu a ton sujet, c'est vraiment fascinant. »  
  
-"Ouais ouais" ,répliqua Harry "je pari que tu ne connais rien de ma vie, tu n'a pas la moindre idée ce que j'ai vécu après que mes parents son mort."  
  
Le ton que Harry avait prit était glacial et Hermione savait qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Drago savait que Granger venait d'ennuyer Harry et même a le fâché un peu alors il en profita pour se mettre de son coter:  
  
-« Écoute ce n'est pas qu'on veut pas de toi, mais on aimerais sa continuer parler en paix alors dégage »  
  
Cette déclaration choqua Hermione et fit sourire Harry. Vraiment, personne n'aimait cette fille dans ce compartiment.  
  
Hermione repartie alors en pleurant. Vraiment pensa Harry, certaine personne sont stupide.  
  
-Merci Drago, cette fille, je peux pas la supporter.  
  
-« De rien Harry »  
  
Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement et sans interruption. Arriver a la destination, les élèves sortirent du train et eurent leur premier regard sur Poudlard.  
  
-« Wowwww » la plupart des élèves de premiere année disait.  
  
Tout le monde fut impressionner.. a part Malfoy  
  
-« Bah c'est plus grand que la Manoir des Malfoy, mais pas de beaucoup. »  
  
Je me demande ce qu'une famille pourrait bien fabriquer dans un château semblable pensa Harry. Ses pensées stoppa quand il entendit une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu dans le passer:  
  
-« PREMIERE ANNER PAR ICI », cria Hagrid  
  
Harry et le reste des premières année se précipitèrent donc vers les bateaux. C'était la coutume pour les premières année de traverser le lac en bateau. Il faisait froid et pleuvait, pas une belle journée pour du bateau mais rien ne pouvait briser la tradition.  
  
Après 15 minutes, Harry en avait assez. Tout le monde était mouiller. Il avait hâte d'arriver. Heureusement pour lui, ses souhaits furent réaliser.  
  
La bateaux avec Hagrid et les première année arrivèrent et tout le monde fut conduit dans le château. Harry fut vraiment impressionner par tout ceci. Les photos qui bougeaient, les fantômes. Même Malfoy semblait apprécier.  
  
Puis une voix qui semblait sévère le ramenait a la réalité.  
  
-« Merci Hagrid. Vous venez avec moi, vous allez être repartis dans vos maison. »  
  
Les élèves furent amener dans une pièce en retrait.  
  
Tout le monde se sentait nerveux et Harry se doutait que personne ne savait comment ils allaient être choisi. A part Drago, son père lui avait tout dit et il l'avait bien sur dit a Harry qui appréciait vraiment le geste.  
  
Puis les nom commençait a être nommer. (Je ne referait pas tout le sorting, liser le livre si vous voulez tout savoir)  
  
Puis a un moment, Harry entendit:  
  
-Granger Hermione  
  
Oh elle, j'espère que je n'irai pas dans sa maison pensa Harry.  
  
-GRYFFONDOR hurlait le choixpeau.  
  
Maintenant que Granger était a Gryffondor, c'était la dernière place que Harry voulait aller.  
  
-Malfoy Drago  
  
Intéressant pensa Harry, j'espère que je vais être dans la même maison que lui.  
  
-SERPENTARD  
  
Bon, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aller a serpentard maintenant pensa Harry.  
  
Ce que Harry ne savait pas cependant, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'essayer.  
  
-Potter Harry  
  
Tout le monde se tut dans la grande salle. Quand Harry entra, plusieurs personne le pointait et se demandait si c'était bien lui. Tout le monde voulait voir sa fameuse cicatrice. Harry les ignora et alla s'asseoir sur le banc.  
  
La femme avec l'allure sévère lui mit un vieux Chapeau sur la tête.  
  
-« Tien tien disait le chapeau dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas facile.. oh non. Tu as du courage, oui j'en voit plein. Je voit aussi que tu veux faire tes preuves. Tu as l'intelligence pour être a serdaigle. Ahhh mais je vois plus clair maintenant. Tu es ambitieux par dessus tout. Oui oui c'est clair maintenant. Tu as un désire et tu fera n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'accomplisse. La voie que je vais choisir pour toi va t'aider a accomplir tes rêves, a réaliser ton potentiel, a devenir un grand sorcier. Je crois que le choix est évident. »  
  
-SERPENTARD hurla le choixpeaux.  
  
Le silence de la grande salle se prolongea un petit peu. La femme avec l'allure sévère était foudroyer. Le fils de James Potter Serpentard? Qui l'aurait cru? Elle était sure qu'il aurait été dans sa maison.  
  
Dans l'école, on pouvait entendre maintenant des murmure, la majorité des Gryffondor Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pensait qu'il était déjà un mage noir. Les Serpentard tant qua eux furent heureux du dénouement et applaudissait bruyamment.  
  
A la table des professeur tout le monde était surpris, mais ceux qui eurent le plus grand choc étaient Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore.  
  
La vieux directeur était un des seul qui savait pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer lui et son père. Il était l'héritier de Gryffondor et a cause de la prophécie. Comment c'était possible qu'il aille dans une autre maison que Gryffondor quand il est son descendant? Bien sur Albus savait bien que le fait d'être Serpentard ne veut pas nécessairement dire mage noir. Il étais directeur, il savait bien que si l'ambition du serpentard était du bon coter, alors il n'y aurait jamais de problème, mais il se posait la question: C'est quoi l'ambition du jeune Potter. Et surtout: Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'est pas dans la maison que ses descendants? Mystère mystère.  
  
Severus Rogue lui revoyait des mauvais souvenir en regardant Potter. Son père et lui était des ennemis. Il détestait son fils parce qu'il était célèbre et parce que il savait qu'il allait être a Gryffondor comme son père, et il détestait les Gryffondor. Mais la c'est différent, Potter est dans sa maison.  
  
Hmm intéressant pensa la maître des potions, si il se montre a la hauteur, sa pourrait être un bon atout pour notre maison. Il pensait a James Potter le capitaine de Quittitch. Il n'aimait pas le dire, et il l'aurait même nier sous la torture, mais James Potter était le meilleur joueur de quidditch qu'il avait vu a Poudlard. Avoir son fils pouvait.. apporter certains avantages. Mais il garderait l'œil sur le jeune Potter, il n'allait pas lui faire de traitement de faveur si il ne ce montre pas a la hauteur en potion. Son père était nul en potion, il espérait que ce point faible ne serait pas héréditaire.  
  
Puis le maître des potions pensa aux maraudeurs, a Black et Potter encore une fois. Comment Potter se promenait dans les corridor comme si l'école lui appartenait, comment il faisait la loi. Bien sur, ce n'était pas sans raison, Potter et Black savaient se battre, ils étaient les deux puissants, et il y avait des bonne chance que le fils le soit aussi. Il allait définitivement garder un oeil sur le jeune Potter.  
  
Après un moment, tout le monde retrouvait ses esprit, et Harry s'en alla s'asseoir en avant de Drago a la table des serpentard.  
  
-Tien Harry, on dirait que tu laisse toute une impression dans l'école, même aux profs lui dit Malfoy d'une voix mi-moqueuse mi-amusé.  
  
-Très drôle Drago, mais je reconnaîs que sa doit être un choc pour eux.  
  
Si seulement le monde savait.  
  
La cérémonie de répartition reprit alors son cours normal et a la fin de celle-ci, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-"Je suis heureux de vous voir cette année." il prit une petite pause. "Avant le repas, j'aimerais clarifier quelque points avec vous cette année. La forest interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite." Pendant qu'il disait cela, son visage dévisageait certains élèves qui rougirent aussitôt. "La magie dans les corridor est aussi interdite, et notre concierge Rusard a une liste d'objet interdit dans son bureau que vous pouvez consulter en tout temps. Finalement, j'aimerais vous avertir que cette anner, le troisième étage est strictement interdit, a moins que vous ne vouliez mourir d'une mort horrible." Dumbledore avait maintenant l'aire grave. C'était évident que c'était la vérité.  
  
Je me demande bien pourquoi pensa Harry.  
  
-« Finalement, j'aimerais vous dire, bonne appétit. »  
  
Il tapa des mains et la nourriture est apparu comme enchantement sur toutes les tables.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie. Il prit tout ce qui avait et commençait a manger comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas manger depuis un mois. Il n'avait jamais manger a sa faim pour être honnête, même pas chez son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Malfoy remarqua se détail:  
  
-« Depuis combien de temps tu na pas manger Harry? »  
  
-« hein? ohh, depuis ce matin »  
  
Harry ne portait pas vraiment son attention a Malfoy, il se concentrait plus sur le fait de manger.  
  
-« Tu peux manger moins tu sais, il va en rester demain. »  
  
-« Très drôle Drago, l'humour est définitivement ton point fort non? ».  
  
Le repas ce déroula normalement, et Harry avait droit a un regard mi amuse mi interrogateur de Drago. Drago savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry était tout maigre et mangeait autant que Crabbe et Goyle réunis. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-« Alors que vous avez tous bien manger, je demanderais aux préfet de vous conduire a votre salle commune. Coucher vous de bonne heure pour être en forme. Demain commence vos premier cours! Sur ce, bonne soirée. »  
  
Tout le monde se leva et suivirent leur préfet respectif. Harry regardait partout et se donnait des points de repère pour être sur de ne jamais se perdre.  
  
Soudain la troupe s'arrêta et le préfet prit la parole:  
  
-« Voici l'entrée de la salle commune. Le mot de passe est: salazar. En aucun cas, vous avez l'autorisation de donner le mot de passe a quelqu'un d'une autre maison ou de montrer l'entrée de notre salle commune, est-ce que c'est clair? »   
  
Tout le monde dit oui et il conduisit les premières années dans leur dortoir.  
  
La troupe de première année prirent chacun un lit et Harry lut quelque peu avant de se coucher. Il se fit une note mentale d'aller voir la bibliothèque le lendemain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Voila j'espère que vous avez pas trop souffert pendant que j'écrivais :) je vais essayer de garder les chapitre aussi grand que celui-ci. Prochain chapitre: Les premier cour et une excursion a la bibliothèque. Oh et voir comment Rogue va se comporter avec Harry. 


	5. Premier jour d'école

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, toi a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Merci !  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Harry fut le premier a se lever le lendemain matin. Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin, a l'orphelinat on ne faisait pas la grasse matinée. Il regarda les lit du monde dans son dortoir. Crabbe Goyle Malfoy et un certain Derek (je l'invente).  
  
Si seulement j'aurait pu être comme un d'eux pensa Harry. Dormir paisiblement, avoir un foyer, ne jamais avoir vécu dans cette maudite orphelinat.  
  
Cette pensée le hantait mais il chassa ses idées bien loin des qu'il les avait. Ce qui est fait est fait et il ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Alors penser au passer est strictement inutile et fait plus de mal que de bien.  
  
Harry décida alors d'ouvrir un livre et attendre l'heure du déjeuner. Il prit le seul livre qu'il n'avait pas encore toucher. Ce livre était contrôler les éléments: est-ce possible?.  
  
Seulement la pensée de contrôler le feu, l'eau ,le vent, et la terre le fascinait. Sa lui donnait la sensation d'avoir du pouvoir, d'avoir le contrôle. Malheureusement pour Harry, selon le livre, ce n'était pas possible. On dit que Merlin en aurait été capable ainsi que les 4 fondateurs de poudlard. Mais le livre considérait se fait comme une légende qui n'a jamais exister.  
  
Harry se jura de regarder ceci de plus près. Si quelqu'un a supposément été capable, alors pourquoi pas moi? pensa t-il.  
  
Alors que le monde commençait a se lever, Harry rangea son livre et rejoint le groupe de serpentard pour déjeuner.  
  
Alors qu'Harry entra dans la grande salle, il pouvait ressentir immédiatement des regards interrogateur des autres maisons. Sa le dérangeait un peu mais il les ignora.  
  
-« Tien Harry, ton horaire. »  
  
Harry leva la tête, c'était Drago qui lui donnait.  
  
-« Merci Drago ».  
  
-« Ohh, premier cour de la journée, double potion avec Gryffondor, je te garantie que sa va être plaisant. »  
  
-« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plaisant a être avec les Gryffondor » répliqua Harry qui se remémora comment Granger pouvait être agaçante.  
  
Il savait aussi bien la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était très présente. Il l'avait lu.  
  
-« Tu va voir Harry. Vien, je veux arriver a l'avance. C'est Rogue qui enseigne, notre directeur de maison. J'ai entendu dire qu'il nous favorise et qu'il déteste les Gryffondor plus que n'importe qui! »  
  
Harry s'en alla alors avec Drago. Harry voyait bien que Drago aimerait voir souffrir quelques Gryffondor et Harry lui, de son coter, trouvait la rivaliter stupide. Tout sa parce que certain sont ambitieux et d'autres courageux. Selon lui ceci n'avait aucun sens, du moins, pour l'instant.  
  
Ils étaient les premier a arriver dans la classe et ils prirent le premier rang. Peu après le reste des élèves arrivèrent ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps a commencer son cour.  
  
-« Bienvenue dans ce cours de potion. »  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait, il scrutait les éleves.  
  
-« J'espère que cette année, je n'aurai pas a enseigner a une bande d'incapable. »  
  
Pendant qu'il disait ses dernier mot, il regardait les Gryffondor. Le cour venait a peine de commencer, Drago avait un sourire moqueur et le Professeur Rogue narguait déjà les Gryffondor.  
  
-« Dans ce cour, je ne tolérerai pas de mouvement ridicule de baguette. Je suis sure que plusieurs personne parmis vous penser que le cour de potion n'est qu'inutile. Sachez que le sujet des potions, est un art. Un art subtile qui peut s'avérer très puissant. Je l'enseignerai, et sachez que dans un petit flacon, on peut même enfermer la vérité, la gloire et la mort. »  
  
Maintenant il avait l'attention la plus complète de Harry. On pouvait enfermer la mort. Bien sur il voulait parler probablement de poison mortel mais sa sonnait une cloche dans la tête de Harry.  
  
Rogue prit une petite pause. Comme s'il cherchait des mots particulier.  
  
-« Potter! Qu-est-ce qu'on obtiendrais si j'ajoutais de la racine d'asphodel en poudre a une infusion d'absinthe? »  
  
-« Une potion pour dormir très puissante appeler ébauche du mort vivant professeur. »  
  
Rogue regardait Harry avec étonnement. Tien donc il avait regarder ses livres un petit peu pensa t-il. Je vais lui en poser des plus difficile.  
  
-« Ou est-ce que je chercherais si je voulais avoir un bezoar? »  
  
-« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre professeur. »  
  
-« Finalement, quel est la différence entre une monkshood et une wolfsbane. »  
  
-Les deux sont la même plante, plus communément appeler aconit professeur. »  
  
Maintenant Rogue était vraiment étonner. Comment Harry pouvait tout savoir? Il n'avait jamais eu un seul cour et il avait déjà probablement mémoriser la totalité de son livre.  
  
-« Tres bien Potter. 15 point pour Serpentard. Prenez la page 15 de votre livre et faite la potion. Maintenant! »  
  
Tout le monde se précipita et commençait leur potion. Le cour passa relativement vite pour Drago et Harry. Les deux semblaient avoir un certain talent pour les potions ce que professeur Rogue fit remarquer aux Gryffondor avec fierté.  
  
Vers la fin du cours cependant, on a pu entendre un bruit qui ressemblait a une bombe se fit entendre et de la fumée verte sortit du chaudron a Neville. Rogue était fou de rage:  
  
-« Espèce d'idiot! J'imagine que tu a ajouter une cannette de porcupine avant d'enlever ton chaudron du feu? »  
  
Inutile de dire que Néville était sur le bord de faire une crise de larme et il était rouge comme une tomate.  
  
-« Pour l'instant va l'infirmerie! En vitesse! et sa sera 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor! »  
  
Harry se demandait vraiment comment quelqu'un aurait pu manquer cette potion aussi horriblement que Longdubat. Même Crabbe et Goyle avait fait mieux, et Harry savait qu'ils n'était pas très intelligent.  
  
Malfoy de son coter se moquait ouvertement des Gryffondor au plaisir de Rogue.  
  
Quel cours de potion pensa Harry. Au moins, je sais maintenant que c'est utile. Je ferait bien d'écouter en Herbiologie. Savoir la propriété des ingrédients pourrait sûrement m'aider plus tard. Prochain cour Méthamorphose avec Serdaigle.  
  
Harry était un peu exciter a l'idée d'aller en métamorphose. Il se demandait si il pouvait changer son apparence en un animal. Sa aurait pu être utile pour l'espionnage et le camouflage.  
  
Drago de son coter était dégoûter a l'idée d'aller en méthamorphose avec la directrice des Gryffondor! erk!  
  
Si seulement il pouvait regarder au-delà de ce fait et regarder les possibilités de cette matière pensa Harry.  
  
Ils prirent les dernière place dans le cour et le professeur McGonagall commença son cour.  
  
-« Bienvenue dans le cour de Métamorphose. Je vous averti, la Métamorphose est de loin la branche la plus difficile de la magie. Dans les première année, vous n'allez que transfigurer de petits objets en d'autre petit objets. Mais plus tard, vous aller commencer a transfigurer des objet en animal et a la fin, pour les plus douer, la métamorphose humaine. »  
  
Harry buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il allait donner son maximum dans ce cour.  
  
-« Ouvrez votre livre à la page 10 et commencer a essayer de transfigurer cette cannette en aiguille. Je ne pense pas que vous allez réussir aujourd'hui mais faites de votre mieux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis disponible. »  
  
Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre de magie pour débutant et il lu les directives du livre de métamorphose attentivement, même si il se rappelait déjà par cœur comment faire. Résultat: après 5 minute, il avait transfigurer sa cannette en aiguille parfaitement. Il essaya de faire l'inverse, son aiguille en cannette et encore, le résultat était parfait.  
  
Satisfait, il commença a aider Drago. Après 5 minute il entendit:  
  
-« Potter! vous croyez que mon cour n'est peut-être pas assez intéressant pour vous? Pratiquer votre transfiguration si vous voulez réussir un jour! »  
  
Harry avait tellement le goût de lui rire en pleine face mais c'était son premier jour d'école, et s'il voulait apprendre quelque chose de bien, il devait essayer d'avoir les professeur de son coté.  
  
-« Sans manque de respect professeur » commenca celui-ci d'une manière diplomatique, « j'avais fini c'est pour sa que j'aide Drago. »  
  
Cette fois le professeur le regardait d'une étrange manière.  
  
-« Prouve le. »  
  
En même pas trente secondes, Harry transfigura sa cannette en Aiguille et fit aussi le contraire. La prof était vraiment stupéfaite.  
  
Dans toutes mes années que j'enseigne, seulement une autre personne a réussi aussi vite pensa-t-elle. Bien sur, c'était son père. C'est logique, il est aussi douer que James.  
  
-« Très bien Potter! 5 point pour Gry.... heuu Serpentard se reprit-elle. »  
  
Ah l'habitude de donner des point pour Potter a Gryffondor, sa va me manquer horriblement pense la professeur.  
  
Le cour reprit alors et a la fin aucun élève avait réussi... a part Harry et Drago que Harry a du aider pour qu'il réussisse.  
  
Après un court dîner, Harry reprit son horaire et le premier cours charme. Ensuite il avait vol avec les Gryffondor.  
  
Le cour de charme passa assez vite. Harry fut le seul a le réussir du premier coup au grand plaisir de Flitwick.  
  
Ensuite c'était le cours de vol, Harry avait vraiment pas le goût d'y participer. Selon lui c'était une parte de temps. Il fut cependant agréablement surprit des résultat. Contrairement a Longdubat qui s'était casser un bras, il semblait avoir un certain talent pour voler. Il était vraiment meilleur que Drago, même si ce dernier volait depuis qu'il était jeune. Contrairement a ce qu'il avait aussi penser, volé n'était peut-être pas une complète perte de temps, il commençait même a apprécier.  
  
Au souper a la table des professeur, Harry était la sujet de conversation:  
  
-« Il vole aussi bien que James! je suis sure qu'il est un des meilleur de l'école sans même avoir volée dans sa vie! »  
  
-« Il a réussie sa métamorphose du premier coup! C'est seulement la deuxième fois que sa arrive depuis que j'enseigne! »  
  
-« Il a aussi réussi son charme du premier coup. Seulement Granger a réussi et ce n'était pas du premier coup! »  
  
Dans son coin, Severus Rogue souriait mentalement.  
  
Hier matin il se préparait des plan pour nuire a Potter le plus possible. Hier soir, il était confus de le voir a Serpentard, mais avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure si il n'était pas a la hauteur. Ce soir, il est convaincu qu'il est a la hauteur. Non seulement Harry parvint a faire sa potion sans problème et a répondre a ses questions qui étaient difficile, mais il connaissait la matière et l'aimait. C'était évident, avec la manière délicate avec la quel il avait fait sa potion. Il était probablement un des meilleur pour voler avec un balais, et avec un mois d'entraînement, il serait probablement le meilleur. Le fils de son pire ennemi allait probablement faire remporter la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des 4 maison a Serpentard. Il impressionnait tous les autres professeur, même Minerva! Ce qui était très rare.  
  
Si seulement son père savait pensa Rogue, il se tournerait dans sa tombe.  
  
C'était un fait connu que Severus et James se détestait.. James détestait aussi les Serpentard, et son fils allait les faire gagner. Encourager le jeune Potter allait probablement être la meilleur façon pour Severus de continuer a faire mal a James, même apres la mort, en plus d'honorer la dette de vie qu'il avait envers lui. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et il continua a manger en silence.  
  
Après le souper, Harry s'excusa auprès de Drago pour aller voir la bibliothèque. Il avait envie d'en connaître plus.  
  
Quand il fut entrer, il était très impressionner. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'étagère et de livre. Il allait avoir beaucoup de plaisir pensa-t- il.  
  
Il commença a chercher des livres sur Voldemort. Dans le livre qu'il avait acheter, il en parlait un peu mais vaguement, il voulait en savoir plus. Comment il était devenu ce qu'il est? Comment il a fait pou devenir si puissant?  
  
Il trouva un livre et commença a le lire. C'était très intéressant. On dit qu'il c'était tournée vers la magie noire. Cette magie l'aurait rendu plus puissant et il l'était déjà au départ. Une de ses habilités était de parler au serpent. Harry relue la phrase et soudainement, c'était comme si il avait reçu un gros coup de mace sur la tête. Voldemort parlait au serpent, et moi je peux les comprendre.. Est-ce que je peux leur parler aussi?  
  
D'un coter sa serait logique puisque il les comprend. Mais d'un autre, comment il pourrait parler aux serpents si.. si il ne sais pas comment le faire! Il n'avait jamais apprit a le faire.  
  
Il décida alors de prendre un livre sur le fourchelang. Ce livre pourrait avoir ses réponse. Juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, la bibliothécaire expulsa lui et Granger car c'était le couvre feu.  
  
Bah, je reviendrai demain pensa Harry j'aurai alors mes réponses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Voila! Fini la première journée a l'école de Harry! J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Désoler si sa été long mais j'ai été très occuper en fin de semaine. Alors prochain chapitre, le développement de Harry et troll dans le donjon? :) Dites moi si vous avez aimer.. 


	6. Un Halloween mouvementer

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, toi a JK Rowling  
  
Review: lilou: eh bien non, Jamais rogue n'aurait enlever de points a sa propre maison, il aurait narguer Harry avec sa célébrité mais il n'aurait pas enlever de point.  
  
Et puis ouais, j'ai l'intention d'écrire les 4 livres, risque de prendre un bout mais j'écris parce que j'aime sa.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Sa faisait deux mois que l'école est commencer, et Harry Potter avait l'impression d'en avoir plus apprit en 2 mois qu'il en avait apprit pendant toute sa vie. Une chose cependant lui faisait peur:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry lisait son livre sur le fourchelang pendant la deuxième journée de classe. Selon le livre, ceux qui avait le don du fourchelang. n'avait qu'a penser a un serpent pour parler cette langue.  
  
Harry continuait a lire son livre, puis soudainement il le laissa tomber. Est-ce vrai pensa ce dernier? Il lu ceci:  
  
Ce don est considéré mauvais. Tous les fourchelang répertorié jusqu'a cette date, était des mages noir.  
  
Je ne suis pas un mage noir pensa Harry. C'est vrai que je recherche la puissance et que je veux tuer Kringket a tout prix ainsi que les Dursley, mais je ne suis pas un mage noir.  
  
C'était vrai.. du moins pour l'instant  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi penser a ce sujet. Allait-il vraiment devenir un mage noir, il n'avait pas le contrôle de sa vie? Si il parlait le fourchelang, est-ce sa voulait dire que ses parents étaient des mages noir et tout le monde lui cache la vérité?  
  
Puis il y avait cette histoire de Quidditch. Harry avait été fortement encourager (presque obliger) par le professeur Rogue pour jouer attrapeur. Selon lui, Serpentard avait toute les chances pour remporter la coupe avec Harry comme attrapeur ce qui créait du même coup, une excellente chance pour la coupe des 4 maisons..  
  
Bien malgré lui, Harry accepta. Avoir l'habileté de voler sur un balais pourrait être utile pour plus tard et il devait avouer qu'il aimait le quidditch, même si il aurait mieux aimer faire d'autre chose de plus utile, comme aller a la bibliothèque.  
  
Ainsi continua les deux premier mois de Harry, quand il n'était pas a la bibliothèque, il était en classe ou il mangeait. Il passait aussi un peu de temps avec Drago qui pouvait lui montrer plein de choses. Drago était même abonné a la gazette du sorcier. Drago essayait de découvrir des choses pour rire des Weasley mais Harry lisait avec plus de ... sérieux. Il s'informait sur la communauté magique, comment tous fonctionnait. Un bon matin il pouvait lire:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tentative de vol a Gringott.  
  
Le vault 713 a été cambriolé. Malheureusement pour les malfaiteurs, le vault avait été vidé auparavant. Personne ne sait comment ils s'y ont introduit mais on craint le pire. Les goblins n'y comprenne rien. Ceci crer une véritable panique dans le monde des sorcier, car personne n'a jamais réussis a voler Gringott auparavant.  
  
C'est sans doute une nouvelle inquiétante. Est-ce que des temps sombre s'en vienne? Seul le temps nous le dira.  
  
Rita Skeeter, Gringott  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry connaissait le monde des sorcier depuis 2 semaines quand cet article parut et il fut choquer de voir celui-ci. Hagrid lui avait dit que Gringott était l'endroit le plus sure, a part Poudlard. Il avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Quand Harry y pensa pour la deuxième fois, il comprit. Le coffre 713 était celui que Hagrid avait vider un peu auparavant. Ce n'était qu'un petit paquet.  
  
Il a dit qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledore pensa Harry, donc le directeur a du s'en douter que se paquet n'était pas en lieu sur a Gringott. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Voila la question que Harry se posait. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore, si Dumbledore était celui que Voldemort craignait le plus, ou plutôt, la seule personne que Voldemort craignait, cette chose devait être en sureté. C'est ainsi que Harry calma sa curiosité.  
  
Nous voila maintenant le 31 octobre. Pour l'halloween, Dumbledore avait préparer un immense banquet. Sa allait être une bonne soirée pensa Harry.  
  
Alors que le banquet avançait a bon train, on entendit soudain un BOOM.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers les porte et le proffesseur Quirrel entra dans la grande salle, l'aire légèrement pâle. Il commença a hurler en bégayant:  
  
-"Tttt TRrr Troll Troll ddans ddans le ddd donjon! Je pppensais que vvvvous aimeeeeeriez ssss savoir!", puis le professeur s'évanouit.  
  
Immédiatement Harry se posa une question pendant que le reste des élèves paniquaient:  
  
Qu'est-ce que le professeur Quirrel faisait dans le donjon alors qu'il était supposé être au banquet. Tout le monde était la, même Rusard, le concierge.  
  
Il mit sa question de coter, le professeur Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-« SILENCE »,cria se dernier, d'une voix autoritaire. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Jamais Harry aurait cru que le directeur aurait été capable de crier aussi fort, d'une voix autoritaire. Il pouvait maintenant presque voir l'aura de puissance du directeur. Il sentait la puissance qui se dégageait dans la salle. Ce spectacle fut très impressionnant.  
  
Maintenant je sais pourquoi Voldemort le craignait pensa Harry.  
  
Même si Harry n'était pas du monde des sorcier, il n'était pas un idiot, c'était la premier fois qu'il sentait un tel pouvoir. Il a été au chemin traverse, proche de d'autres professeurs et jamais il avait été en proximité de quelqu'un qui lui arrivait a la cheville.  
  
Dumbledore continua d'une voix un peu moins forte mais autoritaire:  
  
-« Préfet et préfet en chef, veuillez amener tout les étudiants dans leur salle commune. Défense de sortir t'en qu'un professeur ne vous aura pas dit que vous pouvez sortir. Allez-y maintenant, dans le calme et l'ordre. »  
  
Aussitôt dit, tout les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle. Harry lui voulait essayer quelque sorts qu'il avait apprit dans ses deux mois. Pratiquer sur des rats commençait a devenir moins intéressant. Ils était si petit et si faible.  
  
Harry savait qu'un troll pourrait être dangereux. Il avait lu mais il avait confiance en ses habiletés. Il réussissait tout le temps tout du premier coup, alors il n'était peut-être pas un sorcier normal. Il partit discrètement dans les alentour du château. Soudainement, il aperçu le troll. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles puis...  
  
Ah non pensa Harry, qu'est-ce que Granger fait la!  
  
Il avait entendu pleurer Granger. Il avait entendu parler que certain Gryffondor l'avait traiter de miss je-sais-tout et que personne ne voulait être son ami.  
  
Les rumeurs cour vite dans l'école. On savait tout sur Serdaigle Poufsouffle et Gryffondor la minute après qu'un incident se produisit, mais les serpentard eux, était plus discret, ce qui rendait difficile les rumeurs a propos d'eux, car tout le monde savait qu'ils ne serait pas fonder.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Harry n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, elle ne méritait pas de nourrir si jeune.. et Harry voulait surtout et vraiment pratiquer ses sorts!  
  
Il entra alors en trombe quand le troll commençait a frapper partout. Voyons pensa Harry, on va commencer par un plus facile.  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS  
  
Le troll se retourna aussitot. Il avait l'aire d'aller un peu moins vite mais a peine. Harry savait que c'était probablement normal. Un sort de première année pourrait probablement pas suffire. Il décida de prendre un des plus puissant qu'il connaissait:  
  
-STUPÉFIX  
  
Cette fois ci, le résultat était meilleur. Le troll n'était pas inconcient mais bougeait très lentement. Même si ce n'était pas supposer marcher, Harry espérait que sa marcherait. Il était seulement un première année alors c'était évident que même les meilleurs sorts qu'il connaissait ne suffirait pas. Le troll continua de bouger et se dirigeait très lentement vers un Harry qui commençait a être a cour d'idée. Soudainement, il eu une inspiration. Il pointa sa baguette vers la grosse massue du troll et dit d'une voix forte :  
  
-« WINGARDIUM LÉVIOSA »  
  
La massue du troll flottait maintenant dans les air. Il prit se concentra un peu et envoya la massue du troll en plein sur sa tête.  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut la bonne. Le troll tomba dans un bruit sourd. Il était maintenant inconscient.  
  
-« Sa va Granger? » demanda Harry d'une voix non intéressé.  
  
-« Ouuuuais » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
C'est après cette réponse que les professeur arriva. McGonagall était furieuse.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de venir ici? Vous auriez pu être tuer! Expliquer vous! »  
  
Harry se sentit mal mais avant qu'il ne put inventer une histoire, Hermione l'interrompit:  
  
-« C'est de ma faute professeur. J'avais lu sur eux et je pensais que j'aurais pu le battre toute seule, mais Harry est venu me sauver. »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire a cette remarque. Elle l'avait vraiment sortit du trouble et elle s'était enfoncer.  
  
Typiquement Gryffondor pensa-t-il  
  
La directrice de cette maison fut choquer:  
  
-Je suis très désappointer miss Granger. Je croyais pas que vous auriez pu faire une chose aussi stupide. Ce sera 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et maintenant dans ta salle commune!  
  
Elle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en trombe.  
  
-« Tant qua vous Potter... »  
  
-« Laisser faire Minerva, il est dans ma maison je vais m'en occuper », cette voix appartenait évidemment a Severus Rogue.  
  
-« Très bien Severus, je compte sur vous pour prendre les actions nécessaire. »  
  
Quand les autre professeur quittait, Rogue fit un sourire a Harry.  
  
-« Beau travail Potter, c'était bien penser de votre part, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu battre un troll, même pas un septième année. Je dois avouer que vous avez faite preuve d'intelligence qui semble manquer parmis la plupart des élèves. Ce sera 15 points pour serpentard. Dit aux autre que je t'ai donner une retenue. Vien dans mon bureau demain 20:00, je vais te montrer une potion un peu plus avancer. Connaissant ton père, je suis sure que sa va vous plaire et Minerva ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous ai pas punis. »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rogue était vraiment son professeur favoris. Personne ne l'aurait laisser sans punition, et en plus de rien lui donner, il allait lui montrer une potion plus avancer. Harry qui aimait les potions n'aurait pu recevoir une meilleur récompense.  
  
-« Maintenant dans la salle commune Potter, on se voit demain a 8 heure. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Voila c'est tout. Un court chapitre. Prochain chapitre, noël, un ou deux cours puis un match de quidditch.  
  
Aussi quelque chose que j'aimerais mettre au clair. Je fais en sorte que Albus Dumbledore paraisse fort. Dans le livre, on dit souvent que c'était celui que Voldemort craignait. Si Voldemort qui semait la terreur dans les deux monde (sorcier et moldus) avait peur de lui, il devait être très puissant. Je trouve que dans trop de fic Dumbledore ne parait que d'un pauvre con qui ne peux rien faire.  
  
Aussi autre chose, c'est une fic dark Harry alors je peux comprendre votre confusion au début du chapitre quand Harry disait je ne suis pas un mage noir. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'intention de devenir un mini Voldemort, je ne pense pas que personne à l'age de 11 ans aie comme but d'assassiner tout le monde et de régner sur la terre Il va se produire quelque chose plus loin qui va faire en sorte que Harry va se tourner vers la magie noire et la il va commencer a être plus hmm méchant.  
  
Merci pour les review :) prochain chapitre va être plus long je le promet! 


	7. La potion

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, toi a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Je vais probablement faire le 5 aussi mais sa dépend combien de temps sa va me prendre pour écrire les 4 premier. Puis pour les deux autre, j'ai deux option, j'attend que les 2 autre livre sorte pour faire la suite ou je l'invente, mais on verra rendu la. Je vais probablement inventer. Mais j'ai l'intention d'attendre le livre 5 par contre avant de faire le 5.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 6: La potion  
  
A 8 heure la lendemain, inutile de dire que Harry étais au rendez vous avec le professeur Rogue. Il cogna a sa porte et le professeur ouvrit:  
  
-« Entre Potter »  
  
Harry s'exécuta. Il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur du bureau de rogue et il était surprit de constater qu'il y avait un laboratoire priver. Il y avait plusieurs étagère qui contenait plusieurs ingrédient que Harry n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie, et plusieurs livres, dont certain semblait très ancien.

-« Alors, la potion que je vais vous montrer, n'est pas simple. Elle n'est même pas enseigner a Poudlard. La seule manière de l'apprendre serait si vous vouliez devenir un maître des potions comme moi ou dans un entraînement d'auror. Alors je te demanderais de bien écouter ce que j'ai a te dire. Sa va être compliquer, il n'y a aucun doute, mais avec mes directions, tu devrais réussir »  
  
Rogue prit une pause, pour laisser le temps a Harry de se remettre de ses émotions, il semblait particulièrement content d'apprendre quelque chose qui semblait très avancer.  
  
- « Je sais que sa dois faire bizarre que je l'enseigne a un première année, mais vous avez une touche particulière pour les potions je ne vous le cacherai pas. Vous êtes extrêmement douer et je pense que vous réussirai si vous mettez les efforts nécessaire. »  
  
Rogue prit un autre petite pause avant de continuer:  
  
-« Bon, la potion se nomme La potion de voyance. Elle semble banale, mais c'est une des potions des plus utile que quelqu'un puisse posséder. Elle permet de voir toute forme d'illusion. L'invisibilité, la potion polyjuice (jsais pas si c'est sa le nom en francais) et nombreux sort de magie noire qui change l'apparence d'une personne. En option, il y une variante d'ingrédient qui pourra changer la couleur de vos yeux selon votre choix. Mais c'est strictement esthétique, sa sa na rien a voir avec le fonctionnement de la potion »  
  
-« Wow » pensa Harry, « cette potion est géniale. »  
  
-« Tout sa est bien beau, mais elle est très compliquer a faire comme je vous disais et certain ingrédient pour la faire son dispendieux et rare. C'est pour sa que personne ne se promène avec se genre de potion tout les jour. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle ne dure que vingt-quatre heures. Cependant, avec mon rôle de professeur ici, j'ai les ingrédients a très bon prix et dans la foret interdite, il y en a des très rare que je vais a l'occasion cueillir.  
  
ouhhlala pensa Harry, Rogue se donne beaucoup de trouble pour moi.  
  
-« En retour, je vous demande deux choses, gagner au quidditch et représenter bien notre maison. Depuis le début de l'année, vous l'avez fait a merveille mais j'aimerais bien que sa continue. Sa me ferait plaisir de dire a Minerva que leur équipe de Quidditch a encore perdu »  
  
Harry ria. Lui aussi avait envie de battre les Gryffondor. Même si Harry ne les avait jamais insulter, ils l'avaient tout de suite classifier comme mage noir.

Puis McGonagall qui était toujours sévère avec lui, même si il était le meilleur de la classe. Puis il y avait Drago qui voulait toujours trouver un moyen de les ridiculiser. Peut-être que Drago a une mauvaise influence sur moi pensa Harry amusé.  
  
-« Certainement Professeur, je me suis forcé depuis le début de l'année et je vais certainement continuer. Je vais même me forcer en histoire de la magie. »  
  
Ce n'est pas que Harry n'était pas intéresser par cette matière, mais le professeur avait un don pour être ennuyeux, et il parlait toujours de ses maudits goblins.  
  
Le professeur Rogue lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelait trop bien ses cours d'histoire de la magie.. avec le même professeur.  
  
-« Très bien Potter, voici la liste d'ingrédient, j'ai tout sortit. Si vous avez une question, n'hésiter pas, et les mesures sont très importante, soyez très précis.  
  
Harry suivait attentivement les instruction et écoutait les nombreux conseils que le professeur lui donnait. A chaque étape, le professeur lui disait quoi faire exactement pour être bien certain que tous se déroule d'un manière impeccable. À 11 heure il avait fini. Rogue lui dit alors:  
  
-« Bon, il manque l'ingrédient final, il est facultatif. Tu peux changer tes yeux de la couleur de ton choix, ou tu peux les garder de la même couleur si tu n'ajoute aucun ingrédient ».  
  
Harry réfléchis un instant puis il dit:  
  
-« Je veut le dedans de mes yeux couleur argenté, et le contour blanc. »  
  
Rogue rit aussitôt.  
  
-« On veut impressionner ses camarades? »  
  
-« Bof, peut-être leur faire peur un peu et je trouve sa cool comme couleur. »  
  
Harry regarda dans son livre et ajouta l'ingrédient qui correspondait a son choix.  
  
Rogue inspecta ensuite le contenu du chaudron  
  
-« La couleur semble bonne, la texture est excellente, le senteur est la bonne. Excellent travail Potter, je te donnerais bien des points mais c'est supposer être une détention alors on va oublier sa. Prend ces fioles et vide le contenu dedans. Maintenant retourne dans la salle commune, on se revoit demain en classe. »  
  
Harry remplis alors les 20 fioles pleine de potions et partit dans son dortoir. La soirée avait été longue. Cette potion demandait son attention et concentration la plus complète pendant 3 heures, il était fatiguer. Il se coucha aussitôt en souriant, demain allait être une bonne journée.

-------------------------------

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla un peu plus de bonne heure. Il ne voulait pas que le monde sache comment il aurait changer ses yeux de couleur.  
  
Il s'habilla et but le contenu d'une fiole. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux lui piquèrent un peu et après une dizaine de seconde, le picotement arrêta. Il alla voir le résultat dans un miroir et il était très impressionner. À la place du vert de ses yeux, tout était blanc. A la place d'une pupille noire, c'était argenter. C'était très impressionnant et très étrange.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin et s'assit sur son lit pour voir la réaction de Drago. Sa allait être amusant pensa celui-ci.  
  
15 minute après, Drago se leva et aperçu immédiatement Harry. Il remarqua aussi la couleur de ses yeux mais il pensait que ce n'était que la fatigue qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Il se frotta alors les yeux et regarda Harry a nouveau, puis ses yeux était pareil.  
  
-« Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu a fait a tes yeux?! »  
  
-« Rien » répondit Harry toujours avec son sourire en coin, « comment tu les trouve? »  
  
Drago qui était le maître pour contenir ses émotions, avait grand peine cette fois ci a cacher son excitement.  
  
-« Ils sont vraiment.. brillant. Sans doute que tu va effrayer quelques personnes, pas que se soit le cas avec moi... » finit le blond  
  
»Les plus cool que j'ai jamais vu » pensa le blond mais il garda ce détail pour lui même.  
  
À la table des Serpentard pour déjeuner, inutile de dire que tout le monde était impressionner. Jamais personne n'avait vu des yeux comme sa.  
  
Le premier cour de la journée était double potion. Harry arriva un peu a l'avance avec Drago pour prendre les premières places. Le reste du monde des deux maison arrivèrent un peu après puis Ron Weasley prit la parole:  
  
-« Tien, notre célébrité n'était pas assez populaire, il change la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être que tu pense attirer les fille comme sa Potter? Ou peut-être agrandir ton fan club? »  
  
Tout ce que Harry pensait c'était: C'est quoi son problème a lui? Je ne lui ai jamais parler et il ose m'insulter. Pour qui il se prend ce Weasley?  
  
Drago lui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Harry se faire insulter de la sorte. Il savait que Harry était plus que capable de se défendre mais il ne manquerait pas une chance pour humilier un Weasley non plus.  
  
-« Tien regarder qui parle, Weasley. C'est un miracle qu'on te voit ici. Je me demande bien ou tes parents on pu trouver l'argent pour t'acheter ses vieilles robes que tu porte. Si j'était toi je n'insulterais pas Harry de cette manière. Tu a vu se qui a fait au troll? Qui sais ce qui pourrait te faire a toi? »  
  
Pendant que Malfoy parlait, il jouait avec un gallion dans ses main.  
  
Weasley comprit et se tut, mais son regard croisa le gallion et le regarda pendant un instant.  
  
-« Alors Weasley? Tu n'as jamais vu un gallion? Tu le veux peut-être? Vien licher mes soulier et peut-être que je vais te le donner. »  
  
-« Jamais je n'accepterai l'argent d'un Malfoy » rugit-il tout en rougissant sous les insultes du serpentard..  
  
Harry le regardait un peu amuser, Weasley était vraiment rouge d'embrassement.

Il a ce qu'il mérite pensa Harry, il m'a insulté alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé.  
  
-« Quand tu n'aura plus de maison pour vivre, je suis sure que tu vas changer d'idée. » finit le blond avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
Ceci fut la remarque de trop. Weasley n'en pouvait plus et bondit de son siège pour aller frapper Drago. Juste au moment qu'il était rendu au bureau et allait frapper Malfoy, Rogue entra dans la classe et cria:  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que vous faite la Weasley! Retournez a votre place immédiatement. »

Le roux retourna a sa place, non sans un dernier regard noir en direction du duo.  
  
Rogue était arriver juste a temps, et Harry le soupçonna d'avoir écouter a la porte tellement qu'il arrivait juste.  
  
-« Potter, qu'est-ce que Weasley faisait la? »  
  
Harry eut un sourire en coin. Weasley l'avait insulter, Harry allait se venger.  
  
-« Il allait attaquer Drago sans raison monsieur, j'ai sortis ma baguette pour le protéger mais vous êtes arriver juste a temps! »  
  
-« Vraiment, un Weasley qui voudrait s'en prendre a un Serpentard, très bien, 50 points de moins a Gryffondor et une retenue a vous Weasley. Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d'attitude dans ma classe! Vous pouvez être certain que votre directrice de maison va en entendre parler!»  
  
Harry et Drago regardèrent Weasley et lui firent un sourire. Jamais le rouquin n'avait été autant insulter dans sa vie.  
  
Le reste du cour se déroula relativement bien. Harry et Drago reçurent 10 points pour leur potion parfaite.  
  
Le prochain cour était soin de créatures magique.. encore avec les Gryffondor. Le troupeau se déplaça alors en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Pendant le cour, Harry remarqua que Weasley et Granger n'arrêtait pas de parler d'une trappe au 3ieme étage.. Celui qui était interdit. Évidemment, ceci piqua la curiosité de Harry. La trappe devait cacher un objet, l'objet que Hagrid avait amener sûrement, mais quoi?  
  
Après le cour, Granger et Weasley allèrent parler a Hagrid. Tien, je vais les suivre pensa Harry.

Il les suivit discrètement de loin et écouta a la fenêtre.  
  
-« Non je ne vous dirai rien! Ce que Fluffy garde est strictement entre Nicolas Flamel et Dumbledore! Ohh j'aurait pas du dire sa, j'aurait pas du dire sa! »  
  
Tien Nicolas Flamel, j'ai déjà vu se nom. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherche la dessus pensa Harry.  
  
Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il s'éloigna de la cabane de Hagrid.

---------------------------------------  
  
Voila un autre chapitre de terminer. Je sais que le contenue n'est pas ce que j'avais dit mais sa me tentais de décrire cette potion. Alors prochain chapitre, noël Quidditch et une petite rencontre avec Dumbledore!


	8. Le miroir

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, toi a JK Rowling

Review: Merci bien et encore désolé pour les fautes mais si je passerais mon temps a les corriger, je me tannerais d'écrire bien vite!! J'essaye de faire un peu attention quand même.

Harry Potter et la Vengeance

Chapitre 7 : Le miroir

-« Aller Harry, mange un peu. »

Drago essayait bien de faire manger Harry un peu. Il aurait besoin de ses énergies pour le match de quidditch.

Harry lui était plus nerveux qu'a son premier match ou il avait presque avaler le vif d'or. Durant ce fameux premier match, il voulait gagner mais se n'était pas important pour lui. Maintenant il fallait qu'il gagne, il avait promit a Rogue. Rogue étant son professeur favoris, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

-« J'ai pas faim Drago.. sa entre pas c'est tout! »

-« Aller Harry, juste une tranche de pain griller! »

A contrecœur, Harry en mangea une. Il pensait être malade après sa.

-« Je pense pas que c'était une.. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le capitaine Marcus Flint se leva et hurla:

-« L'équipe des Serpentard, au vestiaire! »

Harry suivit son équipe au vestiaire et attendit le discours de leur capitaine.

-« Bon, il fait beau, la visibilité est bonne. Vous savez se qu'on a apprit. Si les Gryffondor prenne une petite avance, vous savez quoi faire. Et toi Potter, attrape le vif. Je m'en fou si tu prend une faute pour empêcher l'autre de l'attraper a ta place, fait tout ce qui en ton pouvoir pour que ce soit toi qu'il l'attrape. On joue dur! on ne laisse pas ces crétins gagner, est-ce clair? »

-« Oui » répondirent le reste de l'équipe en chœur.

L'équipe des Serpentards et les Gryffondor entrèrent sur le terrain, les capitaine Dubois et Flint avancèrent vers madame Bibine, qui arbitrait se match. Celle-ci qui avait déjà vu jouer les Serpentard, savait a quoi s'en tenir. Alors elle mit les choses au clair avant la partie:

-« Je veux du "fair-play". On respecte les règles ou je n'hésiterai pas a donner des penalty! »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle regardait plus particulièrement le capitaine des Serpentard.

-« Serrez vous la main. »

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent avec un regard meurtrier. Les deux voulait faire savoir a l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement et Madame Bibine siffla.

Instantanément les deux équipes s'envolèrent et le jeux commença. Lee Jordan commenta la partie:

-« Voici Johnson avec le souafle, passe a Bell qui passe a Spinnet, oh non! elle se fait bousculer par Flint et perd le souafle, ESPECE DE TRICHEUR! »

-« JORDAN » la voix de McGonagall le ramenait a l'ordre

-« Désolé professeur, Flint fait une feinte de passer et tir au but, oh mais Dubois arrête le souafle! Quelle arret incroyable! Spinnet reprend, a Bell, sa reviend a Spinnet et le but! 10-0 Gryffondor! Aller les lions, écraser les! »

-« JORDAN! »

-« Désoler »

Harry lui survolait le stade nerveusement. Il voulait absolument attraper le vif. Soudain l'attrapeur des Gryffondor partie en trombe vers le bas. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Le vif était la, Harry le voyait mais jamais il n'aurait la chance de l'attraper avant son adversaire. Il décida alors de foncer sur le derrière du balais a l'autre attrapeur qui allait attraper le vif. Celui-ci perdit le contrôle de son balais et tomba. Ils était près du sol alors il n'eut pas de dommage.

Instantanément, Dubois appelait un temps mort pour voir comment allait son attrapeur. L'équipe des Serpentard se réunissait aussi. Flint prit la parole:

-« Beau travail Potter, ils vont avoir un penalty, mais au moins, on perdra pas la partie. »

Il regardait alors les batteur:

-« Tant qua vous, vous pouvez faire une meilleur job, Rokwood! vise le gardien et manque le pas, toi vise leur Chasseur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sont des filles qu'il faut être galant! Alors au travail! »

Le jeux reprit et plus féroce que jamais. Les Gryffondor profitèrent de leur penalty pour augmenter leur avance a 20-0. Flint qui était rendu frustrer dit au batteur le plus proche:

-« Donne moi ton bâton ».

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse du batteur et le lui prit de ses mains. Il cogna de toute ses forces sur le cognard le plus près qui atteignit Dubois de plein fouet. Satisfait du résultat, il redonna le bâton a son batteur et le jeu se poursuivit.

Les Gryffondor sans leur gardien avait beaucoup de peine a suivre. Le score était maintenant rendu 50-30 pour Serpentard.

Soudain le balais a Harry se mit a aller tout croche. Harry avait bien du mal a rester dessus et se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il y avait.

Drago regardait le balais et savait ce qu'il n'allait pas. Grâce a son père, il savait que ceci était de la magie noir. Son regard cherchait Rogue. Il le vit dans l'estrade qui fixait Harry et murmurait.

Pourquoi Rogue voudrait tuer Harry pensa ce dernier? Il insistait tant pour que Harry joue pour gagner la coupe, sa ne peut pas être lui. Il continuait a fixer les professeur et il vit Quirrel qui regardait Harry d'une étrange façon et lui aussi murmurait des paroles. Sa devait être lui qui voulait faire tomber Harry.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Drago se leva en direction de l'estrade des professeurs en murmurant: Tien bon Harry.

Quand il fut derrière l'estrade en question et derrière Quirrel, il murmura:

-« Incendio »

Il partit aussitôt se rasseoir a sa place. Il avait mit feu a la robe a Quirrel et il était sur que bientôt le sort allait arrêter.

Il regarda Harry qui venait de reprendre le contrôle de son balais. Drago regarda ensuite Rogue qui avait l'aire soulager et Quirrel qui était furieux. J'avais raison pensa Drago, c'était vraiment Quirrel.

La partie reprit, alors que la majorité du monde regardait Harry, Flint en avait profiter pour marquer 3 buts, le score était maintenant 80 a 30.

Gryffondor marqua un but quand soudain, Harry aperçu le vif. Il fonça alors dans sa direction. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui le remarqua, partit en direction de Harry. Cependant, le balais que Harry avait, était bien meilleur que la comète du Gryffondor et Harry avait eu un bien meilleur départ. Il put alors se rendre bien avant le Gryffondor et attrapa le vif d'or.

Ceci mit fin a la partie. Serpentard remporta la partie 230 a 40. Harry regarda Rogue qui lui souriait. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir en ce moment. Son professeur favoris était fier de lui et Harry avait gagner le match.

Rogue de son coter n'aurait pas pu être plus content. Il venait de gagner contre les Gryffondor ce qu'il allait rappeler a Minerva. En plus de sa, Harry Potter avait attraper le vif. Son père se roule sûrement dans sa tombe a l'heure qu'il est pensa Rogue. Harry qui fait gagner les Serpentard! C'était bon d'avoir Potter de son coter pour prendre sa revanche contre le père.

Le reste du mois de novembre passa a la vitesse de l'éclair et dans le temps de le dire, il était noël.

Harry se leva tôt le matin de noël. Il ne pensait pas avoir de cadeau alors il s'habilla comme si c'était n'importe quel journée. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque cadeau sous le sapin qui était dans le dortoir. Il se leva et alla regarder sa de plus près.

Il ouvrit un paquet qui ressemblait étrangement a un livre. Comme il l'avait deviner, le cadeau était un livre. Se livre s'intitulait: initiation à la magie noire. Il lut la carte qui allait avec:

Cher Harry,

Comme je sais que tu passe ton temps a lire, je me suis dit qu'un livre t'intéresserait sûrement. Père pensait que sa serait une bonne idée que je te donne ce livre en particulier. N'écoute pas ce que le monde te dise, la magie noire n'est pas mauvaise, mais la manière que tu va l'utiliser peut être bonne ou pas. Mais je te donne quand même un conseil, la magie noire est ce qui a corrompu Voldemort, selon ce que j'ai pu entendre, alors fait attention. Pense bien a cela et joyeux noël.

-Drago

Logique pensa Harry, je vais regarder cela et je ne vais pas m'attarder au préjuger des gens.

Il ouvrit ensuite un petit paquet, et il y avait une espèce de cape grise a l'intérieur. Il lut la lettre:

Cher Harry

Ton père me la laisser peu avant qu'il meurt. Alors elle est maintenant a toi. Fait en bon usage.

C'était tout. Pas de nom rien. Harry était surprit. Il décida alors de porter la cape. Il se regarda dans un miroir pour constater qu'il n'avait pas de réflexion. Il se regarda lui même pour voir qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir. C'était une cape d'invisibilité! Génial pensa Harry, ce soir je vais a le réserve, chercher sur ce Nicolas Flamel.

Harry passa la journée a regarder son livre sur la magie noire. Beaucoup de gens avait des préjuger contre celle-ci, mais Harry n'était pas convaincue qu'elle était nécessairement mauvaise. Il était cependant d'accord pour dire qu'elle pouvait être très dévastatrice. Il allait faire attention.

Le soir arriva, Harry mit sa cape et fila en direction de la bibliothèque. Il prit un chemin un peu a l'écart. C'était le chemin de la réserve. La porte pour y aller était barrer.

-Alohomora

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry avait maintenant accès a la réserve. Il regarda les livre puit en prit un. Quand il l'ouvrit, le livre se mit a crier si fort qu'il a du réveiller tout le château.

Maudit livre pensa Harry. Il le referma aussitôt et le replaça a sa place. Il remit sa cape et entendit le concierge Rusard:

-« Qui est la? montrer vous! allez! »

Pas lui pensa Harry.

En silence, il se dirigea vers la sortit. Il fit attention pour pas respirer trop fort. Une fois sortit, il se mit a courir dans le château, il ne savait pas vraiment ou il allait.

Après 15 minutes, il entra dans une salle qui était vide, a l'exception d'un miroir qui était a l'autre bout. Curieux, Harry se dirigea vers se miroir. Il vit deux personnes dedans qui semblaient familier. L'homme ressemblait a Harry. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt.

-« Papa? maman? »

C'était eux. C'était sûrement eux. Sa devait être eux! Pendant deux heures Harry fixa se miroir. Si seulement j'aurais pu les connaître et grandir avec eux. Si seulement.

Ce manège se répéta le lendemain. Harry retourna voir la miroir pendant un autre 2 heures en pleine nuit.

La 3ieme nuit, alors qu'il regardait le miroir, une voix l'interrompit:

-« Encore la Harry? »

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir son directeur: Albus Dumbledore. Ohlala j'ai des problèmes pensa-t-il.

-« Est-ce que tu a découvert ce que fait ce miroir? »

Harry regardait son directeur surprit par la question. Il était en dehors de son dortoir en pleine nuit et le directeur, pas n'importe qui, le directeur lui même lui demande une question sur le miroir au lieu de le punir. Harry décida qu'il était préférable de répondre:

-« Il me montre mes parents.. j'imagine qu'il montre ce que tu veux voir vraiment. »

-« Hmm oui et non » répondit Dumbledore, « Disons que l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre, ne verrait rien dans ce miroir »

-« Alors il te montre ton plus grand désir. »

-C'est sa Harry. Dès demain je vais faire changer le miroir de place et je te demanderais, de ne pas essayer de le trouver. Plusieurs personne ont perdu leur vie a le regarder, ou même leur tête. Je sais ce que tu vie n'est pas facile Harry mais tu ne peux pas vivre au passé, planifie ton avenir, ce qui est fait est fait et tu n'y peux absolument rien.

Ceci fut la fin de la conversation mais avant que Dumbledore s'en aille, Harry se risqua a poser une question:

-« Comment faite vous pour arriver comme sa, sans que je ne vous vois? »

Dumbledore rit un peu et dit:

-« Voit tu Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour être invisible, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion de voyance pour voir l'invisible. »

Comment Dumbledore aurait fait pour savoir qu'il avait prit une potion de voyance le lendemain de sa retenue? Rogue ne lui aurait certainement pas dit. Dumbledore était un mystère pour Harry, Il était plein de surprise, et très puissant, sans aucun doute.

Harry retourna a son dortoir et était d'accord avec le directeur. Sa sert a rien a vivre avec des "si cela serait produit". Il serait temps que je prépare mon avenir.

Il avait une autre question qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Le désir le plus profond qu'il avait c'était de tuer les Dursley et Kringket. Mais dans le fond, pourquoi il voulait les tuer? Parce que il n'a pas eu une belle enfance, a cause qu'il n'avait pas ses parents. Logique, alors son désir le plus profond serait de voir ses parents. Faire revivre les morts est impossible, alors.. je vais me préparer pour mon deuxième désir plus profond, pensa Harry, préparer ma revanche et devenir un sorcier très puissant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

sniff, feni le chapitre, je vous laisse la surprise pour le prochain. la fin dla premiere anner approche!


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Merci!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Harry Potter se coucha avec ses pensées. Je vais batir mon avenir. Je vais devenir un puissant mage.  
  
Cette nuit la, Harry fit un rêve bizzare.  
  
Dans son rêve, il pouvait voir un homme. Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ou? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. L'homme s'approcha de lui et commenca a lui parler:  
  
-Harry Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
  
Tien, quelqu'un qui me rencontre dans mon rêve pensa Harry. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus bizzard dans ce monde.  
  
-Erm.. okay, quel est votre nom?  
  
-Tu me reconnais pas Harry?  
  
Harry l'avait déjà vu, il en était certain! Mais il ne savait pas le nom de la personne. Il répondit un peu gêner et honteusement:  
  
-Je suis désoler, je crois vous avoir deja vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas ou.  
  
L'homme sourit. Il avait des cheveux noir un peu long, comme Rogue. Un visage asser sévère, pale et terrifiant. Il répondit:  
  
-Au moins tu me reconnait, c'est bien. Je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Salazar Serpentard, mais les gens m'appelait Lord Serpentard.  
  
-Salazar? Serpentard? comme.. le fondateur de la maison des Serpentard???  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il savait que Serpentard était un des sorcier les plus puissant de tout les temps.Il avait beaucoup de misère a cacher son excitement.  
  
Salazar tant qua lui avait un sourire en coin. Il est content de me voir, intéressant.  
  
Harry continua alors:  
  
-Je m'excuse de vous demandez sa mais, vous n'étes pas mort?  
  
-"Oh, je suis mort" répondit Salazar, "Mais dans ma vie, j'ai fait quelque.. recherche. Tu vois, après que j'ai quitter l'école, je voulais purifier le sang des sorcier. Seulement, Godric ne voulait pas me laisser faire. Il aimait trop les moldus et sang-de-bourbe. Je savais qu'une guerre serait  
  
imminente entre moi et lui. Il était le seul sorcier asser puissant pour m'arrêter."  
  
Salazar prit une petite pause. Il parraissait maintenant en furie. Il était  
  
vraiment terrifiant quand il était en colère.  
  
"Au cas ou il m'aurait arriver quelque chose, j'ai décidé de me créer un mémoire. Cette chose pense et agit comme le vrai Salazar le ferait. Je lui ai donner comme rôle d'avertir mes héritier, de leur héritage et de leur devoir. C'est pourquoi je suis dans ton rêve aujourd'hui. Je parle comme si je serait Lord Serpentard, mais en réaliter, je suis sa mémoire qui vien te visiter dans ton rêve."  
  
Harry était maintenant comme paraliser? Moi? héritier de Lord Serpentard? pensa-t-il. Comme si Salazar lisait dans ses pensées, il continua:  
  
- Pour répondre a ta question, non tu n'es pas mon héritier.  
  
-Je ne veux pas paraitre rude mais... qu'est-ce vous faites ici si je ne suis pas votre héritier?  
  
Salazar sourit et lui donna sa réponse:  
  
-Mon héritier t'a faite cette cicatrice Harry. Le soir ou il te la fait, une chose asser.. extraordinaire c'est produite. Voldemort, t'as donner ses pouvoir. Ce n'était pas ses intentions, mais tu avais vu tes parents se faire tuer par Voldemort. Tu étais tellement en colère et triste que quelqu'un fasse pleurer ta mère et la faire crier, que ta magie était devenue instable. Ajoute le facteur que tu est un sorcier très puissant Harry, que même étant bébé, tu as réussi a aspirer ses pouvoirs, donc les miens, et tu a fais rebondir le reste du sort sur Voldemort, ce qui a causer sa perte. Ta mère en mourant pour toi ta donner une sorte de protection, mais elle était nettement insuffisante pour faire rebondir le sortilege de la mort que personne n'avais survécu auparavant.  
  
Harry regardait Salazar et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. J'ai fait sa? pensa Harry. Il n'osait pas trop parler.  
  
Salazar le regardait un peu amusé et répondit a la question que le garcon se posait dans sa tête:  
  
-Oui tu as fait sa Harry.  
  
Harry regardait Salazar d'une drole de manière, est-ce qu'il peut lire dans  
  
mes pensées ou quoi?  
  
Salazar eu un sourire malin et dit:  
  
-Oui Harry je peux lire dans tes pensées. C'est un trait de mon héritage. Bon je vais continuer ou j'étais rendu. C'est pour sa que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Tu avais enlever une partie du sort, alors ce sort était rendu moins puissant, et Voldemort lui recherchait l'immortaliter. Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver le moyen, il avait réussi a devenir plus fort et resister a une partie du sort. Tout sa pour dire Harry, même si tu n'es pas mon descendant, tu as tout les pouvoir de mes héritier. Tu es comme un héritier, mais pas officielement. Seulement moi et toi le savent.  
  
Harry avait beaucoup de misère a croire ceci. Tout sa était bien beau, sa l'avait du sens, mais tellement dure a croire. Il lui demanda alors une question:  
  
-Comment je peux savoir que tout cela est vrai?  
  
Salazar lui fournit sa réponse:  
  
-Tu es fourchelang Harry, tu sais comment c'est rare. Croit moi, tes parents n'était pas des fourchelang et ceci est héréditaire. Puis tu te rappelle quand tu a acheter ta baguette? Il y avait des étincelle rouge et or.  
  
Quand Salazar dit ses dernier mots, il grimaca un peu, mais il continua quand meme:  
  
-Il y en avait aussi des verte. Les verte représente ma puissance. Tu a tout les traits que mes héritier ont. Quand un sorcier normal achete une baguette, elle émet des étincelle blanche alors que avec toi, elles était rouge, or et verte. Celle rouge et or ont une signification... que tu apprendra plus tard. Ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire, mais les verte représente ma puissance comme je te disais. Voici deux raison logique qui te prouve mes dire. Si tu demande a tes camarades combien ont deja rever a Lord Serpentard leur disant qu'ils était ses héritier, je ne pense pas que tu recevrait une seule réponse positive. Mais je ne te le conseil pas, peut-etre certain te prendrait pour un fou ou certain deviendrais suspicieux.  
  
Alors c'est comme sa que je suis devenu fourchelang pensa Harry, tout commence a avoir du sens a présent. Les étincelles verte, je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient une signification spécial mais quand je repense a cela, Olivander semblait terrifier, c'était peut-etre pour sa.  
  
-Tu as aussi l'habileté de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais limiter. Je dois avouer que Godric était meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. Tu peux lire dans les pensées comme j'ai lu dans les tienne, et tu peux aussi controler la foudre. Tout ceci sont des choses qu'aucun sorcier ordinaire pourrait rêver de faire. J'avais aussi une certaine facilité en potion. Comme je t'avais aussi dit, le fourchelang est un don qui provient de moi.  
  
Wow.. tout ces pouvoirs paraissait vraiment génial. pensa Harry, Sa me donnerait presque le gout de remercier Voldemort.. presque. Il a tuer mes parents apres tout.  
  
-Maintenant Harry, je te demanderais en retour, de faire ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de terminer. Elimine les sang-de-bourbe et les moldus. Regarde ce qu'il ton fait Harry. Ta vie était misérable avant d'arriver a Poudlard et tout sa est de leur fautes. Ils ne méritent pas mieux de ce qu'il ton donner. Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils t'ont presque donner la mort.  
  
Harry voulait remercier Salazar mais il ne voulait pas tuer tout ce monde innocent. Il était d'accord pour dire que certaine personne le méritait, mais la majoriter son peut-etre bien. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer un moldus gentil, mais sa existait surement.  
  
-Je sais pas.. je m'excuse mais il faudrait que j'y pense un peu plus. Je n'ai que 11 ans et je veux faire un choix réfléchis. Une fois que je suis dans une voie, il n'y a pas de retour en arriere.  
  
Salazar sourit cruellement, même a 11 ans Harry était tenter de le faire. Salazar savait aussi ce que le directeur lui avait cacher. Ce n'était une question de temps avant que le jeune Potter commence a détester Dumbledore et les moldus. Qu'il commence a détester presque le monde. Si Harry savait ce que le monde lui réservait.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry, pense bien a cela, mais pense a ce que je t'ai dit. C'est de leur faute si ta vie était un enfer. Maintenant je dois partir et je ne peux pas revenir. Je suis sure que je vais être fier de toi Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial, dans le future, tu va apprendre bien des choses sur toi meme. Garde toujours ta tete, laisse pas le pouvoir l'enflée, sa pourrait causer ta perte. C'est poursa que Godric m'a vaincu, je l'avait sous-estimer. Une derniere chose, la vie n'est pas que magie noire. Lord Voldemort c'est fait corrompre par cette magie et ne croit qu'en cela et ne pratique que celle-ci. Moi je te dit autre chose: La magie noire est puissante, mais d'autre magie valent la peine d'être apprise et pratiquer, plus tu en connais, plus puissant tu deviendras.  
  
Avec un dernier sourire, l'image de Salazar s'effaca et Harry se réveilla.  
  
Harry se souvenait de son rêve. Il paraissait si réel! Est-ce que c'était juste un rêve ou Salazar était vraiment venu le visiter?  
  
Après délibération du sujet dans sa tête, Harry est venu a la conclusion que le rêve était bien réel. Il était fourchelang après tout, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication.  
  
Harry repensa a ce que Salazar lui avait dit. Voldemort ne pratiquait que la magie noire et se privait de bien d'autre choses qui le renderait plus puissant. Est-ce que il voulait dire la magie sa baguette? Ou le fait qu'il pouvait controler la foudre?  
  
Est-ce que Salazar voulait dire les talents de son héritage ou bien toute les autre branche de la magie? Par exemple, les animagni, Harry se jura de ne pas faire les même erreur que Voldemort ou de Serpentard, il allait apprendre le plus possible. Il eu une idée a ce sujet, il allait devoir parler a Rogue apres les vacances de noel.  
  
Le reste des vacances c'est bien passer. Harry découvrit que Nicolas Flamel était le créateur de la pierre philosophale.  
  
Le jour que Drago est revenu, Harry l'amena dans un recoin de la salle commune pour lui parler.  
  
-Drago! Je sais ce qui se cache dans le corridor du 3ieme etage!  
  
-Vraiment? répliqua ce dernier  
  
-Oui, c'est la pierre philosophale!  
  
-Ok, et alors? c'est quoi cette pierre?  
  
-Tu sais pas c'est quoi cette pierre?!?! Voyons Drago, tu devrait lire un peu plus, la pierre philosophale peux convertir des métaux en or! On l'utilise aussi pour créer une potion pour se rendre immortel! Qui tu pense aimerais avoir une potion pour se rendre immortel?  
  
-heuu... moi?  
  
-Pas toi crétin! celui qui a essayer de la voler a Gringott! c'est évident non? J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort n'est pas mort mais qu'il est trop faible pour revenir au pouvoir. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cette pierre! Soit il est avec Quirrel pour la voler ou il va essayer de la volée lui-mêre!  
  
Harry était fier de son raisonnement, mais était un peu inquiet. Si jamais Voldemort la retourvait cette pierre, est-ce qu'il allait finir le travail qu'il avait commencer et essayer de le tuer? Selon ce qu'il avait lu, c'était la terreur quand il était au pouvoir. Il y avait beaucoup de meutre tout les jours, et personne ne pouvait lui échapper.  
  
-Je vois répondit Drago, mais tu oblie une chose Harry, avec Dumbledore ici, la pierre est en sureté  
  
-"Espérons Drago.. espérons."  
  
Harry soupira, il voulait dire a Drago a propos de son rêve mais est-ce qu'il était digne de confiance? Drago était son premier ami, et son seul d'ailleurs, Harry voulait vraiment lui dire. Il décida de lui dire.  
  
"Il y a d'autre chose que je voulais te dire Drago mais c'est très important, jure moi de ne rien dire."  
  
-Je te le jure, mais je ne vois pas ce qui serait bien plus important que cette pierre.  
  
-Bien pendant les vacances, j'ai fais un rêve très... étrange. J'ai rêver que je parlais avec Salazar Serpentard.  
  
-Et alors? Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
  
-Non, tu comprend pas Drago, ce n'était pas un rêve normal. C'était le vrai Salazar, il ma expliquer qu'il s'était créer un mémoire pour avertir ses héritier de leur potentiel.  
  
-Je veux pas te décevoir Harry, mais tu n'es pas son héritier, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
-Je sais que je suis pas son héritier, mais il ma dit que le jour ou Voldemort a voulu me tuer, j'ai aspirer ses pouvoirs. Alors, j'ai les pouvoirs d'un héritier de Serpentard, comme le fourchelang.  
  
-Tu es fourchelang? wow, j'aimerais en être un, même si ce n'est pas très bien vu. Je te conseillerais de ne pas le mentionner, sa pourrait te créer plus d'ennuis que d'autre chose.  
  
-Ouais tu as raison. Bon, il est tard Drago, je vais aller me coucher, double potion demain j'aimerais être en forme!  
  
Sur ce, les deux amis allèrent ce coucher.  
  
Le lendemains, les Serpentards avait double potion avec les Gryffondor. Harry se leva et les parole de Serpentard résonna a ses oreille. Apprendre plus que la magie noir. Soudain son idée lui revint en tête. Il se dirigea vers le local de potion avant que le cour commence pour espérer parler au professeur Rogue. Avec chance, ce dernier était la. Harry cogna a la porte.  
  
-Entrer.  
  
-Bonjours professeur.  
  
Rogue se retourna pour voir Harry Potter qui entrait dans son local.  
  
-Bonjours Potter, on a un cour dans 15 minute, vous êtes bien a l'avance a se que je vois.  
  
-Heu oui professeur, j'espérais que vous seriez la, je voulais vous parler.  
  
-Je vous écoute Potter.  
  
Harry se demandait bien comment il allait formuler sa question. Il lui demandait un gros service mais bon, sa valait la peine de s'essayer.  
  
-J'ai lu un peu depuis que je suis arriver a Poudlard, et j'ai remarquer que vous êtes un maître des potions. Je sais qu'il y en a pas beaucoup en europe et je me sens très prilégier d'être enseigner par vous, mais j'aimerais sa en devenir un moi-même.  
  
-Je suis désoler mais..  
  
-"Je sais" le coupa Harry "Normalement je devrait avoir fini l'école pour en devenir un, mais depuis le début de l'anner je n'ai jamais manquer une potion et j'ai même fait celle de la voyance qui était supposer être trop complex pour moi. Pendant les cour, je pourrait faire les cour normal et un soir ou deux par semaine, selon ce qui vous conviendrais, vous pourriez m'en montrer plus pour que le jour au je serai diplomer, je serais un maître des potions moi aussi."  
  
hmm pensa Severus, le jeune a des bon arguments. Normalement sa serait impossible mais j'imagine que rien n'est impossible avec Potter. Sa serait aussi dommage de gaspiller son talent. A deux soir par semaine, il pourrait devenir maitre des potion a sa graduation.  
  
-Très bien Potter, je vais vous prendre comme apprentis. Cependant, vous aller devoir payer pour les ingrédients et toujours m'écouter. Normalement, je ne suis pas supposer faire cela,parce que n'importe quel élève échouerait pathétiquement, mais vous êtes spécial et en 7 ans, je suis sure que vous aller réussir. Avec mes conseil, sa va aussi être plus facile.  
  
-Merci, professeur, vous n'allez pas le regretter  
  
Je l'espère pensa Rogue, je l'espère  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Un autre chapitre de terminer! J'espère que vous avez apprécier! dsl si sa ete long mais je n'arrivait pas a uploader le chapitre sur le site. Je me suis trouver un emplois d'ete alors je ne vais pas updater régulierement comme je le fesait, dsl. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Merci!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Les mois se suivirent et Harry apprenait a une vitesse folle. Il était premier de classe dans toutes les matiere, ce qui était quand meme difficile car Granger ne pouvait pas le supporter et elle étudiait jour et nuit pour faire meilleur que Harry, ce dernier était pret a parier la dessus. Ce n'est pas que Harry étudiait toute les soirées et toute les nuits, non, il se contentait d'écouter en classe et faire ses devoir.  
  
Il jouait un peu avec Drago au échec et se dernier était particulierement douer. Le reste du temps, il était a la bibliotheque en quête de savoir. Ceci ne lui donnerait probablement rien au point de vue académique, mais Harry visait bien plus haut que d'avoir les meilleur notes.  
  
Pendant ses même mois, il avait gagner son match de quidditch et maintenant, il était en final... contre les Gryffondor. Ceci lui fit ironiquement plaisir, il savait que les Gryffondor avait un merveilleux gardien et des très bon poursuiveurs, des bon batteurs mais leur attrappeur était nul. La plupart des match, les Gryffondor gagnait mais ce n'était pas a cause de leur attrappeur, car il n'avait même pas attrapper un seul vif cette année. Harry avait pleine confiance dans ses habiletés d'attrappeur et il était sur qu'il allait attrapper le vif avant que les Gryffondor creuse trop l'écart.  
  
Ses cours de potion paticulier avec Rogue avancait bien aussi. Rogue était sans vraiment lui dire, vraiment impressionner par son travail et ses talents. À ce rythme, il allait probablement être maître des potion après sa 6eme anner, et non sa septieme comme il était prévu.  
  
On est maintenant le jour des examens final. Harry vient de finir son examen de transfiguration qui était plus que facile. Il était certain que toute ses réponses étaient bonnes, meme les questions bonis qui étaientt plus avancer que la premiere anner. Bien que se fut le cas avec tout les examens, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier.  
  
Maintenant que les examens était fini, il ne restait plus que le match de quidditch a gagner. Si il le gagnait, il était certain de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, cependant, bien que Harry ne l'admettait pas, il était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas perdre et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue, il avait promis a Rogue.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était perdu dans ses pensés et stresser, alors au lieu d'aller a la bibliotheque, il décide d'aller faire un tour dehors pour relaxer un peu, le temps était splendide. Alors qu'il sortait dehors, deux personne semblaient revenir de la cabane de Hagrid et presque en courant. Curieux, Harry fit mine de ne pas les regarder mais les suivis du coin de l'oeuil. Les deux se dirigaient vers l'entrée de l'école et semblait être dans une grande discussion, si grande qu'ils ne se rendirement même pas compte que Harry était a coter d'eux quand ils entraient dans le chateau. Harry qui les avaient reconnu essaya d'entendre leur conversation.  
  
-"Rogue sait comment prendre la pierre Hermione, il faut faire quelque chose" Weasley disait, "si on fait rien elle va se faire voler!"  
  
-"Soit pas idiot Ron" disait Granger, "On va aller avertir Dumbledore et il va s'en occuper"  
  
-Tu as peut-etre raison  
  
Puis Harry n'entendit plus rien, ils étaient trop loin. Alors Granger et Weasley savait pour la pierre, et Rogue allait la voler pensa celui-ci. Hagrid avait probablement encore trop parler a quelqu'un et révélé le fameux secret pour passer ce qui la gardait. Évidemment, les stupide Gryffondor allait penser que c'était Rogue le coupable, il en a tellement l'aire, mais en réaliter, Quirrel n'était pas suspectable, peut-etre que le begayement n'était un acte pour ne pas attirer l'attention? Harry ne le savait pas, mais une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas laisser la pierre se faire voler. Il voulait vivre apres tout, et laisser Voldemort revenir pourrait lui causer bien des problemes a ce niveau.  
  
A ce moment précis les parole de Granger lui revint en tête, ils allait voir Dumbledore. Alors Harry décida d'aller le voir pour être sur que la pierre allait être en sécuriter, sa sécuriter dépendait de la sécuriter de la pierre après tout.  
  
Il courru pour essayer de les rattrapper. Après une longue course, il était a un coin de corridor pour arriver devant la statue du directeur, mais il entendit la voix de McGonagall. Il s'arrêta et écouta ce qu'elle avait a dire:  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui serait plus important qu'une réunion au ministère?  
  
Weasley prit alors la parole:  
  
-La pierre, la pierre philosophale, Ro.. heu quelqu'un va la voler!  
  
Au moins il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas dire Rogue pensa Harry, les Gryffondor me surprennent de jour en jour.  
  
La réponse de McGonagall était un peu inquiétante:  
  
-J'ignore comment vous avez su qu'elle était ici a Poudlard, mais je peux vous garantir qu'elle est bien garder. Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas de retour avant demain. Retourner dans vos salle commune et oblier cette histoire.  
  
Harry s'en retourna dans sa salle commune et pensa a la situation en chemin.  
  
Récapitulons, pensa celui-ci. Dumbledore est absent jusqu'a demain et la personne qui veux voler la pierre sait comment s'y prendre. Je suis dans le trouble.  
  
Il se dépecha a aller dans la salle commune pour en parler a Drago. Celui- ci était surpris des évênement et un peu inquiet pour Harry:  
  
-Si Tu-Sais-Qui récupère la pierre, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il voudrait te faire. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si il a disparut et j'en doute fort bien qu'il en soit enchanter.  
  
Harry palit un peu. Ce que Drago lui disait, était trop vrai. Sa fesait un peu plus de 10 ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et il se doutait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de la tournure que les évênements avait prit.  
  
-Ce soir, je vais aller prendre la pierre avant lui, et je l'apporterai a Dumbledore. C'est la seule solution.  
  
Drago était stupéfait du courage de Harry mais terrifier. Il savait que son père avait été un mangemort et si jamais Voldemort le voyait avec Harry pour empecher un de ses plans, son père allait probablement le tuer.  
  
-Écoute Harry.. je suis désoler mais je peux pas t'aider. Promet tu de garder un secret?  
  
-Oui, bien que je pense déja le savoir, dit moi le.  
  
-Mon père était un mangemort. Il a tout dénier. Il disait que la marque lui avait été imposer de force et il avait fait des chose sous l'impérium, mais ce n'était que pour rester en liberter. Si Voldemort me voit avec toi alors que tu veux le stopper, je suis mort. Désoler mais..  
  
-Je comprend Drago, je vais y aller seul, après tout, ceci est entre moi et lui.  
  
-Écoute je suis vraiment désoler Harry, mais si tu reviends de la vivant, je te promet de toujours être a tes coté quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
-C'est bon a entendre Drago, je vais revenir, je vais trouver un moyen.  
  
Harry passa le reste de la journée a penser a tout cela. Si Voldemort allait lui demander de le joindre, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Selon un livre qu'il avait lu, les mangemorts était soumit au doloris pour n'importe quel bétise que Voldemort trouvait pour les faire souffrir. Est-ce que c'est cela que Harry voulait subir?  
  
Le soir arriva et Harry était bien obliger de partir si il voulait arriver avant Voldemort ou Quirrel. Il prit sa cape d'invisibiliter et partit en direction du troisième étage. Il ne savait pas ou était la pierre mais il était certain qu'il pourrait trouver des indices.  
  
Comme Harry l'avait prédit, il vit une porte qui était vérouiller, sa devait être par la. Juste avant de la déverouiller il entendit du monde qui s'en venait, il se retourne pour voir les deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir: Granger et Weasley.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la tout les deux?  
  
Granger répliqua alors:  
  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question, alors on s'en vien en douce pour prendre la pierre?  
  
Juste parce qu'il était a Serpentard, les deux Gryffondor l'accusait de voler la pierre et franchement, sa dégoutait Harry.  
  
-Écoute Granger, et toi aussi Weasley, si Voldemort prend cette pierre, je suis le numéro un sur sa liste a tuer, et tout comme vous, j'ai découvert qu'il savait comment la prendre et que Dumbledore n'était pas la aujourd'hui. Alors, si j'était vous, je ferais attention aux accusations que vous lancer.  
  
Granger comprit aussitot ce que Harry disait et s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir accuser comme cela tandis que Weasley ne semblait pas convaincu.  
  
-Tu as raison, mettons nos différence de coté pour empecher Rogue de voler la pierre.  
  
Harry roula des yeux et Weasley lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser  
  
-Tu es folle ou quoi Hermione? Il est Serpentard, il va la prendre la pierre!  
  
-Est-ce que tu es sourd Ron? Potter serait le numéro un sur la liste a Tu- Sais-Qui a tuer, ce qui est logique, alors tait toi et suit nous ou retourne dans la salle commune.  
  
Ceci eu l'effet escompter, Weasley ne dit pu un mot et Harry ouvrit la porte:  
  
-Alohomora  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et il entra en compagnie de Weasley et Granger pour voir quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas a voir. Il y avait un chien, pas n'importe quel chien, un chien géant a trois tête qui.. dormait? A coter, il pouvait voir une trappe ouverte et une harpe.  
  
Le moyen pour passer le chien était de la musique, donc.. oh non, je suis trop tard pensa Harry. Aussitot, comme le ferait un désespérer, il plonga dans la trappe pour essayer d'empecher la personne pour prendre la pierre. Heureusement pour Harry, une plante géante l'attrappa.  
  
-Vous pouvez venir, c'est sauf  
  
Aussitot, Granger sauta et atterrit a coter de Harry. Weasley lui attendait la confirmation de sa compagne de maison.  
  
-Ron, espece d'idiot, tu as entendu ce que Potter a dit? C'est parfaitement sécure de sauter!  
  
Weasley se lanca alors dans le trou, et atterrit dans la plante, qui commenca a essayer de les étouffer. Weasley commenca a lors a paniquer:  
  
-Parfaitement sécure ein? la une plante géante essaye de m'étouffer!  
  
Harry lui relaxa, il savait ce qu'était la plante et Granger fit la même chose.  
  
-Relaxe Ron, et elle te laissera partir  
  
-Relaxe? je suis très relaxe! Voyons, jai une plante qui essaye de m'étouffer.  
  
Weasley essaya alors de se déprendre mais la plante ne fesait que l'étouffer davantage. Pendant ce temps la, la plante laissa tomber Harry sur le sol, et Hermione deux seconde après.  
  
-"Espece d'idiot Weasley" dit alors Harry "Je ne pensais pas que j'allais un jour te sauver la vie, tu devrais m'en remercier"  
  
Harry sortit alors sa baguette et dit:  
  
-Lumos solem  
  
Aussitot, une géante boule de lumiere j'ailli de sa baguette ce qui désintégra la plante ce qui fit tomber Weasley sur le sol.  
  
Au lieu d'un remerciment qui aurait été mériter, la seule réponse qu'il recu de Weasley était:  
  
-Est-ce que tu es fou? tu aurais pu me tuer!  
  
Ce qu'il est pathétique ce Weasley pensa Harry.  
  
[Je ne vais pas écrire comment ils on fait toute les obstacle pour la seule raison que c'est presque la même chose que dans le livre. Alors si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe et vous n'avez jamais lu le livre... liser le puis revenez lire la fin de ma fic. Pour les autre, je reprend la scène juste avant que Harry découvre qui voulait voler la pierre. Juste avant qu'il entre dans la salle du miroir]  
  
-C'est entre moi et lui Hermione, je dois y aller, prend soin de Weasley et va chercher de l'aide, soit pour prendre mes reste ou bien pour aider Weasley.  
  
-Tu vas t'en sortir Harry, tu es un grand sorcier!  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était bon de le se faire dire. Il but alors la potion pour passer a travers du feu. Il se sentit tout froid a l'intérieur et passa a travers du feu comme si ce n'était que de l'air. Il avance dans une nouvelle salle, et comme il s'en attendait, Quirrel était la qui regardait un Miroir, qui resemblait drolement au miroir d'erised.  
  
-Bonjours professeur!  
  
Quirrel se retourna pour voir Harry qui souriait presque.  
  
-Tien Potter, vous n'etes pas surpris de me voir ici?  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air surpris professeur? Je ne pense pas, les deux Gryffondor pensait que c'était Rogue, mais ils sont un peu stupide, il juge les gent trop vite, je savais que quelque chose était louche avec vous.  
  
-Ahh bien sur, Severus était facile a accuser non? Quand avez vous découvert que c'était moi? Je ne penserais jamais que quelqu'un allait surpecter le pppp pp pau vvvr rrr ee pppprofesssseeurrr Qu qu quirrrel!  
  
Si cette conversation aurait eu lieu dans d'autre circonstance, Harry aurait probablement rit.  
  
-A l'halloween, vous avez laisser le troll entrer, c'est a l'halloween que j'avais commencer a avoir mes soupçons, puis vous avez essayer de me tuer pendant un match de quidditch. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec vous. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez prendre la pierre mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.  
  
-"Excellent Potter! 5 points pour Serpentard" et Quirrel se mit a rire "Dommage que vous allez mourrir ce soir, bon ou j'en étais avec ce miroir, je vois la pierre et je la donne a mon maitre, mais comment l'obtenir!"  
  
Ceci commencait sans doute a frustrer Quirrel, puis une voix bizzare et glaciale surgit:  
  
-Utilise le garcon  
  
-Potter venez ici! et dites moi ce que vous voyez dans le mirroir.  
  
Harry s'avanca pour faire face au miroir. Il n'avait pas le choix, Quirrel était probablement plus faible que Harry mais Il avait beaucoup plus de conaissance ce qui l'avantagait. Il savait aussi que sa devait être le miroir d'erised alors il essaya de faire un mensonge convaincant:  
  
-Jjjje je vois mes parents! Papa Maman!  
  
Cependant, c'était loin d'être la vériter, il se voyait en train de tenir la pierre et la mettre dans sa poche. Instinctivement, il se mit la main dans cette meme poche pour découvrir qu'il avait la pierre!  
  
Quirrel tomba facilement dans le panneau et poussa Harry pour regarder encore le miror. La victoire de Harry fut de courte durée. Cette même voix glaciale surgit a nouveau:  
  
-Il ment!  
  
-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu! Ne me ment pas!  
  
Harry était borner a ne pas le laisser découvrir qu'il avait la pierre, son silence dura un peu et la voix revint:  
  
-Laisse moi lui parler face a face  
  
-Mais vous etes trop faible maitre  
  
-Je ne suis pas trop faible pour cela et ne me juger pas!  
  
Quirrel s'exécuta et enleva son turban. Harry se trouva alors face a face avec Voldemort.  
  
-Harry Potter, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose  
  
-Cela j'en suis sure, regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute, une ombre, un parasite. Je ne peux que vivre avec du sang de licorne, ce qui me donne une demi-vie, une vie maudite, et je ne peux que partager un corps, avec quelqu'un qui le veut vraiment.  
  
Harry savait que Voldemort était affaiblit mais pas a se point.  
  
-Je vais te faire une proposition Harry, join toi a moi. Ensemble, on pourrait faire de grand chose. On pourrait dominer le monde, moi et toi Harry. Dans le monde, il n'y a que deux sorte de personne. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour l'obtenir. Je peux t'aider a devenir puissant, tu n'as qu'a te joindre a moi.  
  
Harry était stupéfait. Voldemort lui demandait de joindre son camp? C'était une vrai proposition ou une attrappe pour le tuer quand il aurait sa pierre. Pendant que Harry se posait ses questions, il commencait a sentir un pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il avait deja sentit a l'halloween. Dumbledore était proche.  
  
Harry arreta de réflichir et saisit sa baguette. Il se doutait que Dumbledore pourrait le protéger et dans les circonstances, c'était le meilleur choix a faire. Un Voldemort affaiblie ou un Dumbledore tout puissant? La réponse était évidente.  
  
-Donne moi la pierre qui est dans ta poche Harry et n'essaye pas de te battre.  
  
Harry ressentait cette puissance qui s'en venait Dumbledore serait bientot arriver, alors pour parraitre crédible, il décida de commencer a se battre, Dumbledore allait le sauver et croire que Harry est du bon coter et tout les suspicions serait envoler.  
  
-Stupefix!  
  
Quirrel évita adroitement le sort et Voldemort cria:  
  
-PREND LA PIERRE, DÉBARASSE TOI DE L'ENFANT  
  
Quirrel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit sa baguette:  
  
-Petrificus Totalus  
  
Harry plonga de justesse hors de la porter du sort. Il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la journée. Quirrel avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui sans compter qu'il devait avoir une certaine puissance de Voldemort puisqu'il résidait en lui. Allonger sur le sol Harry tenta le sort de désarmement.  
  
-Expelliarmus  
  
Quirrel fit un bouclier qui absorba le sort, maintenant Harry était sur le sol et Quirrel pouvait en finir, juste au moment qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, Dumbledore arriva:  
  
-Stupéfix  
  
Tout ce que Quirrel a eu le temps de faire était de se retourner, juste avant que le sort le frappe, une ombre noir sortit du corps a Quirrel et s'en alla au travers d'un mur, comme si elle craignait Dumbledore. Quirrel lui s'effondra sur le sol, stupéfixer, et mort.  
  
-Sa va Harry?  
  
Harry eut un faible sourire  
  
-Oui sa va merci, rien de grave, heureusement que vous êtes arriver.  
  
Dumbledore était soulager d'entendre cela ce que Harry s'appercu rapidement.  
  
-Vien a l'infirmerie, pompom va regarder cela pour être sur et je vais répondre a tes questions si tu en as.  
  
Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, Weasley Granger et Harry regagnèrent l'infirmerie rapidement.  
  
-Est-ce que Weasley va s'en tirer monsieur?  
  
Ce n'est pas que Harry s'en souciait, mais il voulait paraitre comme cela. Moins que Dumbledore a ses suspicions envers lui, mieux que se sera.  
  
-Il va s'en tirer, pompom va le guérir rapidement.  
  
En effet, 5 minutes plus tard, il s'était réveiller. Il souffrait un peu mais il pouvait avoir son conger le lendemain.  
  
L'infirmière passa alors a Harry pour voir si tout allait bien. Il avait quelques égratignures mais rien de trop grave. Le directeur l'ammena dans son bureau pour un peu plus d'intimiter. Il prit ensuite la parole.  
  
-Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais te féliciter pour ton courage Harry. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait descendu dans la trappe quand il savait ce qu'il les attendait.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit, puis ajouta:  
  
"Tu peux me poser les questions qui te vienent en tete"  
  
Harry posa la premier qui lui venait a l'esprit:  
  
-Pourquoi Voldemort voulait tuer moi et mes parents?  
  
-J'ai bien peur que je ne peux pas répondre a ta premier question Harry.  
  
-Mais je veux savoir!  
  
Dumbledore le regarda alors avec un visage sérieux, même un peu grave. Il voulait sans doute se faire prendre au sérieux.  
  
-La vérité est parfois terrible Harry. J'ai bien peur que dans cette situation présente, que tu ne sois pas pret a la comprendre totalement et l'accepter.  
  
Si Harry avait comprit et accepter le fais qu'il avait les pouvoir de Serpentard, il pourrait comprendre et accepter le reste mais voulant garder ce fait secret, il se résigna a changer le sujet.  
  
-Voldemort.. Est-ce qu'il est mort?  
  
-J'en doute fort Harry. Tu vois, il est rendu qu'une ombre, ce qui fait qu'il est impossible a tuer. Cependant, il est trop faible pour faire quoi que se soit. A moins qu'il retrouve un fidele mangemort pour l'aider. Mais ne pense pas trop a cela.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, puis posa une question moins importante:  
  
-Pourquoi que j'ai pu avoir la pierre et non Quirrel?  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina un instand, avant de repondre:  
  
-Ahh, ceci est une de mes plus brillantes invention. Tu vois, seulement quelqu'un qui voulait la pierre mais qui ne voulais pas l'utiliser pouvait l'acquérir. Entre moi et toi, ceci est une de me splus brillantes inventions.  
  
Harry sourit malgrer lui, il devait l'avouer, Dumbledore n'était pas qu'un vieux fou, bien au contraire.  
  
-Maintenant Harry, j'aimerais discuter de ta location pour les vacances d'été. Ton oncle et ta tante on accepter de te reprendre.  
  
-QUOI?!?! Il en est pas question! Je ne veux pas retourner la-bas!  
  
-Je doute que tu aille le choix Harry, tu n'as pas d'autre famille et ils ont accepter de te reprendre. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas si pire que cela, c'est ta famille apres tout.  
  
Famille qui m'envoie dans un orphelinat, sa veut dire quelque chose pensa Harry, il dit alors:  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Pas de mais, la discussion est terminer. Va dormir, il est tard et tu as un match de quidditch demain.  
  
Harry se leva et sans un regard a Dumbledore, quitta la piece. Il était en furie contre le directeur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Voila, un autre chapitre de terminer. Jespere que vous avez apprecier. Harry aurait probablement fait un pact avec Voldemort si Dumbledore ne serait pas arriver. Il y a probablement des petit mystere qui vont se développer mais je vais y repondre dans le future! Ah et j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que Hermione devrait être amie avec Harry après ce qu'il c'est passer ou non? Un vote la dessus! 


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Merci!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
-Debout Harry! Il faut se lever  
  
Harry au trois quart endormit dit un leger "ouais ouais" mais resta coucher. Il ne voulait pas se lever, la veille, il s'était battu contre le plus grand mage noir du siecle. Il avait eu un argument avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci voulait le renvoyer cher les moldus alors que lui, ne voulait aucunement y aller. Dumbledore ne voulait rien entendre de ses raisons et pour cela, Harry commencait a perdre quelque peu de respect pour le vieil homme. Une pousser de Drago l'envoya directement hors de son lit.  
  
-Drago, tu es mieux d'avoir une vraie bonne raison pour me réveiller ce matin ou je te jure que ton père va devoir se faire un nouvel héritier.  
  
Drago eu bien du mal a laisser son masque d'indifférence sur son visage, mais ses yeux trahissait la soudaine peur qui l'envahissait. Il savait bien que Harry ne le tuerait pas.. mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui ferait. En plus, Harry eu une soudaine aura de puissance autour de lui. Bien qu'il ne la voyait pas, il la ressentait.  
  
-Tu... tu as un match de qqqquidditch, tu es en retard pour le déjeuner! Vite!  
  
-Oh non!  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond et alla s'habiller. Il fit un sprint dans la grande salle pour prendre une boucher et alla dans les vestiaires de son équipe. Marcus Flint, le capitaine qui le vit arriver prit la parole:  
  
-Tien te voila enfin Potter. Bon vous saver tous quoi faire. Cette anner, c'est la bonne, la coupe est a nous!  
  
Sur ce l'équipe se leva et partit en direction du terrain. On pouvait entendre le délire de la foule pour accueillir les joueurs.  
  
Les deux équipes enfourchèrent leur balais et madame Bibine dit:  
  
-Capitaine, serrez vous la main  
  
Les deux capitaines se lancèrent des regards meurtrier et se serrèrent la main pendant un bref instant.  
  
Madame Bibine lanca le souafle et la partie commenca. Lee Jordan commentait la partie:  
  
-Flint ne prit pas de temps a prendre possession du souafle.. Déjoue la belle Katie Bell, passe a Avery qui lui redonne et il tir! Oh mais quel arret de Dubois! Vraiment, ce gardien est impressionnant! Sa ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une équipe professionnel...  
  
-JORDAN! Commenter la partie et laissez faire la description des joueurs!  
  
-Désoler, Spinnet reprend, passe a Bell qui passe a Johnson, un cognard de Derek lui fit perdre le controle! Vraiment chanceux ce Derek, sa ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il visait le Guar...  
  
-JORDAN! Je vais continuer a décrire le match si vous continuer!  
  
-Désoler professeur, Flint reprend, passe a Avery qui déjoue de justesse la belle Alicia, passe a Flint qui tire! Oh et un cognard empeche Dubois de faire l'arret, vraiment chanceux.. 10 a 0 pour les Serpentard.  
  
La foule dans les gradin des Serpentards était en délire tandis que les trois autres maisons n'était pas content du tout que les Serpentards mène.  
  
Harry qui n'avait rien de mieux a faire, écoutait la description du match de Jordan tout en cherchant le vif. C'était évident que le commentateur prenait pour les Gryffondor et ridiculisait les Serpentard a chaque occasion qu'il avait. Malgré sa, c'était toujours lui le commentateur. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi tout se favoritisme envers les lions?  
  
La partie continua et malgré que les Serpentard eu marquer le premier but, c'était eux qui était maintenant en arrière. C'était évident the Olivier Dubois faisait toute la différence en tant que Gardien et que les poursuiveuse des Gryffondor étaient douer. La marque était 70-20 pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry de son coter devenait de plus en plus désespérer. Il fallait qu'il attrappe le vif. À ce rythme, Gryffondor allait tellement les distancer que bientot, même si il attrappait le vif, Serpentard perdrait. Le vif ne s'était même pas montrer, même pas une fois.  
  
-Bell a Spinnet qui repasse a Bell, feinte de lancer passe a Johnson qui marque! 80-20 Gryffondor!  
  
Harry, en haute altitude, fesait le tour du stade de plus en plus nerveusement. Soudain, il vit un éclair de lumière tout près du sol. Il ne se fit pas attendre et descendit en piquer. L'attrappeur de Gryffondor vit que Harry descendit en piquer et le suivit du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Harry cependant, avait vu le vif en premier, avait le meilleur balais, jamais l'attrappeur de Gryffondor ne lui fit peur. La seule chose qui fesait peur a Harry, était le sol qui arrivait très vite. A environ un mètre du sol, il tira de toute ses force par en haut pour éviter la collision et attrappa le vif d'or.  
  
Sa y est, Harry avait fait gagner a Serpentard, la coupe de quidditch et presque assurément, la coupe des quatre maisons. Il avait promit a Rogue, et il avait tenu sa promesse.  
  
Harry sortit de ses réflexions et montra le vif qu'il avait dans la main. Les Serpentards applaudissèrent joyeusement tandisque les Gryffondor étaient furieux et humilier? On pouvait entendre quelque applaudissement polit des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais rien de plus.  
  
-Et Potter attrappe le vif! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi chanceux, Serpentard gagne 170-80.  
  
Drago sortit des gradins et alla rejoindre Harry du plus vite qu'il put.  
  
-On a gagner, on a gagner, on est les meilleurs!!  
  
Harry regarda son seul ami d'une étrange manière. Jamais Drago ne fesait part de ses sentiments qu'il cachait avec son masque d'indifférence mais gagner la coupe de Quidditch, devait être trop pour lui.  
  
Tout les Serpentards retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour fêter leur victoire. Ils ont seulement arrêter de fêter par un Rogue qui arriva dans leur salle commune avec un sourire? C'était une des premiere fois que Harry le vit sourrire d'un vrai sourire.  
  
-Je doute pas que vous soyez fier de vous. Il y a une raison de fêter cependant, le festin dans la grande salle commence dans cinq minute et se serait dommage de le manquer. Voir l'expression des Gryffondor et de Minerva quand on aura gagner la coupe des 4 maisons va valoir la peine.  
  
Sur ces dernier mots, Severus Rogue quitta la grande salle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son tour.  
  
Les Serpentards furent comme leur directeur de maison l'a suggéré. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde furent assit dans la grande salle et Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Que le festin, commence!  
  
Il tappa des mains et toute la nourriture apparut. Tout le monde se servit et discuta. C'était leur derniere journée a Poudlard. Le lendemain, tout le monde allait rentrer chez eux, sans exception, au plus grand désespoir de Harry.  
  
Drago s'appercu bien vite que Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur. Pourtant, tout allait en leur faveur.  
  
-Harry, c'est quoi qui va pas? Tu devrais être fier de toi! C'est grace a toi si on gagne la coupe de quidditch et la coupe des 4 maisons.  
  
-C'est pas sa Drago, c'est juste que hier j'ai parler a Dumbledore et je dois retourner cher les moldus, sa me déprime. Il n'a rien voulu entendre.  
  
Drago savait que son père avait été un mangemort alors il ne penserait pas vraiment que Harry puisse aller a son manoir. Il dit a Harry un peu mal a l'aise:  
  
-Je vais demander a mon père si tu peux venir a notre manoir. On gardera contact par hiboux.  
  
Ceci était suffisant pour soulager Harry un peu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dégouter a l'idée d'aller cher les moldus. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il puisse aller au manoir Malfoy.  
  
-Merci Drago, c'est gentil.  
  
Après le repas, le moment que tout le monde attendait arriva. Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-Une autre anner de terminer et se fut toute une anner! J'espère que vos tête sont un peu plus remplit qu'ils ne l'étaient au début de l'anner et vous avez toute l'été pour la vider!  
  
Il sourit a l'auditoire et certain ne purent s'empecher un sourire. Dumbledore avait toujours le mot pour rire.  
  
-Maintenant on va procéder a le remise de la coupe des 4 maison. En quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec 352 points, en troisieme, Serdaigle avec 426. En deuxieme, Gryffondor avec 440 et en premier, Serpentard avec 492.  
  
Comme Rogue l'avait dit, la réaction des Gryffondor était trop drole. Surtout la figure que le plus jeune Weasley avait quand il croisa du regard Harry et Drago.  
  
Dumbledore demanda a nouveau le silence.  
  
-Bien jouer Serpentard bien jouer, cependant, il faut considérer les événements de dernière minute.  
  
Tout le monde se tut pour savoir quel était les choses a considérer.  
  
-J'ai des points a accorder. A Ronald Weasley, j'accorde 50 points a Gryffondor pour la meilleur partie d'échec jouer a Poudlard depuis longtemps.  
  
Tout le monde a part les Serpentards applaudirent.  
  
-A Hermione Granger, j'accorde 50 points a Gryffondor pour l'utilisation de la logique dans une sitiation, dangereuse.  
  
-Sa prend du courage pour affronter ses ennemies, encore plus pour affronter ses amis, j'accorde a Neville Longdubat, 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
A la table des Gryffondor tout le monde souriait, ils venait de voler la coupe des 4 maisons a Serpentard. Du coter des Serpentard, tout le monde lancait un regard meurtrier a Dumbledore.  
  
-Finalement, a Harry Potter, j'accorde 60 points a Serpentard, pour du pure courage.  
  
"Je pense que Serpentard gagne encore la coupe bien que le résultat soit plus serrer"  
  
Les points de derniere minutes était asser pour donner a Gryffondor, des heureux visage, mais le fait restait que Serpentard avait gagner la coupe. Au moins Dumbledore n'a pas donner la coupe a Gryffondor pensa Harry. Harry était celui qui c'était battu en duel avec Quirrel non? Bien que ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi noble que le monde puissent penser.  
  
Ceci fut la plus belle soirée d'Harry dans toute sa vie. D'abord, la coupe de quidditch, puis la coupe des 4 maisons.  
  
Le lendemain, les résultats d'examens sont sortit. Harry fut le premier de classe dans toute les matières, même histoire de la magie! Il avait une moyenne de 101%. Il avait eu tout bon meme aux questions bonis. Granger, celle qui travaillait jour et nuit (maniere de parler) avait 99% de moyenne ce qui fit rire Harry. Il y avait Drago en troisieme qui avait un impressionnant 97%, considérant qu'il n'avait jamais le nez dans un livre, ou presque.  
  
Dans le temps de le dire, Harry et Drago était dans le train et quittait l'école pour retourner dans leur demeure respective, au grand désespoir de Harry.  
  
-Inquiète toi pas, on communiquera par hiboux, si tu peux venir a notre manoir, on va avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Le ministère ne regarde meme pas si je fais de la magie! Les Malfoy sont trop respecter et il nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut dans le manoir.  
  
- Tu es chanceux Drago, si jamais tu peux m'enlever de ce trou, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant.  
  
En sortant du train, les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent a la gare pour trouver leur famille. Drago trouva son père en premier. Harry le regarda, le grand homme avait les cheveux long, blond, un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, bien habiller. C'était le père de Drago, sans aucun doute.  
  
-Me voici père.  
  
Lucius tourna son regard vers son fils.  
  
-Salut Drago, qui est avec toi?  
  
-C'est Harry..  
  
Lucius regarda Harry et eu un sourire en coin.  
  
-Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.  
  
Il prit une petite pause avant de continuer:  
  
"Dit moi Harry, a tu aimer le livre que je t'ai donner a noel?"  
  
-Oui je l'ai aimer. Il m'a permit d'ouvrir mon esprit face a la magie et a enlever certain faux préjuger que presque tout le monde possède.  
  
Ceci fut asser pour donner a Lucius un vrai sourire. Cependant, leur conversation fut interrompu par la voix de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Tu vas venir ici tout de suite! On a pas juste sa a faire, attendre après un vaux-rien comme toi.  
  
Harry eut une grimace de dégout. Comme il l'avait prédit, l'oncle Vernon était de plus en plus.. offensif dans ses propos. Harry commencait a être vraiment en colère. Son aura de puissance commencait a ressortir. Lucius regarda le jeune Potter et fut choquer de voir l'aura qu'il dégagait. Un enorme Halo, Rouge, or, vert et argent ressortait. Il en a jamais vu une tel, même celle de Voldemort était moins puissante que celle-ci. Harry dit tout bas, mais asser fort pour que Lucius et Drago l'entende.  
  
-Je vais le tuer  
  
Lucius ne s'attendait pas a voir Harry dire une chose pareil, mais fut agréablement surprit.  
  
-C'est ton oncle Harry?  
  
-Mouais.. Théoriquement, j'aime mieux dire que je n'ai pas de famille. Modit moldus. Désoler monsieur Malfoy, mais je dois y aller avant d'agiter ces moldus d'avantage. J'aimerais rester vivant cette été.  
  
Sur ce Harry quitta les Malfoy pour rejoindre son oncle qui était furieux.  
  
-Aller, monte dans la voiture, en arrivant je vais barrer tes choses d'écoles et tu fera la liste de corvée qu'on a pour toi sinon tu ne mangera pas, est-ce clair?  
  
Harry monta dans la voiture, asser furieux, pour l'instand il n'allait rien dire, mais une fois rentrer, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Un autre chapitre de terminer, dans le prochain, je vais expliquer le mystère des aura et detailler un peu l'été de Harry. Je veux savoir si oui ou non il devrait être ami avec Hermione! Si vous ne me le dite pas, je vais choisir et vous aller devoir vivre avec :)  
  
Je suis aussi désoler de ne pas avoir parler des autres Serpentard. Je vais tenter da m'amiliorer sur cet aspect dans la deuxieme anner. Mais garder en tête que Harry n'a pas d'amis a part Drago. 


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Merci!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Sa y est, depuis 5 minutes, Harry avait maintenant 12 ans. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ces moldus qui allait lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Au contraire, ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour le rendre misérable.  
  
L'été avait bien commencer dans un sens pour Harry. Bien que son oncle voulait le faire travailler et enfermer ses choses de Poudlard, lui il ne voulait pas et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry entra dans la maison en trombe, vraiment en furie contre les moldus.  
  
-Tu va mettre tes choses dans le rangement en dessous des escalier et tu vas aller tondre la pelouse si tu veux a souper!  
  
Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et monta dans sa chambre. Vernon n'en revenait pas. Comment cet.. anormaliter osait le défier? L'espèce de petite chose ingrate allait payer pour sa.  
  
En furie contre Harry, il monta l'escalier. En arrivant dans la plus petite chambre, il explosa:  
  
-Comment ose tu me désobéir? Tu devrais te compter chanceux que ta tante et moi te prenne sous notre toit. Tu vas faire ce qu'on veux est-ce clair? Maintenant dehors! et range tes choses!  
  
Il dit se dernier mot avec dégout, comme si le matériel scolaire de Harry ne méritait même pas d'être appeler une chose.  
  
Harry peu impressionner par le discour de son oncle lui répondit d'une voix glaciale:  
  
-J'ai besoin de mes choses "oncle" Vernon, je vais les garder dans ma chambre SI j'en ai envis, et ce n'est pas un moldus comme toi qui va m'en empecher. Je ne vais pas te servir d'esclave cette été. Si tu pensais me donner toute les taches ménagère a faire, et bien tu te trompe. Laisse moi te faire une promesse "oncle" Vernon, tu va payer pour tout ce que tu ma fait subir, je te le garantie.  
  
Jamais Vernon ne s'aurait fait laisser parler de cette manière auparavant. Mais maintenant, quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry lui fesait peur. Il ne voyait pas son aura mais il ressentait quelque chose a propos de lui. Il ressentait de la puissance. Il était convaincue que le défier serait une très mauvaise idée, et jamais il ne l'oserais.  
  
L'oncle Vernon quitta la chambre sans un autre mot et terrifier. Il allait le laisser tranquil cet été en autant que Harry reste dans sa chambre  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
C'est ce que Harry a fait. Pendant un mois entier, il est rester dans sa chambre et il a lu et relu tout les livres en sa possession. Il descendait seulement pour manger, et a sa grande surprise, il avait droit a ses 3 repas par jour.  
  
Une autre chose de positive, lui et Drago correspondait régulièrement par hiboux. Ironiquement, en pensant aux hiboux que lui et Drago s'envoyait, il appercu le hiboux grand duc des Malfoy s'approcher avec quelque chose. Drago ne l'avait pas oblier.  
  
Harry,  
  
Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai demandé a père si tu pouvais passer le reste des vacances dans notre manoir. J'ai été agréablement surpris d'avoir son consentement. Demain a midi, soit prêt, on va aller te chercher. En attendant, je sais que tu aimes les livres et père ma fortement suggérer de te donner celui-ci. Tu vas voir il est très utile, et je suis certain que tu va l'aimer et qu'il va répondre a bien des questions. Pour ce qui est des moldus, et bien ils auront pas le choix de te laisser partir. Père était furieux a l'idée que tu passe l'été avec les moldus, non seulement se sont des moldus mais ils sont de la pire espèce.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire et a demain  
  
- Drago  
  
Tien, le temps d'isolement achevait. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter les moldus. En plus de sa, il allait passer un mois au manoir Malfoy. Harry devait avouer qu'il était exciter a l'idée de revoir Drago et son père.  
  
Son père était quelqu'un de mystérieux. Il avait l'aire froid, sa figure qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il avait un certain pouvoir, Harry avait pu le sentir a la gare quand il revenait de poudlard. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir comme Dumbledore, même que Dumbledore était vraiment plus fort, sauf que comparer au reste du monde, il était bien au dessus.  
  
Harry qui veut apprendre le plus possible, était content a l'idée de voir le père de Drago et surtout de savoir que celui-ci était furieux qu'il passe l'été cher des moldus.  
  
Harry sortit de ses pensée et déballa son cadeau. Le titre de son livre était:  
  
Le mystère des auras  
  
Harry se demanda quel question se livre pouvait répondre mais il décida de le lire. Pendant une partie de la nuit et le lendemain matin, il lu sans arrêt. Ce livre qui n'attirait pas nécessairement sa curiosité, s'avérait être une mine d'or.  
  
Harry comprit bien des choses avec se livre. Selon le livre, plus un sorcier est puissant, plus son aura est grande. Toute personne magique possède un aura qui est masquer. Le sort pour voir les aura est: Auras revelatum.  
  
En plus d'indiquer le niveau de magie, un aura sert aussi a intimider les gens. Si ton niveau de magie est supérieur a quelqu'un et de beaucoup, ton aura les empechera presque de t'attaquer, dépendamment de la différence de puissance.  
  
Il y a deux manière de révéler son aura et sa puissance sans que quelqu'un utilise le sort pour la voir. Soit quand on ai facher, ou soit quand on veut la montrer. Pour la montrer, il suffit de penser a la montrer et a vouloir intimider quelqu'un. Si une personne est vraiment puissante, vous aller voir la couleur de son aura, sinon vous aller simplement la ressentir. C'est pourquoi ceci est la limite de la magie blanche, même considérer noire par certain. Tout dépendait du motif de la personne.  
  
Harry ferma son livre, rangea toute ses choses et descendit dans la cuisine pour le diner. Il fit son repas pour être sur de manger a sa fin, sa tante avait la mauvaise habitude de lui donner des demi portions. En mangeant, Harry dit soudainement a son oncle Vernon.  
  
-Ah fait, Oncle Vernon, mon ami va venir me chercher a midi. Je vais passer le reste de mes vacances cher eux. Je suis sure que tu n'as aucun inconvénient a cela.  
  
-IL EN EST PAS QUESTION! hurla Vernon, PERSONNE DE TON ESPÈCE VA ENTRER DANS CETTE MAISON ET MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT, J'AI SUFFISAMENT ÉTÉ DOUX AVEC TOI, TU VAS FAIRE COMME ON TE LE DEMANDE ET APRÈS DINER, TU VAS ALLER TONDRE LA PELOUSE.  
  
Harry le regarde et eu un sourire en coin, il allait tester l'efficassité de son aura. Il se leva et pensait intimider la pièce entière et plus particulièrement son oncle. Il pensa ensuite a son aura qui sortirait de l'intérieur de son corps. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui se dégagait. C'était une sensation très agréable. Une sensation qu'il n'éprouvait pas quand il était en colère.  
  
Il regarda ensuite son oncle avec un regard percant. Harry pouvait voir que son aura dégagait une couleur mais il ne pouvait pas dire la couleur, il voyait simplement un reflet lumineux.  
  
Son oncle d'un coter avait peur de Harry, et d'un autre, voulait a tout prix lui rendre sa vie misérable et le punir pour cette... anormalité qu'il était en train de faire. Le reste de la famille était simplement terrifier.  
  
C'est dans cette situation qu'on cogna a la porte. Immédiatement, Harry cessa son petit jeu. Il y avait quand meme une loi a propos des moldus et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'effreindre... pour le moment du moins.  
  
Dudley repondit a la porte et revint rapidement, blanc comme un drap:  
  
-Ccc'est ppp our Haarrrrry  
  
Vernon, furieux que quelqu'un enleve leur neveux sans son consentement, alla directement a la porte pour aller régler cette affaire. Harry lui se dépecha a aller prendre ses affaire en haut pour enfin redescendre.  
  
Il vit un Vernon qui perdait patience et qui insultait Lucius Malfoy. Celui- ci avait de la misère a contenir son calme. Si Vernon savait le nombre de moldus qu'il avait déja tuer et torturer, jamais il aurait oser s'approcher de lui.  
  
-Tu ne passeras pas! Personne avec ton anormaliter va entrer dans ma maison!  
  
A bout de nerf, Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Vernon. Insulter Lucius Malfoy était une grande erreur:  
  
-Tu vas me laisser passer ou je vais te faire exploser la tete et les morceau vont s'éparpiller un peu partout dans cette... maison. Tu décide!  
  
En meme temps qu'il disait cela, il montra son aura de puissance. Harry pouvait voir un faible vert foncer mais rien de plus. Les Malfoy avait beau être une famille puissante et ancienne, mais ceux qui dégagait une aura lumineuse, étaient rare, très rare.  
  
Vernon qui se laissait envahir par la peur, n'osa plus provoquer Lucius et il le laissa entrer avec Drago. Harry les regardait avec un sourire en coin,  
  
-Je vous remercie de me sauver pour le reste de l'été  
  
Les deux Malfoy lui lancèrent un sourire complice a leur manière, et Lucius répondit:  
  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis sure qu'il y a asser de place au manoir pour toi et je sais que rester avec ses moldus sans briser la loi qui t'empeche de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard a du être... éprouvant.  
  
-Très difficile  
  
Sur ce, Harry rejoignit les deux Malfoy quittèrent la maison et allèrent dehors dans une ruelle sombre sans dernier regard au Dursley qui étaient pétrifiés de peur. Lucius sortit une feuille de papier.  
  
-La feuille est un portauloin (portkey en anglais mais jsais pas si c de meme en francais), elle va nous amener au chaudron baveur. Après on ira a diagon alley chercher votre matériel scolaire. Prenez la je l'active, dans 3... 2.... 1...  
  
Si un moldus aurait passer dans les environ, il aurait vu Harry Drago et Lucius disparaitre. Les trois reapparurent dans un recoin du chaudron baveur, et ils se dirigerent vers diagon alley. Ils acheter la pluspart de leur matériel sans trop de problème, même a rabais. Avoir Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter ensemble était un avantage considérable. Tout le monde offerait des choses a Harry pour le remercier et presque tout le monde craignait Malfoy alors ils lui donnèrent et quelque fois vendèrent les choses bien moins cher. La derniere place a visiter était la bibliotheque.  
  
Il y avait une grande foule a l'intérieur du magasin. En s'approchant, ils découvrirent la raison. Gilderoy Lockhart était la et donnait des autographes et présentait ses livres.  
  
-Drago Harry, prenez vos livre et vite, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus.  
  
Harry et Drago s'exécutèrent. Ils se demandaient bien pourquoi Lucius était presser mais ils ne posèrent pas de question. En cherchant ses livres, Harry eut la malchance de se retrouver dans le champ de vision de Lockhart.  
  
- Sa ne peut pas être Harry Potter?  
  
Voila la derniere chose que Harry espérait, etre fait l'objet d'attraction de la foule alors qu'il fallait qu'il se dépeche.  
  
Lockhart s'approcha de Harry, le prit par le bras et l'amena bien malgrer lui, en avant de la foule. Il lui serra ensuite la main et les nombreux photographe en profitèrent pour avoir un deux dans un, Harry Potter et Gilderoy Lockhart dans la meme photo!  
  
Après un moment, Lockhart fit un annonce:  
  
-Mesdames et Messieur, j'ai une annonce importante a vous faire. Quand Harry est venu acheter mon autobiographie, que je vais lui remettre gratuitement, il n'avait pas idée que je lui donnerais ma collection de livre au complet, également gratuitement! En plus de cela, j'en profite pour vous annoncer, que je vais être le professeur de Harry en septembre. J'ai accepter le poste de défense contre les forces du mal a Poudlard cette année!  
  
La foule applaudirent bruyamment et Harry réussit a sortir de la avec tout ses livres. Dans la sortie du magasin, cependant, Lucius s'arreta pour voir Arthur Weasley et sa famille.  
  
-Tien tien, Arthur Weasley.  
  
-"Lucius" ce dernier répondit asser froidement.  
  
-J'ai entendu parler que tu es très déborder au ministère, est-ce qu'il te paye tes heures supplémentaires?  
  
Il alla dans le contenu du chaudron a Ginny Weasley, la plus jeune et tira un exemplaire d'un vieux livre de transfiguration usager.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, dit moi Arthur, qu'est-ce que sa donne d'être une disgrace pour les sorcier si ils ne te paye meme pas?  
  
-On a une vision très différente pour ceux qui sont des disgrace pour les sorciers ou non.  
  
-"C'est évident", puis il regarda les parents de Granger qui étaient présent, "Je vois en quel compagnie tu est, je croyait que ta famille ne pouvais pas être pire..."  
  
C'était la goute qui fesait déborder le vase, Weasley se précipita sur Lucius et les deux tombèrent sur une étagère qui tomba sur eux avec tous les livres. Les plus jeune Weasley encouragait leur père. Harry était trop stupéfait par la réaction de Weasley pour faire quoi que se soit et Lucius aussi fut surprit que Arthur perde son sang froid.  
  
-Arreter arreter!  
  
Hagrid arriva et les sépara aisément. Weasley était couper a la lèvre tandisque Malfoy avait recu un livre près de l'oeuil. Malfoy reprit son air moqueur avant de remettre le livre a Ginny. Se que personne n'a vu, était le deuxième livre que Lucius mit en dessous du livre de transfiguration, seulement Drago et Harry le remarquèrent.  
  
-Tien, c'est tout ce que ton père peut t'offrir.  
  
Avec un dernier sourire en coin, Lucius quitta le magasin en compagnie de Drago et Harry. Même de loin ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Molly Weasley critiquer son marie se qui était asser amusant. Avant de revenir au Manoir Malfoy, ils se dirigèrent vers l'allé des embrumes. Avant d'y aller, Lucius les arreta:  
  
-Suiver moi de proche et Harry, met ta capuche et cache ta cicatrice. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour toi.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, pour dire la vériter, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils trouveraient la-bas. Il suivit Lucius de près et il put voir plusieurs magasins a l'allure sombre. Lucius entra dans un magasin.  
  
Un homme avec les cheveux gras acueilla chaleureusement Lucius  
  
-Bonjours Lucius, jeune Malfoy, un plaisir comme toujours, et l'autre, qui est-ce?  
  
-Aucune importance Mr. Borgin, je suis venu vendre.  
  
-"Vendre?!?" La voix de Borgin devenait plus froide  
  
-Oui vendre, le ministre fait plus de raid, bien sure les Malfoy commande un certain respect, mais l'amoureux de moldus a Arthur Weasley est derriere tout sa, alors je vais faire attention, j'ai quelques items qui m'embarasseraient un peu si ils étaient trouver.  
  
Sur ce, Harry décide de fouiller le magasin un peu, le père de Drago avait presque fini alors il décida de se dépêcher. Un livre piqua sa curiositer. Le titre est: Comment devenir un Animagni. Il le prit, il avait déja lu sur les animagus (personne qui peut se transformer en animal) et Harry aimait bien le concept d'en devenir un. Sa pourrait être pratique. Quand Mr. Malfoy eut fini, Harry mit le livre sur le comptoir.  
  
L'homme le regarda d'un drole d'air  
  
-Ce livre ce n'est pas pour les enfants.  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry fut insulter. Il décida de révéler son aura. Tout le monde dans le magasin fut choquer de voir un tel aura, même Lucius pensait que cet aura était beaucoup plus forte que celle de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
Les yeux émauraudes de Harry flamboyait de rage et il croisa le regard de Borgin qui tremblait de peur face a une telle puissance. Harry dit alors d'une voix Glaciale:  
  
-Écoutez Monsieur Borgin, je veux ce livre, et toi tu le vends. J'ai de l'argent alors je n'ai pas saisi le problème? Quel est le problème au fait?  
  
Borgin parvint a dire:  
  
-Ppp as de problème... sssa sssera 20 gallions.  
  
-ESSAYE PAS DE ME VOLER OU JE VAIS ME FACHER DAVANTAGE.  
  
-10 gallions jee le jjjure!  
  
Harry déposa les 10 gallions sur le comptoir et revint dans son état normal.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous monsieur Borgin, a plus tard.  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit en compagnie des deux autre Malfoy qui souriaient. Lucius dit alors:  
  
-Je te l'aurais acheter Harry, mais je dois admettre que ta manière de le convaincre a été asser.. radical et efficace.  
  
Avec un sourire complice, les trois s'en allèrent au Manoir Malfoy passer le dernier mois de vacances. 


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Rien est a moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: lilou: travail et je suis un cours d'ete (de francais) en meme temps (si sa peut te donner une idee comment je suis oqp), et comme je me suis excuser précédemment, on va voir plus de Serpentard dans le livre 2 et plus de confrontation avec les Gryff. On va voir le Drago arrogant habituel! :) et puis si Dumbledore ne soupsonne pas Harry c'est parce que il ne pratique pas la magie noire, il ne l'apprend pas et il a rien fait de mal.. pour l'instand. Puis quand dans le livre Voldemort dit que Dumbledore la toujours suspecter, sa ne veut pas dire nécessairement depuis la premiere anner, peut-etre qu'il avait seulement commencer dans l'anner ou que tom a commencer a faire ses mauvais coup (je ne pense pas que tom plannait devenir Voldemort a sa premiere anner a Poudlard, il faut etre réaliste).  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Le dernier mois de vacances de Harry fut bien plus agréable que le premier. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se cacher et de se faire petit. Au manoir, il était très bien accueilli. La nourriture préparer par les nombreux elfes des Malfoy était excellente.  
  
En plus de cela, Harry et Drago avait tout leur temps pour devenir Animagni. Harry a fait part a Drago de ce qu'il voulait faire et Drago a immédiatement voulu tenter l'expérience. Si sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait refuser, mais Drago était la seule personne en qui il avait parfaite confiance et il n'était pas prêt a donner ce privilège a quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Drago est devenu son ami depuis leur premiere rencontre dans le poudlard express et il en est reconnaissant pour cela. Drago depuis ce temps l'a aider a comprendre le monde de la magie et lui expliquer des choses sans rien lui demander en retour.  
  
Une autre chose que Harry a apprecier est la bibliotheque des Malfoy. Plusieurs livres d'une valeur inestimable y était. Il a aussi commencer l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Il n'y a pas de livre "magie noire pour les débutants" alors Lucius les a aider, lui et Drago, a apprendre le commencement, les sorts qu'il jugait plus facile. Harry et Drago purent facilement voir pourquoi la magie noire peut corrompre une personne. La puissance quand tu ressens en l'utilisant est unique et indescriptible. Ce n'était que des sorts mineur et il pouvait ressentir ce pouvoir, il avait définitivement hate d'en apprendre davantage.  
  
C'est comme sa que Harry passa son dernier mois au manoir, étudiant la magie noire et comment devenir Animagus. Le premier septembre arriva et Harry fut un peut triste de quitter le manoir. Il avait la paix au manoir et pouvait étudier tant qu'il le voulait. Il n'était pas si triste que sa parce que maintenant il pouvait continuer son éducation mais quand même, sa lui fesait quelque chose.  
  
A la gare avant de partir dand le train, Lucius avertit son fils:  
  
-Je t'avertis Drago, cette anner si tu n'as pas des meilleur notes que la sang-de-bourbe Granger, tu va le regreter amèrement.  
  
Le teint de Drago qui était déja extrêmement pale, palit d'avantage.  
  
-Oui père.  
  
-Toi Harry, essaie de l'aider un peu, je sais que sa risque d'être difficile, mais je n'accepterai pas qu'il fasse honte a la famille une fois de plus.  
  
Harry crut que Lucius y allait un peu fort mais il se contenta de hocher la tete en guise d'approbation. Mieux vallait pour Drago d'avoir des bonnes notes, Harry n'aimerait pas être la cible d'un Lucius en colère.  
  
-Bon je dois y aller, garde ta mère au courant de ce qui se passe a Poudlard et faites attention avec votre "projet".  
  
Lucius savait bien que Harry voulait devenir animagus, sinon pourquoi il aurait acheter le livre? Il se doutait bien que Drago aussi voudrait le suivre, et il tenait a garder son héritier en vie.  
  
Les deux jeunes garcons hochèrent la tête et partirent dans le train. Drago était déprimer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry? Je ne peux pas battre la sang-de- bourbe! Elle a toujours son nez dans ses livres!  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
-Et tu oblie surement qui est ton ami? Le célèbre Harry Potter, le premier de classe l'an dernier  
  
Harry et Drago faisait souvent des blagues au sujet de la célébriter de Harry. Celui-ci en profitait a fond a chaque fois une occasion se présentait.  
  
-Peut-être bien mais je passe pas ma vie a la bibliotheque moi.  
  
-Peut-être bien, mais je te suggère d'y aller plus souvent. Sa ne te ferait pas de tord de te cultiver un peu et je vais t'aider en plus.  
  
-Me cultiver davantage??? Pour ton information, je suis très cultiver.  
  
-Oh Drago tu sais ce que je veux dire, je ne te vois jamais a la bibliothèque ou presque, si tu ne veux pas faire face a la colère de ton père, tu ferais mieux de prendre mon conseil au sérieux.  
  
-Je ne veux pas être un rat de bibliothèque!  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard offenser.  
  
-C'est pour une bonne cause.  
  
Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur  
  
-Quel cause?  
  
-Ma cause Drago. Je vais te le dire mais tu es la seule personne qui le sais et sa va rester comme sa compris?  
  
-heuu.. oui  
  
-Je vais devenir le sorcier le plus puissant des temps modernes et probablement de tout les temps. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat pendant 10 ans. 10 années de souffrances et tu sais quoi? Quand j'ai trouver enfin mon monde, tout le monde me traitait déja comme un mage noir parce que j'étais dans les Serpentard. Pas de raison mais seulement des préjuger. Puis il y a Dumbledore qui aurait pu m'enlever de l'orphelinat mais il l'a jamais fait, il pourrait arreter de m'envoyer chez les moldus mais il ne le fait pas! Je vais avoir ma vengeance Drago. Quelques personne vont mourrir quand je serai un magicien qualifier, et maintenant, je travail pour l'être.  
  
Drago eut peine a croire Harry mais quand il vut la lueur de ses yeux, il vit aussitot qu'il disait la vériter.  
  
-Pour revenir au sujet, tu n'es pas obliger de passer tout tes temps libre a la bibliothèque, mais y aller 1 fois par deux jour ou trois jour ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Tu as déja quoi? 97 de moyenne? C'était bien et proche de Granger.. un peu de travail et bingo c'est dans le sac.  
  
-Mon père disait que je fesais honte a la famille avec un 97, j'en reviend pas, si Granger aurait eu en dessous de moi il aurait été fier, mais juste a cause de ce rat de bibliothèque, je dois subir ses injures.  
  
-Fait ce que je te dis Drago et tu va avoir des meilleur notes, ton père va être fière, tu va battre la sang-de-bourbe et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.  
  
Drago hocha la tête.  
  
- En passant, j'ai tout les ingrédients sauf un pour la potion d'animagus. Le seul qui me manque, je suis sur que Rogue va me le donner, il doit en avoir dans son bureau.  
  
Drago et Harry avaient Hate de voir leur forme. Après un mois d'étude, ils avaient maitriser la théorie et pouvait commencer le pratique.  
  
En disant cela la porte s'ouvrit, Crabbe Goyle et Pansy Parkinson entra dans le compartiment. Drago parut ennuyer. En effet, depuis toujours, Pansy le vénère comme un dieu et le suit partout. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas nécessairement très belle et elle a un quotient aussi bas que Crabbe et Goyle quand Drago est la, c'est-a-dire, presque toujours. Les deux gorilles dirent salut a Drago qui répondit par un hochement de tête tandisque Pansy voulait savoir a tout prix ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été.  
  
-Aller Drago dit moi tout! Je suis folle d'impatience!  
  
Harry savait que Drago était ennuyer au plus haut point mais ne le laissait pas paraitre. Il devait être ami avec Pansy Crabbe et Goyle sous ordre de son père. Les parents de ses trois familles était des mangemorts alors Lucius pensait qu'ils auraient une bonne influence sur leur fils.  
  
Ceci dura 15 minutes, Drago racontait a Pansy son été en enlevant les bouts les plus important (magie noire et animagus) et Pansy était vraiment fasciner. C'était vraiment incroyable comment cette fille pouvait être stupide pensa Harry.  
  
Drago lui en avait asser. Parler de tout et de rien, plus de rien que d'autre chose avec Pansy l'énervait. Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas asser intelligent pour parler d'un sujet senser et peu importe ce que Drago disait, Pansy approuverait, donc ce n'était pas très plaisant avec elle non plus.  
  
-Écoute Pansy il faut que j'aille voir quelque chose.. venez les gars.. je vais revenir bientot t'inquiete pas.  
  
-Mais je vais y aller avec toi.. je..  
  
-Non non reste ici, je reviend!  
  
Sur ce, les 4 garcons sortirent du compartiment, un peu plus loin, Drago dit a Harry:  
  
-Je ne suis pas capable d'en supporter plus. Tue moi fait quelque chose, pitier.  
  
Harry souria d'une manière qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
  
-Pourquoi on va pas trouver Granger et Weasley? Je suis sure qu'un peu d'insulte te fera beaucoup de bien.  
  
Drago sourit.  
  
-Grabbe Goyle venez, on va faire un petite visite au Gryffondor, juste pour les énerver un peu.  
  
Harry les suivit d'un peu plus loin. Il se foutait royalement des Gryffondor mais il savait que Drago aime bien se montrer supérieur en public et qu'il n'avoue pas ses faiblesses. La seule exception a cette règle est Harry. Depuis que Drago a vu son aura, il a décider de tout faire pour rester son ami et il lui fait confiance autant que Harry peut lui faire confiance. Une chose était cruciale, c'était d'admettre que Harry était meilleur que lui-même. Même si en public Harry est bas profile, entre les deux c'était claire que Harry était le plus puissant et le cerveau, même si Drago était quand meme bon dans ce domaine, il fallait l'avouer.  
  
Harry de son cote savait comment Drago était arrogant et pour ne pas compliquer son amitier, il décida de rester bas profile, pour que le blond paraisse comme le "chef" d'une bande. Sa le fesait même rire quand il pensait a cela, car en realiter, sa n'avait rien d'une bande, juste deux incapables qui suivait Drago partout a cause de leur parents, plus Harry. Harry paraissait comme le petit faible du groupe alors qu'il était en réaliter, le plus puissant et par beaucoup.  
  
Harry était juste en arrière de la porte que Drago venait d'ouvrir, il était bien cacher par Crabbe et Goyle, personne a l'intérieur pouvait le voir. Il tenait a être la au cas ou Weasley serait aussi stupide que son père. Il savait que Drago n'était pas de bonne humeur alors il ne mettrait pas le frein sur les insultes.  
  
-Tien tien, Weasley et Weaslette qui sont dans le train. Je ne pensais pas que ton père avait asser d'argent pour s'offrir le prix des livres de cette anner, il a du vendre la maison pour acheter vos livres non?  
  
Les oreilles des deux Weasley devinrent écarlates et c'est Granger qui répliqua:  
  
-Va-t-en Malfoy, on ta pas inviter!  
  
-Toi sang-de-bourbe je t'ai pas parler! et je vais rester si je veux!  
  
Ceci fut la réplique de trop, Granger bondit pour le giffler et Weasley pour le frapper. Cependant, Harry qui était prêt, fut plus rapide, il sortit sa baguette et dit:  
  
-Stupéfix  
  
Granger et Weasley s'effondra sur le sol. La plus jeune Weasley regarda Harry terrifier mais aussi avec une petite lueur d'admiration.  
  
-Tu a été fort Drago, pour que les deux perde leur sang-froid si tot.  
  
-J'avais remarquer oui, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient me sauter a la gorge avec deux insultes, ce qu'ils sont pathétique.  
  
-Mouais, mais si j'était toi je m'en irais tout de suite, je vais les réanimer et ils risquent de continuer a se lancer sur toi.  
  
Sur ce, Grabbe,Goyle et Drago quitterent le compartiment.  
  
-Enervate (enervatum en francais?)  
  
-Weasley, Granger, a l'avenir vous devriez controler votre caractère. Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur ferait s'il apprenait qu'un élève se battait dans le Poudlard Express? Réfléchissez avec votre tête.  
  
-"On t'a pas parler mangemort" fut la réponse de Weasley qui était rouge d'embarassement et de furie.  
  
-Mangemort? Tu m'en apprend une bonne parce que j'étais pas au courant Weasley. Au derniere nouvelle, j'avait pas sa marque sur mon bras et dois- je te rappeller qui a sauver la pierre philosophale il y a deux mois? Réfléchis avec ta tête, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.  
  
-Tu as passer l'été cher un mangemorts, donc tu es un mangemort.  
  
Harry commencait a être un peu impatient.  
  
-"Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ta définition de mangemort Weasley, mais si passer un été cher un mangemort fait de toi un mangemort, j'en suis un. Cependant, ma définition d'un mangemort est quelqu'un qui suit Voldemort" Harry fut content de voir que Ron et Hermione sursauta quand Harry prononca son nom "comme un rat sans poser de question, selon cette définition, je suis loin d'en être un. Alors Pour la troisième fois, sert toi de ta tête Weasley une fois de temps en temps"  
  
Avec un dernier sourire satisfait, il retourna a son compartiment. Durant le reste du voyage, il dut supporter Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas d'adorer son Drago même si c'était clair que ce dernier voulait être n'importe ou mais la.  
  
Rien de notable se passa durant la cérémonie de répartition et le repas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Voila, feni, seniff, un court chapitre je sais, mais j'ai pas plus le temps de m'étendre de continuer davantage ici, surtout que rien de notable de déroule. Comme je disais, j'ai commencer a amener 


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: Lilou: Si Lucius Malfoy apprend la magie noire a Drago et Harry dès leur première année c'est parce que il s'est rendu compte qu'il est Serpentard et non Gryffondor alors il essaye à fond de le corrompre pour l'avoir de leur coter.  
  
Akuma: Je me suis procurer Word ! Bon je sais que ce programme n'est pas parfait mais sa devrais réduire mon nombre de fautes considérablement ! Deuxièmement Harry va devenir le plus puissant de tous les sorciers donc je vais le faire puissant. Cependant pour tout de suite il est jeune donc je ne le ferai pas tout puissant. Il va être plus puissant que Harry l'a été à Gryffondor, leur but n'est pas le même comme leur passer.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
-Tien, voila nos horaire.  
  
Harry regarda son emploie du temps et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.  
  
-Double défense en partant?? Je ne sais pas si je vais en sortir vivant Drago.  
  
-"Si la moitié de ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres est vrai... le cour risque d'être pas si mal.." avoua Drago.  
  
-"Moi je paris 20 gallions avec toi que ce prof est un incompétent qui recherche juste de la publicité." répliqua Harry.  
  
20 gallions était une petite fortune. Weasley en baverait mais Harry avait une fortune a Gringott et Malfoy pouvait nager dans son or lui aussi.  
  
-Marcher conclus.  
  
Je viens de me faire 20 gallions pensa Drago. Lockhart est peut-être un idiot qui ne recherche que de la publicité, mais ce qui a dans ses livres fait un certain sens, alors il a du au moins avoir accomplis et être capable d'accomplir la moitié.  
  
-Aller vient Harry, que je gagne mes 20 gallions.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire en coin et le suivit. Lui aussi était convaincu de se faire 20 gallions. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, ils n'étaient pas surprit de voir que toutes les filles étaient en avant et attendaient avidement le professeur. Ensuite il y avait les garçons de Poufsouffle, ils ne voulaient pas être dans le fond complètement mais pas en avant. Les seules places qui restaient, au grand soulagement de Drago et Harry, étaient celle du fond. Ils sortirent leur livre et Gilderoy Lockhart entra dans la classe.  
  
-"Moi"  
  
fut le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche et Harry n'était pas surpris une seule seconde.  
  
Lockhart prit alors le livre de Hannah Abbot qui était assit complètement en avant. Celle-ci était complètement rouge et Harry se demandait si elle allait perdre connaissance.  
  
Lockhart pointa alors sa photo sur la page couverture de son livre qui souriait. Il remit le livre a Hannah et continua son introduction.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honorifique de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois gagnant du concours du sourire le plus charmeur de sorcière hebdo, mais je ne parle pas de cela. Je n'ai pas vaincu le spectre de la mort en lui souriant!"  
  
Le professeur attendait des rires, mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut des soupirs de la part des filles. Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur qui voulait dire "ouais ouais c'est sa et mon père c'est Merlin" sauf que Lockhart le prit comme un vrai sourire et il lui fit un sourire de gratitude en retour.  
  
-On va faire un quiz pour voir ce que vous avez retenu.  
  
Harry prit son questionnaire et n'en revenait pas de voir ce qu'il lisait.  
  
1. Quel est la couleur favorite de Gilderoy Lockhart?  
  
2. Quel est la secrète ambition a Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
3. Quel est la plus grande chose que Gilderoy Lockhart a fait jusqu'a présent?  
  
Les pages s'accumulaient comme sa pour finir avec la question 54.  
  
54. Quand est l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait le présent idéal a lui donner?  
  
Harry regarda Drago qui lui aussi se demandait comment le professeur pouvait être aussi idiot. Harry considéra ne pas faire le "quiz", comme Drago, sauf qu'il eut une idée et décida de le faire. Au milieu du cours, Lockhart ramassa toutes les copies et commença à les lire.  
  
-Je m'attendais à mieux... C'est un peu déprimant. non non non non.... Harry Potter, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à un peu mieux que cela. Ma couleur favorite n'est pas rose fluo! (Désoler Akuma je ne pouvais pas résister), Ma secrète ambition ce n'est pas de me construire un harem et la plus grande chose que j'ai fait n'est certainement pas accomplir le charme de lévitation! J'espère que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.  
  
Harry avait de la misère a masquer ses émotions tandis que Drago se roulait presque a terre tellement qu'il riait. Les seules personnes qui ne riaient pas étaient les filles en avant qui lui lançaient des regards meurtrier. Lockhart lui ne semblait pas vraiment saisir la farce.  
  
-Bon bon revenons au cours, ranger les livres, vous en aurez pas de besoin.  
  
Tout le monde les rangèrent et Drago lui lança un regard triomphant qui voulait dire "Tu me dois 20 gallions".  
  
-Je vous avertis, c'est de mon devoir de vous apprendre à vous protéger contre les pires créatures du monde de la magie. Dans cette pièce, vous allez affronter vos plus grandes peurs, soyez sans crainte, tant que je serai ici, rien ne vous fera du mal.  
  
Lockhart s'approcha d'une cage avec un drap.  
  
"Je vous demanderais de ne pas crier, sa pourrait les provoquer."  
  
Il tira ensuite sur le drap pour révéler des petits lutins (pixies?). Ils étaient 8 pouces de haut et bleu. quelque Poufsouffle riait mais rien de plus.  
  
-Vous riez eh? On va voir ce que vous pouvez faire contre eux.  
  
Il ouvrit la cage et tous les lutins sortirent. Le chaos qui en suivit était total. Les Poufsouffle essayait en vain de se sauver ou de lancer des sortilèges ridicules. La plupart des Serpentard savait se défendre mais pas tous. Voir Crabbe et Goyle se faire prendre par 10 lutins et voler un peu partout était un spectacle a regarder. Harry montra son aura de puissance pour être sur qu'aucun lutin viendrait l'embêter pendant qu'il observait le spectacle. Bien sur, il ne montrait pas tout son aura, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Drago sache comment il était puissant, mais juste assez pour éloigner les lutins. Drago qui était proche de lui, lançait quelque sort d'immobilisation et regardait le spectacle comme Harry.  
  
Lockhart voyant que la situation dégénérait, prit sa baguette.  
  
-"Tien" remarqua Harry, "On va voir s'il peut au moins se débarrasser des lutins, s'il n'est pas capable, tu va me devoir 20 gallions Drago."  
  
Drago soudainement devenait moins sure de lui mais espérait. Lockhart dit alors:  
  
-"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"  
  
Le sort n'eut aucun effet, a part qu'un lutin saisi la baguette du professeur et la lança dehors. Celui-ci prit de panique se précipita en dessous de son bureau. Avec un sourire en coin, Harry dit à Drago:  
  
-Tien Drago, je me suis enrichis de 20 gallions on dirait. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop appauvrit.  
  
-Très drôle Potter, pour ton information, je reçois 20 gallions a chaque mois comme argent de poche, depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Ce n'est pas un grand trou dans mon budget non. Tu dois avouer cependant que ses livres étaient réaliste!  
  
-Peut-être Drago, il a une bonne imagination c'est tout, il parle seulement de lui-même, c'était évident que quelque chose marchait pas avec lui, je serais même pas surpris si il était un crackmol.  
  
Avec un sourire un peu sadique, il ajouta:  
  
" Le cours va bientôt finir, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une bonne pratique de sortilège avec des cibles volantes?"  
  
Ils prirent leur baguette et une pluie de sort enveloppa la classe. Harry et Drago essayaient des sorts qu'ils n'avaient jamais lancer et pratiquaient certain qu'il n'avait pas lancer depuis longtemps. Ce qui fut le plus surprenant, était qu'une fille les aide. Harry s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux long et noir. Elle était grande pour une fille, mince, avec des yeux bleus étincelant. C'était Blaise Zabini. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'en tirait bien et savait de nombreux sorts. Bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard, Harry ne lui avait jamais parler ou presque. Il lui dit alors:  
  
-Bien jouer Blaise, je ne savais pas que tu avais un certain talent.  
  
Elle répondit en riant:  
  
-"Oh, le grand Harry Potter me complimente, j'en revient pas!" Elle arrêta de rire puis continua avec un sourire:  
  
"Merci Harry, et je dois dire que tu t'en sort bien toi aussi.".  
  
Avec un sourire charmeur, Harry répondit:  
  
-Je suis le célèbre Harry Potter, c'est normal non?  
  
Avec un dernier sourire, le trio immobilisa le reste des lutins. Lockhart sortit ensuite d'en dessous de son bureau:  
  
-Bbbien jouer.. Vous pouvez y aller. 30 points pour Serpentard car Potter Malfoy et Zabini se sont bien occuper des lutins.  
  
En sortant de la classe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
-Non mais vous avez vu comment il s'est ridiculiser? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on fasse aucun cour pratique jusqu'a la fin de l'année. Je paris 20 gallions.  
  
-"Non Harry" répliqua Drago, "Je ne paris plus avec toi, j'en ai assez perdu"  
  
-Je croyais que tu nageais dans ton argent?  
  
-Peut-être, mais perdre une fois est assez humiliant, je me ferai pas avoir deux fois.  
  
Harry lui fit un simple sourire qui voulait dire crois-moi la prochaine fois et se tourna vers Blaise.  
  
-Alors Blaise, toujours un faible pour Lockhart ou tu viens de le voir sous son vrai jour ?  
  
La remarque eue l'effet espéré, elle rougit furieusement avant de lui lancer un regard noir.  
  
-Je n'y pouvais rien, je veux dire, il a écrit tellement de livre ou il battait les plus dangereuses créatures de notre monde. En plus de cela, il était tellement beau ! Comment je pouvais résister ? Mais comme tu dis, on vient de le voir sous son vrai jour et il ne ma pas vraiment impressionner.  
  
Harry allait répliquer mais Pansy arriva en courant et sauta au cou de Drago.  
  
-Ah Drago mon héros, tu t'es battu avec ces affreux lutins pour me sauver !  
  
Harry était certain que Drago voulait être ailleur en ce moment qu'être la avec Pansy accrocher a son cou.  
  
-Harry et Blaise ont aider aussi.  
  
-Oh mais c'était toi le meilleur ! Tu nous a sauver la vie ! Je vais t'être éternellement reconnaissante.  
  
S'en était trop pour Blaise et Harry qui éclataient de rire et Drago qui rougit de colère et de honte.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, il fut aveugler par une lumière. Il regarda en avant pour apercevoir un jeune qui photographiait Harry.  
  
-Salut Harry, je m'appelle Colin Creevey, je suis première année a Gryffondor, j'ai tout lu à ton sujet !  
  
Colin prit une autre photo. Harry en revenait pas, comment ce Gryffondor avait le culot de venir le photographier sans son autorisation. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer quelque chose qui aurait probablement causer bien de la peine a Colin, Lockhart arriva. Harry ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait devenir pire, mais la situation devint pire.  
  
-Ah des photos ! Photographie-moi avec Harry, sa va te faire un deux pour un!  
  
Avant que Harry ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Lockhart passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et sourit. Colin prenait des photos joyeusement, il ne pouvait presque pas croire qu'il avait des 2 pour 1, Lockhart et Potter dans la même photo !  
  
-Je vois que je t'ai donner le gout pour la célébrité Harry. Tu es bien partis je dois l'avouer avec toutes ses histoires avec tu-sais-qui, mais tu es encore loin d'être gagnant du sourire le plus charmeur de sorcière hebdo ! Cependant, c'est un début. Continue comme sa et peut-être qu'un jour tu seras presque aussi célèbre que moi !  
  
Blaise n'en pouvait plus et riait ouvertement tandis que Drago avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour éviter de faire de même. Jamais Harry ne se sentit aussi humilier. Ce faire prendre en photo avec se bon a rien de Lockhart et un première année Gryffondor qui était fanatique.  
  
Après 4 photo, Lockhart partit et Harry en déduis que c'était le meilleur temps pour faire comprendre a ce Gryffondor qu'il n'accepterait pas de ce faire prendre en photo et surtout avec Lockhart. Il sortit sa baguette et pointa l'appareil photo de Colin qui se demandait ce que Harry allait faire.  
  
-Accio  
  
L'appareil de Colin s'envola dans les mains d'Harry qui ne perdit pas de temps et prit les négatifs. Il lança ensuite l'appareil a son propriétaire, puis le négatif dans les air.  
  
-Incendio  
  
Le négatif des photo prit feu et il ne restait plus rien. Colin regardait Harry scandaliser.  
  
-Tu me prends encore en photo, et c'est ta tête qui va être la cible. Tu aurais du me demander si sa me dérangeait, mais non, il te fallait des photos en plus avec cet idiot de Lockhart. Désoler mais tu as raté ta chance.  
  
Sur ce, Harry s'en alla a son cour d'herbiologie avec Drago et Blaise.  
  
-« Oh Harry, ce n'est pas bien de faire peur au petit Gryffondor ! » le taquina Drago.  
  
-Drago.. c'est ta tête que je vais prendre comme cible  
  
-Ok ok Harry, c'est bon j'arrête, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour.  
  
-Après une humiliation public avec Lockhart ? Pas vraiment non.  
  
************  
  
-Allez vient Drago, j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue pour qu'on puisse faire la potion et pour l'ingrédient et il a accepté. Son point faible est les potions et il n'a pas pu refuser un élève qui voulait en faire plus.  
  
Drago lui sourit :  
  
-Potter qui manipule un professeur, oh on y va fort  
  
-La ferme Drago et amène-toi, je suis sure que tu as aussi hâte que moi de savoir quelle forme tu va être.  
  
Drago hocha la tête et les deux ce dirigèrent vers le donjon. Ils sortirent un chaudron et le livre sur les animagnis.  
  
-Ok, sa semble difficile mais on devrait réussir.  
  
Pendant 2 heures, Harry et Drago fabriquèrent leur potion. Ils firent attention a toutes les instructions.  
  
-Ok, j'ajoute le dernier ingrédient, peau de caméléon, je baisse le feu. Sa a l'air prêt Drago, je crois qu'on a réussi.  
  
Le deux ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Ils prirent 2 bouteilles de potions et nettoya bien le local avant de retourner à leur dortoir pour la tester.  
  
Cependant en entrant, Crabbe et Goyle étaient la et jouer à la bataille explosive. Drago, heureusement, remédia à la situation.  
  
-Crabbe, Goyle, sortez et garder la porte, personne ne doit entrer jusqu'a temps que je vous le dise est-ce clair ?  
  
Les deux gorilles hochèrent la tête et sortirent pour surveiller la porte.  
  
-Dit moi Drago, pourquoi que ses deux la font tout ce que tu leur demande de faire sans discuter ?  
  
Drago haussa les épaules  
  
-J'imagine que leur père leur ont demandé d'être amis avec moi. Ajoute le fait qu'ils on un cerveau aussi développer que mon petit doigt aide. Alors ils font tous ce que je leur demande sans commenter. J'imagine qu'ils informent aussi mon père voir si je le représente bien et que je ne déshonore pas la famille.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. C'était le genre a Lucius de demander a quelque personne de surveiller Drago.  
  
-Revenons à nos moutons, tu veux boire la potion en premier Drago ?  
  
Celui-ci fit signe que oui et avala le contenu de sa potion d'un seul coup.  
  
Il se retourna face au miroir, et il changea d'apparence tranquillement. Il grossissait, et devenait noir. Son corps devenait tout poilu. Harry était émerveiller de voir le changement. Drago était devenu une panthère noire.  
  
10 seconde après, il se retransforma.  
  
-Wow Drago, une panthère noire, c'est un bon animal.  
  
Drago sourit d'un air supérieur  
  
-Je sais, a ton tour Harry, espérons que tu ne deviendras pas un rat.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant d'avaler sa potion.  
  
La vision de Harry commença aussitôt a changer. Il voyait mieux, il sentit ses bras et ses jambes se coller. Il tomba sur le sol et sa semblait naturel. Il regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il était maintenant un serpent 5 mètre de long et la moitié d'un mètre de diamètre. Il était très impressionnant.  
  
Après 10 seconda, sa forme changea mais au lieu de redevenir humain, il devenait poilu. Harry commençait a paniquer et à se demander si il avait vraiment bien fait la potion quand il regarda dans le miroir et découvrit qu'il était un lion. Le lion était plus gros que la panthère de Drago et avait les yeux verts flamboyants. Bien entendu sa cicatrice était visible sur son front.  
  
Après 10 autres seconde le même phénomène se produisit. Au lieu de redevenir humain, il devint tout noir et il était définitivement plus petit. Il sentait qu'il avait des petites pattes et des ailes. Il regarda dans le miroir et était choquer de voir qu'il était devenu un phénix noir.  
  
Après 10 secondes il reprit finalement sa forme normale. Il regarda Drago qui le regardait avec un regard plein d'admiration et de questions.  
  
-Trois formes. comment c'est possible Harry ? J'ai jamais vu sa et jamais entendu parler de cela.  
  
-Même chose ici. 


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: chen: Harry devient de plus en plus frustrer que tout le monde le prenne pour celui qui va battre Voldemort et tous les préjuger. Alors l'histoire évolue dans se sens la.  
  
Lilou: Ouais, pas pire d'été, mais comme je disais, vraiment occuper. l'école est recommencer alors je vais être encore occuper mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent. Pour ce qui est du phenix, j'ai bien peur que la réponse a cette question ne soit que dans le cinquième livre, il va falloir attendre!  
  
fandjo973 : désoler mais avec l'école + travail, c'est impossible, mais je vais faire de mon mieux promis!  
  
nadia: Je ne croix pas que c'est mentionner si Blaise est une fille ou un garçon, mais je crois que le nom sonne comme celui d'une fille, malgrer que je connait personne qui s'appelle Blaise alors sa peut bien être un garcon :P  
  
Akuma: Je crois que sa leur a prit 3 ans aux maraudeurs.. de la deuxieme anner a la cinquieme. Ce n'est pas important, deux ou trois ans, mais je veux préciser une chose, Harry et Drago ne sont pas des animagus, la potion était seulement pour voir leur forme. Maintenant il va falloir qu'ils s'entrainent pour être capable de le devenir. Si jamais je n'avait pas été clair je men excuse.  
  
Alors encore une fois, désoler pour le délais, je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre plus vite pour compenser :)  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Bien que Harry était habituer de se lever de bonne heure le matin, aujourd'hui était une exception. La veille, il avait fait la potion d'animagus avec Drago qui avait fini très tard.  
  
La chose la plus bizarre était d'apprendre qu'il avait trois forme d'animagus. Harry avait beaucoups réfléchis a cela pendant la nuit, il s'attendait plus ou moins a être un serpent, puisque qu'il avait les pouvoirs de Serpentard. Le lion et le phénix était un vrai mystère pour lui. Est-ce que le lion voulait dire Gryffondor? Est-ce qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor? Pour dire la vériter, cette question le hantait. Bref, ce matin, il était fatiguer et il n'était pas d'humeur a se faire réveiller tôt. Avec sa chance absolue, a 6 heure du matin, Marcus Flint, sont capitane le secouait.  
  
-Potter, réveille! Entraînement de Quidditch ce matin!  
  
Harry qui avait encore de la misère a ouvrir les yeux, n'en revenait pas.  
  
-Quidditch? Est-ce que tu es tomber sur la tête? Le soleil vient a peine de se lever!  
  
-Justement, j'ai eu une permission spécial de Rogue pour avoir le terrain, on a besoin d'entraîner Drago, notre nouveau chasseur. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, mais c'est une bonne occasion de prendre le terrain au Gryffondor, alors debout et pas de discussion!  
  
Après son petit discours, il alla réveiller Drago qui se précipita pour aller s'habiller. Bien que Drago laissait son masque d'indifférence sur son visage, c'était clair qu'il était exciter a l'idée d'être sur l'équipe de quidditch.  
  
Flint quitta ensuite leur dortoir et Harry s'habilla et tout les deux, allèrent au vestiaire pour rejoindre leurs coéquipier.  
  
En arrivant, Harry eut une grande surprise. Flint tenait 7 balais dans ses mains et en distribuait un a tout le monde. Harry n'en revenait pas. Quand il reçut le sien, il put lire que c'était un nimbus 2001. Il regarda alors Drago qui avait un énorme sourire. Ce dernier lui dit:  
  
-Le nimbus 2001, il vient d'arriver sur le marché, père en a acheter pour toute l'équipe, je voulais te faire la surprise.  
  
-Pour une surprise, c'est tout une surprise Drago. J'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi a me cacher cela.  
  
Sur ce, le groupe de Serpentard ce dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour voir que les Gryffondor étaient déjà présent. Cependant, Olivier Dubois, le capitaine remarqua leur présence rapidement.  
  
Dire que Olivier était de mauvaise humeur n'était pas vraiment la vériter. Il était rouge de rage.  
  
-FLINT! C'est notre pratique, j'avais réserver le terrain!  
  
Marcus lui répondit d'une voix nonchalante qui ne fit q'accentuer le colère des rouge et or:  
  
-Il y a de la place pour tout le monde Dubois.  
  
Le reste des Gryffondor rejoigna leur capitaine qui était encore rouge de rage et celui-ci cria:  
  
-J'AVAIS RÉSERVER LE TERRAIN! JE L'AVAIS RÉSERVER.  
  
-"Ah" répondit Flint "mais j'ai ici une permission spéciale du professeur Rogue. Je, professeur Rogue, accorde le droit de s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch afin d'entraîner leur nouveau chasseur"  
  
-"Vraiment?" répondit Dubois soudainement intéresser, "c'est qui?"  
  
Les serpentards s'écartèrent et Drago s'avança avec son fameux sourire en coin.  
  
-"C'est le fils a Lucius Malfoy?" demanda un jumeau avec dégoût  
  
-"C'est drôle que tu mentionne Lucius Malfoy", répondit Flint "Regarde le cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe des Serpentards"  
  
Les Gryffondor regardèrent alors le balais des Serpentards et remarquèrent qu'ils était des Nimbus 2001 tout neuf et polis. Les Gryffondor en revenaient pas, surtout Ron Weasley que Harry soupsonnait d'être leur nouvel attrapeur.  
  
"Le dernier model" continua Flint, toujours comme si de rien n'était, "Je pense qu'ils sont meilleur que les vieux nimbus par beaucoup, et pour ce qui est des cleansweep." Flint regarda les Weasley pendant qu'il disait ceci, "Vous pouvez toujours nettoyez vos placards avec ceux la".  
  
Aucun Gryffondor eut quelque chose a répliquer. C'est Malfoy qui sortit les Gryffondor de leur transe.  
  
-Ils sont bon n'est-ce pas? Mais peut-être que les Gryffondor vont aussi avoir de l'argent pour s'en acheter des nouveaux. Ouais, je suis sure qu'un musée serait intéresser par vos cleansweep, Weasley.  
  
Hermione Granger, qui était venu regarder la première pratique de Ron choisit se moment pour rajouter sa touche en regardant Drago:  
  
-Au moins les Gryffondor n'ont pas eu a acheter leur place dans l'équipe, ils l'ont eut grace a leur énorme talent.  
  
Ceci fut une remarque qui toucha le toucha particulièrement. Bien sur il était bon mais les autre voyait sa comme si son père avait acheter sa place dans l'équipe, alors qu'il s'assurait seulement d'avoir la coupe cette année. Malgrer se fait, Malfoy fut insulter, et répliqua amèrement:  
  
-Personne t'as demander ton opinion, espèce de sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Cette fois c'est Hermione et tous les Gryffondor qui furent toucher par cette insulte. Flint empêchait les jumeaux de sauter sur Malfoy tandis que Ron sortit sa baguette. Harry voyant Ron prendre sa baguette, fit de même.  
  
-Cette fois tu vas payer sale limace de Malfoy  
  
Une détonation se fit entendre et un jet vert se dirigea vers Malfoy, cependant Harry était prêt.  
  
-Protégo  
  
Harry conjura un bouclier qui retourna le sort vers Ron qui fut projeter par en arrière.  
  
-"RON RON" criait Granger, "Est-ce que tu es correct?"  
  
Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais des limaces sortaient de sa bouche.  
  
Ceci fut trop pour les Serpentard qui s'écroulèrent de rire. Flint se tenait sur son nimbus pour pas tomber tandis que Harry et Malfoy se roulait presque a terre et cognait du point tellement Ron était ridicule. Ceci fut le coup final, les Gryffondor se retirèrent du terrain de Quidditch immédiatement pour aider Ron et les Serpentards commencèrent alors a pratiquer.  
  
**********  
  
Harry sortit de sa détention avec Lockhart de mauvaise humeur. Sa faisait quatre heures que Harry signait ses lettres et il était furieux. Quand il repensait a la raison de sa détention, il se promit de se venger de Weasley.  
  
--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry finit son dernier cours de transfiguration quand McGonagall lui demanda de rester après le cours. Quand toute la classe fut partie il demanda a son professeur:  
  
-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?  
  
-Oui Potter, je voulais vous avertir que vous alliez être en retenue se soir avec le professeur Lockhart.  
  
Harry pâlit juste a l'idée de faire une retenue avec cet idiot.  
  
-"Voyons professeur" répondit Harry avec sa voix la plus polie, "Pourquoi allez en retenue, je n'ai rien fais de mal... a ce que je sache"  
  
-Vraiment Potter, faire cracher des limaces a Weasley sa ne sonne pas une cloche?  
  
-Mais professeur! C'est Weasley qui nous a lancer un sort! Je me suis seulement défendu!  
  
-"Potter!" répondit McGonagall d'un ton qui n'accepterait plus de réplique, "Il y avait d'autre façon de réagir a la situation que de faire cracher a Weasley des limaces toute l'après-midi. Pas de discussion!  
  
- Mais..  
  
-Pas de mais Potter! J'ai dit détention et se sera avec Gilderoy ce soir a 5 heure dans son bureau! Un autre mot et se sera un autre détention!  
  
-----------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------- --------------------  
  
Harry était définitivement furieux quand il pensait a cela. Comment était it supposer réagir face a la situation? Laisser Drago se faire frapper par le sort? Vraiment c'était injuste. Il savait que McGonagall était sévère, surtout avec lui, mais il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu si injuste.  
  
Un bruit interrompit les penser de Harry. Non ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était quelqu'un qui parlait, c'était étrange. Sa disait  
  
-Vien... Laisse moi te tuer...  
  
Harry se demandait vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il suivre la voix?  
  
Finalement, sa curiosité prit le dessus et il décida de suivre la voix, avec sa baguette en main pour être sur. Il suivit la voix qui répétait tout le temps:  
  
-Laisse moi tuer..... sa fait si longtemps... j'ai faim.... du sang  
  
C'était un vrai mystère pour Harry. Qui que sa pourrait bien être?  
  
Soudainement la voix s'arrêta. Harry tourna le coin du corridor pour tomber face a face avec un message écrit en sang sur le mur... et un chat pendu par la queue. L'école avait choisi ce moment pour terminer le festin et retourner a leur salle commune. Tout ce que l'école voyait, c'était le message sur le mur, avec Harry a coter. Soudainement, Drago décida de lire le message et de rajouter sa touche:  
  
-La chambre des secrets a été ré-ouverte, ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde. Vous allez être les prochains sang-de-bourbe!  
  
Harry avait le goût d'étrangler Drago devant toute l'école. Son commentaire n'aidait en rien la panique qui commençait a s'élever. Alors que Harry pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire, il se trompa. Une voix retentit dans le corridor:  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!  
  
Cette voix appartenait a Rusard, le concierge. Il s'approcha et quand il vu sa chatte, miss Teigne, il fondit presque en larme. Il se tourna et vu l'étudiant qui était le plus près de la place du crime. C'était bien sur, Harry.  
  
-Potter.. Vous avez tuer ma chatter! Vous allez me le payez! JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ!  
  
Alors que Rusard allait bondir sur Harry, et que ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur le concierge, une voix autoritaire se fit entendre.  
  
-ARGUS  
  
Cette voix venait de le sauver, le concierge fut comme pétrifier. Il se tourna pour voir Dumbledore accompagner du professeur Rogue et McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore lut le message sur le mur et vieilli presque que de 50 ans d'un coup. Son visage prit un air sombre. Il fit léviter la chatte du concierge et dit:  
  
-Argus suivez moi, vous aussi monsieur Potter.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le choix et suivit le directeur. L'intelligent Lockhart, qui n'avait même pas été inviter a les suivre dit alors:  
  
-On pourrait aller dans mon bureau monsieur le directeur, il est plus proche.  
  
-Merci Gilderoy répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Quand il entrèrent dans le bureau de Lockhart, Harry eut le goût de vomir pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Le mur était plein de photo de Lockhart qui souriait et qui faisait des clin d'?il. A coter de Harry, le professeur Rogue avait lui aussi un air de dégoût.  
  
Dumbledore déposa la chatter sur le bureau et commençait a l'examiner de près. Rusard faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, ce qui ratait considérablement, tandis que le professeur Rogue avait de le misère a ne pas sourire. Le professeur Lockhart lui, disait des absurdités, comme d'habitude:  
  
- La chatte et été tuez. Probablement par la torture transmogorian, dommage que je n'étais pas présent lors que l'attaque, j'aurais pu sauver la chatte, je connais le contre-sort qui aura pu...  
  
Il fut interrompu par les pleures de Rusard qui était maintenant hystérique.  
  
Dumbledore de son coter continuait d'examiner la chatte. Il prit sa baguette et murmura des mots étrange et toucha a miss Teigne mais rien a faire, elle était comme paralyser. Finalement, il se redressa et rendit son verdict:  
  
-Elle n'est pas morte Argus.  
  
Rusard arrêta de pleurer tout d'un coup et réussi a dire un faible:  
  
-Pas morte? Pourquoi elle es paralyser et ne bouge plus alors?  
  
-"Non Argus" continua Dumbledore "Elle a été pétrifier. Mais comment... je ne peux pas le dire"  
  
Lockhart disait tout haut a qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il le savait depuis le début pendant que Rogue le regardait avec dégoût.  
  
-"Demande le a Potter!" disait alors Rusard "Je l'ai vu, c'est lui qui a fait sa!"  
  
-"Aucun élève de deuxième année aurait pu faire cela" répliqua Dumbledore fermement, "Pas même un Serpentard, la pétrification est un acte de magie noire de très haut niveau".  
  
Rusard regardait Harry suspicieusement tandis que Rogue décida de défendre son élève favorit:  
  
-Si je peut me le permettre, monsieur le directeur, que monsieur Potter était-il au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment?  
  
Harry sourit d'une manière reconnaissante a son directeur de maison tandis que McGonagall n'allait définitivement pas laisser tomber.  
  
Vraiment?" répondit-elle "Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le corridor alors que tout le monde était au festin?"  
  
-"Sa serait de ma faute Minerva" répondit Lockhart "Il était en détention avec moi et je n'avait pas vu le temps filer"  
  
McGonagall regardait Harry suspicieusement a son tour et Rusard criait:  
  
-J'exige un châtiment! Ma chatte a été pétrifier! J'exige un châtiment!  
  
-"Innocent jusqu'a preuve du contraire Argus" répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, il savait que sa ne pouvait pas être Harry. Il n'était pas la il y a cinquante ans quand elle avait été ouverte. "Quand les mandragore du professeur Chourave seront prête, on va administrer l'antidote a miss Teigne."  
  
Dumbledore regarda ensuite Harry.  
  
-Tu peux y aller, mais je te demanderais d'être prudent. 


	16. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review: cedric_potter : j'essaye de les faire le plus rapidement possible !  
  
Lilou: merci bien :)  
  
celine.s : Il va y avoir un Dobby, il va juste apparaître plus tard et les choses avec lui vont se passer. euuu.. différemment.  
  
Mystick : Ah un beta sa serait génial effectivement, je t'ai envoyer un email répond moi si t intéresser.  
  
nadia: merci !  
  
thTomeWriter : il y a beaucoup de fic de se genre (surtout en anglais) mais j'essaye de faire la mienne a ma manière et il y n'a pas beaucoup de « dark harry fic » alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une !  
  
Aymeric : Tout le plaisir est le mien ! ok le tien aussi :)  
  
Alors encore une fois, désoler pour le délais, je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre plus vite pour compenser :)  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
-Drago je vais te tuer !  
  
Harry n'était pas d'humeur ce matin, vraiment pas. La moitié des élèves le prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard et Drago n'avait pas aider les rumeurs avec ses petits commentaires qui encourageait l'héritier.  
  
Drago devenait un peu nerveux. Il savait que Harry ne le tuerait pas, mais seulement un fou le provoquerait. Il faisait peur c'était sans équivoque.  
  
-« Voyons Harry.. Tu le sais bien que je prend toute les occasions que j'ai pour faire peur aux autres maisons et les sang-de-bourbes. » répondit Drago avec un air de dégoût quand il disait sans-de-bourbe.  
  
-« Je sais » répondit Harry d'un ton amère « Pour être honnête, je m'en fou un peu que tu les terrorise, mais en autant que sa ne me cause pas de problème ! Fait attention a l'avenir, je voudrais bien finir ma scolarité sans être expulser !»  
  
-Bien sur Harry.  
  
-« Maintenant qu'on a régler ce petit problème » continua Harry, « Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur cette chambre des secrets. J'ai déjà lu que seulement l'héritier de Serpentard peut l'ouvrir et relâcher un monstre. C'est évident que l'héritier c'est Voldemort puisque Salazar me l'a dit, mais comment fait-il pour l'ouvrir si il n'est qu'un esprit ? Dit moi ce que tu sais ! »  
  
Ceci était une vrai énigme pour Harry. Comment Voldemort sans corps pouvait ouvrir cette chambre des secrets ?  
  
-« Je ne sais pas grand chose » avoua Drago, « Je sais cependant que la chambre a été ouverte il y a 50 ans et que le coupable avait supposément arrêter. Maintenant qu'on sait que Tu-Sais-Qui est le coupable, on sais que celui qui a arrêter n'étais définitivement pas coupable. C'est a peu près tout ce que je sais. »  
  
Harry soupira, avec Voldemort qui est encore dans les parages, sa annonçait rien de bon. Définitivement, ce dernier était décider à avoir Harry.  
  
Un bruit de porte interrompit ses pensées et Grabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir. Grabbe ou Goyle, Harry n'était pas sur, en 1 ans et quelque mois il ne s'était pas prit la peine a différencier Grabbe de Goyle et vice- versa, dit :  
  
-Venez les gars, vous allez être en retard pour manger, il y a le match de Quidditch après !  
  
Drago pâlît légèrement a la mention du Quidditch, sa allait être sa première partie.  
  
Harry de son coté n'en revenait pas comment Grabbe ou Goyle avait fait pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. C'est a propos de nourriture pensa alors Harry légèrement amusé.  
  
-« On va vous rejoindre » répondit Harry froidement.  
  
Les deux Gorilles regardèrent alors Drago pour une confirmation qui hocha la tête d'un air irrité. Ces deux dernier ne se sont alors précipiter dehors pour aller au déjeuner sans aucun doute.  
  
-« Ne t'en fait pas Drago » lui dit alors Harry qui avait vu la peur dans les yeux de son seul ami «sa va bien se passer, tu es bon, on a les meilleur balais, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de grave ? »  
  
-« Je ne sais pas » avoua Drago « Mais je suis très nerveux, si tu l'as remarquer, c'est que je ne suis même pas capable de le cacher convenablement ! Si père apprenait cela..»  
  
Harry n'allait pas répondre qu'il savait la plupart du temps ce que son ami ressentait car il serait sans doute insulter et penserait qu'il n'est pas un bon Malfoy ce qui est faux. Harry peut percevoir les émotions de quelqu'un très facilement. Il le voit dans les yeux, sur le visage. Malgré cela, détecter les émotions de Drago était presque toujours difficile ce qui est un exploit dans les circonstance.  
  
-« Voyons Drago, je t'assure que tu le cache bien, je suis juste bon pour remarquer ce genre de chose et c'est très normal d'être nerveux. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de descendre avec Harry pour déjeuner. Bien qu'il n'avait pas faim Harry le forçait a manger.  
  
-« Mange parce que sinon ce sera Marcus qui va venir te faire manger et sa ne sera pas plaisant. » lui dit Harry pour le convaincre.  
  
-« ahhhh Drakie-pooo n'a pas faim ? »  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'identité de cette voix. Elle appartenait bien a Pansy Parkinson.  
  
« Il faut bien manger Drakkie si tu veut être en forme pour le match ! »  
  
Ce fut trop pour Harry qui éclatait de rire. Pansa le regarda d'un regard interrogateur tandis que Drago voulait le tuer. Cependant une voix intervint :  
  
-« Oh mais Pansy a raison Potter, c'est bon pour toi aussi »  
  
Harry se retourna pour être face a face avec une Blaise Zabini qui lui souriait et qui prit place a coter de lui.  
  
-« Il faut que notre attrapeur soit en forme pour montrer au Gryffondor c'est qui les meilleur. »  
  
-« Comme si Weasley pourrait me battre pour le vif. Parlant de Weasley j'ai un compte a rendre avec lui, il ferait mieux de faire ses prières »  
  
La retenue avec Lockhart lui revint a l'esprit et il voulait sa revanche.  
  
-« Ah Harry qui se fâche, décidément le match va être intéressant a regarder » répondit Blaise.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux pendant que Flint se levait et appela son équipe a joindre les vestiaires.  
  
Comme a son habitude, son discours était bref, précis et menaçant.  
  
-« Les poursuiveurs vous savez ce que vous avez a faire, marquer le plus de buts que vous pouvez, on a les meilleurs balais il faut en profiter. Les batteurs vous viser Dubois, c'est impératif de le distraire. Potter, attend avant d'attraper le vif, il faut les écraser avec un haut pointage. »  
  
Flint gardait son air menaçant, puis il dit finalement :  
  
« Je ne tolèrerai pas d'échec est-ce que c'est clair ? »  
  
-« Oui capitaine », les six autres voix dirent.  
  
-« Maintenant tout le monde sur le terrain et allons montrer au Gryffondor c'est qui les meilleur ! »  
  
Sur ce, l'équipe des Serpentard entrèrent sur le terrain. Au plus grand regret de ces dernier, c'était encore Lee Jordan qui commentait les match.  
  
-« Pour les Serpentard, on a Flint, Malfoy, Avery, Derek, Rokwood, Nott et Potter ! »  
  
Des applaudissement se fit entendre du coter des Serpentard mais rien de plus.  
  
« Pour les Gryffondor ! On a Bell, Spinnet Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Dubois etttttttttt WEASLEY"  
  
La plupart du monde applaudissait furieusement, c'était évident que les Gryffondor était les favoris de la foule.  
  
« Je veux en match sans faute ! » intervint la voix de madame Bibine « Maintenant capitaine, serrez vous la main ».  
  
Les deux capitaines, Dubois et Flint se serrèrent la main sans ce quitter des yeux, cependant Flint avait un sourire en coin provocateur qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
  
Après cette poignée de main, le quaffle fut lancée et la partie commença. Déjà au début de la partie on pouvait voir la supériorité des balais des Serpentards. C'est Flint qui prit position du quafle.  
  
-Voici Flint qui prend position du quafle, passe a Malfoy qui contourne Bell, qui passe a Derek qui lui renvoie. Il tir et c'est un premier but pour Serpentard, 10-0 Serpentard.  
  
Le match était dominer par les Serpentard sans aucun doute. Après un heure de jeu, ces dernier menait 150 a 30. Harry avait vu le vif plusieurs fois, mais sur les ordres de Flint, il attendait. Ron de son coter était encore nerveux et il n 'était tout simplement pas bon.  
  
Soudainement, Harry remarqua qu'un cognard se dirigeait vers lui, il l'esquiva de justesse, mais celui-ci revint encore sur lui sans que personne le dirige. Le cognard semblait fou et Harry avait bien du mal a toujours l'évité. Inutile de dire qu'il ne pourrait plus chercher pour le vif. Derek et Rokwood tentaient tant bien que mal a l'aider mais rien a faire, le cognard revenait toujours comme si Harry avait un aimant a cognard sur lui.  
  
Prit d'une soudaine idée, il se dirigea vers les estrade des spectateur a pleine allure. Environ un mètre avant l'impact, il leva son balais et monta en trombe. Le Cognard ne put changer de trajectoire assez vite et rentra dans les estrades. Ceci allait pouvoir lui donner un peu de temps pour attraper le vif pour cesser cette folie.  
  
-« Tien Potter, on fait du balais ? » s'écria Ron Weasley qui l'avait regarder se sauver du cognard.  
  
-« Quidditch Weasley, quidditch, et toi, c'est a l'infirmerie que tu va te retrouver ! »  
  
Sur ce Harry fonça sur le plus jeune Weasley a toute vitesse. Ce que celui- ci ne savait pas, c'est que le vif était a peine a coter de sa tête. Prit de panique il essaya de sa tasser de la trajectoire de Harry, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car Harry le poussa et il tomba en bas de son balais d'une hauteur de 5 mètre. Madame Bibine n'eut même pas le temps de siffler pour signaler l'infraction car Harry avait déjà attraper le vif. Il avait fait 2 pierre d'un coup, faire mal a Weasley en plus de l'insulter, et il avait gagner.  
  
-Potter Triche avant d'attraper le vif ! Sale Serpentard tricheur de mes..  
  
-JORDAN  
  
-Mais c'est vrai professeur, le sale.  
  
-JORDAN, un autre mot et quelqu'un d'autre va commenter les parties a ta place.  
  
-Oui professeur, après un jeu déloyal de Potter, Serpentard remporte la partie 320 a 30. (le 20 point de plus a été marquer pendant que Harry s'enfuyait du cognard)  
  
Harry atterri, mais n'eut pas grand répit, car un cognard le frappa violemment sur son bras qui se fractura sans aucun doute. Harry s'écroula a terre et regarda le cognard qui revenait a la charge. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et plongea pour l'éviter. Il n'eut pas a se battre davantage car Drago vint a sa rescousse.  
  
-Finite Incantatem !  
  
Le sort était bien diriger sur le cognard qui s'immobilisa.  
  
-« Merci Drago », lui dit Harry sincèrement.  
  
-« Ce n'est rien Harry ».  
  
-« LAISSER PASSER », disait une voix qui ressemblait drôlement a celle de Lockhart. Harry ce retourna pour voir Lockhart qui se faisait un chemin dans la foule pour le voir. Celui-ci remarqua le bras casser de Harry et prit sa baguette.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais arranger sa »  
  
-« NON » répliqua Harry, « Surtout pas vous »  
  
-« Ah le pauvre petit » répliqua Lockhart « Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, sa doit être la douleur »  
  
Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondra, Lockhart pointa sa baguette sur le bras de Harry et commençait une incantation.  
  
-« Brackium Emendo »  
  
-Une lumière bleu fonça sur le bras de Harry qui arrêta de faire mal instantanément. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, est-ce que le professeur Lockhart avait fait un sort qui est complexe.. et qui avait marcher ? Il eut sa réponse quand il essaya de bouger son bras qui pendant comme si il avait perdu tous ses os.  
  
-« Ah oui, sa peut arriver parfois, c'est malheureux »  
  
Je vais le tuer un de ses jours pensa Harry, je vais le tuer.  
  
******************************  
  
Il devait être au milieu de la nuit. Harry ne savait pas il était quel heure mais il savait une chose, il souffrait. La potion qu'il avait prit pour faire repousser les os prenait son effet, et il en ressentait toute la douleur. Madame Pomfresh ne plaisantait pas quand elle a dit que sa fait mal repousser des os. Il pensait que s'était la douleur qui l'avait réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face a face. avec une créature ??  
  
-Qui ou quoi est tu ?  
  
La créature le regarda d'une manière ému.  
  
-Moi est Dobby monsieur, Dobby l'elfe de maison  
  
-Que veux tu Dobby ?  
  
-Dobby voulait averti Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby voulait l'avertir que de terribles choses vont se produire ici a Poudlard. Dobby voulait avertir Harry Potter de retourner cher eux, Harry Potter n'est pas en sécurité ici a poudlard.  
  
Harry regarda Dobby comme si une autre tête lui aurait pousser.  
  
-Retourner chez moi ? Chez les moldus ? Est-tu tomber sur la tête Dobby ? Jamais je n'irai a cet endroit de manière volontaire. Non, ce que je réserve a ces moldus tu ne veux pas le savoir Dobby croit moi.  
  
-Harry Potter n'est pas en sécurité a Poudlard ! Dobby pensait que Harry Potter aurait compris et partis chez lui après que le cognard.  
  
-« Cognard ? » la voix de Harry devenait plus glacer et meurtrière, « c'est donc toi le responsable de ce cognard fou qui aurait très bien pu me tuer ? »  
  
-« Pas tuez monsieur non, seulement blessez et Dobby croyait que Harry Potter aurait comprit. »  
  
-« Comprit quoi Dobby ? » Intervint Harry « Que je n'étais pas en sécurité ? J'admet qu'avec toi, je me demande si je suis en sécurité et j'admet aussi que je suis au courant pour la chambre des secret, mais c'est quand même mieux que d'être chez les moldus. Maintenant sauve toi Dobby avant que je t'étrangle »  
  
-« Oh Dobby est habituer aux menaces de mort monsieur, Dobby en reçoit 5 fois par jour a la maison ».  
  
-« La différence entre la maison et moi Dobby », continua Harry qui fixait Dobby avec ses yeux verts émeraudes qui laissait voir toute sa colère, « c'est que moi je vais vraiment le faire, part avant que mon autre bras repousse, ou, non j'ai une meilleur idée va t'en avant que je ne prenne ma baguette »  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour cligner des yeux, Harry avait déjà sa baguette a la main et la pointait sur Dobby qui tremblait un peu a présent.  
  
-« Tu as tenter de me tuer, maintenant c'est a moi d'essayer Dobby non ? Je suis certain que je vais avoir plus de succès que tu en a.. »  
  
Harry arrêta de parler lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Dobby en profita pour s'échapper en un claquement de doigt. Harry rangea sa baguette aussitôt et fit semblant de dormir. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour laisser le monde entrer. C'était Dumbledore avec McGonagall qui faisait l'évité Colin Creevey.  
  
-Dépose le sur ce lit Minerva  
  
McGonagall fit comme Dumbledore l'avait demander alors que Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda cette dernière.  
  
-« Il y a eu un autre attaque » commença Dumbledore gravement, « Minerva l'a trouvé au pied des escalier »  
  
Il eut un silence alors que tout les trois regardait le gryffondor pétrifier sur le lit. Finalement, c'est McGonagall qui brisa le silence :  
  
-« Peut-être qu'il a prit son agresseur en photo ? »  
  
Dumbledore prit l'appareil et ouvrit le petit compartiment pour prendre le film, mais celui-ci prit feu quand Dumbledore ouvrit le petit compartiment. Avec un soupir, McGonagall dit :  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dira aux élèves Albus ?  
  
-La vérité Minerva, la chambre des secrets a bien été réouverte.  
  
Pomfresh allait presque s'évanouir alors que McGonagall fixait Dumbledore et avait beaucoup de peine a le croire. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore aurait dit sa, elle aurait sûrement rit.  
  
-Mais. qui Albus, qui ?  
  
-« La question n'est pas qui Minerva », continua Dumbledore, « mais comment ».  
  
Dumbledore sait que c'est Voldemort pensa Harry, mais il ne sait pas comment lui non plus. Si lui ne le sait pas, comment fera-t-on pour arrêter les attaques ?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Désoler pour le délais. Je commence immédiatement a écrire le prochain chapitre ! Je tien a préciser que je n'ai pas mit romance dans la description de ma fic, c'est simple, je ne suis pas bon pour écrire de la romance. Je ne dis pas que je vais l'exclure carrément, mais je vais en mettre une fois de temps en temps, mais le but de la fic n'est pas de la romance, et rien de dit que si j'en met, sa va bien finir.  
  
Si quelqu'un est bon en francais et voudrais devenir mon beta reader, laisser moi une review avec votre email et je vais vous contacter.  
  
Dobby est dans l'eau chaude uh ? :) 


	17. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling  
  
Review: Arathorn : Très heureux de l'apprendre, je fais de mon mieux mais le français c'est pas mon domaine  
  
nadia: Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, et ça ce n'est que le début. On va le revoir un peu plus tard  
  
Vivi Malfoy : J'ai déjà lu le tome cinq, ça va être difficile de le faire suivre mais je devrais y arriver. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu, personnellement j'aime mieux le 3 et le 4, mais peut-être que je m'attendais à trop, mais il est quand même bien intéressant a lire ! Pour ce qui est du tome 6 et 7, je n'attendrai pas qu'ils sorte. Après l'attente du tome 5, il est très probable que j'aille fini le tome 5 avant que le 6 sorte, alors je vais les inventer probablement oui.  
  
Lisia : à tout de suite la suite ! ;)  
  
J'essaie de maintenir un rythme de un chapitre semaine, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Aussi un GROS merci a Chen qui est maintenant mon beta reader. Si il reste des fautes c'est elle qu'il faut blâmer et pas moi !!! jk. Sérieusement c'est super de sa part de faire ça et vous allez pouvoir lire des fics avec beaucoup moins de fautes qu'au début !  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Ce matin pour déjeuner dans la grand salle, c'était plus silencieux qu'a l'ordinaire. La nouvelle que Creevey s'était fait attaqué s'était répandue à une vitesse phénoménale dans l'école. La mine des élèves était plus sombre qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
Ce n'était pas rare d'en voir qui lançait des regards accusateurs à Harry ou Drago. Selon certain, Harry était assez puissant puisqu'il avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Le fait qu'il était près de la chatte de Rusard lors de la première attaque n'aidait pas les rumeurs. C'était aussi public que Harry n'aimait pas Colin Creevey. Bref, rien n'aidait Harry pour faire taire les rumeurs.  
  
D'autres croyaient que c'était Drago le coupable. Son commentaire pendant la première attaque ne laissait aucun doute de sa culpabilité, toujours selon certains. Il avait dit cette fameuse phrase que tous les sorciers d'origine moldue craignent désormais : « Vous serez les prochains sang-de- bourbe! ». Il avait aussi un regard dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sa famille était composée de Serpentard depuis des générations.  
  
C'est après ce déjeuner que Drago et Harry retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour chercher leurs livres. En revenant, ils regardèrent le tableau et ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris de ce qu'ils lisaient.  
  
-Un club de duel a été ouvert, première rencontre ce soir pour les intéressés. Tiens Harry, si on allait terroriser les Gryffondor. Ca serait génial non ? Les humilier en public devant toute l'école en duel. Depuis que je suis jeune, père m'apprend à me défendre convenablement. Je n'ai aucun doute, je peux humilier Weasley ou Granger.  
  
-« J'espère Drago ! », répondit Harry d'une voix un peu irritée « Tu te rappelles pas que Weasley a prit une bonne semaine pour apprendre un simple sort de lévitation, imagine-le en train de faire un duel. Je suis d'accord, cette occasion est trop bonne pour être manquée. On va humilier Weasley. »  
  
-« Mouais », répondit Drago d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le rouquin « Maintenant amène-toi en potion Harry, plus vite on commence la journée, vite on sera en duel !»  
  
Cependant si il savait ce qu'il allait arriver, il n'aurait pas été aussi pressé d'aller en potion.  
  
Le début du cours était assez normal. Rogue insultait les Gryffondor quand il le pouvait et leur enlevait des points, tout en favorisant les Serpentards et surtout Harry et Drago. Le duo préparait leur potion minutieusement, quand soudain, une chose arriva de nulle part dans leur potion et le pire arriva, le chaudron explosa.  
  
Harry et Drago ainsi que quelques Serpentards furent couverts de potion a demi-préparée qui fit grossir leur figure à vue d'oeil, spécialement leur nez. Drago regardait son nez, horrifié, tandis que Harry cherchait désespérément le coupable pour le lui faire payer. Il n'arrivait pas à grand chose, l'entière maison des Gryffondor riait. Il aperçu quand même Granger qui revenait d'un endroit proche de l'armoire privée du professeur des potions et se rasseoir à sa place, avec un air satisfait. Pas satisfait d'avoir fait un mauvais coup mais quelque chose d'important. Harry savait bien que Granger n'aurait jamais fait exploser leur chaudron, mais celle-ci au lieu de rire comme le reste de leur maison avait simplement un air satisfait et regardait Weasley avec un air complice. Elle savait quelque chose, c'était un coup monté, une diversion. Une diversion pour faire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais son sourire laissait paraître qu'elle avait réussi.  
  
-« SILENCE » hurla Rogue, « Tout ceux qui ont été touchés par la potion, venez en avant j'ai l'antidote ».  
  
Ceci eut l'effet espéré, tout la classe arrêta de faire du bruit. Rogue continua alors à parler, mais sa voix fut un petit peu plus forte qu'un murmure, ce qui la rendait terrifiante :  
  
« Si je trouve celui qui a fait cela, je vais personnellement m'assurer que cette personne soit renvoyeée de Poudlard. »  
  
Il regardait plus particulièrement les Gryffondor et Weasley.  
  
Harry et Drago ne perdirent rien pour attendre et allèrent chercher leur antidote, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant d'agir et ils purent retrouvés leur forme normale, à leur grand soulagement.  
  
En sortant du cours, inutile de dire que les deux étaient fou de rage. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Weasley eut le cran de dire tout haut :  
  
-« J'aurais pu jurer que c'était la tête normale à Potter et Malfoy ! Non mais que c'est dommage qu'ils aient prit l'antidote ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor ne purent empêcher leur rire avant de se mettre en route vers leur prochain cour, Histoire de la magie. Drago et Harry ralentirent leurs pas pour que ces derniers les distancent.  
  
Quand les Gryffondor furent plus loin, ce fut au tour de Harry à murmurer d'une manière meurtrière :  
  
-« Weasley va payer Drago, il n'est pas question qu'il s'en tire ainsi, tu as ma parole, ce soir, il va payer »  
  
-« Sans aucun doute, il va le regretter amèrement de s'en être prit à un Malfoy »  
  
Harry lui lança d'un air amusé :  
  
-« Ohh Drago, ton père serait fier de toi ! »  
  
Drago lui lança un regard mauvais et dit :  
  
-«La ferme Potter, Tu sauras que je suis fier d'être un Malfoy, j'ai tout ce que je veux, la fortune, la célébrité et le dernier mais pas le moindre, la puissance ».  
  
Harry lui fit un de ses fameux sourire malicieux :  
  
-« Tu n'oublierais pas de souligner que tu as des bons amis aussi ? Comme une certaine personne qui est à côté de toi et qui te parle présentement »  
  
-« Ah mouais lui.. je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec ce minable. »  
  
-« Tssk Malfoy, je vais arrêter de t'aider pour battre les résultats de Granger si tu continues ! »  
  
Drago lui fit un sourire :  
  
-« Tu sais bien que je blague Harry, tu es une personne sur qui je peux compter. Le meilleur ami que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi quelque fois, tu'imagines ce que ce serait seulement avec Crabbe et Goyle ? Je préfère ne pas y penser.. »  
  
Harry lui sourit à son tour :  
  
-« Mouais, c'est la première fois je te dis ça et probablement la dernière Drago, mais je dois avouer que je suis très fier de t'avoir comme ami. Tu m'as beaucoup appris sur notre monde et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Tu es plus qu'une source d'informations. De plus, tu es vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je peux tout dire, tous mes secrets. »  
  
Harry fit une pause.. puis dit :  
  
-« Si on faisait un marché Drago, un pacte, quoi qu'il arrive, on reste meilleurs amis, quoi qu'il arrive, on ne se trahit pas, quoi qu'il arrive, on reste du même coté. comme des frères »  
  
Harry lança à Drago un regard pénétrant après cette dernière remarque. Comme si il était incertain de son futur. Drago le regarda puis sourit :  
  
-« Ton coté va être le mien, peu importe ce que tu choisis. Meilleurs amis pour la vie, seulement la mort va nous séparer »  
  
Après une poignée de main officiel, Drago aurait pu juré d'avoir entendu Harry dire tout bas « Même la mort ne pourra pas nous séparer, je veillerai à cela » et honnêtement, il le croyait presque. presque.  
  
Sur ce, le duo arriva au cours d'histoire de la magie. Toute la classe, à l'exception de Weasley et Granger qui semblaient distraits et refusaient d'écouter le cours. Soudainement, Hermione leva sa main pour poser une question, ce qui était surprenant car personne ne posait de questions à ce prof ennuyant.  
  
Il fallut cinq minutes au professeur Binns pour remarquer que la main de Hermione était soulevée. Il parut surpris et dit :  
  
-« Oui ? miss ? »  
  
-« Granger. Je me demandais si vous alliez nous parler de la chambre des secrets, professeur ? »  
  
Le fantôme parut surpris de la demande.  
  
-« J'enseigne l'histoire de la magie et non des mythes et légendes miss Granger. »  
  
Sur ce le professeur continua à parler, sur le même ton de voix endormant, comme si de rien était. Cependant Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et releva la main.  
  
-« Oui miss Granger ? »  
  
-« Professeur, les légendes sont fondées sur des faits non ? »  
  
Même Harry devait l'avouer, c'était une question superbement posée qui forcerait le professeur à parler de cette supposée légende. Ceci attira l'attention de toute la classe comme jamais auparavant ce que le professeur remarqua. Il décida alors, de satisfaire la curiosité de son auditoire et paraître intéressant pour une fois dans sa vie.. ou demi-vie, peu importe le type de vie qu'un fantôme possède.  
  
-« Oui.. très bien, je vais vous parler de cette légende. »  
  
Le professeur faisait attention pour mettre de l'emphase sur légende.  
  
-« Il y a 1000 ans, Poudlard fut fondée par les quatre plus grand mages de l'époque, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, et Salazar Serpentard. Les 4 fondateurs coexistaient en harmonie et cherchaient des jeunes qui avaient un don en magie pour les éduquer loin des moldus. Cependant après un certain temps, Salazar voulut bannir les sorciers d'origine moldue de l'école et les trois autres fondateurs, et plus particulièrement Godric Gryffondor, étaient contre cette idée. »  
  
Binns prit une pause. Il parlait toujours sur le même ton de voix endormant mais l'auditoire, avide d'informations sur cette chambre des secrets, écoutait quand même et buvait les paroles du professeur qui était enchanté de la situation.  
  
-« Après un certain temps et plusieurs disputes, Serpentard décida de quitter l'école. Toujours selon cette légende, il décida de créer une chambre secrète que personne ne pourrait ouvrir, à part son héritier, et mit un monstre contrôlé par ce même héritier qui pourrait débarrasser l'école des enfants de moldus. »  
  
« Bien évidemment l'école fut fouillée de fond en comble parmi les ages et cette soit-disant chambre, n'a jamais été trouvée, encore moins le soit- disant monstre. Comme je le disais, ce n'est qu'une légende »  
  
Inutile de dire que la majorité de la classe fut frappée par ces informations. Si cette chambre existait bel et bien et qu'il y avait un monstre à l'intérieur, c'était grave.  
  
**********************  
  
A quatre heure, la plupart de l'école était réunie dans la grande salle pour le club de duel. La plupart avait leur baguette à la main et pratiquait des mouvements.  
  
Drago et Harry étaient assis et regardait la salle d'un air malicieux...  
  
-« Regarde Weasley » disait Drago, « Il ne sait même pas comment tenir sa baguette ! Ces mouvements sont tellement ridicules, ils me font penser à Lockhart en avant de la classe quand il nous montre comment il combat ses soit disant loup-garous devant la classe. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-« Tu as entièrement raison Drago, c'est presque à se demander ce que Granger fait avec lui »  
  
Même si les deux s'en foutaient royalement, il fallait avouer que Granger tenait bien sa baguette et ses mouvements étaient corrects, comparé à Weasley qui la tenait de travers et la manipulait aussi bien qu'il jouait au Quidditch. ça voulait dire grand chose. Granger devait le reprendre constamment.  
  
Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux professeurs Lockhart et Rogue. Ce dernier avait l'air très en colère tandis que Lockhart avait toujours son sourire idiot.  
  
« Vous me voyez bien ? Tout le monde me voit ? Excellent. »  
  
Il sourit encore bêtement et continua :  
  
-« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné la permission de mettre au point ce club de duel, pour vous entraîner, pour vous défendre, comme j'ai eu à le faire de nombreuse fois dans ma vie. Pour plus de détails, consultez mon auto-biographie. »  
  
Harry rit silencieusement et chuchota a Drago  
  
-« C'est normal, qui ne voudrait pas attaquer cet idiot ? A part les filles bien sur »  
  
Drago éclata de rire a son tour.  
  
-« Je ne vais plus tarder et vous présenter mon assisant, le professeur Rogue, qui a bien voulu faire cette démonstration. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toujours votre maître des potions après ce duel. »  
  
Lockhart rit bêtement ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Rogue, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, il avait définitivement envie de voir ce duel pour voir si Lockhart serait encore en un morceau.  
  
-« En position » cria Lockhart.  
  
Les deux adversaire levèrent leur baguette en avant d'eux, comme des épées. Ils firent cinq pas pas en arrière avant de se retourner à nouveau pour être face à face. Après que Lockhart se soit incliné d'une manière grossière et que Rogue ait à peine incliner sa tête, le duel commença :  
  
-« A trois nous allons lancer un sort. Bien évidemment, notre but n'est pas de nous tuer. »  
  
Harry regarda le professeur Rogue et se demandait vraiment si ilcherchait à le tuer ou pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui trahissait son excitement à l'idée de pouvoir jeter un sort en toute légalité à Lockhart. Combiné avec sa colère qu'il dirigeait envers Lockhart, ceci allait sûrement devenir douloureux pour Lockhart.  
  
-« Un.. Deux... Trois. »  
  
Ils levèrent tous deux leur baguette et la pointèrent sur leur adversaire mais Rogue fut plus rapide et lanca :  
  
-« Expelliarmus »  
  
Lockhart fut projeté dans les airs jusqu'au mur à une vitesse impressionnante. Les filles parurent horrifiées tandis que la plupart des Serpentards encourageait leur directeur de maison bruyamment. Harry regarda Rogue et celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin satisfait, et Harry fit de même.  
  
Lockhart essaya de se relever avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et dit :  
  
-« Ah oui professeur Rogue, le sort de désarmement, très bon choix. C'est une bonne idée de vouloir leur montrer, cependant, si vous me le permettez, c'était très évident que vous alliez faire cela et si j'aurais voulu, j'aurais pu le contrer facilement, mais je voulais que tout le monde apprenne de cette expérience. »  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier et pour une fois, Lockhart sembla le remarquer et décida de laisser les élèves se pratiquer.  
  
-« Longdubat vous allez vous mettre avec. » commença Lockhart  
  
-« Longdubat cause une dévastation avec le moindre sort » l'interrompit Rogue «Si je peux suggérer quelqu'un de ma maison. » il fit un petit signe nonchalant « Potter pourquoi pas, avec un Gryffondor comme vous le souhaitiez.. disons Weasley ? »  
  
Rogue fit Signe à Harry de le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fit avec joie. Avoir la chance de ridiculiser Weasley devant l'école entière allait être très intéressant. Sa revanche allait être terrible.  
  
Lockhart approuva le choix du professeur Rogue, sans doute car il avait peur que celui-ci lui lance un autre sort. Weasley se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur qui essayait de lui montrer le contre-sort de l'expelliarmus mais échappa sa baguette en faisait des signes ridicules. Harry et Rogue regardèrent dans la direction de Lockhart et Weasley et leur lancèrent un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Rogue se retourna vers Harry et dit :  
  
-« Voyons voir Harry, pourquoi ne pas utiliser notre mascotte de maison et laisser Weasley avoir peur ? Je me chargerai de ce serpent pour être certain qu'il ne cause aucun dommage. Je suis prêt à parier que Weasley va être mort de peur et ne bougera pas. Si tu veux t'amuser un peu avant d'essayer le sort tu peux. L'incantation du sort est Serpensortia. »  
  
-« Merci professeur, je vais faire en sorte que Weasley ne va pas me croiser encore pendant un certain temps »  
  
Avec un sourire complice, Rogue se retira un peu plus en arrière pour laisser le champ libre aux combattants.  
  
Harry remarqua avec satisfaction que Weasley n'avait pas l'air sur de lui. Apparemment le petit sourire avait été efficace.  
  
-« En position » cria Lockhart  
  
Weasley et Harry levèrent leur baguettes comme Rogue et Lockhart l'avait fait et commencèrent leurs pas en arrière, après en avoir fait cinq, les deux se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent de la même manière que Rogue l'avait fait auparavant.  
  
-« A mon signal, un.. Deux... trois »  
  
Avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de la bouche de Weasley, Harry avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui et avait lancé :  
  
-« Tarantallegra »  
  
Ce n'était pas particulièrement offensif, Harry ne voulait pas se créer des problèmes, certainement pas quand toute l'école regardait leur duel.  
  
Ceci avait fonctionner, les jambes de Weasley étaient maintenant incontrôlables et dansaient toute seules. Weasley essaya de répliquer :  
  
-« Rictusempra »  
  
Harry n'avait clairement pas pensé que Weasley réussirait à lancer un sort sous l'effet du tarantallegra, il le croyait beaucoup trop pathétique pour ça. Harry faillit se faire prendre, mais il contra le sort de justesse avec :  
  
-Protégo  
  
Son bouclier expulsa le sort de son attaquant qui le reçu de plein fouet. Ron était maintenant pris d'un fou rire en même temps de danser.  
  
La plupart du monde réuni riait de Weasley, en particulier les Serpentard qui encourageaient Harry. Les seuls qui ne riaient pas étaient les Gryffondor qui avaient peur de ce que Harry ferait a Ron.  
  
Leur crainte fut fondée. Harry avançait sur Ron avec un regard meurtrier, baguette pointée vers lui. Il y avait un sourire maléfique collé à ses lèvres.  
  
-Pétrificus Totalus  
  
Ron se raidit instantanément et arrêta de bouger. Seulement ses yeux continuaient de bouger.  
  
Le duel aurait du être fini mais Harry n'avait pas envie de le finir aussi vite. Avant que Lockhart ne dise un mot, il prononça la formule que Rogue lui avait montré :  
  
-Serpensortia  
  
Un énorme serpent noir sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers Ron. Les yeux de ce dernier fixaient le serpent avec une peur bleue.  
  
Rogue regardait le spectacle et fut émerveillé de voir comment Harry pouvait utiliser un bouclier aussi efficace si jeune.. et si vite. Pendant un instant, Severus pensa vraiment que le sort allait toucher Harry. Puis le serpensortia fut parfaitement exécuté. Il fut ébloui de voir la grosseur du serpent qui sortit de la baguette du jeune Potter. C'était la première fois qu'il lançait ce sort et s'était fait à la perfection. Le Serpent se dirigeait vers Weasley et il était temps qu'il s'assure qu'il ne cause aucun dommage. Alors qu'il allait fait disparaître ce serpent Lockhart l'interrompit :  
  
-« Non laissez-moi faire professeur, FLIPENDO »  
  
Le sort atteignit le serpent qui fut projeté dix pieds dans les airs et retomba. Ceci l'énerva considérablement et il allait sûrement attaquer la première personne qu'il rencontrerait.  
  
Harry voyant cela commença à paniquer. Si le serpent blessait quelqu'un, il allait être déclaré responsable et il allait devoir subir le châtiment approprié à la blessure reçue. Le serpent ce dirigea comme prévu vers la plus proche personne : Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry remarqua que Rogue essayait désespérément de faire le contre-sort , mais l'idiot de Lockhart l'avait provoqué et le professeur n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir. Harry décida d'agir même s'il s'agissait de trahir un de ses grand secrets. Il parla en fourchelang :  
  
-Laissssse-le, ne le blessssse pas, ne lui fait pas de mal. Viens icccccci a côté de moi.  
  
Le serpent qui allait mordre l'élève détourna sa trajectoire et alla à côté de Harry. Dire que la salle était choquée était un simple fait. Personne ne parlait ou ne bougeait, le silence était total. Tous regardaient Harry d'un air horrifié, à l'exception de Drago et Rogue. Drago le savait déjà et Rogue, bien que surpris, choqué et soulagé, ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il aurait aimer être un fourchelang. Sans plus tarder, il regagna ses sens.  
  
-« Vipera.. Evanesca »  
  
Le serpent disparut dans une fumée noire. Rogue fit signe à Drago et Harry de le suivre et ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle. 


	18. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review:  
  
Big apple : va falloir tu sois patient :P je comprends votre frustration mais j'ai une vie uh.  
  
nadia: Admettons que je l'update une fois semaine. Ces dernières semaines, c'était plus au deux semaine mais la ça va être une fois par semaine à nouveau si tout va bien.  
  
Vivi Malfoy : Well.. Si Jk l'avais fait comme ça, le livre aurait probablement mal fini.. Le mauvais côté qui gagne etc etc. Considérant que plusieurs jeunes lisent le livre, ça serait peut-être pas bon pour eux. Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Un Harry soit dark ou bien très « serpentard » est génial. Mais bon tu devais te douter que c'était mon avis puisque j'écris une fic comme ça :P.  
  
Chen : Honnêtement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup moi non plus. Surtout quand il laisse tomber Harry dans le livre 4 et je me demande comment. la je m'en allais raconter quelque chose du livre cinq alors je vais me la fermer :).  
  
Encore une fois merci a Chen pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes de français.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
Comme le matin précédent, à l'heure du déjeuner dans la grand salle, c'était plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il sentait les regards accusateurs des autres élèves assis aux autres tables.  
  
Ce n'est pas que Harry n'était pas habitué, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'il était à Serpentard plusieurs élèves le traitaient ainsi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était pire qu'avant. La raison était bien simple, le fourchelang est, depuis toujours, attribué aux sorciers noirs.  
  
De plus, comment pouvait-il expliquer le fait qu'il était fourchelang alors que ceci était héréditaire ? Et Salazar Serpentard était célèbre pour ça.  
  
Une autre chose préoccupante était les paroles du professeur Binns. La veille, celui-ci avait dit que Serpentard avait construit la chambre des secrets et que seulement son héritier pourrait l'ouvrir et contrôler le monstre à l'intérieur pour éliminer les sang-de-bourbes. Inutile de dire que les élèves avaient fait deux plus deux et le croyaient maintenant l'héritier de Serpentard et pensaient tous qu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets pour attaquer Creevey. Le fait qu'il ait été à l'infirmerie ce même jour était complètement inconnu des autres, le monde voulait trouver un coupable, ils voulaient blâmer quelqu'un, et Harry était la cible parfaite.  
  
Une seule chose troublait Harry. Est-ce que Dumbledore commençait à le soupçonner lui aussi ? Son directeur de maison ne le pensait pas, mais lui il en doutait. Toute les indices le pointait. Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en tête...  
  
Flash-back  
  
Harry et Drago suivirent leur directeur de maison dans son bureau. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu tendu mais surtout surpris. Arriver dans le bureau du professeur, le maître des potions prit la parole :  
  
-« Ceci est mauvais Harry, très mauvais, tout le monde va penser encore plus que tu es celui qui attaque les élèves maintenant. »  
  
-« Mais professeur » commença Harry  
  
-« Silence ! » lui dit Rogue, « Je sais parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas toi. Si James Potter aurait été fourchelang, il en aurait profiter pour terrifier les serpentards d'avantage et il s'en serait vanter comme le vantard qu'il était. Ta mère était une enfant de moldue, elle ne pouvait pas être fourchelang, non, dans ton cas ce n'est pas héréditaire. Je suis certain que Dumbledore pense la même chose »  
  
Rogue fit un pause en observant Harry pensivement. Il dit ensuite, en choisissant ses mots lentement :  
  
« Il semblerait que tu défies les lois de la magie encore une fois. Tu es plein de surprises, je n'en ai aucun doute. »  
  
Il fit une autre pause avant de devenir plus sérieux :  
  
« Cependant, j'aimerais que tu ne te promènes pas seul à l'avenir. Au. »  
  
Voyant que Harry allait s'y objecter, il dit :  
  
« Non Harry pas de discussion ! Certains élèves pourraient décider de résoudre le problème eux-mêmes en t'attaquant, tout aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître ! Si tu pouvais te promener en groupe, de deux ou trois personnes et plus me soulagerait je l'avoue. »  
  
Harry savait que Rogue faisait ça pour son bien-être mais il détestait la compagnie de presque tout le monde, excepté Drago et peut-être aussi Blaise Zabini. Il avait appris à l'apprécier ces derniers temps. Elle ne le prenait pas pour un dieu, loin de la, juste comme un autre Serpentard.  
  
Ce n'est pas que Harry n'aimait pas se faire prendre pour un dieu, mais ce serait inacceptable d'avoir quelqu'un de ce genre qu'il pourrait appeler un ami. Bien qu'il ne considérait pas Blaise comme une amie et qu'il ne lui ait dit aucun de ses secrets, il appréciait bien sa façon d'agir envers lui.  
  
Sa grande liste d'élèves qu'il tolérait s'arrêtait à deux.. Ce n'était pas une grande liste. Dire que Harry était mécontent de la suggestion de Rogue était de dire que le ciel est bleu.  
  
Harry fut coupé de ses rêves par Rogue qui parlait maintenant à Drago.  
  
-« C'est pour ça je t'ai appelé toi aussi. Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de Harry, alors si tu veux son bien, tu vas veiller à ce qu'il se promène en groupe. Si il est comme son père, je suis sur qu'il va continuer à se promener seul comme si de rien n'était, alors garde un oeil ou même deux sur lui. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de guetter et suivre Harry comme un chien de garde mais il allait lui parler pour être certain qu'il comprenne toute la gravité de la situation.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards se tourna ensuite vers Harry avant de dire :  
  
-« Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas du te suggérer le sort du serpent. Ca aurait pu causer bien des dommages qui seraient tombés sur toi et moi. J'avais la situation en main, mais quand le professeur Lockhart » il dit ce dernier mot avec dégoût, au plus grand amusement de Harry « l'a énervé, il était trop rapide pour moi, je ne pouvais pas faire le contre-sort. »  
  
Harry fut surpris de l'aveu mais dit :  
  
-« Il n'y a rien à pardonner professeur, je suis aussi coupable puisque j'ai utilisé le sort »  
  
Rogue sourit brièvement et hocha la tête.  
  
-« Harry Drago vous pouvez y aller maintenant »  
  
Le duo se retourna pour quitter quand Rogue ajouta :  
  
-« Au fait Harry, n'aie pas honte d'être fourchelang. Pour être honnête, je suis plus jaloux que d'autre chose, j'aurais bien aimé être un fourchelang »  
  
Harry lança un sourire pour remercier son professeur avant de partir.  
  
Fin Flash-back  
  
Malgré tout cela, Harry ne semblait pas affecté aux yeux du reste de Poudlard. Quand on le regardait, Harry répliquait avec son sourire en coin qui était provocateur. Un sourire qui avouait presque les crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
  
Avec un signe de tête, il fit signe à Drago, Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre pour aller à leur premier cours. En chemin cependant, Harry entendit une voix. Le même voix que lors de la première attaque.  
  
-Tuer. du ssssssang, j'ai bessssssoin de me nourrir.  
  
Aussitôt, il renvoya ses deux plus gros compagnons.  
  
-Crabbe Goyle, allez en classe, je vais, avec Drago, vous rejoindre un peu plus tard.  
  
Les deux acolytes regardèrent Drago qui leur fit un signe de tête d'une manière désintéressée avant de partir. Quand Harry fut sur que les deux Serpentards étaient partis, il dit a Drago :  
  
-J'entends des voix Drago! Les mêmes que lors de l'attaque de miss teigne. Tu ne l'entends pas??  
  
Drago lui fit un signe de tête un peu ennuyé. Il aurait demandé à Harry si il hallucinait, cependant la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix, miss teigne avait été pétrifiée, alors il garda cette pensée pour lui-même.  
  
-Je vais arrêter le monstre pour arrêter cette stupide rumeur, suis-moi Drago!  
  
Dire que Drago avait peur n'était pas la vérité. Il était terrifié. Comment Harry voulait arrêter un monstre qui avait 1000 ans que même Dumbledore n'avait pas encore arrêté?  
  
Néanmoins, il suivit Harry qui maintenant courrait.  
  
-tuerrr je veux tuerrr  
  
-Vite Drago!!  
  
Harry et Drago couraient le plus vite possible, mais même en courant, ils n'avaient pas réussi à coincer le monstre. Ils arrivèrent dans un corridor pour constater qu'il y avait bien eu une autre attaque.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les victimes : Justin Finch- Fletchley et Nick quasi-sans-tête. un fantôme !  
  
Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire, pensa Harry, la personne que j'ai soit-disant attaquée est maintenant pétrifiée avec un fantôme et moi je suis à côté d'eux.  
  
Harry avait partiellement raison, ça n'aurait presque pas pu être pire. Il ne fallait cependant pas être découvert. par Lockhart ou McGonagall.  
  
-Viens Drago. on s'en va.  
  
Drago, encore blême, hocha la tête. Alors que le duo allait partir, la voix de Peeves qui venait d'arriver retentit :  
  
-ATTAQUE UNE AUTRE ATTAQUE, MÊME LES FANTÔMES NE SONT PAS PROTÉGÉS.  
  
Peeve partit rapidement, apparemment il avait peur. Harry décida d'aller un peu plus vite quand il entendit :  
  
-POTTER ! MALFOY ! OU ALLEZ VOUS COMME CA !  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui était probablement proche de la scène du crime. Elle n'était décidément pas heureuse de la situation et sous le choc de voir un autre élève pétrifié. sans compter de voir un fantôme pétrifié !  
  
Harry pensa la chose la plus plausible à répondre, et dit :  
  
-Chercher de l'aide professeur, moi et Drago allions à notre cours alors qu'on a vu ce poufsouffle pétrifié !  
  
-Potter, Malfoy, suivez-moi.  
  
Maintenant McGonagall avait l'air grave. Elle ne semblait pas croire à son histoire et Harry pensait vraiment que c'était la fin.  
  
Corridor après corridor, le duo suivit le professeur qui les amenait à un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Arrivée à une statue représentant une gargouille, McGonagall leur demanda de se mettre devant, ce qu'ils firent, et elle dit :  
  
-Sorbet Citron  
  
La gargouille pivota sur elle-même et des escaliers tournèrent pour donner sur une entrée plus haute. Harry et Drago, se doutant qu'ils devaient rencontre quelqu'un dans la pièce, cognèrent.  
  
Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une pièce circulaire. Plusieurs tableaux des anciens directeurs de poudlard étaient accrochés au mur. C'était sans doute le bureau du directeur, qui était présentement absent.  
  
Il regarda sur les étagères pour voir plusieurs instruments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le choixpeau était présent. En continuant de regarder, il vit un oiseau sur un perchoir, mais pas n'importe quel oiseau. Il était rouge, et bien qu'il paraissait très vieux, il remarqua que c'était un phénix, une de ses formes d'animagus.  
  
Harry avait beaucoup lu sur les phénix depuis le jour qu'il savait qu'il allait en être un. C'était essentiel à son apprentissage.  
  
Soudain, le phénix brûla et ses cendres tombèrent au moment où Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Un spectacle magnifique pensait Harry.  
  
-Ahh, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Fawkes, mon phénix.  
  
Dumbledore leur fit un sourire que le duo retourna. Peut-être qu'ils allaient éviter l'expulsion si Dumbledore était de bonne humeur, autant tout faire pour ne pas le lui enlever.  
  
-Dommage que vous l'ayez vu le jour de sa combustion.  
  
Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le phénix renaître.  
  
-Fascinantes créatures les phénix. Leurs larmes ont d'immenses pouvoirs de guérison et ils peuvent transporter de lourdes charges. Ils sont de très loyaux animaux.  
  
Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête à nouveau, ne sachant que dire. Dumbledore regarda Harry dans les yeux, puis Drago avant de dire :  
  
-Mais revenons à notre sujet.  
  
Harry et Drago prièrent mentalement pour ne pas être expulsés.  
  
-Je tiens à vous dire que je ne pense pas que vous soyez les coupables, même si tout semble être contre vous.  
  
Le duo soupira de soulagement et Harry se maudissait mentalement de ne pas avoir écouté Rogue. Ca lui aurait causé bien moins de tracas.  
  
-Cependant, j'aimerais vous demandez si l'un de vous aurait quelque chose à me dire? N'importe quoi.  
  
Harry ne voulait surtout pas lui dire qu'il entendait des voix. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur Dumbledore doute de sa santé mentale et Drago lui s'efforçait de garder un masque d'indifférence pour ne pas trahir son ami.  
  
Dumbledore les regarda encore une fois avec un regard perçant, comme si il lisait dans le plus profond de leur âme, ce que Harry n'aimait particulièrement pas.  
  
-« Non rien professeur » réussit à dire Harry.  
  
Dumbledore semblait un peu déçu de la réponse mais ne les réprimanda pas.  
  
-Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer, et si vous voulez me dire quoi que ce soit, sachez que mon bureau vous est ouvert.  
  
Sur ce, le duo quitta le bureau d'un air soulagé. 


	19. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Si vous voulez que j'écrive mes chapitres plus rapidement. les review pourraient me motiver. Etant donner que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le dernier chapitre.. jai prit mon temps pour celui-ci.  
  
Chen : ton email marche pu ou yer full. Email moi avec une nouvel addresse. Je poste ce chapitre sans beta alors blamer les faute sur.. Moi.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
Le train de vie reprit normalement après le club de duel. Enfin, aussi normalement que sa pourrait être. Le fait que tout le monde ou presque était convaincu que Harry était un mage noir et qu'il faisait les attaques sur les enfants de moldus n'aidait pas a rendre les choses normal.  
  
Quand la liste fut sortit pour rester au château pendant les vacances de noël, Harry n'hésita pas a signer et a sa grand surprise, Drago aussi signa. Il prétendait que son père était occuper.  
  
C'était peut-être vrai, mais Harry soupçonnait qu'il voulait continuer les séances d'animagus et lui faire quelqu'un avec qui être pendant noël. Depuis le début de l'année qu'ils s'entraînaient deux fois par semaine et les résultats étaient encourageant.  
  
Drago réussissait a changer ses bras en patte de panthère noire. C'était deux grosses pattes poilues. Sa paraissait qu'il allait être une grosse panthère. Drago ne se cachait pas pour s'en vanter.  
  
Harry de son coté préférait commencer avec sa forme d'oiseau, de phénix pour être plus précis. C'est comme si il sentait l'appel de l'animal, il savait qu'il était très proche de cet animal et réciproquement, il était très attirer par celui-ci. Son entraînement avançait bien lui aussi, il pouvait changer ses bras en aile de phénix toute noire et il pouvait, mais avec difficulté, changer ses jambes en pattes. Il y avait encore du travail a faire de se coté cependant.  
  
*******  
  
Nous sommes maintenant pendant les vacances de noël après une session intense d'animagus. Drago et Harry étaient épuisés. En revenant vers leur salle commune, ils appercurent Crabbe. seul en train de parler à. Percy Weasley ?  
  
Drago voyant cela demanda :  
  
-« Crabbe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? et ou est Goyle ? je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable de vous separer. »  
  
Grabbe se retourna et regarda Drago avec un regard absent, comme si il se demandait quoi répondre, un vrai regard stupide.  
  
« A bien y penser, je ne veux pas le savoir, toi Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. »  
  
Percy semblait insulter que Drago ose parler ainsi contre un préfet et répliqua :  
  
-« Parle moi sous un autre ton Malfoy, sache que je suis préfet et je n'aime pas ton attitude ! »  
  
Comme si je ne le savais pas pensait Drago dans sa tête.  
  
En effet, depuis le début de l'année, personne n'avait vu Weasley sans son badge de préfet. Il s'en vantait aussi a qui voulait bien l'entendre. et même ceux qui ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
  
-« Ouais, c'est sa, hors de ma vu Weasley, va jouer ailleurs » répliqua Malfoy, et sur ce, celui-ci repartit en direction de la salle commune avec un Harry qui riait et un Crabbe qui avait un regard meurtrier ? dans les yeux ? Harry se demandait vraiment ce qui n'allait pas avec celui-ci. Il décida alors de garder un oeil sur lui, au cas ou.  
  
En chemin Drago dit avec un sourire :  
  
-« Ce Peter Weasley.. »  
  
-« Percy » le corrigea Crabbe automatiquement  
  
Comment celui-ci pouvait savoir le nom du Weasley si même Drago le savait pas pensa Harry. Un autre fait étrange en moins de deux minute sur Crabbe.  
  
-« Peu importe » continua le blond « J'ai remarquer qu'il est souvent près d'ici, j'imagine qu'il essaie d'attraper l'héritier de Serpentard a lui seul »  
  
Sur ce, Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire. Comme si un pauvre Weasley pouvait attraper l'héritier de Serpentard a lui seul.  
  
Enfin, le trio arriva face a un mur de pierre avec l'emblème de Serpentard afficher dessus. Drago arrêta et dit le mot de passe :  
  
-Sang pur  
  
Aussitôt le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser place a la salle commune. Elle était en dessous de la terre, les mur étaient en pierre et il fesait asser froid. Un foyer était dans le fond de la salle avec plusieurs fauteuil autour.  
  
Harry et Drago entrèrent comme si de rien n'était tandis que Crabbe regardait partout comme si s'était la première fois qu'il voyait la pièce.  
  
Ceci piqua la curiosité de Harry et Drago. Drago ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Crabbe tandis que Harry commençait a se demander si Crabbe était vraiment Crabbe. Est-ce que c'était possible que quelqu'un aie fait une potion pour se transformer en Crabbe ? Il se posait sérieusement la question car Crabbe n'agissait pas comme il le faisait normalement.  
  
Le trio se dirigea vers un recoin de la salle et Drago recommença a parler.  
  
-« Weasley qui veut attraper l'héritier de Serpentard. Est-ce qu'il pense que le monstre ne l'attaquera pas parce que il est un préfet ? »  
  
-« Probablement » répliqua Harry qui avait de la misère a contrôler son rire. Crabbe cependant, regardait Drago avec un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Crabbe, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui »  
  
Le gros Serpentard répliqua :  
  
-« J'ai mal au c?ur »  
  
Harry était certain qu'il mentait, c'était bel et bien un visage de furie qu'il avait vu, et non un visage de quelqu'un qui souffrait. Drago lui, semblait accepter l'excuse même si il ne le croyait pas vraiment.  
  
-« Je suis surpris que la gazette su sorcier n'aie pas reporter les attaques » continua Drago d'un air songeur, « j'imagine que Dumbledore essaye d'étouffer l'affaire. Père dit toujours que le vieux Dumbledore est la pire chose qu'il aie arrivé a cette école, il aime trop les moldus, un vrai directeur laisserait pas quelqu'un comme Creevey a l'école. »  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la dernière partie de cette affirmation, Creevey ne devrait pas être a cette école. Maintenant qu'il est pétrifier, cependant, Harry pouvait respirer plus librement.  
  
-«J'admet que tu as raison pour les sang-de-bourbes Drago, mais je suis content d'avoir Dumbledore ici, coter protection, c'est celui que j'aime le plus voir ici. »  
  
-« J'imagine que tu as a un point Harry » continua le blond avec un regard songeur. « reste que je déteste les sang-de-bourbes.. ils ne font que m'apporter des ennuis. Si seulement je savais qui est responsable des attaques, je l'aiderais. »  
  
-« Tu dois surement avoir une idée qui c'est » intervint Crabbe  
  
-« Bien sur que non idiot, je te l'ai déjà dit dix fois. »  
  
Après une pause, Drago reprit la ou il l'avait laisser  
  
« C'est une bonne chose que Creevey soit pétrifier pour toi Harry, moi j'espère que la prochaine victime sera.. Granger »  
  
Harry comprenait vraiment pourquoi il souhaitait que sa allait être Granger. A cause d'elle, sont père le ridiculisait et le punissait, et honnêtement, il ne voudrais pas être dans les souliers de Drago a la fin de l'année si la Gryffondor aurait des meilleur notes que lui.  
  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il se n'est même pas rendu compte que le temps de réaction de Crabbe a été plus vite que l'éclair. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était jeté sur Drago et le frappait comme il le pouvait. Harry sortit de ses pensées et pointa sa baguette sur le plus gros des deux :  
  
-Impedimenta  
  
Crabbe commença alors a bouger au ralentit. Drago put se défaire de lui et se leva péniblement. Il avait maintenant un oeil qui enflait presque a vu d'?il et une lèvre en sang. Dire qu'il était furieux était un simple fait.  
  
-« COMMENT OSE TU BON A RIEN, JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QUE SA FAIT QUAND ON S'ATTAQUE A UN MALFOY »  
  
-DRAGO ! Je crois que je sais ce qui ne marche pas. Ne lui fait pas trop mal mais empêche le de sortir de la salle commune je reviens dans un instant.  
  
Les preuves que Crabbe n'était pas Crabbe étaient trop grande pour ignorer. Harry se rappella de sa potion de voyance et décida de tester voir si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre sous l'effet d'une potion.  
  
Harry sprinta dans son dortoir pour boire la potion. Il en restait encore plusieurs flacons depuis l'an passer quand il avait fait cette potion avec le maître des potions. Bien que la potion coûte très cher, si il pouvait coincer celui qui était derriere tout sa (il soupsonnait Granger et Weasley ), sa aurait valu la peine.  
  
Il prit un flacon de potion bien cacher dans ses choses et le but d'une gorgée. Harry regarda ensuite dans le miroir pour voir que le noir de ses yeux devinre gris et que le reste était blanc, la potion devait marcher.  
  
Il retourna alors dans la salle commune a grande vitesse pour apercevoir Weasley, étendu par terre, et ne bougeait pas. Il était probablement sous l'effet du sort pétrificus totalus. Harry souria d'un air mauvais.  
  
-« Alors Harry » commença Drago d'un air menaçant, « c'est quoi le problème ? Dit moi le avant que je finisse de lui apprendre une leçon a ce bon a rien.»  
  
-« Aussi tentant que sa peut l'être Drago » commença Harry d'un air triomphant, « on devrait amener celui qui se prend pour Crabbe au professeur Rogue, je suis sure qu'il va être heureux d'enlever quelque points et même, peut-être, de renvoyer ce Gryffondor.  
  
-« Gryffondor ? C'est qui Harry ?»  
  
-« Weasley »  
  
-« Weasley, si jamais tu n'es pas expulser, je vais m'assurer que tu va payer au centuple ce que tu viens de me faire, c'est une promesse. »  
  
Avec un sort de lévitation, Drago fit léviter Ron en direction du bureau de son directeur de maison avec un Harry qui souriait a l'idée de voir le roux expulser. Pendant le trajet Ron se retransforma en lui-même, au plus grand étonnement de Drago.  
  
************  
  
Les vacances de noel était le bienvenue pour tous les élèves. Severus Rogue, bien qu'il ne soit pas un élève, était content de se retrouver en vacances. Bien qu'il soit maître des potions, il détestait enseigner a une bande d'incapable qui ne comprenait rien et qui ne s'intéressait pas aux potions.  
  
C'est pour cela que année après année, il demande a Dumbledore de lui donner le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Au moins les élèves s'intéresse a cette matière et il fallait l'admettre, Severus était plutôt doué dans cette matière. Après tout.. qui de mieux qu'un ex-mangemort pour enseigner comment se protéger contre eux et la magie qu'ils utilisent tant ?  
  
Le retour a la réalité permettait que donné raison au professeur des potions. Sa lui prit toute sa patience pour corriger la moitier des travaux tellement qu'ils étaient mal fait. En deuxième année par contre, il devait avouer que Harry et Drago avaient bien fait leur chose. Avec un sourire, il leur donna une note parfaite. Puit il prit la copie de Granger, cette Gryffondor miss-je-sais-tout qui ne fait que lire dans sa vie pour trouver réponse a tout. Il allait commencer a la corriger quand.  
  
BANG  
  
Sa porte s'ouvrit. D'instinct, le directeur de la maison des Serpentard prit sa baguette et pointa en avant de lui. Ce qu'il vit le fit quelque peu relaxer, mais c'était quand même intrigant. Ses deux Serpentards favoris rentrèrent, il remarqua que un oeil a Drago enflait et sa lèvre était couper. Après de les avoir inspecter, il remarqua que le duo faisait léviter Weasley en avant d'eux.  
  
-« Je comprend que vous aillez des envies subites de jeter des sorts au Gryffondor » commenca le professeur avec un sourire sinistre, « mais ce n'est pas très conseiller, j'imagine que vous avez des explications.. Malfoy, Potter ? »  
  
-« Bien sur professeur » commença le blond, « Harry et moi se rendait a la salle commune quan don a vu Crabbe seul. C'était bizarre en soit mais on a continuer avec lui et dans la salle, commune, il m'a agresser. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Harry est partit dans son dortoir et quand il est revenu, il a dit que c'était Weasley, et comme de raison, en chemin Crabbe s'est transformer en Weasley ici présent ».  
  
Avec un mouvement de poignet, Rogue arrêta les deux sort qui affectait le Gryffondor et avec un « THUD », celui-ci tomba a terre. Il se releva péniblement et regarda autour de lui et devant le sourire des trois Serpentard, il commencait a avoir peur.. Vraiment peur.  
  
Rogue prit la parole :  
  
-« Alors Weasley, j'imagine que vous avez une bonne explication pour votre séjour dans la salle commune des Serpentard? Pour la double attaque contre un élève de ma maison, et pour la fabrication d'une potion qui est interdit a Poudlard ? »  
  
Ron essaya de parler mais seulement des sons sortaient de sa bouche. Se faire prendre après d'avoir violer tant de règlements important signalait rien de bon pour lui.  
  
« Je doute que faire une belle imitation d'un poisson est une bonne raison » dit Severus avec un air cruel, « Si la décision m'appartenait Weasley, tu serais déjà expulser a l'heure qu'on se parle, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas se privilège. »  
  
Pendant une courte seconde, le gryffondor parut reprendre des couleurs, mais quand le maitre des potions dit qu'il appellerait McGonagall et Dumbledore, il palit aussitôt. McGonagall ne faisait pas de favoritisme quand on brisait les règles, et sa le Gryffondor le savait.  
  
Après ces quelque mots, Severus sortit de la pièce pour appeler le directeur et la directrice-adjointe. Le silence était maintenant total entre le trio qui attendait les professeur. Drago et Harry espérait vraiment que Weasley allait être expulser. Sa ne prit pas une minute que le trio de professeur arriva. Dumbledore avait un air grave et McGonagall un visage sévère qui dégageait une furie tel que Harry n'en avait jamais vu. C'est elle qui prit la parole :  
  
-Weasley, pourquoi diable a tu été dans la salle commune des Serpentard, a l'aide d'une potion interdite a Poudlard et attaquer deux Serpentard ?  
  
-« hmmm professeur, vous voyez. j'ai fais la potion pour.. »  
  
-« Tu as fait la potion Weasley ?» demanda Harry sans cacher qui n'en croyait pas un mot, « Comme pourrais le dire notre maître des potion, tu a de la misère a en réussir une simple en classe, le polynectar est une potion bien trop complexe pour toi. Si vous me le permettez professeur, je dirais que Granger est dans le coup. »  
  
Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge a mesure que Harry parlait et explosa :  
  
-« HERMIONE N'A RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS, NON »  
  
Il avait dénié les accusations trop vite, trop violemment. Les professeur doutait sérieusement de Ron quand Harry ajouta :  
  
-« Et comme je connais les Gryffondor et leur supposé courage, je dirais qu'il est arriver quelque chose qui empêchait celle-ci de venir avec ce bon a rien. »  
  
-« Cinq points seront retiré a Serpentard pour cette insulte monsieur Potter ! » le coupa McGonagall qui devenait furieuse, « On règlera le cas de miss Granger plus tard et tache de garder du respect ! »  
  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire insolent et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :  
  
-« Bien je pense que tout a été dit, c'est au professeur McGonagall, a décidé ce qui adviendra de monsieur Weasley »  
  
Celle-ci regarda Ron, avant de dire :  
  
-« C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais encore vu en tant d'année d'enseignement. Jamais j'ai eu aussi honte d'un élève de ma maison monsieur Weasley. Attaquer deux élèves et s'infiltrer dans une autre salle commune, sans compter la potion sont des actes graves. Je vais retirer 150 points a Gryffondor, et tu seras en retenue pour le reste du mois ainsi que le mois prochain avec Severus ou Rusard. J'écrirai également a tes parents pour cet acte de pure stupidité, j'espère que tu vas avoir compris ta leçon, parce que la prochaine fois, tu vas être expulser. »  
  
Harry voulu protester mais un regard du professeur Rogue l'en empêcha. Celui-ci devait bien se douter que McGonagall n'aurait pas expulser un élève de sa propre maison sans avertissement. 


	20. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Merci bien, sa m'encourage !  
  
Mystick : Laisse moi ton e-mail stp ! Je vais te emailer c'est sur !  
  
J'ai écrit le chapitre du plus vite que je le pouvais. Je suis partis en vacances une grosse semaine (sans ordi) alors je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Harry se baladait dans l'école deux jours après le début des classes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines personnes disent que la vengeance laisse un goût amère, Harry lui, trouvait que la vengeance était douce.  
  
Il venait juste d'être au courant que Granger avait fait perdre a sa maison 40 points pour l'implication dans la fabrication de potion et elle avait droit a une retenue ! Imaginer Hermione Granger, que l'on surnommait miss- je-sais-tout, l'élève préférée de tous les professeurs recevoir une retenue ! Harry aurait pu parier qu'elle a fondue en larme.  
  
Selon d'autres rumeurs, elle aurait aussi été a l'infirmerie car son apparence était changer en chat-humain. C'était une des conséquence de la potion polynectar, si on utilisait un poil d'animal au lieu d'un cheveux humain.  
  
Comment elle aurait pu être stupide a ce point pensa Harry ? Il sortit de sa rêverie pour penser aux évènements de ce matin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Comme a l'habitude, sur l'heure du déjeuner la poste par hiboux arriva. Drago recevait sa traite hebdomadaire de bonbons et de sucreries de la part de sa mère mais une chose piqua la curiosité de Harry. Un vieux hiboux qui volait tout croche se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, avec une lettre rouge ?  
  
Une beuglante a Weasley pensa Harry aussitôt, fait que sa soit une beuglante a Weasley. Oh que sa serait drôle !  
  
Harry tapa sur l'épaule de Drago une fois et pointa en direction de l'hiboux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin avant de regarder a la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Le hiboux en question s'arrêta en face de la personne espérer d'une manière peu commune. Il tomba directement sur la table en envoyant plein de nourriture partout devant un Ron rouge de honte et de frayeur.  
  
Harry n'entendait pas ce que les Gryffondor disait jusqu'a temps qu'un d'eux crie :  
  
-« TIEN TIEN, ON DIRAIT BIEN QUE WEASLEY A UNE BEUGLANTE »  
  
Harry était content de ne pas être Gryffondor. C'est dans ce moment qu'il voyait bien que leur maison n'avait aucune loyauté les-un envers les autres. Au lieu d'aider Weasley, ils riaient de lui et le criait aux autres maisons  
  
Pas que je m'en plaigne pensa Harry, Weasley mérite tout ce qui lui arrive.  
  
Soudainement, l'enveloppe sauta dans les air et prit une forme de grande bouche frustrer et cria clairement :  
  
-RONALD WEASLEY, COMMENT OSE TU T'ATTAQUER A D'AUTRES ÉLÈVES ? JE T'AI ÉLEVER BIEN MIEUX QUE CELA. JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE TOI DE TOUTE MA VIE. MAINTENANT ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN. UN SEUL AUTRE FAUX PAS, TU M'ENTEND ? UN SEUL ET TU RETOURNERAS À LA MAISON PLUS VITE QUE TU NE L'AS JAMAIS FAIT. EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?  
  
Après ce discours, la lettre s'enflamma devant un Ron horrifier.  
  
Toute l'école, y compris la pluspart des Gryffondor riait de Ron et Drago plus fort que tout le monde.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Une étendue d'eau dans le corridor le sortit de sa rêverie. Le corridor était tout inonder et quelqu'un pleurait. Selon la petite voix aiguë, sa devait être une fille.  
  
Cependant, quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention du Serpentard, une file d'araignée. Depuis quand les araignées se déplaçaient file ? Harry a vu beaucoup d'araignée dans sa vie, surtout a l'orphelinat, et jamais il n'avait vu des araignées se promener en file comme cela. Il décida des suivre et retourner a la source pour savoir ce qui se passait.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, la source était dans la toilette des fille qui avait une pancarte qui disait que les toilettes étaient défectueuse.  
  
Devait-il succomber a la tentation de résoudre ce mystère et d'y aller ou de rebrousser chemin ?  
  
La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain inondée. Les robinets étaient tous ouverts et une fille pleurait. La source du pleur était maintenant clair, cette fille était dans une toilette. Harry décida sagement de rebrousser chemin mais il était trop tard, la fille avait arrêter de pleurer et l'avait entendu.  
  
Avant que Harry aie pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se sauver, un fantôme sortit et Harry aurait bien parier qu'elle était la source des pleurs. Celle-ci le regarda d'un regard interrogateur et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait rougit. Finalement elle dit en pleurnichant :  
  
-« Est-ce que tu es venu me lancer un objet ? »  
  
-« Te lancer un objet ? » questionna Harry « Pourquoi je serais venu te lancer un objet ? »  
  
-« Parce que quelqu'un vient de m'en lancer un sur la tête, et sa fait mal » répliqua cette dernière avant de fondre en larme a nouveau.  
  
Sa ne prenait aucun diplôme pour dire que cette fille avait subit un sévère traumatisme et qu'elle pleurnichait tout le temps. Bien évidemment Harry le remarqua et essaya de la raisonner :  
  
-« Est-ce que tu es sur que quelqu'un te visait ? Quelqu'un aurait pu simplement vouloir se débarrasser d'un objet et le lancer sans regarder ? »  
  
Ok, c'était vraiment une chose stupide a dire pensa ce dernier. Mimi pensait aussi la même chose, d'après sa réaction :  
  
-« C'est sa, lancer des livres a Mimi sans faire exprès ! Comme si sa ne faisait pas mal ! »  
  
-« Un livre tu dit ? » demanda Harry  
  
Pour quelques raisons, ceci l'intéressait. Il doutait que quelqu'un aurait lancer un livre d'école dans les toilettes. Sa valait de l'argent après tout..  
  
-« Oui, dans le cabinet du milieu » répliqua le fantôme  
  
Harry regarda dans la toilette pour effectivement s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un petit livre noir qui ressemblait étrangement a un journal intime.  
  
Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le livre en murmurant :  
  
-« Wingardium Leviosa »  
  
Le livre vola dans les air aussitôt et Harry le fit atterrir dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas y toucher avant de voir si il y avait des risques. Si quelqu'un voulait s'en débarrasser, sa devait être dangereux.  
  
En ignorant délibérément les plaintes de Mimi, Harry s'en retourna avec son sac dans son dortoir afin d'étudier le journal de plus près  
  
**********************  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry » intervint la voix de Malfoy  
  
Sa faisait plusieurs sorts de détection que Harry lançait mais rien ne laissait croire que le journal intime avec les lettres T M Riddle pouvait être dangereux.  
  
-« Voyons Drago, je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas de risque que je l'ouvre, après le nombre de sort que j'ai lancé.. »  
  
-« Peut-être mais on ai seulement en deuxième année, même si tu es le plus doué, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as a apprendre encore et en plus, je pense déjà avoir vu ce journal dans le manoir dans les objets de magie noir dangereux que père ne veut pas que je touche, mais je ne suis pas certain »  
  
Drago avait un point, mais Harry détestait se faire traiter d'ignorant.  
  
-« Dangereux tu dis ? » lança Harry d'une voix rageuse « Voyons voir si il est si dangereux que cela ! »  
  
Il allait prouver le contraire a Drago. Il allait prouver que ce journal était inoffensif a toucher !  
  
Drago regarda Harry d'un air horrifier. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire que Harry avait beaucoup a apprendre même si c'était la vérité car un gros défaut de Harry, était son ego. Se faire traiter d'ignorant était trop pour lui.  
  
Harry prit le livre et.. Rien ne se produisit. Il fit un sourire moqueur à Drago qui voulait dire 'Je te l'avais bien dit' et Drago lui répondit par une grimace de dégout face au geste que Harry venait de poser.  
  
Après beaucoup de précaution, Harry ouvrit finalement le journal pour constater qu'il était. vide. Il avait beau fouiller, tourner toutes les pages, mais elles étaient vide !  
  
C'était comme si T.M. Riddle avait acheter un journal intime et n'avait jamais écrit dedans.  
  
Réfléchis pensa alors Harry, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un qui a un journal intime ferait pour que personne ne le lise ?  
  
Harry sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur le journal en murmurant :  
  
-« aparecium »  
  
Rien a faire, rien ne se révélait. Le livre était un vrai mystère. Harry regarda Drago qui fut autant surpris que lui. Ce livre avait quelque chose de particulier, c'était certain mais aucun des deux pouvait dire comment révéler ses secrets.  
  
*********  
  
À la St-Valentin, Harry n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme du livre. Il avait beau aller a la bibliothèque pour lire les livre sur des livres magiques mais aucun semblait l'aider.  
  
Il avait aussi lu beaucoup sur les sorts de détection et de révélation, mais il n'avait rien a faire de se coté la, le livre restait vide.  
  
En ce vendredi matin, jour de la St-Valentin, rien ne pouvait remonter le morale de Harry. Tout d'abord Lockhart, avait fait venir des nains pour livrer des valentins. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir des valentins qui fatiguait Harry, il savait que le célèbre Harry Potter allait attirer l'attention de beaucoup de filles, même plus vieille. Ce qui dérangeait Harry, était de ce les faire chanter devant tout le monde dans les corridors.  
  
L'après midi, il aperçu un autre nain qui courrait dans sa direction. Il était alors en compagnie de tout sa classe de Serpentard qui se déplaçaient entre deux cours, mais le pire était que deux niveaux complets de Gryffondor se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il voulait s'enfuir mais le nain fut plus rapide et le saisit par le sac d'école, qui déchira sous la pression ce qui renversa tout ses livre et ses bouteille d'encre éclata pour en déverser partout sur ses livres.  
  
-« Pas si vite monsieur Potter » dit le nain, « J'ai un valentin de miss Weasley ».  
  
A ses mots, Harry ne fut pas terriblement surpris, vu la manière qu'elle avait réagit face a lui dans le train.  
  
Il se dépêcha tout de même a ranger ses choses pour partir au plus vite, il ne savait pas ce que le valentin contenait et il préférait que personne ne le sache. Cependant, le nain commença déjà à chanter :  
  
« Ses yeux, aussi vert qu'une grenouille,  
ses cheveux, aussi noir qu'un tableau de classe  
je souhaite qu'il soit avec moi, il est divin  
le héro qui a vaincu le mage noir »  
  
Les Serpentards avait du mal a ne pas rire. Tous savait comment sa devait être humiliant pour Harry alors ils furent de leur mieux pour cacher leur rire.  
  
Inutile de dire que les élèves de premiere année et deuxième année des Gryffondor riaient sauf.. les deux Weasley. Ron était en plein dilemme, rire de Potter ou être frustrer envers sa s?ur. Comment elle avait oser écrire un poème d'amour a. Potter ?!?! C'était fraterniser avec l'ennemi, un Serpentard rien de moins ! Cependant, Ron aimait tellement rire de Potter et sa n'arrivait tellement pas souvent qu'il décida de rire avec le reste du monde.  
  
Ginny tant qua elle, regardait Harry anxieusement, attendant une réaction de lui. elle fut momentanément déçue car Harry ne montrait pas d'émotion. Il regardait les Gryffondor rire sans réaction.  
  
A L'intérieur de lui-même, Harry était fou de rage et humilier. Comment cette Gryffondor, une Weasley, rien de moins, osait lui envoyer cet affreux poème dégradant sur lui ? Il avait de la misère a contenir son masque d'indifférence alors que les Gryffondor riait a plein poumons.  
  
Quand Harry vu rire Ron, il sourit. Non pas un sourire de joie, mais un sourire sans émotion. presque cruel. Il allait enlever le sourire du visage des Gryffondor et bien vite.  
  
-« Tu trouve sa drôle Weasley ? » exclama Harry toujours avec son sourire froid, « Moi au moins j'ai reçu un valentin. Que la vie doit être triste sans admiration. »  
  
Graduellement, le sourire des Gryffondor s'effondra et celui des Serpentard s'accentua.  
  
« Puis-je te rappeler » continua Harry, « Que c'est ta propre s?ur qui a envoyer un valentin a ton pire ennemie ? »  
  
Puis pour faire frustrer Ron davantage, il regarda Ginny et ajouta :  
  
« Je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt jolie ta petite s?ur Weasley »  
  
Si deux Gryffondor ne l'aurait pas retenu, Ron se serait jeter sur Harry qui riait maintenant. Ron voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre cria :  
  
-« SI TU TOUCHE A UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE MA S?UR, JE TE JURE QUE. »  
  
-« Rappel toi Weasley, un seul faux pas et tu seras a la maison bien asser vite. Pour ton information ce n'est pas a moi que tu devrais dire sa. mais a ta s?ur, c'est elle qui a envoyer ce valentin non ? »  
  
Avec un dernier sourire moqueur, Harry se dirigea a son prochain cours en compagnie du reste des Serpentards qui ne cachait aucunement leur amusement.  
  
************  
  
Après le souper quand il était seul dans son dortoir, Harry remarqua une chose importante. Il y avait de l'encre partout dans ses choses. sauf sur le journal intime.  
  
C'est dans ce train de penser qu'il l'ouvrit. Les pages tout comme la couverture du livre était resté intact. Il prit alors sa plume et laissa tomber une goutte d'encre sur la première page.  
  
La page devint noire momentanément avant de revenir comme à l'origine. Prit par une soudaine inspiration il écrivit :  
  
-« Salut »  
  
L'encre s'effaca avant qu'un message apparaisse.  
  
-« Bonjours »  
  
Harry fit un sourire triomphant avant de continuer la conversation :  
  
-« Mon nom est Harry Potter »  
  
-« Bonjours a toi Harry Potter, mon nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor »  
  
-« Et qui êtes vous exactement ? »  
  
-« J'étais un élève il y a 50 ans, des choses horrible se sont produite et j'ai reçu un prix spécial pour service rendu a l'école en l'échange de mon silence. »  
  
-« Quel genre d'événement » demanda Harry curieusement.  
  
-« Je ne suis pas supposer le dire mais j'en ai assez de me taire, la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, et le monstre a tuez un élève, mais j'ai cependant coincer le coupable »  
  
Harry s'arrêta momentanément. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment il pouvait avoir coincer le coupable si c'était Voldemort ? A moins que Tom aie coincer les parents de Voldemort ?  
  
-« Qui était le coupable ? » demanda Harry  
  
-« Je ne peux pas le dire » le journal répondit  
  
Harry fut déçu, mais le journal n'avait pas fini son message :  
  
« Mais je peux te le montrer »  
  
-« Montrer moi »  
  
A ces mots, les pages du journal se déroulèrent et une grande lumière envahit le livre avant d'aspirer Harry.  
  
Harry se retrouva dans une salle ronde. Il en vint a la conclusion qu'il était dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de Harry alors ce dernier devina qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un cogna a la porte et un élève de Serpentard ouvrit la porte.  
  
-« Ah Tom » dit alors le directeur  
  
-« Vous vouliez me voir professeur Dippet ? »  
  
-« Oui Tom, assit toi » répondit le directeur, « Je viens de lire ta lettre de demande pour rester a l'école cette été. »  
  
-« Oh » répondit Tom nerveusement  
  
-« Mon pauvre garçon, j'ai bien peur que sa ne soit pas possible, pas avec ses attaques, sa serait fou de ma part. Vous ne voulez pas retourner cher vous pendant les vacances ? »  
  
-« Non » répondit Tom avec un air de dégout, « J'aimerais mieux rester ici que retourner dans cette. cette. »  
  
-« Vous vivez dans un orphelinat de moldus je crois ? » répondit Dippet curieusement  
  
-« Oui » répondit Riddle  
  
-« Tu es un enfant de moldus ? »  
  
-« Non, ma mère était une sorcière mais elle est morte »  
  
Dippet hocha la tête mais répondit tristement :  
  
-« Je ne peux pas faire sa Tom, si sa serait dans d'autres circonstance je pourrais peut-être m'arranger, mais avec toute ses attaques, j'ai bien peur que se sera impossible. Le ministère de la magie parle même de fermer l'école. »  
  
Dippet soupira et Harry le trouvait faible pour avouer cela devant un élève  
  
-« Si le coupable était arrêter, si les agression cesserait.. »  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sais tu quelque chose Riddle sur les attaques ? »  
  
-« Non » répondit celui-ci rapidement  
  
Dippet soupira encore avant de lui dire de partir.  
  
Harry suivit Tom dehors alors que celui-ci se dirigea vers les donjons. Il fut stopper cependant par un Dumbledore qui avait l'aire 50 ans plus jeune.  
  
-« Que faites vous a cette heure dans les corridors Tom ? »  
  
-« Je reviens de voir le directeur professeur »  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un regard pénétrant et Harry avait bien l'impression que c'était un regard suspicieux.  
  
-« Très bien, faite vite, les corridors ne sont pas sure avec toutes ces attaques »  
  
Tom lui fit un signe affirmatif avant de continuer sa route. Au lieu d'aller au dortoir, il continua dans un autre corridor avant de tirer sa baguette et d'ouvrir une porte.  
  
Harry s'attendait a tout sauf a sa. Hagrid était la en train de remettre une araignée géante dans une boite.  
  
-« Bonsoir Rubeus» dit Tom d'un air décidé  
  
-« Salut Tom » répondit Hagrid « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »  
  
-« C'est terminer Rubeus, ils parlent de fermer l'école si les agressions ne cessent pas »  
  
-« Heuu ce n'est.. »  
  
-« Je ne pense pas que tu ais voulu tuer qui que se soit » continua Tom « mais les monstres ne sont pas de bons animaux, je suppose que tu voulais lui faire faire un peu d'exercice et.. »  
  
-« Aragog n'a tuer personne » dit Hagrid d'un air triste  
  
-« Les parents de la fille vont être la demain et il est normal que la chose qui aie tuer leur fille soit tuer non ? »  
  
-« Ce n'était pas lui ! » hurla Hagrid « Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil »  
  
Riddle leva sa baguette et dit :  
  
-« Écarte toi »  
  
-« NON »  
  
-« ÉCARTE TOI HAGRID »  
  
C'était l'avertissement final, Riddle jeta un sort :  
  
« Systam Apere »  
  
La boite explosa littéralement laissant place a une araignée géante qui fonca sur Tom. Celui-ci leva sa baguette mais c'était trop tard, le montre bondit sur lui et le renversa avant de prendre la fuite. Riddle se releva, mais Hagrid s'interposa en criant NNNOOONNN  
  
Riddle essaya tant bien que mal de disposer de l'araigner en criant :  
  
« Aragna exume »  
  
C'était cependant trop tard, l'araignée était trop loin et le sort la manqua. C'est sur cela que l'image disparu tranquillement pour laisser place a la réalité.  
  
Alors Riddle pensait que Hagrid avait ouvert la chambre des secrets ? Sa semblait tellement.. invraisemblable. Comment un demi-géant pouvait être de la descendance des Serpentards ?  
  
Aussi absurde que sa semblait, tout le monde sembla gober l'histoire de Riddle, a l'exception peut-être de Dumbledore qui semblait se méfier du jeune homme. Harry en vint a la conclusion que Riddle était soit Voldemort lui-même, ou qu'il était assez stupide pour penser que Hagrid avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. 


	21. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Chen : Merci bien !  
  
Nadia : Je te pardonne :P. Plus sérieusement, je ne penserait pas faire quoi que se soit pour ce qui est des couples (pour le moment du moins, donc Harry ne profitera pas de la situation avec Ginny.. pour l'instand). Je trouve sa assez jeune en deuxième année. Sa va sûrement commencer dans le quatrième livre mais avis a ceux qui aime les romances douces et que se soit l'amour fou entre les deux personnes et qu'ils finissent par ce marier, vous allez être déçu.  
  
Merci bien, sa m'encourage !  
  
Ma fin de session approche a grand pas, alors j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Cependant je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Le professeur Rogue était dans la salle commune en train de faire un discours a ses élèves de deuxième année. C'était le temps a tout le monde de choisir leur options pour l'année d'ensuite, un option qui pouvais affecter leur futur, donc, une décision a ne pas prendre a la légère.  
  
Le professeur de potion savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait avoir des bon conseil c'est pour sa qu'il fait ce discours a tous les années aux personnes de sa maison.  
  
-« L'an prochain, vous aurez droit a : divination, soins aux créatures magiques, arithmancy, étude des moldus, et finalement, les anciennes runes. »  
  
Il fit une pause en regardant les jeunes élèves de sa maison :  
  
« Si vous êtes attirer dans les connaissances du futur, je vous recommanderais arithmancy, c'est une forme de divination en chiffre, beaucoup plus précis mais je crains que vous ne pouvez pas voir beaucoup de chose avec cette méthode. Il y a aussi bien sur, divination, mais ceux qui prenne cet art sérieusement ne prendrons pas cette classe. En d'autre mot, bien que je n'aime pas dire du mal de mes collègues »  
  
Il fit une autre pause avec un sourire en coin qui le trahissait un peu :  
  
« Le professeur de divination ne pourrait pas vous apprendre grand chose. Elle a autant de talent en divination que moi-même, c'est-à-dire, aucun talent »  
  
Voyant que son discours avait l'effet escompter, il changea de sujet :  
  
« Pour ce qui est de soins aux créatures magiques, sa peut être fort utile. Vous apprendrez beaucoup sur les créatures du monde magique, dangereuses ou non, je conseillerais cette classe a tous. Les anciennes runes est un domaine très complex, mais puissant, je conseillerais cette classe a ceux qui sont doués. »  
  
Le directeur de la maison des Serpentard regarda Harry et Drago qui lui firent un sourire en retour. Ces deux dernier comprirent le message, c'était clair que leur professeur voulait qu'ils prennent ce cours.  
  
« Finalement, il y a l'étude des moldus. Ceci parle par lui-même. Vous devez prendre deux cours parmis cette liste, si vous avez des questions, venez a mon bureau et sa sera mon plaisir de vous conseillez. »  
  
Avec un hochement de tête, Severus se retourna en faisant tourbillonner sa robe et sortit de la salle commune  
  
Avec un sourire moqueur, Drago demanda a Harry :  
  
-« Tu penses qu'ils accepterais de nous montrer comment il fait tourbillonner sa robe de cette manière ? ».  
  
Ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de retourner a sont dortoir afin de choisir les cours qui l'intéressait.  
  
***************  
  
-« Alors, quel cours tu as pris Harry ? »  
  
-« L'étude des runes anciennes, soins aux créatures magiques et.. étude des moldus. »  
  
-«Quoi ? » s'indigna Drago, « Étude des moldus ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de prendre une chose pareil ? »  
  
-« Comme on dit Drago, il faut connaître ses ennemis pour mieux les combattre, trouver leur faiblesse. Puisque tu es de sang pure, tu devrais toi aussi prendre le cours. » répondit Harry calmement.   
  
-« Comme si les moldus m'intéressait » répondit Drago avec dédain, «Je suis un Malfoy, n'oublie pas sa Harry. Et Pourquoi tu prend étude des moldus toi ? Tu connais très bien les moldus, tu vivais dans un orphelinat moldus non ? »   
  
Le regard de Harry durcit a la mention de l'orphelinat.  
  
-« Ce n'était pas un orphelinat, c'était une prison ou on me battait Malfoy ! Bien sur j'en connais plus sur les moldus que toi, mais j'en connais pas autant qu'un moldus normal. Et ne mentionne plus cette endroit ! C'est une époque de ma vie que j'ai mis de coter. pour l'instand »  
  
Peu a peu, le visage de Harry s'adoucit, et il ajouta :  
  
-« Moi je suis certain que sa te sera fort utile Drago, sans compter que sa serait un buse facile. »  
  
A la mention du buse facile, Drago considéra le tout. Il savait que son père serait fâché si Drago prenait étude des moldus, mais avec le prétexte d'apprendre sur l'ennemis et un buse supplémentaire, il serait peut-être plus compréhensif.  
  
-« Très bien Harry, j'espère que sa va me servir un jour ou tu va en entendre parler »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire avant de dire :  
  
-« Vien on va aller jouer notre finale de quidditch »  
  
*************  
  
Ginny Weasley brillante pour son age. du moins, quand ses secrets en dépendait. Elle avait vu son journal intime quand le sac de Harry fut déchiré, et elle voulait absolument le récupérer.  
  
Est-ce que Tom allait trahir ses secrets ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une tel chance, elle devait reprendre son journal et au plus vite.  
  
Le matin avant le match de Quidditch, elle suivit les Serpentards qui se dirigeait vers le donjon, c'est comme cela qu'elle obtint la location et le mot de passe de leur salle commune.  
  
L'après midi alors que le match de Quidditch allait débuter, elle alla dans la salle commune des Serpentard qui était vide. Tout le monde voulait encourager leur équipe.  
  
La jeune Weasley entra dans le dortoir des deuxième année et chercha le fameux journal intime. Elle déplaça tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son livre noir. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le prendre. Quand ses doigts entra en contact avec le journal, tout devint noir.  
  
***************  
  
Quand l'équipe des Serpentard sortit du vestiaire, l'équipe fit face a un Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être pas de mauvaise humeur.. il était rouge de colère.  
  
-« Je suis désolé » dit-il brusquement, « Mais la partie de quidditch a été annuler, il y a eu deux autres attaques »  
  
L'équipe commença à protester, mais Rogue leur coupa la parole :  
  
-« Je sais que la coupe de quidditch devrait être a nous, on est les meilleur sa ne fait aucun doute, mais j'ai bien peur que la décision vienne du directeur et des trois autre directeur de maison. »  
  
-« Pourquoi le Quidditch est annuler ? » demanda Marcus Flint qui était insulter  
  
-« Il y a eu un autre attaque sur les moldus, Penelope Clearwater et Hermione Granger ont été pétrifier »  
  
La nouvelle fit sourire quelques-uns, plus particulièrement les plus vieux. Drago prit la nouvelle comme si on annonçait que noël était le demain.  
  
-« Mon problème de note est résolu on dirait bien » dit Drago à Harry alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur salle commune.  
  
-« Ne parle pas trop vite Drago » répondit un Harry exaspéré, « Bientôt les mandragore vont atteindre leur maturité et je suis certain que tous les sang-de-bourbes vont être restauré. Bien que Granger va être un peu en arrière grace a cela, si tu ne fais rien pendant qu'elle sera pétrifier, tu ne feras pas mieux qu'elle. En d'autre mots, tu va continuer a venir a la bibliothèque avec moi régulièrement. »  
  
Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Harry répondit :  
  
-« C'est pour ton bien »  
  
Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être ennuyer. Il avait la chance d'arrêter de travailler comme un elfe de maison, mais son ami voulait rien savoir.  
  
-« Fourchelang »  
  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et le duo entra a l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers le dortoir pour déposer leur choses. C'est donc a leur grande stupéfaction que le dortoir était tout a l'envers.  
  
Il y avait plein de livre partout, le dortoir qui était habituellement bien ranger ressemblait maintenant a un dépotoir.  
  
-« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ici ? » demanda Drago  
  
Harry lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et alla voir dans ses affaire. Tous avait l'aire présent a l'exception du petit livre noir. Harry avait beau fouiller partout, dans toute ses affaires, mais il ne le trouva pas.  
  
-« Drago, le journal de Jedusor, il a disparus »  
  
Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que se soit une coincidence que les attaques arrête quand on a le journal et qu'ils continuent quand je le perd. » continua Harry d'une voix spéculative.  
  
Drago hocha la tête et ne dit rien.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer Drago ? Qu'est-ce que les professeur vont faire a propos du monstre ? Si jamais l'école est fermer, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?»  
  
-« Je ne sais pas Harry » répondit ce dernier sympathiquement, « Mais une chose est sure, tant que Dumbledore est ici, les choses ne peuvent pas trop dégénérer.  
  
*******************  
  
Le soir venu, dans la maison de Hagrid, des coups retentits dans la porte. Le demi-géant ouvrit avec arbalète pointer vers la porte.  
  
Avec un soupire de soulagement, il laissa entrer les deux personnes qui sont probablement les plus importantes dans le monde de la magie : Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie lui-même et Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-« Sa sent mauvais tout sa, bon sang, encore des agressions sur les moldus, il faut que sa cesse tout cela » commença le ministre.  
  
Le gardien des clef de Poudlard regarda le ministre avec un regard impuissant.  
  
« Tu dois comprendre Hagrid que le ministère de la magie doit agir, on va t'ammener..»  
  
-« M'amener ? » demanda Hagrid ? « Ou ? Pas a la prison d'azkaban ! Je n'ai rien fait..»  
  
-« Sachez monsieur le ministre » dit Dumbledore « Que Hagrid a mon entière confiance ».  
  
-« Albus, ses antécédents joue contre lui. Met toi a ma place, je dois agir, je subis une tel pression au ministère ».  
  
C'est alors qu'une autre personne entra dans la maison de Hagrid. Un homme assez grand, costaud, avec des cheveux long et blond. C'était Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-« Vous ! » dit Hagrid avec une voix remplis de dégoût, « Sortez de ma maison ! »  
  
Lucius lui fit un sourire sinistre avant de dire :  
  
-« Ah, mais croyez moi, je n'ai aucun plaisir a être dans votre, comment vous disiez ? Maison ? ».  
  
Avec un autre regard remplis de dégoût il ajouta :  
  
-« Non, je suis venu voir Dumbledore ».  
  
-« Que me voulez vous Lucius ? » demanda ce dernier.  
  
-« Pauvre chose vraiment. J'ai en main un avis de suspension avec les douzes signatures en règle des gouverneur de l'école souhaitant votre départ. Nous pensons, Albus, que vous n'êtes plus a la hauteur. Nous savons tous ce que la perte des moldus serait pour Poudlard »  
  
-« Lucius » intervint le ministre « C'est probablement la dernière chose que l'école a de besoin. »  
  
-« Vous ne pouvez rien faire Fudge, c'est une chose décider entièrement par les gouverneur. Comme Dumbledore n'a pas réussit a les stopper.»  
  
-« Voyons Malfoy », commença la ministre, « Si Dumbledore ne peut pas les arrêter, qui le pourra ? »  
  
-« Sa reste a voir » répondit Lucius avec un sourire cruel, « Vu les signatures des douze gouverneurs. »  
  
-« COMBIEN DE PERSONNE A TU MENACER POUR AVEC CES SIGNATURES » cria Hagrid.  
  
-« Voyons voyons Hagrid, calmer votre tempérament, crier comme cela aux détraqueurs d'azkaban vous attirera bien des ennuis.. » dit Malfoy avec un sourire.  
  
-« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ENLEVER DUMBLEDORE » cria celui-ci, « Enlever le et les enfants moldus n'auront plus de chance ! Il va y avoir des morts bientôt ! »  
  
-« Calme toi Hagrid » Intervint Dumbledore « Si les gouverneurs veulent mon départ, il va sans dire que j'accepte Lucius.. »  
  
-« Mais. » bégaya Fudge  
  
-« NON » cria Hagrid  
  
-« Cependant » continua Dumbledore qui fit comme si rien n'était arriver, « Vous verrez que j'aurez définitivement quittez l'école quand personne ne me sera loyal »  
  
Sur ce, tout le monde sortit de la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
************************  
  
La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe le lendemain. La nouvelle était sur la première page de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Bien que partout dans l'école Drago faisait semblant d'être réjouit de la nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste pour son ami. Dans le dortoir, les deux Serpentard parlait justement de cela :  
  
« Si Poudlard est fermer » dit Drago, « J'ai une place assurer a Durmstrang, mais puisque tu es Harry Potter, je ne pense pas que tu soit le bienvenu dans une école qui enseigne la magie noire. Il y a toujours Beauxbaton mais c'est en France. Il faudrait que ton oncle te conduise la- bas. »  
  
Harry émit un grognement qui ressemblait à « Voir si mon oncle irait me mener a Beauxbaton »  
  
Pendant 5 minute, c'était le silence complet. Harry pensait a différente options pour apprendre la magie ailleurs mais rien a faire, il semblait toujours avoir un obstacle. Après un moment il dit :  
  
-« L'histoire est sur le point de ce répéter »  
  
-« Quoi ? » demanda Drago qui ne voyait pas a quoi Harry voulait en venir  
  
-« L'an passer, Voldemort voulait prendre la pierre philosophale, mais je suis intervenu. Cette année.. je vais encore l'arrêter. Si je veux finir mon éducation, il faut que je le fasse. C'est soit cela ou je suit condamner cher les Dursley et peut-être même retourner a l'école moldus »  
  
Drago le regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte..  
  
-« Mais c'est dangereux. si c'est un basilik en plus. »  
  
-« T'inquiète pas pour moi Drago, si ma théorie est bonne, le basilik ne me causera aucun ennuis. tout ce qu'il me reste a faire est de trouver cette chambre. J'ai besoin de faire cela seul, je sais que ton père serait fâcher contre toi si tu arrêterais les plans de son maître. Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.» 


	22. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Chen : Pas du tout, je te souhaite bonne chance et merci de prendre le temps de me laisse une review :)  
  
Mystick : Merci pour le review, et pour le email, je t'en ai envoyer un autre. Si sa pas marcher, toi email moi a : fanfd@hotmail.com  
  
Nadia : je vais être honnête avec toi, moi aussi j'en trouve pas beaucoup qui me plait (de la l'idée d'écrire ma propre fic). J'ai l'avantage de comprendre l'anglais asser bien alors je lis plus de fic anglaise qu'autre chose. Si tu comprend l'anglais et tu veux le titre de bonne fic, fait moi le savoir et je te donnerais quelques titres.  
  
Pimoussse fraise : il va falloir me dire ce que tu veux dire par kawai :P Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire d'avantage.  
  
L'offre est ouvert a tous, si vous voulez que je vous donne le titre de quelque bonne fic anglaise, vous n'avez que me laisse un mot et sa va me faire plaisir.  
  
Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage !  
  
Voilà le chapitre. dans les délais promis. Pour le prochain, j'en ai aucune idée quand je vais avoir le temps, mes exams arrive a grand pas et il faut que je me donne ! Des review pourrait aider le délais mais pas de promesse.  
  
Aussi, je cherche quelqu'un de bon en anglais et qui voudrait bien traduire ma fic. Si vous êtes intéresser, faites moi le savoir !  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 21  
  
-« J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer » déclara la nouvelle directrice au déjeuner.  
  
Ceci piqua la curiosité de tous les élèves. Certain demandait « Vous avez arrêter l'héritier de Serpentard ? » ou il y avait Olivier Dubois qui disait « On va pouvoir jouer la finale de Quidditch ? »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall sourit avant de dire :  
  
-« Non, mais le professeur Chourave nous a averti que les mandragore ont atteint leur maturité, donc le remède va bientôt être créer pour guérir les étudiants pétrifier. »  
  
Ceci fut la première bonne nouvelle en plusieurs mois et les élèves ne cachaient pas leur joie. Plusieurs disait qu'on allait enfin savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard, pendant que d'autre disait qu'ils auraient enfin leur preuve contre Potter ou Malfoy.  
  
Harry lui ne fut pas particulièrement heureux de la nouvelle. C'était évident que les victime allait dire que c'était un gros serpent. Le lien avec la basilic allait être fait et il était prêt a mettre sa main au feu qu'il n'y aurait plus d'école tant que le basilic était dans l'école.  
  
Harry devait trouver la chambre des secrets et vite, sinon s'en était fait de Poudlard et possiblement de son éducation magique. Avec l'oncle et la tante qu'il avait, ce n'était pas compliquer.  
  
Sa faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il cherchait la chambre avec Drago et il n'y avait rien a faire. Il n'arrivait pas a trouver cette chambre.  
  
Harry se demandait toujours : Si j'était Salazar Serpentard et je voulait cacher un monstre des trois autres fondateurs, ou est-ce que je crérais cette chambre ?  
  
Il avait beau fouiller a tous les endroits les plus inusités les uns que les autres, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'emplacement.  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry commençait a perdre espoir.  
  
Il était évident que cette chambre devait s'ouvrir a l'aide du fourchelang, c'était ingénieux et du même coup, il s'assurerait que personne ne la trouve par hasard.  
  
L'entrée avait beau être protéger par le fourchelang, mais si quelqu'un trouvait l'entrée, plusieurs personnes spécialisé dans les contre-sorts pourraient éventuellement entré. Donc, la chose la plus logique serait de la mettre a une place que personne ne soupçonnerait.  
  
C'est sur ce train de penser que Harry se dirigeait entre deux cours. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, il était rendu près de la salle des professeurs. Il entendit des voix qui parlaient gravement :  
  
-« Il y a eu une autre attaque » commença McGonagall  
  
Elle prit un grand respire avant de continuer :  
  
-« L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un message cette fois juste en dessous du dernier. Le message disait : Son squelette va rester dans la chambre a jamais »  
  
C'était trop pour Flitwick qui fondit en larme.  
  
Le professeur Bibine demanda timidement :  
  
-« Qui ? Quel élève ?»  
  
-« Ginny Weasley » dit McGonagall d'une voix triste.  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris. Ginny était de sang pure. Pourquoi l'héritier s'en aurait prit à une personne de sang pure ? Sa ne faisait aucun sens.  
  
-« C'est la fin de Poudlard » dit McGonagall, « Dumbledore a toujours dit. »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un professeur entrait dans la salle. C'était le professeur Lockhart. Il souriait comme si il avait encore gagner son prix pour le sourire le plus charmeur.  
  
-« Uh ? J'ai manquer quelque chose ?»  
  
Il ne s'aperçu évidemment pas des visage grave qu'il y avait autour de lui. C'est Rogue qui prit la parole, avec un sourire sadique, il dit :  
  
-« Lockhart, l'homme de la situation »  
  
Entendre cela de la part du professeur des potions était extrêmement bizarre, tellement que même les autres professeur ne purent s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard curieux.  
  
« Une fille a été prise par le monstre, dans la chambre des secrets elle même, c'est le temps de faire vos preuves Lockhart. »  
  
C'était tout simplement un plan brillant pour enlever Lockhart du portrait. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus la, Rogue savait que personne ne tenait a ce que l'idiot reste.  
  
Lockhart commençait a blêmir a une vitesse alarmante.  
  
-« C'est vrai Gilderoy » ajouta le professeur Chourave qui semblait avoir compris le plan, « Il me semble que tu disais que tu savais ou était l'entrée de la chambre des secrets non ? »   
  
-« B-b-bien vvvois. tu.. » commença l'idiot en begayant  
  
-« Tu as même dit que tu savais ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur » ajouta Flitwick  
  
-« J'ai dit sa ? » demanda Lockhart, « Je m'en rappelle pas. »  
  
-« Je t'ai entendu dire que tu regrettais ne pas avoir pu avoir ta chance quand Hagrid fut arrêter, je crois vous avoir déjà entendu dire que l'affaire avait été mal gérer et que vous auriez du avoir le champ libre. » dit Severus avec un sourire victorieux.  
  
-« Je n'ai jamais. v-v-vous avvvez du mal comprendre.. »  
  
-« On va vous laisser votre chance Gilderoy » déclara le professeur McGonagall qui devait admettre que le plan de son collègue était parfait. « Se soir, les élèves seront hors de votre vue, vous aurez votre chance ».  
  
Lockhart regarda tout le monde et espérait avoir de l'aide mais il n'en reçut pas.  
  
-« Très bbbien. » dit-il « Je vais aller. dans mon bureau.. pour. me préparer.. oui me préparer c'est sa »  
  
Sur ce il sortit de la salle presque en courant.  
  
-« Très bien, il ne sera plus dans nos jambes, les directeur de maison devrait rassembler leur élèves dans leur salle commune et leur dire la vériter, le Poudlard express viendra les chercher demain ».  
  
******************  
  
Lucius Malfoy était un homme vraiment heureux présentement. Le plan du maître fonctionnait parfaitement. Bientôt, Voldemort allait revenir aussi puissant qu'il l'était.  
  
Une seule chose tracassait Lucius, bien sur, Voldemort avait promit d'éliminer les moldus et sang-de-bourbes, ce n'était pas le problème. Il se rappelait cependant des punitions que Voldemort infligeait quand ses fidèles mangemorts échouait une mission.  
  
Lucius ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps, il se rappelle ce que la douleur de l'endoloris. Vers la fin du premier règne du seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort donnait des tâches de plus en plus dur à ses serviteurs et si ceux-ci avait le malheur de ne pas aller a la vitesse voulu, ou échoué, ils étaient punis férocement.  
  
A l a chute de son maître, Lucius avait donner l'excuse d'être sous l'effet de l'impérium qui marchait bien, il était encore dans les bonnes grâces du ministère, mais il savait que Voldemort lui ferait payer, Voldemort n'oublie pas, il ne pardonne pas.  
  
Lui redonner son corps allait lui donner une récompense certainement. Sa allait le racheter, il serait peut-être même le bras-droit du maître, qui sais ?  
  
Puis d'un autre côté, il y avait Harry Potter. Lucius savait pertinemment bien que celui-ci allait devenir plus fort que Voldemort, son aura était unique et. très impressionnante. Qu'allait arriver a Harry si Voldemort revenait ? Est-ce que Voldemort allait le tuer maintenant ou Harry allait retourner chez les moldus ?  
  
Si il retournait chez les moldus, Lucius savait qu'il était le seul a pouvoir aider le jeune a poursuivre ses études. Drago lui avait mentionner le traitement horrible qu'il recevait chez les moldus, ce qui le laissait croire qu'il ne pourrait pas aller a Beauxbaton, encore moins a Drumstrang.  
  
Le jeune Potter allait sûrement se tourner vers Lucius, et a ce moment la, celui-ci allait tous faire pour l'aider. Qui d'autres pourrait aider le jeune ? Dumbledore ? Celui-ci a été renvoyer. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il n'a aucune autorité sur les autres écoles.  
  
Lucius allait s'assurer que le jeune Potter aurait une place a Drumstrang. Il pouvait facilement manipuler leur directeur, Karkaroff, qui a vendu donner des informations sur d'autres mangemorts pour sa liberté.  
  
C'était le plan, il allait menacer le directeur de Drumstrang. Potter allait recevoir une formation de magie noire, et ensuite, il allait sûrement être plus ouvert aux idées de Voldemort. Lucius allait du même coup être dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort et Potter.  
  
************************  
  
-« C'est la dernière chance que j'ai Drago, sinon c'est la fin, vien ou vien pas, moi j'y vais ! »  
  
C'est avec conviction que Harry disait cette dernière phrase. Même si les professeurs patrouillaient tous les corridors, Harry savait qu'il devait y aller.  
  
Drago soupira « On a rien trouvé avec les semaines, pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent ? »  
  
-« Au moins on aura essayer ! » répondit Harry ennuyer par le manque d'enthousiasme du blond.  
  
-« D'accord Potter ! On va aller encore une fois chercher la chambre et on reviendra encore une fois les mains vides pour revenir dans le Poudlard express demain comme tout le monde ! »  
  
-« C'est sa, C'est sa !, maintenant en dessous de la cape, on y va ! »  
  
Sur ce, les deux Serpentards prirent la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et se glissèrent en dessous. En silence, ils quittèrent la salle commune des Serpentard dans le but de trouver cette chambre.  
  
Ils cherchèrent tous les coins possible, mais c'était toujours sans succès.  
  
Alors que Harry allait abandonner, il s'arrêta pour examiner le sol. Il y avait une fille d'araignée qui se dirigeait dehors. Il n'avait jamais vu sa avant.  
  
-« Drago » murmura Harry « Regarde a terre, tu trouve sa normal des araignées qui se déplace en ligne comme si ils se sauvaient de quelque chose ? »  
  
-« Non, mais a quoi sa peut bien nous servir ? » murmura celui-ci avec un ton qui voulait clirement dire qu'il s'en foutait.  
  
-« Les araignées fuient devant les serpent, surtout le roi des serpents.. je paris que les araignées nous conduirait au repère de la chambre des secrets ! » répondit Harry avec une voix excité.  
  
En faisant toujours attention pour ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas se faire détecter, le duo suivit les araignées dans le sens contraire.. ceci les conduisit dans la salle de bain des filles.. celle avec le fantôme qui pleurait tout le temps.  
  
-« Salle de bain des filles. ingénieux, qui penserait que la chambre des secrets serait la ? » dit l'attrapeur.  
  
-« Certainement pas moi » murmura Drago en guise d'approbation.  
  
Le duo entra dans la chambre et en voyant le fantome qui essayait de se noyer dans une toilette, il vint un éclair de géni a Harry.  
  
-« Le fantôme Drago.. elle a l'aire jeune.. peut-être que c'est l'élève en question qui est morte il y a 50 ans. Si elle hante les toilettes, c'est peut être parce qu'elle est morte ici ! Raison de plus pour croire que la chambre est ici, il faut tout fouiller. »  
  
Harry inspectait le plancher pendant que Drago inspectait les murs, mais il y avait rien d'inhabituel. Tout était normal jusqu'ici. Ils continuèrent néanmoins leur inspection et c'est au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Harry inspectait les toilettes et Drago le lavabo que ce dernier dit :  
  
-« Harry vien ici, je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose »  
  
Harry se dépêcha a aller voir Drago qui pointait un petit serpent graver sur un lavabo qui était défectueux.  
  
-« Tu crois que sa l'a un rapport ? » demanda l'héritier des Malfoy ?  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire :  
  
-« Tu viens de découvrir l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, alors je dirais que oui, sa l'a un rapport »  
  
Drago lui jeta un regard mi-interrogateur mi-fier d'être celui qui avait découvert la chambre des secrets.. Il ignorait cependant qu'il l'avait fait.  
  
-« Ouvre-toi » dit Harry en fourchelang.  
  
Le livre qu'il avait lu disait comment maîtriser davantage le fourchelang en se concentrant sur un serpent en parlant  
  
C'est pour cela que les lavabo s'écartèrent soudainement pour laisser place a un trou, qui était surement la chambre des secrets.  
  
-« Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Drago  
  
-« C'est simple » répondit Harry, « On va chercher Lockhart, il est supposer de vouloir attraper le monstre. On le lance dans le trou et si il survit et si il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, on le suit »  
  
Ceci fit rire Drago et le blond dit sarcastiquement :  
  
-« Oh mais Harry, sacrifier Lockhart comme cela ? Comment ose tu ? »  
  
Harry lui fit un clin d'?il avant de dire :  
  
-« Mieux vaut lui que moi ou toi. »  
  
Drago trouvait qu'il avait totalement raison  
  
**********************  
  
Ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Premièrement, l'héritier de Serpentard revenait pour capturer un étudiant alors qu'il avait dit a qui voulait bien l'entendre (et même a ceux qui ne voulait pas l'entendre) que l'héritier de Serpentard était maintenant a Azkaban et que tout était réglé.  
  
Non seulement l'héritier le faisait mentir, mais il prit une fille dans la chambre et tout le monde l'avait appointer, lui, pour aller la libérer.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer quoi que se soit, oh non, il tenait trop a sa vie pour la mettre en danger pour une simple élève.  
  
Même si il le voulait. il n'avait aucune idée ou était la chambre et encore moins de ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
  
Lockhart avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires quand dans un *BANG*, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a deux élèves.  
  
Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy entrèrent. Leur yeux trahissait leur excitation, Lockhart trouvait que sa sentait pas bon. pas bon du tout. Surtout quand il vit les deux baguettes pointer sur lui.  
  
-« Mais qu'est-ce. » commenca le professeur.  
  
-« Oh mais ou allez vous professeur ? Vous faites déjà vos bagages ? Je croyait que vous deviez sauvez la fille ? » demanda Harry sarcastiquement.  
  
-« Une urgence » dit alors Lockhart automatiquement.  
  
-« Urgence uh ? » dit Malfoy d'un ton nonchalant, « J'ai bien peur que vous allez nous suivre professeur, Pour votre information, on s'en va dans la chambre des secrets, que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est votre travail après tout non ? »  
  
Harry prit la baguette de Lockhart et lui fit signe d'avancer.  
  
C'est dans cette position que le professeur avança dans les corridor avec un Harry et Drago invisible en arrière de lui, baguette pointer sur lui en lui disant les directions.  
  
Comment la journée pourrait être pire pensa le professeur ?  
  
***********  
  
-« Saute dans le trou »  
  
-« C-comment, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger ! » répondit le professeur offusquer.  
  
Drago qui en avait assez, poussa Lockhart dans le trou. Celui-ci cria a plein poumons avant de tomber avec un *THUD* avant de continuer à se lamenter a propos de la poussière.  
  
Le duo roula des yeux avant de sauter dans le trou a leur tour.  
  
Le trou était en réalité, une genre de glissoir qui les conduisit en bas.  
  
Une fois rendu en bas, Harry et Drago se relevèrent et contemplèrent le spectacle.  
  
-« ohh a tu vu la peau de serpent ? Elle doit bien mesurer vingt pieds de long ! »  
  
Sur ses mots, Lockhart s'évanouis, faisant rire Harry.  
  
-« Pour quelqu'un qui est presque supposer faire de la lutte avec des loup- garous, il s'évanouit facilement » ajouta Drago.  
  
Cependant, ce commentaire lui coûta cher. D'un coup, Lockhart qui faisait semblant d'être évanouis se releva, donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de Drago avant de prendre sa baguette facilement et la pointer sur le blond :  
  
-« L'aventure s'arrête ici messieurs, comme vous semblez avoir découvert mes petits secrets, sa va me faire un plaisir de les effacer. Dites adieux a votre mémoire. »  
  
Sur ce, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago, et Harry fit de même.  
  
-Oubliette  
  
-Protego !  
  
Le sort d'oublie fonça sur Drago, et Harry fut impressionner par la force du sort et se demanda si le bouclier allait tenir. Lockhart n'était peut- être pas un parfait idiot après tout, il savait lancer un sort d'oubliette.  
  
Le sort d'oubliette fonça sur le bouclier qui se fracassa sous la force d'impact mais le sort ne continua pas vers la cible, il revint vers son expéditeur qui ne s'attendait nullement a cela et recu le sort de plein fouet.  
  
L'impact fut violent. Lockhart fut projeter sur le mur en arrière de lui ce qui provoqua un effondrement d'une partie de la chambre.  
  
Harry et Drago se cachèrent de leur mieux pour éviter les débris ce qui n'était pas facile et Harry remercia le ciel que Lockhart avait la baguette de Drago et non la sienne. Avec une baguette qui n'était pas conçu pour lui, le sort était assez affecter pour que le protego de Harry bloque le sort.  
  
Une fois terminer Harry demanda :  
  
-« Sa va Drago ? »  
  
-« Certainement » répondit se dernier toujours avec une voix remplis d'arrogance, « Même Lockhart ici a l'aire de bien allez, mais j'ai ma baguette la et il m'aura pas deux fois »  
  
-« Vous vivez ici monsieur ? » demanda Lockhart, « Drôle d'endroit pour habiter ! »  
  
-« Je crois qu'il a perdu la raison », dit Harry « Garde un oeil sur lui, et essaye de créer un espace dans le mur de pierre, pendant ce temps je vais me charger du basilic. »  
  
-« Non Harry, attend moi c'est dangereux ! »  
  
-« Justement Drago, c'est dangereux alors reste ici, si tout va comme prévu, je ne risque rien. Fait ce que je te dit ! »  
  
Sur ce Harry s'en alla dans le sens opposer en ignorant les tentative de Drago de le dissuader de continuer sans lui.  
  
Il continua dans un corridor en rond, qui ressemblait a un tuyau d'égout et il vit une autre porte. Sur la porte il y avait cinq serpents en métal qui semblait la barrer  
  
-« Ouvre-toi ! » hissa Harry en fourchelang  
  
Les serpents, un par un, se retirèrent jusqu'au dernier et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a une grande salle.  
  
C'était magnifique. Il y avait un long et large corridor. De chaque coté, il y avait des têtes de serpent alignés. Contrairement aux pièces d'avant qui étaient remplis de poussière, cette pièce était propre.  
  
Harry avança dans le corridor d'une manière résolue. Il regardait le paysage et il trouvait vraiment que Salazar avait du gout.  
  
A la fin du corridor il y avait une statue géante de Salazar Serpentard et une dernière porte en dessous de lui. En plein milieu d'un cercle, il y avait la, étendue, Ginny Weasley.  
  
A première vue, elle avait l'aire morte. Elle était blême et ne paraissait pas respirer. A coter d'elle, il y avait le journal de Tom Jedusor. C'est elle qui l'avait voler.  
  
De plus près, cependant, Harry s'aperçu que Ginny respirait mais très faiblement, a peine assez pour rester en vie.  
  
Soudainement, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, mais très faible. Il se retourna et au même moment, Tom Jedusor sortait de l'ombre.  
  
-« Tom ? » demanda Harry  
  
-« Harry ? » demanda celui-ci avec intérêt  
  
-« Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ? » demanda Harry en pointa Ginny du doigt.  
  
-« Oui, mais pas pour longtemps » répondit Jedusor calmement.  
  
Face a la manière que parlait Tom par rapport a une personne presque morte, et le fait qu'il soit dans la chambre des secrets, Harry vint a la conclusion :  
  
-« Voldemort ? Comment est-ce possible ? »  
  
Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent grand de surprise. Puis il sourit avant de dire :  
  
-« Très intelligent Harry je vois. Tu as deviner mon petit secret. » Il fit un pause tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux. « Je suis une mémoire, préservé dans un journal. La jeune Ginny Weasley prit possession de mon journal et écrit ses secrets les plus intimes, me donnant de plus en plus de vie. » Les yeux de Tom s'éclaira soudainement, « Comment elle devait venir a l'école avec des robes usager, comment ses frères la taquinait, comment elle disait que le grand et fameux Harry Potter ne l'aimerait jamais. »  
  
Harry se permit de sourire alors que Jedusor éclatait de rire. Un rire froid sans émotion.  
  
« J'ai été gentil avec Ginny, tu comprend Harry, sympathique et patient. Sa l'a payer, elle n'arrêtait pas d'écrire et de me faire confiance, versant son âme dans les pages du livres. Quand je suis devenu assez fort, j'ai commencé les attaques avec l'intermédiaire de Ginny Weasley et du basilic. »  
  
Avec un autre sourire il ajouta :  
  
-« Que veut tu Harry, j'ai toujours été fier de mon habileté a séduire les gens dont j'avais de besoin. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais écoutait Riddle. Voyant cela, le dernier continua a parler :  
  
-« Évidemment, Ginny ne savait pas que c'était elle au début. Elle m'écrivais encore souvent. Des choses comme Cher Tom, je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai fais hier le soir de l'halloween, il y a eu une attaque sur le chat de Rusard. Cher Tom, je suis en train de devenir folle ! Je pense que c'est moi qui attaque le monde ! » Tom immitait la voix de Ginny et ensuite, partie encore a rire.  
  
« Sa la prit beaucoup de temps pour la jeune Weasley avant d'être soupçonneuse du journal, mais elle s'en est débarasser. Ensuite, c'est toi qui l'a trouver, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Sa faisait longtemps que je voulait te rencontrer. »  
  
-« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, « et pourquoi ? »  
  
-« Tu vois » continua Jedusor, « Je savais que si j'amenais une personne dans la chambre, tu viendrais car ils fermeraient l'école. Tu es dans la même position que je l'ai été dans le passer, et pour moi sa l'a bien tourner, j'ai fait expulser Hagrid.. Mais pour toi, ta seule solution était de venir stopper les attaques, très brave de ta part, considérant tes parents, je m'attendais a cela. »  
  
« Et maintenant te voici. J'ai plusieurs questions pour toi Harry Potter. Comment un bébé sans talent magique particulier, aie pu détruire les pouvoir du plus grand mage de tout les temps ? S'en sortir avec rien de moins qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front quand mes pouvoir furent briser ? »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire insolent  
  
-« Tu aimerais savoir n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le visage de Jedusor qui était calme de contracta en un visage de furie.  
  
-« Deux fois tu m'a vaincu Harry, mais cette fois c'est la fin, alors dit moi comment tu as survécu, le plus longtemps tu parle, le plus longtemps tu survivra ! »  
  
Harry savait que Jedusor allait appeler le basilic, mais si son plan allait comme prévu, sa n'allait pas déranger grand chose.  
  
-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Jedusor, que je n'étais pas un bébé sans talents magique particulier. »  
  
Il laissait sous-entendre a Jedusor qu'il connaissait son passer, mais celui-ci rit un peu.  
  
-« Comme si Dumbledore t'aurait tout dit, non, le vieux fou ne ta rien dit, sa causera sa perte. »  
  
Harry fut encore une fois obliger d'être d'accord avec Voldemort.  
  
-« Mais tu as sans doute raison Harry, tu es loin d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire, même que tu me ressemble beaucoup. On a les deux grandis dans un orphelinat moldus, orphelin, avec du sang moitier moldus, moitier sorcier, élevé par des moldus, garder dans le noir par Dumbledore, on est tout les deux puissants, les deux seul fourchelang d'être venu ici depuis Serpentard lui même probablement et on se ressemble même physiquement ! On pourrait presque croire que je suis ton père avec cette description.»  
  
Il sourit et ajouta :  
  
« Cependant, tu as choisi de défier le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et sa te coûtera la vie »  
  
En se tournant, Jedusor dit en fourchelang :  
  
-« Parle moi, Serpentard, le meilleur des quatre fondateurs »  
  
Harry ferma ensuite les yeux, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a un basilic.  
  
Jedusor le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
-« Tue le »  
  
Le basilic fonca sur Harry et celui-ci dit en fourchelang.  
  
-« SSSSTop »  
  
Le basilic arrêta et regarda Harry en confusion, puis il dit :  
  
-« Je reççççois des ordres du maître seulement et le maitre me regarde dans les yeux »  
  
Le basilic reparti une autre fois vers Harry, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda le basilic droit dans les yeux.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Je me sent méchant d'arrêter sa la, lol, anyway, comme je dis j'aurais pas le temps d'updater avant un bout. Si vous voulez l'autre chapitre le plus vite possible, reviewer ! 


	23. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
fa sol la si : Comme je disais j'étais occuper mais je vais faire sa bientôt!  
  
Seigneur-Lord : Trop suspencieux uh? J'avous c'était un peu cruel.. juste un peu :)  
  
siria potter : Comme je disais, je crois qu'ils sont encore jeune pour les pairing. La romance n'est pas un point fort de mon histoire mais tout est possible pour le futur on verra! (J'ai une petite idée mais pas plus).  
  
jack l'eventreur : C'était pas rapido mais o moins c'est la.  
  
Mystick : Cruel? Juste un peu. Fallait bien je laisse mon histoire en plein suspense une fois pour voir ce que le monde dirais :) Au fait je t'avais envoyer un email avec le chapitre mais j'ai rien reçu en retour? Je crois que mes email vont directement dans ton blocage :)  
  
cedric_potter : J'ai peur.. je vais garder sa en tête la prochaine fois. :P  
  
Benz : sa été long mais c'est la, désoler mais je compte updater plus régulièrement dans le futur proche.  
  
pimousse fraise : Harry. mort? Sa serait pas drole une fic sans Harry non? Je suis fier d'avoir réussi a te faire peur par exemple :P  
  
A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage !  
  
Je sais que sa été long et pénible d'attendre mais les examen de fin de session étaient en priorités. Mais bonne nouvelle, ils sont fini!! Alors je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent!  
  
Si j'aurais su le nombre de review j'obtiendrais en vous laissant en suspense ainsi, je l'aurais fait avant :P. Alors continuer de reviewer ou je vais le faire plus souvent :P  
  
Alors sans plus tarder voici votre cadeau de noël, et en passant, joyeux noël!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 22  
  
-« Tue le »  
  
Le basilic fonca sur Harry et celui-ci dit en fourchelang.  
  
-« SSSSTop »  
  
Le basilic arrêta et regarda Harry en confusion, puis il dit :  
  
-« Je reççççois des ordres du maître seulement et le maitre me regarde dans les yeux »  
  
Le basilic reparti une autre fois vers Harry, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda le basilic droit dans les yeux.  
  
Le basilic s'arrêta voyant que Harry ouvrait ses yeux et le regarda dans les yeux lui aussi afin d'utiliser son arme la plus destructrice, son regard mortel.  
  
Harry lui de son côté fut envouté dans le regard que le basilic lui lançait. Il n'avait jamais vu de yeux pareil.  
  
C'était des yeux jaunes, globuleux. Il aurait pu presque jurer qu'ils étaient visqueux. C'était dur comprendre comment le simple regard d'un basilic pouvait tuer. Mais en regardant dans ses yeux il savait, il comprenait. Regarder dans les yeux d'un basilic était pratiquement regarder la mort en pleine figure. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable et jamais personne ne verrait quelque chose comme cela sans mourir.  
  
Harry sortit de ses pensées et la première chose qu'il constata était qu'il était encore vivant. Son plan avait marcher. Il avait encore fait l'impossible.  
  
Inutile de dire que Tom était a la fois, surpris, furieux et curieux.  
  
« Comment est-ce possible? Sa ne se peut pas! Comment Potter, dit le moi tout de suite! »  
  
Harry cessa de regarder le roi des serpents et tourna sa tête vers la jeune version de Voldemort et dit :  
  
-« Je suis surpris que tu ne le sache pas, Tom. Tu aimerais savoir n'est-ce pas? Je ne crois pas que je vais te le dire.. Non je ne pense pas. »  
  
Le visage de Tom se contracta en un visage de furie.  
  
-« Tu va me la payer Potter »  
  
Tom tourna son regard vers le basilic et lui dit :  
  
-« Tue le! Qu'est-ccccccce que tu attend! »  
  
La basilic ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il répondit a Tom :  
  
-« Le maître ma dit de ne pas faire de mal a ssssssssa dessssssscendancccccce. J'écoute les ordres du vieux maître. SSSSSSeulement ssssssssa dessscendanccccce est protégé contre mon regard mortel »  
  
-« Desssscendancccce? » Demanda Tom, « CCCCCCe n'est que Potter, notre ennemi, il n'est pas le descendant de Salazar Serpentard! Tue le »  
  
Tom avait beau essayer de convaincre le basilic mais le roi des serpents continuaient à dire que Harry était de la descendance de Salazar car il était protéger contre son regard.  
  
Cette discussion entre un Tom furieux et le basilic amusait Harry grandement. Cependant ce dernier ce concentrait a penser a un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse, un moyen pour retourner Tom dans le maudit journal, mais comment faire?  
  
Le journal devait être la clé, pensa ce dernier, mais quoi faire avec? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose a faire.  
  
Tom se retourna en même temps puis dit :  
  
-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as été encore chanceux Potter.. » commença celui-ci clairement ennuyer par la situation, « Mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Quand Ginny Weasley va mourir, je vais ressuscité, et je vais du même coup, reprendre ma puissance perdu, et tu mourra de ma main. Peut- être que c'est mieux ainsi. »  
  
Harry recula d'un pas et Tom remarquant cela sourit et ajouta :  
  
-« Sauve toi Potter, sauve ta peau, mais sache que personne n'échappe a Lord Voldemort, tôt ou tard, je te trouverai et je te tuerai. »  
  
Au lieu de se sauver comme Tom avait prévu, Harry ramassa un petit livre noir et pointa sa baguette dessus. Le sourire de Tom s'effaça plus vite qu'il était apparu, ce qui était quelque chose.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse tomber ce journal! »  
  
C'était au tour a Harry de sourire. C'était évident que le journal pouvais éliminer Tom.  
  
-« Je vais te laisser deux choix Tom, soit tu entre dans le journal et redonne toute la vie que tu as volé a Ginny Weasley.. ou je le brûle. »  
  
Les yeux de Tom s'écartillèrent.  
  
-« Écoute Harry. Je ne peux pas faire sa.. »  
  
Harry lui coupa la parole  
  
-« Incen.. »  
  
-« ARRETE POTTER, JE VAIS RETOURNER DANS LE JOURNAL! »  
  
-« Va si, qu'est-ce que tu attend? Je ne vais pas attendre encore longtemps » demanda Harry  
  
-« Je veux savoir une chose Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ce journal? »  
  
-« Le garder et te faire la conversation » répondit Harry  
  
-« Tu crois que Dumbledore va te le laisser? Tu es naïf Potter »  
  
-« Il ne le saura pas, maintenant dans le journal avant que je ne change d'idée. »  
  
Tom hocha la tête comme si il acceptait l'explication et il disparut soudainement.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de cacher le journal dans sa robe. Il voulait le conserver. Avoir la mémoire de Voldemort dans sa robe pouvait être utile dans le futur. C'était comme avoir le mage noir a ses coté.  
  
Dès que le journal fut ranger, Ginny reprit conscience. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se releva avant de voir Harry et semblait comprendre ou elle était.  
  
-« sa va? » demanda Harry par simple curiosité et pour être sur que toutes les trace de Voldemort n'étaient plus la.  
  
-« Oui » répondit celle-ci, « Je suis désolé Harry. c'est moi qui a voler le journal de ton dortoir et faisait les attaques mais je te jure que je ne le voulait pas. C'est Tom qui me forçait.. qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Ils vont sûrement m'expulser »  
  
-« Je te crois Weasley » répondit Harry froidement et sans émotion, « Je vais le mentionner a Dumbledore, j'ai disposer du journal et Tom n'est plus la. »  
  
-« Oh merci Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point. »  
  
-« Ok ok Weasley, c'est bon tout est régler, maintenant on devrait retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore et tout expliquer non? »  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec un Drago qui en revenait pas de voir Weasley vivante, Weasley elle-même qui pleurnichait et Lockhart qui n'avait aucune idée ou il était. Parfois il passait des petits commentaires du genre « Oh, mais la peinture bouge! C'est de la vraie magie! ».  
  
Inutile de dire que Harry avait hâte d'arriver au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Après 5 longues minutes qui en ont paru 20, le groupe arriva au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry cogna et s'attendait a voir la nouvelle directrice en entrant, mais il fut surpris de voir Dumbledore au côté de McGonagall qui lui fit un grand sourire quand il vit avec qui Harry entrait.  
  
Mme. Weasley qui était également présente accouru vers Ginny et la serra fort dans ses bras en pleurant « Ma pauvre enfant ».  
  
Après avoir fini de pleurer, Mme Weasley se releva et regarda Harry avant de demander :  
  
-« C'est toi qui a sauver Ginny? C'est quoi ton nom, je vais t'être éternellement reconnaissante »  
  
-« Harry Potter »  
  
Mme Weasley ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'ajouter :  
  
-« Dieu du ciel, Harry Potter sauve ma fille »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel exaspérer avant de regarder Dumbledore a nouveau qui avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis son arriver, McGonagall parla :  
  
-« Comment diable a tu réussis Potter? »  
  
Harry leur compta l'histoire en excluant peu de détail. Tout le monde savait qu'il était fourchelang alors c'était inutile de l'exclure. Tout ce qu'il exclus, fut le journal de Riddle et la présence du Basilic. Il a simplement modifier les faits en disant qu'il avait disposer et que aucun élève le trouverait. Pour ce qui est du basilic, il ne la tout simplement pas mentionner.  
  
Pendant l'histoire, tout le monde écoutait attentivement, Dumbledore pour savoir si Harry mentait, McGonagall parce que elle était trop surprise de le voir en vie, et les autres par simple curiosité.  
  
Une fois son récit terminer, McGonagall ne se cachait pas pour dire que Harry a été chanceux que le basilic ne soit pas présent, et Dumbledore regarda Lockhart avant de dire :  
  
-« Pauvre Gilderoy, se faire prendre a son propre jeu »  
  
-« Quel jeu? » répondit celui-ci stupidement.  
  
Dumbledore l'ignora avant de se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier avala avec difficulté quand il vit le regard perçant de Dumbledore qui semblait lire dans son âme même.  
  
-« Je suis curieux de savoir comment Voldemort a fait pour envouté Ginny avec son journal »  
  
Harry soupira presque audiblement de soulagement mais c'est la jeune Weasley qui répondit :  
  
-« C'est de ma faute.. J'écrivait dans son journal et il ma répondu toute l'année. »  
  
-« Ginny! » répondit monsieur Weasley choquer de la révélation, « Ne t'ai- je jamais rien appris? Ne jamais se fier a un objet qui pense par lui même, c'est clairement remplis de magie noir! »  
  
-« Mademoiselle Weasley devrait aller a l'infirmerie » le coupa Dumbledore, « Je suis sure que madame Pomfrey est présente et pourra calmer les nerfs de tous. Sa l'a été une dure journée et il n'y aura pas de punition, sachez que des sorcier plus expérimenter se sont fait prendre par Lord Voldemort. Cependant reste un peu Harry, j'ai a te parler.»  
  
Harry hocha la tête et le reste du monde sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se retourna encore vers Harry avec se regard brûlant avant de dire :  
  
-« Alors tu as rencontrer Tom, j'imagine qu'il était très intéresser par toi. »  
  
Harry ne fit que hocher la tête, puis après un moment il dit :  
  
-« Riddle a dit que j'étais comme lui »  
  
Dumbledore prit un regard pensif avant de dire :  
  
-« Peut-être, et toi Harry, pense tu que tu es comme lui? »  
  
-« C'est évident non? » répondit Harry, « Les deux élever par des moldus, Serpentard, on se ressemble même, on a des baguette jumelles, on est aussi des fourchelang! »  
  
-« Oui Harry, vous vous ressemblez sa c'est évident, mais c'est nos choix, Harry, qui font de nous une personne, et non nos habiletés. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, c'était vrai, nos choix faisaient de nous notre personne, mais quel choix allait-il faire?  
  
Il fut interrompit quand la porte du bureau claqua violemment et Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce, avec un visage qui ne cachait point sa furie. En arrière de lui, Dobby entrait avec des bandages sur les bras et les jambes.  
  
Il a ce qu'il mérite ce maudit elf pensa Harry.  
  
-« Bonne soirée Lucius » dit Dumbledore d'une voix amusée.  
  
Lucius Malfoy n'était clairement pas amusé.  
  
Il marchait d'un pas rapide et regardait Dumbledore dans les yeux avec une intensité rare. Harry remarqua cependant que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas remarquer ou il ne s'en préoccupait pas, car il avait toujours son petit sourire plaisant.  
  
-« Alors » dit Lucius quand il fut a une courte distance du directeur, « Les gouverneurs te suspende et te voilà de retour »  
  
-« Tu vois Lucius » répondit Dumbledore, toujours avec sa voix amusée, « Les gouverneur on eu vent de la disparition de Ginny dans la chambre et m'ont tous envoyer un hiboux en même temps, pensant que j'était l'homme de la situation, ils ont aussi raconter une drôle d'histoire disant que tu les aurait menacer de jeter des mauvais sort a leur famille si ils aurait refuser de me suspendre en premier lieu. »  
  
Le visage de Malfoy qui était pâle, pâlit davantage. Il répondit :  
  
-« Alors si vous êtes l'homme de la situation, vous avez trouver le coupable j'imagine? Qui est-il? »  
  
-« La même personne que la dernière fois, Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci c'est a l'aide d'un journal enchanté »  
  
Lucius sursauta au nom de son maître et cacha son étonnement.  
  
-« Je vois.. »  
  
-« C'était un plan intelligent » avoua Dumbledore, « Sans la découverte du journal par Harry, on aura jamais pu prouver que Ginny n'agissait pas par elle-même »  
  
-« Une chance » dit Lucius d'une vois forcée.  
  
Lucius se retourna vers Harry, hocha la tête puis dit :  
  
-« Vien Dobby on s'en va »  
  
Celui-ci, se fit botté par Malfoy. Il se releva ensuite péniblement et le suivit en dehors du bureau.  
  
La dernière pensée de Harry avant de les voirent disparaitres furent : J'espère que je vais être le bienvenu chez lui malgré que j'aille stopper les plan de son maître.  
  
************  
  
C'est pas beaucoup de mots mais je pensais que sa finissait bien la deuxième année comme sa. 


	24. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Mystick : Si tu te mets à genoux avec cette face là… comment résister? Lol. Sérieux c'est pas grave. Je te pardonne… mais recommence pas ou tu vas avoir droit à une fesser! :P   
  
Lisia : Ah désoler mais une fic dark Harry, du moins pour l'instant, c'est une fic avec Harry à Serpentard. Il est influencé par Drago et je ne pense pas qu'il devienne trop.. Gentil ou trop Gryffondor… désolé. Mais si tu aimes son côté Serpentard, je vais créer une version de cette fic avec Harry qui reste du coté de Dumbledore, sans pour autant devenir gentil comme un Gryffondor, un peu comme Rogue finalement mais ça devra attendre que je finisse ma fic dark Harry en premier :)  
  
celine.s : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.. Très en retard lol. Bonne année moins en retard :)  
  
Nadia: plus de detail la dessus dand le prochain chapitre :)  
  
LeDjiNn : Très dommage effectivement. Des fic dark Harry en français je ne pourrais même pas en nommer 5… La plupart commence à en écrire une mais arrête après 5 chapitres, ce qui est très dommage. Il y en a un peu plus en anglais mais on dirait que tout le monde a le même problème, ont un blocage et arrête d'écrire même pas rendu à la moitié de la fic. Pour la 3ieme année, je vais pas dévoiler de gros punch mais garde en tête que Harry a toujours voulu avoir une famille, c'était son désir le plus cher.   
  
Alix : souper et veillée tranquille avec ma famille (parent, frère et sœur). Rien d'extravagant :). Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi aussi!  
  
Seigneur-Lord : J'aurais du écrire ça.. Harry regarda le basilic et tomba raide mort. Finir le chapitre là, et faire un autre chapitre pour vous dire que c'était une blague… Oh lala tiens-toi bien dans le futur, tu viens de me donner une espèce d'idée *sourire sadique*. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il garderait son journal mais ça va bien lui servir oui.  
  
Siria Potter : mouais.. Harry à Gryffondor est stupide sur les bords.. j'aime bien le mien. Dans le film ça fini avec la coupe des maisons il me semble mais bon, au pire un petit flash-back et vous saurez tout :).  
  
A tous les autres :  Merci bien pour tout les review ça m'encourage !  
  
Gros Merci a Mystick ma nouvelle beta qui a corriger ce chapitre en un temps record!!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 23  
  
Harry était allonger dans son lit et essayait de penser à autre chose. Comment les choses ont-elles pu si mal tourner? Tout son corps faisait mal, il avait du mal à bouger, son oncle et sa tante l'avaient forcé à travailler toute la journée comme un elfe de maison.  
  
Harry rit sarcastiquement. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que des moldus l'utiliseraient comme un elfe de maison il y a deux semaine, il lui aurait rit au nez. Maintenant il était là, traité comme un elfe de maison et complètement impuissant face à la situation.  
  
Harry se remémora encore la scène que son oncle lui avait fait une fois rendu à la maison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry sortait ses bagages de la voiture. Évidemment, son oncle n'allait pas l'aider. Pas que l'idée avait croisé l'esprit de Harry.   
  
Ce dernier prit toutes ses possessions et marcha tranquillement et péniblement vers la maison. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il ferait subir à sa famille pour le laisser tout transporter quand soudainement, quelqu'un attrapa ses affaire avec force.  
  
Harry regarda la personne responsable pour voir que ce n'était rien d'autre que l'oncle Vernon mais le sourire que celui-ci avait ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Les soupçons d'Harry s'avérèrent vrais quand son oncle dit :  
  
-« J'en ai assez de tes petits trucs. Cet été, tu vas travailler pour nous, espèce de sale petit ingrat, on te prend sous notre toit et on te nourrit, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »  
  
Il prit une pause et ajouta :  
  
-« Si tu provoques des anormalités, quelles que ce soit, tu vas le regretter amèrement, je te le garanti. Maintenant je vais embarrer tes choses en dessous de l'escalier et tu ne les auras qu'à l'instant où tu partiras d'ici. Le maudit pigeon y compris. »  
  
Harry regarda son oncle d'une manière incrédule et décida qu'il était temps de montrer son aura. Tout en pensant à dégager celle-ci et intimider son oncle, Harry montra son aura. Celle-ci ressortait violemment, comme jamais auparavant, d'une couleur verte, argent, or et rouge. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas la voir, mais il voyait quand même un violent reflet lumineux, ce qui était assez pour savoir que ça marchait.  
  
Au début, Vernon était terrifié. Son neveu montrait encore sa puissance. Une puissance hors du commun mais Vernon ne comprenait pas, d'où venait-elle? Puis en pensant, il réalisa que Harry ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il était maigre et plus petit que lui.  
  
Avec ce train de pensée et la détermination qu'il avait de ne pas laisser son neveu tranquille pendant tout l'été, le visage terrifié de Vernon s'effaça pour devenir, une fois de plus, menaçant.  
  
Harry regarda son oncle d'une manière stupéfaite. Comment celui-ci avait-il réussis à résister si vite? Un simple moldu? Il arrêta de montrer son aura en voyant que ça ne donnait rien.  
  
Vernon, de son côté, était ravi de voir un Harry qui semblait pensif. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il ait la preuve que son neveu ne pouvait rien contre lui.  
  
-« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Sans ta petite baguette tu n'es rien qu'un moins que rien. Puisque tu ne l'as pas et que c'est moi qu'il l'a, on va bien s'amuser cet été. »  
  
C'est là que Harry compris deux choses : l'ignorance de Vernon était ce qui lui permettait de s'enlever la peur que créait son aura, et qu'il était dans de bien mauvais draps.   
  
Sans avertissement, il plongea sur son oncle dans le but désespéré de prendre sa baguette et lui faire regretter.   
  
Son oncle fut surpris de voir son neveu se jeter sur lui, mais se ressaisit bien vite en le repoussant violemment sur le mur. Harry revint à la charge et parvint à déstabiliser Vernon et celui-ci laissa tomber la cage d'Hedwige. La cage en question tomba durement sur le sol et la petite porte s'ouvrit. Le hibou, voyant la situation et n'aimant pas se faire brasser, sortit de la cage et vola à l'extérieur de la maison avant de disparaître au loin.  
  
Vernon devint rouge, vert, puis mauve de colère avant de reprendre sa couleur normale et de dire finalement :  
  
-« Ton pigeon c'est sauvé, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose d'être débarrassé de lui, mais toi, tu vas y goûter, oh oui »  
  
L'oncle de Harry, horrifié de voir que son neveu s'en prenait à lui pour reprendre ses choses, décida de répliquer avec un violent coup de poing qui atteignit la joue droite d'Harry, qui tomba par terre.  
  
L'oncle d'Harry regarda son neveu et fut sous le choc. Il ne voulait pas le frapper. Il voulait seulement lui faire un peu peur, le punir comme n'importe quel parent ferait à son enfant, peut-être un peu plus brutalement, mais pas comme ça.  
  
Harry aussi fut sous le choc. Son oncle avait osé le frapper, il l'avait d'abord envoyer à l'orphelinat et maintenant il le frappait? Il se releva péniblement et regarda son oncle froidement.  
  
Son oncle aussi le regarda froidement avant de dire :  
  
-« Utilise d'autre truc sur nous, et je te jure que ce sera pire, maintenant dans ta chambre et tu seras privé de souper! »  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En effet, Harry se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Depuis ce jour, tout allait mal. Il travaillait tout le temps sans avoir droit à ses choses d'école. Heureusement cependant que son hibou ne s'était pas sauvé comme l'avait dit Vernon. Il était parti chez les Malfoy.  
  
Drago, remarquant le hibou, s'était empressé d'écrire à Harry, qui recevait ses lettres pendant la nuit. L'oncle Vernon ignorait que Harry recevait du courrier et ce dernier mit tout son orgueil de côté et réussit à demander à Drago d'aller le chercher. Lucius, voyant l'occasion de mettre le garçon de son bord, avait évidemment demandé à Dumbledore, qui refusait catégoriquement. Il fallait que Harry passe un peu plus d'un mois chez les moldus et il ne voulait pas négocier.  
  
Harry maudit encore une fois Dumbledore, qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Il se promit de le faire payer un jour, ce vieux fou. Personne ne faisait du mal à Harry sans le regretter. Comment Dumbledore faisait pour ignorer tout ce qu'Harry subissait? Harry se posait la question chaque jour.  
  
La pensée d'aller chez les Malfoy le 31 juillet mit un sourire au visage d'Harry. Plus que 3 semaines et il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce maudit trou infester de moldus qui le traitait comme leur inférieur. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce train de pensée qu'Harry réussit à s'endormir, malgré tous ses muscles endoloris.  
  
*************  
  
Une semaine avant l'arrivée des Malfoy, Harry eu une surprise dont il aurait bien pu se passer. Comme tout les matins, sa tante Pétunia vint le réveiller à 7 : 00 pour qu'il fasse le déjeuner. Harry, comme toujours, se leva péniblement et alla faire le déjeuner, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent.  
  
Vernon, Pétunia et même Dudley étaient en tenus formelle, comme si aujourd'hui était une occasion spécial.   
  
Pas étonné de n'être au courant de rien, il fit le déjeuner comme si de rien était en faisant bien attention de ne rien brûler. Il le servit ensuite à tout le monde et s'assit avec sa petite portion à la table.  
  
Il regarda la télévision pour entendre un reportage sur un détenu de prison qui s'était échappé..  
  
-« Le public est prévenu que Black est armé et dangereux. Une ligne spéciale a été installée et vous devez appeler immédiatement si vous l'apercevez. »  
  
-« Pas besoin d'un diplôme pour savoir que c'est un pourri » dit alors Vernon avec dégoût. « Regardez le, regardez ses cheveux ».  
  
Harry regarda le personnage à la télévision et ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était bizarre à propos de Black. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais son regard paraissait absent.  
  
Harry stoppa ce train de pensée et continua à manger silencieusement avant que Vernon se lève et dise :  
  
-« Bon et bien Pétunia, je vais chercher Marge, à tantôt »  
  
-« Marge? » questionna Harry.  
  
-« La sœur de Vernon » répondit Pétunia, « Elle restera une semaine, tâches de ne rien faire d'anormal durant sa présence ou tu regretteras le jour où tu es né, est-ce clair? »  
  
Vernon hocha la tête et ajouta :  
  
-« Je lui ai dit que tu vas au centre de St-Brutus contre les enfant criminels et récidivistes. Tu as bien intérêt à ne pas démentir cela ou tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas oublier ton propre nom! » (Pas sûre que je l'ai bien traduit mais en tout cas).  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avaler avec difficulté et hocher la tête.  
  
Dans son fond intérieur, Harry était content d'avoir de la visite, peut-être que la tante Marge allait être différente du reste de la famille, peut-être que Harry aurait une grand-tante qui l'aimerait, qui sait?  
  
Il ne savait pas combien c'était faux.  
  
************  
  
Une fois la tante Marge arrivée, ça ne prit pas deux minute à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'elle était pareille comme le reste de la famille.  
  
En effet, en entrant la première chose que tante Marge dit fut :  
  
-« Où est Dudley? Où est mon dudders »  
  
C'est ainsi que Dudley fit sa grande apparition. Ses cheveux blonds, qui semblaient gras grâce à la quantité astronomique de gel dedans, étaient collé à sa tête et il avait nœud de cravate à peine visible sous ses nombreux mentons.   
  
Marge envoya ses valises dans les mains d'Harry sans rien demander et alla donner un gros câlin à Dudley ainsi qu'un bec sur la joue, avant de déposer, sous le regard amusé d'Harry, de l'argent dans la main sa main.  
  
J'imagine que Dudley fait bien de demander de l'argent, pensa Harry, même pour de l'argent je ne toucherai pas à cette chose.  
  
En effet, Marge ressemblait beaucoup à son frère… ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des choses, surtout pour une fille. Elle avait une grosse figure, grosse ossature, beaucoup de graisse, bref, une copie conforme d'oncle Vernon… la moustache comprise.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson face à cette dernière pensée.  
  
Marge, Pétunia et Vernon allèrent ensuite dans la cuisine sans un regard à Harry, qui avait tous les affaires de Marge dans les mains. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il prit tout son temps pour mettre les choses dans la chambre d'invité avant de revenir dans la cuisine.  
  
C'est là qu'il eut la confirmation que la sœur de Vernon était exactement comme lui…  
  
Après une gorgée de thé, Marge se tourna vers Harry et dit d'une voix froide :  
  
-« Alors, c'est toi le garçon que Vernon et Pétunia ont eu à garder. »  
  
-« Oui » répondit Harry simplement  
  
-« Ne me dit pas oui sur ce ton jeune homme! Tu as de la chance que Vernon et Pétunia ont bien voulu t'accueillir, parce que si ça aurait été moi, tu aurais été directement à l'orphelinat »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il préférait l'orphelinat, mais la vie chez les Dursley n'était pas un grand changement. C'était même étonnant toutes les ressemblances qu'il y avait.  
  
Harry se contenta d'essayer de sourire… ce qu'il réussit à faire à moitié. Ça paraissait que c'était forcé.  
  
-« Ne me fait pas ce genre de sourire, je vois que l'école ne t'a pas fait beaucoup de bien, à quelle école l'avais-tu envoyé déjà Vernon? »  
  
-« Au centre de St-brutus contre les enfants criminel et récidivistes » fut la réponse de Vernon qui jetais un regard furieux à Harry comme pour le défier de dénier l'histoire.  
  
Harry soupira mentalement et ne put s'empêcher de penser que la semaine allait être longue. 


	25. Chapitre 24

pimousse fraise: Ouais un peu pitié... mais il a pas fini de faire pitié malheureusement :(  
  
lisia : sous l'influence? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Malfoy (Lucius) voudrait bien l'avoir sous son petit doigt à cause de son pouvoir.. Harry lui veut à tout prix être dans les bonnes grâce de Lucius pour plusieurs raisons, comme rester chez eux l'été, continuer son apprentissage de magie noire, car il est le meilleur ami de Drago etc ...  
  
Seigneur Lord: Moi aussi, je lis ma fic... lol. Pour ce qui est du Harry mort, tu verra ;)  
  
Mystick: merciiiii :)  
  
Big Apple : Yep, de 1 a 5 sa c sur. Si jamais le livre 6 est sortit quand je serai rendu la.. je vais le faire. Mais la chose la plus probable qui risque d'arriver, cette histoire va se terminer après le 5ieme livre ou un peu avant la fin du 5ieme livre. La raison est simple, c'est vers ce temps la que Harry va décider vraiment sur quel coté qui va être. Mais la fic s'arrêtera pas la, je vais écrire une suite a cette histoire.. et dans la suite, la sa va être Harry a sa 6-7ieme année et même après, (je veux pas trop donner de détail, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée de faite)  
  
A tous les autres: Merci pour vos review! Sa me fait plaisir!  
  
Gros Merci à Mystick ma nouvelle béta!!!  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 24  
  
Les secondes semblaient être des minutes, les minutes semblaient être des heures, les heures semblaient être des jours.  
  
Harry se levait tous les matins à 7 heure pour faire le déjeuner et ne pouvait aller dans sa chambre qu'à 10 heure le soir après avoir terminé les différentes tâches qui lui était assignées. Les journées étaient définitivement longues.  
  
Telle était la vie de Harry Potter dans cette semaine horrible. Entre les injures de Marge et les nombreux mensonges de Vernon et Pétunia à propos de lui, il fallait qu'il fasse l'elfe de maison non seulement pour sa supposée famille, mais pour Marge aussi. Cette dernière prenait un plaisir fou à le voir souffrir.  
  
En fait la semaine était tellement horrible que Harry a craqué... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments, de laisser la colère l'envahir, mais être l'esclave de moldus pendant un mois, sans compter le nombre d'insultes qu'il recevait, s'avérait être trop.  
  
C'est justement pendant le quatrième souper que tout a commencé.  
  
Pendant tout le repas, Marge n'arrêtait pas de comparer Dudley à Harry et dire pourquoi Dudley était un meilleur enfant que Harry. Elle vantait Dudley comme s'il était une espèce d'enfant modèle.  
  
Ça ne fut pas une chose très dure à ignorer, par exemple, quand Marge dit que Dudley était costaud et qu'il deviendrait un bel homme comme son père. Harry regarda Vernon et priait qu'il ne devienne jamais comme lui. Il aimait mieux être de taille moyenne et maigre, que d'être plus large que grand et il va sans dire, qu'il aimait avoir qu'un seul menton.  
  
Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le souper avançait et que Marge prenait de l'alcool, les remarques étaient de plus en plus amère et Harry en eut assez.  
  
-« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Vernon si le garçon est devenu ce qu'il est, s'il a quelque chose de pourrit à l'intérieur, il n'y a rien à faire. »  
  
Harry envoya un regard haineux en direction de sa grand-tante, qui ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.  
  
« C'est une loi des plus simple dans la reproduction, on voit ça avec les chiens, s'il y a quelque chose de pas correct avec la chienne, le chiot va être infecté. Pas que tu sois comme elle Pétunia, je ne veux pas t'insulter mais ta s?ur était pervertie et... »  
  
C'était vraiment de trop. Toute la colère accumulée durant le mois explosa.  
  
Au début Harry pensait que c'était son imagination, mais sa tante grossissait vraiment à vue d'?il. Voyant cela, il bondit de sa chaise et partit en direction du placard sous l'escalier.  
  
Harry était maintenant en mode Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire, on agit et on pensera après.  
  
Il entendait Vernon crier :  
  
« POTTER! REVIENS ICI, FAIS LA REDESCENDRE! »  
  
Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, il pointa sa main en direction du placard sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et dit :  
  
« Alohomora »  
  
La porte barrée s'ouvrit et il prit toutes ses choses d'école ainsi que ses biens personnels, avant de revenir dans la cuisine.  
  
Le spectacle était quelque chose. Marge était bien gonflée et au plafond, et Vernon essayait de la faire redescendre, mais c'était sans succès.  
  
Alors que Vernon se dirigeait vers Harry, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui avec une rage telle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.  
  
-« Elle mérite ce qu'elle a. Approches et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire souffrir. C'est terminé, j'en ai assez, je m'en vais »  
  
Sur ce Harry s'enfuit par la porte et sortit dehors.  
  
Il courut pendant 3 rues avant d'arrêter. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais ça importait peu, il voulait juste s'en aller le plus vite et le plus loin possible.  
  
Après dix minutes, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et la raison revenait, c'est alors que le côté Gryffondor de Harry le quitta peu à peu.  
  
Harry prit une pause sur un coin de rue et se demandait vraiment quoi faire, et surtout, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver. Il venait de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école alors que c'était interdit.  
  
Il fut interrompit par un bruit qui venait de derrière lui. Harry se retourna, mais ne vit rien.  
  
Le Serpentard haussa les épaules pensant que c'était son imagination, et continua à penser à ce qu'il allait faire. Énumérant les options, il opta pour s'envoler sur son balais couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité vers le chemin traverse, pour retirer de l'argent et aller chez les Malfoy par la cheminé, que Dumbledore le veuille ou non.  
  
Il allait ouvrir sa valise quand il se sentit regardé et entendit un autre bruit. Sachant que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, Harry regarda en direction du bruit, mais ne vit rien.  
  
Un peu de magie supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal, pensa ce dernier.  
  
Il prit sa baguette avant de dire :  
  
-« Lumos »  
  
Une lumière apparue au bout de la baguette de Harry. La lumière fut assez pour distinguer une grosse chose avec deux yeux. C'était vraiment gros et sur le coup, Harry fut surpris et fit un pas en arrière mais il trébucha sur sa valise ce qui lui fit échapper sa baguette et de tomber par terre.  
  
Harry entendit un gros BANG avant d'apercevoir un genre d'autobus foncer droit sur lui. Prit de panique, il roula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser. Il prit sa baguette et ses choses avant que la porte s'ouvre.  
  
Un garçon qui avait entre 18-19 ans, selon Harry, dit :  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la? » demanda t-il.  
  
-« Je suis tombé » répondit Harry qui était dépassé par les évènements.  
  
-« Et pourquoi t'es tombé » demanda Stan d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-« C'est quoi ton nom? »  
  
-« Stan »  
  
-« Écoutes-moi bien Stan » commença Harry calmement, « Si tu as l'intention de rire de moi une fois de plus, je te garantis que tu n'auras plus de tête pour rire, est-ce c'est clair? »  
  
Harry révéla son aura faiblement, ce qui était quand même plus fort qu'un sorcier adulte normal, et ce fut assez pour faire taire Stan.  
  
-« B-bien sûr.. »  
  
-« Alors, » continua Harry comme si rien ne c'était passé, « Ce bus peut me mener où je veux? »  
  
-« Oui oui.. » répondit Stan d'une voix pas bien assurée.  
  
-« Très bien, amenez-moi au chemin traverse »  
  
Harry paya le tarif nécessaire avant d'entrer dans l'autobus.  
  
Il s'assit près du conducteur, avec Stan près de lui. Ce dernier fit signe au conducteur de partir avant de prendre le journal et commencer à le lire. Harry regarda un peu, par simple curiosité, et ce qu'il vit le surpris vraiment.  
  
Sur la première page, il y avait la photo de Sirius Black, le même qu'il avait vu à la télévision moldus.  
  
-« Ce gars là.. Black, il était à la télévision moldu » dit Harry.  
  
-« Mouais. » répondit Stan avec précaution, « Bien sûr il est à la télévision moldus, avec ce qu'il a fait »  
  
-« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter le journal? » Le ton de la voix de Harry cependant, montrait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple suggestion.   
  
Stan donna le journal à Harry qui le lut :  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Black, toujours au large  
  
Sirius Black, peut-être le détenu le plus célèbre à avoir été enfermé à Azkaban, cours toujours. Le ministère l'a confirmé aujourd'hui :  
  
-« On fait tout ce que l'on peut pour capturer Black » dit Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, ce matin. « On implore la communauté magique de rester calme. »  
  
Fudge s'était fait critiquer car il avait informé le premier ministre moldu de la situation :  
  
-« Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix » répondit celui-ci d'une voix irritée, « Black est fou, c'est un danger pour quiconque le croisera, moldu ou sorcier. J'ai aussi la parole du Premier ministre moldu qui ne divulguerait pas la vraie identité de Black. Même s'il le fait, regardons la situation en face, qui le croirait? »  
  
Alors que les moldus croient qu'il est armé d'un pistolet (arme moldus), la communauté magique vit dans la crainte qu'un massacre comme il y a 12 ans se reproduise alors que Black avait tué 13 personnes à l'aide d'un seul sort.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
13 personne avec un sort? Harry était surpris, vraiment surpris. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Stan dut prendre sa surprise pour un visage d'horreur car il dit :  
  
-« Il fait peur n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Harry n'essaya même pas de le corriger et ne fit que hocher la tête.  
  
« Il a vraiment tué 13 personnes avec un seul sort? »  
  
-« Ouais » répondit Stan « Devant plein de témoins en plein jour, ça a fait toute une histoire, pas vrais Ern? »  
  
Le chauffeur d'autobus répondit :  
  
-« Black était un supporteur de Tu-Sais-Qui. On dit même qui était son bras droit. »  
  
-« Quand Harry Potter a eut le dessus sur Tu-Sais-Qui, les supporteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ont été traqué. Plusieurs sont venu sans se battre mais pas Black, ils l'ont coincé dans une rue et il l'a carrément fait exploser, et sais-tu ce qu'il a fait après? »  
  
-« Non » répondit Harry curieusement sans le montrer  
  
-« Il a rit, il était debout et riait. »  
  
Harry absorbait l'information mais quelque chose dans l'histoire était bizarre. Pourquoi Black se laisserait-il arrêter après avoir fait 13 morts? Pourquoi a-t-il simplement rit sans se défendre davantage après d'avoir commis un crime qui le mettrais en prison a vie?»  
  
C'était la grosse question.  
  
*****************  
  
« Au revoir » dit Harry en descendant du bus. Il se dépêcha à aller vers Gringott quand une voix l'arrêta.  
  
-« Tiens, te voilà Harry »  
  
Surpris de s'être fait découvrir si tôt, Harry se retourna pour voir un homme avec un chapeau.  
  
-« Je me présente Harry, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie. »  
  
Harry regarda l'homme et fut stupéfait. Pourquoi le ministre de la magie en personne venait-il le rencontrer?  
  
-« Tiens vous l'avez? » demanda Tom le barman, « Vous voulez quelque chose alors monsieur le ministre? Une bière? Brandy?»  
  
-« Non merci Tom, seulement une chambre pour Harry. »  
  
Tom hocha la tête et Fudge amena Harry dans la chambre.  
  
-« Assis-toi Harry »  
  
Harry s'exécuta et Fudge recommença à parler mais semblait plus calme et moins anxieux.  
  
-« Et bien Harry, tu nous as fait une sacré peur. Te sauver de chez ta tante et ton oncle comme ça, je commençais à penser... mais tu es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte »  
  
Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer :  
  
-« Je suis sûr que tu va être heureux d'apprendre que l'on a dégonflé Marge Dursley, et sa mémoire modifiée, alors aucun mal n'a été fait! »  
  
Pour une raison que Harry ignorait, il n'allait pas être puni et il n'allait pas demander au ministre pourquoi.  
  
-« Les Dursley ont même accepté de te reprendre l'an prochain! Il faut seulement que tu reste pendant les vacances de Noël et pâques. »  
  
-« Je reste toujours à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'est pas question que je retourne la bas. »  
  
-« Voyons voyons » répondit Fudge, « Je suis sûr que l'idée te plaira quand tu te seras calmé un peu.. je suis certain que vous vous aimez bien. dans le font de vous même. »  
  
Harry haussa des épaules, il n'allait quand même pas argumenter avec le ministre de la magie avec son histoire de famille.  
  
-« Alors il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer où tu vas passer le reste des vacances, je te conseillerais de prendre une chambre ici au chaudron baveur, et si ma mémoire est fidèle, tu as passé une partie des vacances chez les Malfoy l'an passée, non? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
-« Ça serait une autre alternative s'ils sont d'accord, alors pour l'instant, tout ce que je te demanderais serait de rester sur le chemin traverse et d'être rentré avant la tombé de la nuit. Évites d'aller du coté moldu... »  
  
Soudainement Harry commençait à comprendre. Tout le monde était inquiet que Black irait après lui, c'était clair. Pourquoi le ministre lui même accueillerait-il Harry? Pourquoi serait-il clément avec lui? Pourquoi ne pas quittez le chemin traverse ou il y avait plein de monde? Le ministre avait peur pour sa sécurité.  
  
-« Bien sûr monsieur le ministre » répondit Harry poliment.  
  
-« Très bien Harry! Alors je vais y aller, beaucoup de choses à faire, je regrette. Passes de bonnes vacances! »  
  
Sur ce, Fudge sortit de la pièce et Harry sourit. Il allait s'en tirer avec la liberté(avoir quitté les Dursley) et aucune réprimande.  
  
*************  
  
Ces quatre jours de liberté furent les meilleurs jours d'été de cette année pour Harry. Il avait pu profiter pleinement des quatre jours pour acheter ses livres et faire ses devoirs.  
  
Le jour de la fête à Harry, au lieu d'aller chez les Dursley, Drago et Lucius se présentèrent au chaudron baveur à la chambre de Harry. En entendant frapper, Harry ouvrit pour voir les deux Malfoy. Il les accueilla poliment.  
  
-« Bonjours Drago » fit Harry avec un petit sourire, puis « monsieur Malfoy » avec un hochement de tête.  
  
-« Bonjours monsieur Potter » dit Lucius « Je vois que votre compagnie c'est améliorer depuis la dernière fois ».  
  
-« Ouais, pas de moldus cette fois-ci, bien que ce soit que de courte durée et que temporaire, malheureusement. »  
  
-« J'ai eut vent de cela oui, très malheureux, néanmoins, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Je sais que tu as sûrement quelques questions Harry mais tu les poseras au manoir... ici les murs pourraient avoir des oreilles. »  
  
Sur ce Lucius tourna le dos et sortit accompagner de Harry et Drago. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soulager, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius soit si aimable.   
  
Le trio se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur, mais sur le chemin, ils croisèrent deux Weasley(Ron et Ginny) et Granger qui mangeait une crème glacée sur une terrasse.  
  
-« Tiens tiens » dit Harry « Deux Weasley et une sang-de-bourbe, dit donc Weasley, tu n'as pas honte de manger le budget de la famille comme sa? Il va falloir que vous hypothéquiez votre maison pour pouvoir retourner à Poudlard! »  
  
Les joues des deux Weasley rougirent et Ron répliqua :  
  
-« Pour ton information, mon père a gagné 700 galions hier et on s'en va en Égypte pour un mois! »  
  
Avec un sourire en coin, Drago répliqua :  
  
-« Très économique de votre part, dépenser presque tous le peu d'argent que vous avez gagné sur un stupide voyage, vous allez être redevenu à la normale, c'est-à-dire très pauvre, dans un mois! »  
  
Weasley allait se précipiter sur Drago mais Granger l'en empêcha.  
  
-« Ron! Il n'en vaut pas la peine! »  
  
Avec un dernier rire, Harry et Drago continuèrent vers le chaudron baveur avec un Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation.  
  
******************  
  
Au manoir Malfoy, tout était comme Harry se rappelait, en bref, c'était impeccable. La nourriture était excellente, tout était nettoyé parfaitement, c'était le paradis sur terre.  
  
Après trois jours au manoir, eut la chance de poser les questions qu'il avait à Lucius. Après le souper, Lucius s'était retiré dans sa bibliothèque et Harry fut inviter.  
  
-« Alors monsieur Potter, je vous écoute, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? »  
  
Harry regarda le visage de Lucius attentivement, avant de demander :  
  
-« Pourquoi vous ne m'en voulez pas? Je sais que le journal venait de toi, mais pourquoi je suis le bienvenu ici comme si de rien ne c'était passer? »  
  
Lucius fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre :  
  
-« Très bonne question, tu vois Harry, je savais que le journal avait le potentiel de tuer les sangs-de-bourbe à Poudlard et je savais aussi qu'il pourrait faire revenir mon maître,  
  
Il fit une pause avant de dire :  
  
-« Je suis déçu que sa n'ait pas fonctionné, Je sais pourquoi tu avais intérêt à stopper les attaques aussi. J'imagine que c'était de ma faute de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que j'aurais pu te faire une place à Durmstrang, même si tu n'aurais pas été disons.. le bienvenu. »  
  
-« Vous auriez pu me faire une place à Durmstrang? » demanda Harry sous le choc  
  
-« Oui Harry, tu vois.. je.. disons, je connais le directeur, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'il pourrait me faire une ou deux faveur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et Lucius pensa un peu avant de continuer :  
  
-« Tu sais Harry, suivre mon maître n'était pas une chose facile. »  
  
-« Pourquoi le suivre alors? » demanda Harry  
  
-« Car il nous a promit des choses » répondit Lucius, « Promis d'éliminer tous ceux de sang inférieur, de purifier le monde de la magie comme il devrait l'être, et parce que, le maître avait le pouvoir pour le faire. Tu ne peux pas lui dire non, il avait des pouvoir dont tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer Harry. Je me considère comme un très bon sorcier, un des meilleurs, mais Tu-Sais-Qui était trop fort pour que quiconque l'arrête, peut-être à part le vieux Dumbledore. Je sais que tu lui a résisté deux fois depuis 2 ans, mais ce n'était pas mon maître dans sa pleine puissance.»  
  
« Le suivre était dur, il promettait beaucoup, nous rendait plus puissant, mais il fallait tout lui donner en retour, ce qui était dur à l'occasion. et ça faisait très mal quand on ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il demandait a la lettre. D'un coté, je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas revenu, mais d'un autre, je le regrette. »  
  
-« Je pourrais te tuer maintenant Harry, j'imagine que je serais très récompenser pour ça, peut-être même que mon maître me pardonnerait pour l'avoir déserter. car comme tu sais, je ne suis pas aller à Azkaban. Mais je ne le ferai pas, tant que mon maître ne reviendra pas, je ne ferai rien contre toi. »  
  
-« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry stupéfait  
  
-« Tu as un avenir devant toi Harry, si tu joue tes cartes correctement, tu pourrais devenir plus fort que le seigneur des ténèbres. et même Dumbledore. Ton aura est unique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, même celle de mon maître n'est pas aussi puissante. Le fait que tu sois l'ami de Drago et l'aide plus que Crabbe et Goyle ne le pourrait dans leur entière vie aide aussi. »  
  
Il prit une autre pause avant de dire :  
  
« Mais assez discuter de cela, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas fâcher, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »  
  
-« Quoi donc? »  
  
-« Tu as sûrement entendu que Black s'est échappé d'azkaban. Je vais te conter son histoire, je vais te dire ce que Dumbledore ne te dira pas, ce que tout le monde va vouloir te cacher. »  
  
-« Dumbledore qui me cache quelque chose, pourquoi donc je ne suis pas surpris? » demanda Harry sarcastiquement.  
  
-« Il croit sûrement que tu es un simple enfant fragile, mais moi je crois que tu ferais mieux de connaître la vérité avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur »  
  
Ceci éveilla considérablement l'écoute de Harry, de la manière Lucius parlait, ça serait dangereux pour sa santé  
  
« A l'école, ton père faisait partie d'un quatuor nommé les maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et ils adoraient faire des blagues à tout le monde, surtout les Serpentard et ton cher professeur de potion, Rogue. A ce qu'on dit, ton père était extrêmement brillant, ainsi que Black, et les deux étaient inséparable. Lupin aussi avait un certain talent alors que Pettigrew était presque un cracmol selon certain. Bref, quand ton père et sa compagnie ont gradué, ils sont restés amis. »  
  
« Tu m'excuseras de sauter la vie de ton père à Poudlard, mais je vais rester avec l'essentiel »  
  
Harry ne fit que hocher la tête.  
  
-« Quand tu es né, Voldemort prit intérêt pour toi, quelque chose a propos d'éliminer quelqu'un avec un pouvoir qui serait trop dangereux de laisser vivre et d'être du coté de Dumbledore. Même moi, qui était près de mon maître avant sa chute ne savait pas beaucoup plus à ce sujet. D'une manière que j'ignore, Voldemort réussit à avoir un espion dans l'ordre du phénix, le groupe de Dumbledore qui travaillait pour lutter contre lui, et cet espion lui donna des informations pendant près d'un an. »  
  
« Après cette période, Dumbledore avait conclu que l'espion était un des 3 meilleurs amis de ton père, et il suggéra de cacher votre famille à l'aide du sortilège de fidelitas, de l'ancienne magie pour garder la location de quelqu'un secret. Le gardien du secret n'avait qu'à ne pas dévoiler le secret et les Potter auraient pu être sous le nez du seigneur des ténèbres mais celui-ci ne les aurait jamais vu. Une semaine après que le sort fut en marche, mon maître avait la location des Potter et est aller seul pour les tuer, jamais il n'a révélé le nom de l'espion à qui que se soit. »  
  
-« Alors Black était celui qui gardait le secret et a trahi mes parents? »  
  
-« Je crois que oui Harry, bien que sa m'étonne, ces deux là étaient comme des frères. il était aussi ton parrain, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Cependant, le lendemain de la mort des Potter, Black a tué 13 personnes, 12 moldus, et Peter Pettigrew, qu'on dit qu'il a décidé d'essayer de tuer Black pour ce qu'il a fait. C'était stupide, typiquement Gryffondor si tu veux mon avis. Un cracmol ne pouvait rien faire. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, mais retint quand même quelque chose, Black était comme un frère pour son père ce qui est un autre fait bizarre dans toute cette histoire.  
  
-« Bref c'est pour ça le ministre n'a rien fait pour la magie que tu as fais, sans doute trop heureux de te voir en vis, on dit que Black avant de s'échapper disait, il est à Poudlard, il est à Poudlard. Il doit être fou et il se pourrait bien que tu sois sa cible. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête encore une fois.  
  
-« Bien honnêtement je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu s'échapper d'azkaban, c'est la première évasion depuis que la prison a été bâtie. Black est peut-être rendu fou, mais il reste dangereux, fait attention cette année. Maintenant il est tard, demain on va continuer ta formation de magie noire avec Drago si tu le veux bien. »  
  
-« Bien sûr, bonsoir monsieur Malfoy »  
  
Avec un hochement de tête, Lucius retourna à ses pensées et Harry retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
********************  
  
Les deux dernier chapitres était court, en voilà un de près de 4000 mots, j'espère que vous avez apprécier, review stp :). Le prochain chapitre est déjà a moitié fini alors si vous reviewer gros, je le mettrai peut-être très bientôt :). 


	26. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Mystick : Et moi j'ai le pouvoir de t'envoyer les chapitre ou pas! LOL :P La je suis dsl de ne pas t'avoir envoyer celui-ci. tu vois.. l'école a recommencer et mon temps a diminuer dramatiquement. Sa été trop long écrire ce chapitre que je voulait pas trop faire attendre pour updater! Pardonne moi!  
  
Alba : Pour l'instant, il n'est n'y d'un coter ni de l'autre. Il va joindre Voldemort plus tard mais sa sera pas avant le cinquième livre. Pas question qu'il reste du coté de Dumbledore (ou qui semble l'être du moins) plus longtemps que sa!  
  
Big Apple : cette fic la arrete apres la 5quieme, mais il va y avoir une suite qui va continuer jusqua temps qu'il meurt. (si il meurt?!?! :P)  
  
LeDjiNn : Après le tome 5? Si le 6 est sortit, je vais faire le 6, sinon je vais me partir une nouvelle fic, la continuation de celle-ci avec mon point de vue sur sa 6 et 7ieme anner ainsi que ses années future!  
  
Seigneur-Lord : Trop désoler du retard :( je vais essayer de me reprendre avec l'autre chapitre plus de bonne heure!  
  
Lilou : Messemble sa fait longtemps je t'avais vu! Content que tu lise encore ma fic et que tu laisse une review en passant :)  
  
A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage !  
  
Message de l'auteur : Trop désoler pour le retard. L'école a commencer et pendant un bout j'avais tout simplement pas d'inspiration. J'ai même poster le chapitre sans le faire corriger! Mais la plus sa avance mieux c'est, alors pour me faire pardonner, l'autre chapitre devrait suivre la semaine prochaine! (Pas de promesse, dépend comment vite ma beta va le corriger :P)  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : A tous ceux qui ont un c?ur sensible (ok pas nécessairement sensible, pas vraiment sensible.., mais vraiment extrêmement sensible qui ont peur du mot sang, sauter ce chapitre la.. Anyway la fic est pg-13 alors, tous ceux qui lise devrait être capable de le supporter non?)  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 25  
  
-« Concentrez vous! Recommencez! »  
  
Sa faisait deux heure que Harry et Drago pratiquaient un sort de magie noire qui causait des blessures comme si une petite lame d'environ 4 cm te transperçait la partie toucher. C'était un sort bien facile a faire, pour de la magie noire.  
  
Et Harry et Drago n'avait pas encore eu de succès.  
  
A chaque fois qu'ils lançaient le sort sur un rat, il y avait a peine une petite rayure, même pas assez profonde pour qu'il y aie du sang.  
  
Inutile de dire que les deux Serpentards commençaient a perdre patience.  
  
-« Je suis très concentrer, père » lança Drago a son père d'une voix irrité, « Je n'y arrive pas pour autant! Même Harry n'a pas encore réussis et il est meilleur que moi d'habitude!»  
  
Lucius les regarda avec un regard sévère.  
  
-« Très bien, prenez une pauser, vous n'arriverez clairement a rien en continuant comme sa. »  
  
Harry et Drago soupirèrent de soulagement avant de s'asseoir pour reprendre leur énergie, sous l'?il attentif de Lucius.  
  
-« Est-ce que je ne vous avait pas dit comment marchait la magie noire? C'est l'intention qui compte, pas seulement lancer le sort et se concentrer. Il faut désirer vouloir lancer le sort, désirer le résultat que vous obtiendrai, avoir soif de la puissance que sa procure. »  
  
Pendant ses dernier mots, les deux jeunes Serpentards pouvaient presque voir une flamme dans les yeux de Lucius, comme si il se rappelait de bon souvenir.  
  
-« Le désir du pouvoir, le désir de causer ce que vous vous apprêter a infliger. Maintenant au travail, et souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit, c'est comme sa pour tous les sorts de magie noire »  
  
Sur ce Harry et Drago se relevèrent et regardèrent les rats d'une manière déterminer. En se concentrant bien et en désirant ardemment de leur causer des souffrances, les deux amis crièrent :  
  
-« SLASHIO »  
  
Les deux sort frappèrent tour a tour leur rat, celui de Drago saignait abondamment, le sort avait fait effet a pleine capacité.  
  
Celui de Harry aussi saignait, mais moins abondamment, le sang coulait d'une manière régulière mais très tranquillement et en très petite quantité.  
  
Ce dernier qui n'était pas habituer a l'échec et clairement en furie pour avoir manquer le sort, botta le rat de toute ses forces qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, sous en regard amusé des deux Malfoy.  
  
-« Harry » dit Lucius, « C'était quand même mieux que l'autre fois, je crois que ton intention pourrait être améliorer si tu veux utiliser le sort a son plein potentiel. Pourquoi tu ne penserais pas a quelqu'un que tu déteste en particulier, par exemple. ton oncle. »  
  
Ceci eut l'effet escompter et le visage de furie de Harry se transforma en un visage avec un grand sourire. presque sadique.  
  
-« Oui je crois que je vais prendre un autre essaie. »  
  
Il regarda ensuite le rat le plus proche, le dernier qui restait. Dans sa tête, il voyait non pas un rat, mais Vernon qui le frappait, sa tante qui le privait de souper, son cousin qui le frappait quand ses parents avaient le dos tourné.  
  
-« SLASHIO » hurla Harry  
  
Le sort atteignit le rat directement dans la tête qui éclata sous le choc. Harry pouvait sentir en lui tout le pouvoir que le sort lui faisait ressentir, c'était magnifique.  
  
Lucius regarda Harry et avec un petit sourire en coin dit :  
  
-« Et bien, pas mal Potter, quelque chose me dit que tu va avoir beaucoup de succès dans les prochains sorts qu'on va pratiquer »  
  
Ceci fit sourire Harry. Il était fier.  
  
********************  
  
La fin des vacances se termina un peu comme sa, avec les cours de magie noire et un peu de vol (les malfoy avait un terrain de quidditch priver a l'arrière de leur manoir), sans oublier bien sur, leur petit projet.  
  
Depuis l'été de la première année, Harry avait décidé de devenir animagni et bien sur, Drago ne la pas laisser seul dans ce projet et a décidé lui aussi de devenir animagni.. illégalement.  
  
En revenant a l'école pour leur deuxième année, Harry et Drago ont fait une potion pour connaître leur animal qui correspondait le mieux a leur personnalité. Après cette date, ils entreprirent de se changer, petit bout de corps par petit bout mais devenir un animagus n'était pas quelque chose qui prenait que quelque mois, sa prenait dans la plupart des cas, des années. Il fallait avoir une patience a toute épreuve pour en devenir un.  
  
Bref, on est maintenant le premier septembre, et le duo de Serpentard s'apprêtait a monter sur le train.  
  
-« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Drago, tu en es bien tiré l'an passer sans examen, mais cette année, si tu bat pas la petite sang-de-bourbe.. »  
  
-« Oui père » dit Drago d'une voix exaspéré.  
  
-« Bien et vous monsieur Potter, garder un oeil sur mon fils »  
  
Avec un hochement de tête, Harry salua monsieur Malfoy et le duo monta dans le train.  
  
-« Je crois que cette année, je n'aurais aucun échappatoire.. il va falloir tu m'aide Harry »  
  
-« Bien sur Drago bien sur, tu le sais bien, maintenant allons prendre un compartiment. »  
  
Le duo trouva un compartiment libre, et s'installèrent. Il parlèrent un peu, mais après deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place a Crabbe et Goyle qui restait comme des piquets a l'entrée du compartiment sans bouger.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? » demanda Drago d'un air irrité « Entrez! Faites comme chez vous »  
  
Le duo 'poids lourd' entra dans le compartiment sous le sourire moqueur de Harry et l'aire exaspérer de Drago.  
  
-« Alors » demanda Drago d'une voix désintéressé, « comment était votre été? »  
  
-« Bof » répondit Crabbe « Comme d'habitude »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une autre fois.  
  
-« Ohhh tu es la Drakkie! Je t'ai chercher partout! »  
  
Cette fois, Harry fut amuser devant le déconfort total du blond qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
-« Pansy », dit Drago d'un air formel.  
  
-« Alors comment tu va Drago? Passer un bel une belle été? Tu dois avoir fait plein de choses passionnantes!»  
  
-« Erm.. mouais Pansy. écoute.. j'ai quelque chose a. aller faire.. je vais. peut-être revenir.. Avant la fin du trajet, Harry viens avec moi! »  
  
-« Mais Drakkie-poo! »  
  
-« Pas de mais, femme, Harry viens! »  
  
Avec un sourire en coins, Harry sortit du compartiment avec un Drago rouge de honte.  
  
-« Ne dit pas un mot.. ne dit rien ou je t'étrangle »  
  
-« Bien sur que non Drago, bien sur que non » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
À chaque année c'était la même chose, Pansy venait ennuyer Drago sur le train, et cette année, n'était pas exception.  
  
-« Si on allait embêter Weasley et Granger? » demanda Harry  
  
Drago fit un sourire en coin avant de hocher la tête. Sa allait faire du bien se défouler sur quelqu'un.  
  
Le duo fouillèrent tous les compartiments avant de trouver Granger et Weasley accompagner de quelqu'un qui dormait. C'était un adulte, mais a juger par son apparence, sa ne pouvait pas être un professeur.  
  
En plus de ne jamais l'avoir vu, il était habillé comme un clochard. Ses robes étaient pleines de trous, et d'apparence vieilles. Dumbledore n'irait pas jusqu'à engager un clochard comme professeur non?  
  
-« Alors Weasley » dit Drago qui était venu sensiblement a la même conclusion que Harry, « Maintenant que tu es rendu a la normal, c'est a dire une pauvre excuse pour un sorcier, comment on se sent? »  
  
-« Cent fois mieux que d'être un Malfoy! » répondit Weasley sur un ton rageur  
  
Drago ria un peu avant d'ajouter :  
  
« J'en doute Weasley, j'ai de l'argent, du pouvoir, de la célébrité. Qu'est- ce que tu as toi? La petite sang-de-bourbe? »  
  
Ce dernier allait se lancer sur Drago mais Granger l'en empêcha avant de dire :  
  
-« Ron! Ne fait pas sa, il y a un professeur dans le compartiment et tu va le réveiller! »  
  
Professeur? Se demanda Harry. Il prit un dernier regard en direction du « Clochard » et celui-ci semblait si. faible. Il semblerait qu'un seul petit sort aurait pu mettre fin a ses jours.  
  
-« Professeur Granger? » dit Harry d'un ton arrogant, « Et comment tu le saurais? »  
  
-« Car c'est écrit sur sa valise » répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.  
  
Harry et Drago regardèrent la valise et purent effectivement voir Professeur R. J. Lupin d'inscrit dessus.  
  
Les deux allaient partir quand soudainement les lumière du compartiment se fermèrent et le train arrêta.  
  
-« Enfin on est arriver! » dit Weasley, « Je commençais a avoir faim! »  
  
-« On est pas arriver idiot » dit Drago, « Sa ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'on est parti, mais je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir hâte d'arriver, un peu de bonne nourriture pour une fois eh Weasley? Il n'y en a passer a la maison? Pas assez d'argent peut-être? »  
  
-« Tu vas me le payer Malfoy » dit Ron d'un ton rageur.  
  
-« Fermez la! » dit une voix autoritaire.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que Lupin était réveiller et éclairait en avant de lui avec une petite flamme. La flamme montrait bien son visage fatiguer, mais ses yeux étaient alerte.  
  
Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Une main saisi le cadre de porte. Cette main était squelettique, grise qui paraissait être pourrie. La créature se présenta devant la porte et sa tête touchait presque au plafond. Sa figure était caché par son capuchon.  
  
La créature prit ensuite une grande et lente respiration. Comme si elle essayait de respirer plus que de l'air. C'est la que Harry a commencer a ressentir ce froid. Ce froid glacial qui le saisissait en dedans de lui. Le froid qui s'emparait de toutes organes, y compris son c?ur.  
  
C'est la que les yeux de Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il commença a entendre un cri, le cri d'une femme.. Puis tranquillement, la voix se fit de moins en moins forte et le froid disparaissait peu a peu.  
  
Harry revenait a lui-même.  
  
Ce qui vit en reprenant conscience était pas ce qu'il pensait que sa serait. Il était allonger par terre et Drago était a coter de lui en train de le surveiller.  
  
-« Sa va Harry? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix hésitante.  
  
-« Ouais. mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Qui a crier? »  
  
-« Personne a crier » répondit le blond avec une pointe d'inquiétude que personne ne pouvait détecter sauf son meilleur ami.  
  
Puis un *SNAP* se fit entendre, Lupin cassait une grande barre de chocolat. Il en donna un morceau a tous le monde, et une plus grande portion a Harry. Celui-ci le prit en se demandant pourquoi Lupin en avait donner a tous le monde.  
  
-« Mangez, sa va vous aidez, excuser moi une minute, je vais aller parler au conducteur ».  
  
Sur ce Lupin sortit et les quatre élèves étaient tous dans leur bulle. Même si la créature avait affecter Harry plus que tous, elle avait affecter tout le monde et personne n'avait envie de rire.  
  
-« Je me sens comme si je n'aurai plus jamais le goût de rire » dit Weasley tout haut, et tout le monde, bien que les Serpentards ne l'admettrais pas, étaient d'accord.  
  
-« Alors » dit Harry a Drago, « Qu'est ce qui c'est vraiment passer? »  
  
-« Bien la créature est arriver dans le compartiment, et tous le monde était affecter mais tu était le pire, tu grelottait de partout et tes yeux ont rouler dans leurs orbites. c'était comme si t'avais une attaque. »  
  
Drago prit un grand respire avant de continuer :  
  
-« Puis Lupin a dit que personne ne cachait Sirius Black, mais la créature est rester, alors il a pointer sa baguette dessus, et un truc argenter est sortit, ce qui a fait fuir la créature. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas résister plus que sa? Les autres semblaient sonnés mais ne se sont pas évanouis comme lui! Il était Harry Potter non? Le-Garcon-Qui-A-Survecu, pourquoi il était le plus faible?  
  
Le professeur Lupin revint après quelque moments et personne n'avait manger leur chocolat, il fit un petit sourire.  
  
-« :Le chocolat n'est pas empoisonné vous savez, allez manger! »  
  
Harry prit une boucher et fut drôlement surpris du résultat, il se sentit tout chaud a l'intérieur. Comme si sa joie revenait.  
  
-« Merci professeur » dit Harry d'un ton neutre  
  
-« De rien Harry, alors sa va? »  
  
Harry se demandait comment le professeur savait son nom mais ne dit rien a ce sujet :  
  
-« Oui sa va mieux. »  
  
Après une autre boucher de chocolat, il demanda :  
  
-« C'était quoi cette chose? »  
  
-« Un détraqueur, il vient d'azkaban »  
  
Harry hocha la tête puis Lupin ajouta :  
  
« On va arriver dans une minute, vous feriez bien de vous préparer. »  
  
Sur ce, le duo sortit du compartiment en direction du leur pour se changer. En sortant du train, ils croisèrent Weasley qui paraissait avoir plus de goût de rigoler.  
  
-« Alors, tu t'es évanouis Potter? Le détraqueur était si effrayant? »  
  
Il partit a rire avec le reste des Gryffondor. Avec Weasley qui passait la rumeur. Dans 15 minutes, Harry était sur que tous le monde saurait qu'il s'était évanouis.  
  
-« Maudit Weasley, il va payer pour sa » murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
  
En entrant dans le château, Harry croisa le professeur Rogue qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier, qui avait toujours son masque en place.  
  
-« Alors Potter, Lupin » pour une raison que Harry ignorait, Lupin était prononcer avec un dégoût profond, « ma dit que tu t'était évanouis dans le train a cause d'un détraqueur? »  
  
-« Mouais » répondit Harry qui se demandait ou Rogue voulait en venir.  
  
-« Alors sa va mieux? »  
  
-« Oui, Lupin ma donner du chocolat, et je vais mieux ».  
  
-« Au moins c'est pas un pure idiot. » Severus murmura plus pour lui même que d'autre chose, « Écoute Harry, fait attention cette année, et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, vient ici avant de te mettre dans le trouble. »  
  
-« Bien sur »  
  
-« Bien.. maintenant on va aller au festin, j'ai bien peur qu'on a manquer la répartition avec tous sa. »  
  
Sur ce, les deux Serpentards allèrent assister au reste du festin.  
  
A la fin, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours annuel.  
  
-« Alors qu'on a tous bien manger, j'ai quelque annonces a faire. » dit-il d'un ton joyeux.  
  
-« Premièrement », a ce point, sa voix est devenu grave et la lueur dans ses yeux semblait disparaître, « Poudlard est entouré de détraqueur, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte dans le train, c'est impératif que vous ne sortez pas de l'enceinte du château, même si ils sont avec nous, ce ne sont pas dans leur nature de vous laissez passer de la sorte. Ils ont l'ordre de vous garder a l'intérieur et aucun déguisement ou truc ne peuvent les confondre. pas même les capes d'invisibilité »  
  
Harry savait que ces dernier mots était diriger vers lui et il décida d'en prendre notre.  
  
-« Maintenant les mauvaises nouvelles passer, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue au professeur Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal!. »  
  
Quelque personne applaudirent tandis que Rogue avait l'aire plus furieux que jamais.  
  
-« Je suis aussi désoler de vous apprendre que le professeur Kettleburn a prit sa retraite, alors c'est de mon plaisir de souhaiter la bienvenu au nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magique, Rubeus Hagrid, qui a bien accepter de prendre cette tache en plus d'être le gardien des clef. Maintenant je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors au lit! Demain commence la première journée de classe! »  
  
Harry se leva avec le reste de l'école et ses pensées était que l'année allait être mouvementer, et il n'avait pas tord! 


	27. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Mystick : Ok.. Je ne recommencerai plus, trop peur que tu me boudes :P  
  
LeDjiNn : C'est ça qui arrive quand tu essais de poster un chapitre trop vite sans le faire lire à ta beta :P Je le referai plus.  
  
A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review ça m'encourage !  
  
Voilà le chapitre... que j'ai écrit deux fois en vrai. Ça me frustre vraiment d'avoir perdu l'autre mais j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop.  
  
Hey... j'ai atteint le cap des 200 review!! Je suis trop content, jamais j'aurais penser atteindre un nombre si élevé! Merci a tous!  
  
En plus de cela sa fait un an que j'écris la fic... j'imagine que l'an prochain a pareil date la fic va être presque fini. La suite va pouvoir commencer après avec un Harry vraiment dark ouuuuuu!  
  
Encore un gros merci a Mystick... j'sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle :)  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 27  
  
-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin Drago? » demanda Harry  
  
-« Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigles et soins aux créatures magiques... avec les Gryffondor! »  
  
-« Bien.. C'est maintenant qu'on va voir si le clochard vaut quelque chose comme professeur ou s'il va être nul comme les deux derniers! »  
  
-« Qu'on va savoir? On le sait déjà Harry voyons » dit Drago d'un ton hautain, « Comme s'il avait déjà eu l'argent pour venir à l'école. Avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais rêver ou oser imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait être plus pauvre que les Weasley... Il faut croire qu'il est pire... mais pas de grand chose »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire après cette remarque, c'était vrai que les Weasley était ce qu'il y avait de plus pauvre dans le monde magique. Seulement Arthur travaillait, et il travaillait dans un département de défense de moldus, donc qui ne payait pas beaucoup. Le ministère attachait encore de l'importance au sang des sorciers et de leur occupation.  
  
Arthur avait quand même une somme qui aurait très bien pu faire vivre lui, sa femme et peut-être même deux enfants. Cependant, ils avaient eu 5 enfants de trop ce qui amoindrissait leur budget considérablement.  
  
-« Mouais, et dire que ce dernier ose me provoquer »  
  
Drago jeta un oeil à la table des Gryffondor pour voir Weasley qui faisait semblant de tomber sans connaissance devant un détraqueur ce qui enragea Drago considérablement.  
  
-« Il va le payer, ça c'est sur » dit Drago d'une voix dangereuse  
  
-« Certainement ! » dit Harry, « Mais ça ira à plus tard, pour l'instant on va aller dans notre cours si on veut arriver à l'heure »  
  
Sur ce, le duo se dirigea vers le cours de défense, Crabbe en avant qui les menait et Goyle en arrière d'eux qui surveillait leur arrière. Pas que les deux aient besoin de protection, mais c'était quand même drôle de voir le monde s'écarter pour les laisser passer en les voyant. Crabbe et Goyle avaient définitivement quelque chose d'intimidant.  
  
En entrant dans la classe, ils prirent place complètement à l'arrière et attendirent que Lupin arrive.  
  
5 minutes plus tard, Lupin entra dans le cours. Harry ne manqua pas de constater qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que la veille.  
  
Celui-ci prit les présences avant de dire :  
  
-« Vous pouvez ranger vos livres, aujourd'hui nous n'en aurons pas besoin, et sortez vos baguettes »  
  
Un murmure survint de la part des Serdaigles tandis que les Serpentard étaient étonner. Cependant une chose était dans la tête de tous, est-ce que sa allait être un fiasco comme l'année précédente avec Lockhart ?  
  
-« Bien, alors suivez-moi »  
  
La classe suivie le professeur qui se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs. Cependant à mi-chemin, la classe croisa Peeve qui était en train de mettre une gomme dans la serrure du placard de Rusard.  
  
-« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Peeve, Rusard ne sera pas content » dit le professeur d'une voix amusée.  
  
Peeve se retourna et chanta une chanson grossière sur le professeur :  
  
-« Lupi Lupin Loopy Lupin ! » et retourna à son occupation.  
  
À la surprise générale, Lupin ne fut pas frustrer par l'insulte mais amusée.  
  
-« Très bien je t'aurai prévenu Peeve »  
  
Il se tourna vers la classe avant d'ajouter  
  
« Voici un sort utile à apprendre »  
  
Il s'écria ensuite d'une voix forte :  
  
-« Waddiwasi ! »  
  
Il eut un énorme BANG ! Et la gomme se projeta directement dans la narine gauche de Peeve ! Celui-ci cria quelques insultes à Lupin avant de s'envoler.  
  
Les Serdaigles furent aussitôt très impressionnés et ne manquèrent pas de le faire savoir en applaudissant.  
  
Les Serpentards eux, n'étaient pas impressionner. Un petit sort pour faire revoler une gomme. Et alors ? Il fallait admettre que Lupin semblait s'y connaître le moindrement, ce qui le mettait déjà meilleur que Lockhart. Reste qu'il avait encore des choses à prouver.  
  
-« Alors, entrez ! »  
  
Lupin pointait la porte et la classe la franchit, pour être dans la salle des professeurs.  
  
La salle était assez normale avec quelques chaises qui n'allaient pas bien les unes avec les autres. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.  
  
Lupin les dirigea vers un placard dans le fond de la pièce. Le silence était complet jusqu'à ce que Lupin se positionna à coté du placard. Ce dernier se mit à gronder et à bouger ce qui terrifia les Serdaigles et inquiétait légèrement les Serpentards.  
  
-« Ne craignez rien, ce n'est qu'un épouvantard » dit Lupin  
  
Il sourit avant d'ajouté :  
  
-« Un épouvantard aime se réfugier dans des petits endroits sombres. Alors ma première question serait : qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »  
  
Voyant que personne ne levait la main, Drago saisi l'occasion de gagner des points pour Serpentard, et leva la main.  
  
-« Monsieur Malfoy ? »  
  
-« Un épouvantard est une créature qui prend la forme la plus susceptible d'effrayer quelqu'un. »  
  
-« Très bien » approuva Lupin, « Et quel avantage on aurait présentement sur la créature ? Harry ? »  
  
Harry fut surpris d'avoir été choisi mais répondit tout de même  
  
-« On ai plusieurs, alors l'épouvantard ne saura pas quel forme prendre »  
  
-« Très bien ! » dit Lupin « J'ai déjà vu moi-même un épouvantard qui s'est transformé en moitié de sauterelle, pas très effrayant. »  
  
« Le sort pour contrer un épouvantard est simple, mais requiert une certaine force mentale. Ce qui achève un épouvantard est le rire. Alors il faut forcer l'épouvantard à ce montrer en quelque chose que vous trouver drôle. »  
  
« On va pratiquer tout d'abord sans baguette, répétez après moi : Riddikulus ! »  
  
-« Riddikulus ! » répéta la classe  
  
-« Très bien ! mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, il faut aussi penser à comment rendre votre épouvantard plus drôle en même temps que de prononcer l'incantation. Je vous donne deux minutes »  
  
Tout le monde s'imagina leur plus grande peur et comment la rendre moins effrayante.  
  
Harry essayait de trouver ce qui le faisait peur. Il pensa à Voldemort, le mage noir qui voulait le tuer depuis qu'il était né, mais pour une raison que Harry ignorait, il n'avait pas très peur. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il ait déjà survécu 3 fois alors que c'est supposé être presque impossible ? Non... il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, du moins, ce n'était pas sa plus grande peur.  
  
Puis une image vint dans la tête de Harry, la main dans le compartiment. La main squelettique et glaciale qui appartenait à ce détraqueur. Il se rappelait aussi comment il avait perdu connaissance... oui, c'était définitivement ça, sa plus grande peur.  
  
-« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Lupin  
  
Tout le monde serra sa baguette d'une manière déterminer, Harry ne voulant pas piler sur son orgueil ne dit rien et essaya de penser à quelque chose et vite.  
  
Tour à tour, les élèves s'avancèrent et l'épouvantard changeait continuellement de forme. En araignée géante, en momie dépérie ou encore en troll géant.  
  
Tous les élèves, même s'ils étaient terrifiés, réussirent à lancer le charme correctement. Tous sauf Harry et Drago, qui n'eurent tout simplement pas la chance car quand c'était à leur tour, Lupin lui-même combattit l'épouvantard pour le détruire.  
  
-« Très bien, alors ce sera 5 points par élève qui ont réussit à repousser l'épouvantard, ainsi que 5 à Harry et Drago pour avoir répondu à mes questions. »  
  
Harry et Drago ne furent que trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à affronter l'épouvantard. De cette manière, personne ne pouvait connaître leur plus grande peur.  
  
Le duo quitta le cours qui était maintenant terminé, et allèrent à leur prochain cours, soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
La classe se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid où le cours aurait lieu. En chemin, Drago ne manqua pas de faire savoir aux Serpentards son avis.  
  
-« Non mais je n'en reviens pas comment cette imbécile a pu obtenir le poste ! Quand père va savoir ça, il va sans doute faire une crise cardiaque ! »  
  
Harry et le reste des Serpentard rirent aux éclats et les Gryffondor leur jetèrent des regards noirs.  
  
-« Allons, venez ici ! C'est ici que ça va se passer ! »  
  
La classe se dirigea vers Hagrid, qui les attendaient en face d'un enclos.  
  
-« Bon, soyez sûr que vous pouvez bien voir, puis prenez votre livre ! »  
  
-« Comment ? » la voix arrogante de Drago retentit  
  
-« Eh ? » demanda Hagrid très intelligemment.  
  
« Comment, on ouvre nos livres ! » demanda Drago clairement ennuyé par le professeur.  
  
En effet, toute la classe avait son livre soit entouré avec de la corde, soit fermer par une ceinture et personne n'était prêt à prendre le risque d'enlever leur protection.  
  
Hagrid regarda tout le monde avec un étonnement évident.  
  
-« Personne n'a réussi à trouver comment ouvrir son livre ? »  
  
Il regarda ensuite Weasley pour voir que lui non plus n'avait pas eu plus de succès.  
  
-« Vous devez les flatter... comme ceci » puis il fit la démonstration.  
  
Le livre, comme l'avait dit Hagrid, devint docile.  
  
-« Oh ! Comme suis-je bête ! » dit Drago sarcastiquement et assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, « Il fallait seulement les flatter ! Mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait deviner ? »  
  
-« Je... je pensais qu'ils étaient drôles » dit Hagrid à Hermione d'une voix incertaine  
  
-« Oh mais ils sont très drôles ! Très intelligent de nous assigner un livre qui essaie de nous dévorer une main ! » la voix de Drago retentit encore une fois.  
  
-« La ferme Malfoy ! » dit Ron qui voyait clairement que le cours allait tomber en ruine bientôt.  
  
-« Ok... ok... » dit Hagrid, "Vous avez vos livres.. Maintenant il manque les créatures.. »  
  
Sur ce, le demi-géant quitta en direction de la forêt.  
  
-« Cette place est en train de tomber en ruine ! Vraiment, père va avoir un choc quand je vais lui dire qui enseigne cette classe. »  
  
Les Serpentard riaient pendant que certains Gryffondors étaient presque sur le point d'avoué qu'il avait raison.  
  
-« La ferme Malfoy ! » répéta Ron qui n'était pas d'accord avec le blond.  
  
Drago et Harry lui firent des sourires provocants, ce qui enragea le roux davantage  
  
-« Regard en arrière de toi Potter ! Il y a un détraqueur ! »  
  
Cependant cette dernière réplique n'eut pas d'effet car Lavande cria :  
  
-« OHHHHH ! REGARDEZ ! »  
  
Hagrid était revenu avec une bête plus bizarre que Harry n'ait jamais vu. Elle avait le corps les jambes et la queue d'un cheval, mais avec les ailes et la tête d'un aigle géant.  
  
-« Allez ! Venez ! »  
  
La classe approcha d'un pas mal assuré devant un Hagrid qui souriait.  
  
-« Un hippogriffe ! Ils sont de très belles créatures n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry entendit Malfoy qui se retenait pour pas rire, et Harry avait du mal à se retenir lui-même. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 de beauté, il aurait classé cette créature 3 sur 10. Pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle une jolie créature.  
  
-« Alors la première chose que vous devez savoir sur les hippogriffes, c'est qu'ils sont extrêmement fier. »  
  
Harry commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer tandis que Drago n'écoutait plus le demi-géant et parlait avec Crabbe et Goyle encore une fois de son père.  
  
« Ne les insulter jamais ou ça va être la dernière chose que vous ferez »  
  
Harry regarda la créature et fut obligé d'admettre que l'insulter ne serait pas vraiment une bonne chose... pour sa santé.  
  
-« Une autre chose qu'il faut savoir, est qu'il faut être poli avec eux. Soyez les premier à vous incliner devant eux. C'est un signe de respect »  
  
Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant un hippogriffe. Comme si une créature allait avoir son respect !  
  
« ... si la créature s'incline à son tour, vous pouvez l'approcher, sinon ça serait préférable de reculer »  
  
« Alors, qui veut y aller en premier ? »  
  
Le silence total tomba et personne ne voulait se risquer à y aller.  
  
Après un moment, Hagrid commençait à regarder la classe avec un air suppliant et Harry se mit à rire. Toute la classe se retourna et il dit :  
  
-« Et on dit que Gryffondor est la maison du courage ! Oh mais quel courage les Gryffondor ! Je vais y aller je pense, on ne voudrait quand même pas passer la nuit ici eh ? »  
  
Pendant que les Serpentards riaient aux éclats et que les Gryffondor le regardaient avec un air meurtrier, Harry s'avança et regarda l'hippogriffe, avant de s'incliner très très légèrement, sans briser le contact visuel. L'hippogriffe le regarda mais ne fit aucun geste.  
  
Après un moment, Hagrid fut un peu nerveux et très déçu.  
  
-« J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas Harry, tu ferais mieux de reculer.. »  
  
Harry s'en allait écouter Hagrid, mais à la surprise générale, l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour.  
  
Hagrid affichait son plus grand sourire depuis bien du temps et il dit d'une voix excitée:  
  
-« Allez Harry ! va le flatter"  
  
Le jeune Serpentard commença à se maudire intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'y aller ? Maintenant il fallait qu'il touche à la créature ?  
  
Après une grande respiration, Harry alla doucement flatter le bec de l'hippogriffe, ensuite ses plumes et il fit attention pour ne pas y aller dans le sens contraire pour ne pas en arracher une. S'il fallait qu'il fasse mal à la bête... il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait.  
  
-« Très bien Harry ! Maintenant je crois que tu pourrais même voler avec lui ! »  
  
Harry regarda le professeur d'une manière incrédule. Approcher un hippogriffe et voler sur un étaient deux choses bien différentes.  
  
-« Professeur » dit Harry d'un ton acide, « J'ai fais ce que vous avez demandez et même ce qu'aucun Gryffondor et leur supposé courage ont fait, pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Weasley ? »  
  
Hagrid ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas voler avec une si belle créature, et demanda à Weasley d'avancer.  
  
Harry recula et Drago lui fit un sourire complice. Ils étaient sûrs que Weasley n'allait pas tenir le coup.  
  
Le roux, qui tremblait de partout, regarda Hagrid d'un air suppliant mais le demi-géant ne fit que pointer vers l'animal.  
  
Weasley imita alors Harry et s'inclina en gardant les yeux sur l'animal. Tout comme Harry, l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour et Weasley commença à gagner plus de confiance.  
  
Tout en flattant l'animal, le visage de Ron se transforma en un sourire moqueur et il dit :  
  
-« C'est facile, j'imagine que si Potter l'a fait, c'était facile. J'imagine que tu n'es même pas dangereux eh ? »  
  
Ron se retourna vers l'animal avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Espèce de grosse brute »  
  
En un temps plus rapide que l'éclair, l'hippogriffe se jeta sur Ron et lui perça le bras avec son bec.  
  
Hagrid qui était assez près de l'action se jeta sur l'hippogriffe pour essayer de l'immobiliser, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile pour le demi- géant.  
  
Ron lui se tordait de douleur en criant :  
  
-« AHHH, je suis mort ! Cette bête m'a tuée ! »  
  
Harry et Drago riaient ouvertement et quand Hagrid réussit à maîtriser l'animal, il emmena Ron à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que la journée n'était pas aussi plate que le duo l'avait imaginé.  
  
***************************  
  
En potion, tout était pour le mieux. Comme à l'habitude, le duo travaillait ensemble tandis que Weasley avait de la misère à couper ses ingrédients.  
  
Severus passait dans les rangées pour inspecter les potions. Il ne se contentait que de faire des grimaces de dégoût face aux potions des Gryffondor en les critiquant et il donnait des compliment aux élèves de sa maison.  
  
Quand il fut au tour de la potion de Weasley, il s'arrêta et un sourire sadique apparut.  
  
-« Mauve ? La potion est supposée être verte, pauvre idiot ! Même la potion de Longdubat semble meilleure que la tienne ! Et les racines, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ? Tu essais de les mutiler ? »  
  
-« Ce n'est pas toi qui s'es fait sauter dessus par un hippogriffe sauvage ! » Ragea Weasley.  
  
Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à répondre. Le sourire du maître des potions ne fit que s'agrandir.  
  
-« Voudrais-tu remettre en cause les compétences de l'infirmière de l'école Weasley ? Et oserais-tu me répondre avec ce ton si insolent ? 15 points seront retirés à Gryffondor et considères-toi chanceux que ce ne soit pas 30 ! »  
  
-« CHANCEUX ? » cria Weasley, clairement outragé  
  
-« 5 autres points seront retirer Weasley ! Si tu as quelque chose d'autre à dire, vas-y j'écoute ! »  
  
Les Serpentards riaient ouvertement avec Harry et Drago en tête et les Gryffondor lançaient des regards suppliant ou menaçant à l'endroit de Ron pour lui dire de se la fermer.  
  
Ce dernier ne dit plus un mot quand il vit tous les regards sur lui.  
  
-« Maintenant que Weasley a fini de raconter sa vie, on pourrait revenir à notre potion.... »  
  
Ouais.. Pensa Harry, la journée a été définitivement bonne. 


	28. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Valoche : Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps!  
  
Lilou : Le Harry de ma fic rêvait par dessus tout d'avoir une famille. Il sait que ce n'est pas possible (du moins pour l'instant), alors quand il va se rappeler que Remus était un des 3 meilleur amis de son père, il va sans aucun doute devenir plus gentil avec lui. Remus va sûrement lui apprendre le patronus aussi, puisque il était un peu la tête réfléchis des maraudeurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il en voudrait a Harry en tant que Serpentard, il lui en voudrait peut-être si Harry ferait des chose mal (exemple pratiquer la magie noire). Mais Remus ne le sais pas, donc il restera assez gentil.  
  
Daranee : ton tu n'est pas bizarre, c'est la même chose pour moi. La seule chose a laquelle tu devrais faire attention c'est de ne pas le faire trop puissant trop rapidement. C'est un peu pour sa je fait de la première année a la dernière, sa lui donne le temps. Je ne veux pas être prétentieux, ou prétendre être très bon, mais si tu veux un conseil gêne toi pas, sa va me faire plaisir et quand ton histoire va être en ligne dit moi le et tu peut être certaine que je vais la lire!  
  
Celine.s : maintenant! :P  
  
A tous les autres : Merci beaucoups pour vos review!  
  
Note : Le derniere chapitre que j'ai mit en ligne n'a pas updater mon histoire correctement, sa l'a effectivement rajouter le chapitre, mais sans le dire. Donc si vous vous fiez seulement a la date de mon dernier update, vous avez 2 chapitres a lire!  
  
Voici la version corrigé :D. Gros merci a Mystick comme toujours! Une amour j'vous le dit!  
  
Chapitre 28  
  
La vie à Poudlard était devenue normale... tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour Poudlard. Cependant, un certain matin dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry Potter n'était pas content, il était même en colère.  
  
-« Je suis certain qu'ils vont te laisser y aller, même si tes stupides moldus n'ont pas signé la feuille. »  
  
Harry se contenta de rire amèrement.  
  
-« Tu ne comprends pas Drago, le pire cauchemar pour Poudlard aurait été de voir mon autorisation signée »  
  
Le blond le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
Harry soupira « Penses un peu Drago, pourquoi l'école voudrait me garder à l'intérieur à tout prix? »  
  
Le blond vint rapidement a la conclusion.  
  
-« Black? »  
  
-« Cinq points pour Serpentard Drago! »  
  
Le blond lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
  
« Sérieusement » reprit Harry « Ils auraient tout fait pour m'en empêcher et vu que ma feuille n'est pas signée, tu peux être certain qu'ils ne me laisseront pas partir. »  
  
-« Peut-être si tu demandais à Rogue... »  
  
-« Non, tu sais comment il est quand il est question de la santé de ses élèves, il ne voudra jamais. »  
  
-« Tu ne le sais pas Harry » reprit le blond « Peut-être qu'il te laisserait y aller! Je sais qu'il dira probablement non, mais on sait jamais.»  
  
Harry roula des yeux  
  
-« Je ne crois pas... mais je vais essayer, j'imagine que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »  
  
-« Exactement Harry! C'est la bonne attitude à adopter, et même si ça coûtait quelque chose, ça ne serait pas un problème » répondit Malfoy d'un ton arrogant.  
  
Harry se permit de sourire à cette dernière remarque.  
  
**********  
  
Après un cour de potion où Gryffondor perdit 20 points, Harry essaya de parler avec son directeur de maison, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.  
  
-« Non Potter, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça.. le règlement, c'est le règlement. »  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur :  
  
-« Si j'étais à Gryffondor, cette excuse passerait, mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor »  
  
Rogue souleva une paupière et sourit d'une manière satisfaite.  
  
-« Je sais... j'ai accepter que tu était un vrai Serpentard il y a de ça 3 ans, mais il faut que tu comprennes que cette situation est délicate et je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner tous les détails que tu aimerais entendre. Si je le pouvais, crois moi je le ferais »  
  
-« Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, je sais pour Black »  
  
Severus Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait surprendre facilement, mais Harry avait cette tendance. Seulement des années en tant qu'espion lui avait permis de ne pas tout dévoiler avec un regard.  
  
Au contraire, le visage du professeur resta impassible.  
  
-« Vraiment? » demanda Severus, qui ne laissait rien paraître dans sa voix, « Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Black? »  
  
-« Assez pour savoir pourquoi tout le monde veut m'enfermer dans le château sans rien me dire! Et même peut-être un peu plus! »  
  
Cette dernière remarque blessa Severus un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher la vérité à ses étudiants, surtout s'ils étaient en danger. Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre...  
  
-« Je suis désoler Harry » et il l'était sincèrement, « Mais Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.. tu sais comment le directeur voudrait que tu passe une enfance normale sans te soucier de rien... »  
  
Harry rit pendant un instant, un rire qui était froid et sans émotion.  
  
-« Un peu trop tard n'est-ce pas professeur? La pierre philosophale, le basilic, maintenant cela! »  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
-« Je sais Harry... je ne suis pas d'accord avec le directeur, mais je ne lui désobéirais pas délibérément. Je lui dois beaucoup. Cependant, puisque que tu sais, dit moi ce que tu sais, pour être certain que tu n'as pas de demi vérité. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
-« En gros, je sais que Black était le meilleur ami de mon père, et il l'a vendu à Voldemort. Il a ensuite tué un autre de ses amis avant de se faire prendre. Maintenant il veut supposément sa vengeance sur moi pour faire revenir son maître. »  
  
Severus ne croyait jamais que le jeune en savait autant.  
  
-« Ahh! » dit Severus qui commençait à comprendre, « j'imagine que Lucius t'a averti? Intéressant... »  
  
-« Oui » avoua Harry, « Il a juger bon de me prévenir des vrais danger, contrairement à certain... »  
  
-« Harry! Je voulais te prévenir, mais... »  
  
-« Je sais professeur! » le coupa Harry, « Je ne t'accusais pas, cependant monsieur Malfoy a fait ce que le directeur me dénie depuis la seconde que j'ai entrer dans le monde magique, il me donne des réponses à mes questions! »  
  
-« Je sais » répondit le maître des potions, « Le directeur te prend comme un Gryffondor j'assume, et il espère que tu mène ta petite enfance tranquille comme un enfant normal, mais je sais comme toi que ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais. Assez discuter, tu es en retard pour ton prochain cours, tiens je vais te signer un billet, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. »  
  
Harry lui fit un brève sourire.  
  
-« Merci professeur »  
  
Severus hocha la tête et Harry Potter quitta la classe en direction de son prochain cours.  
  
La question qui tracassait le professeur n'était pas simple : à quoi jouait Lucius Malfoy? Ce n'était pas prudent, surtout pour lui, d'aider Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression que Lucius savait quelque chose que Severus ignorait, et ça le grugeait en dedans.  
  
Oui, pensa Severus, Lucius sait définitivement quelque chose. Lucius Malfoy était tout sauf un idiot, il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Ça, Severus le savait bien.  
  
*******************  
  
La sortie à pré-au-lard arriva bien vite.. trop vite selon l'opinion d'Harry. Il avait entendu parler du village et selon Drago, c'était un bel endroit. Il aurait même pu goûter à la fameuse bièraubeurre.  
  
L'idée de rester clouer dans le château n'était pas très apaisante pour Harry.  
  
Drago essayait de lui remonter le moral :  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais te ramener pleins de friandises, ma traite! Je ne manquerais pas d'ennuyer Weasley pour toi aussi. »  
  
Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et tous le monde partit, le laissant seul avec les première et deuxième année.  
  
N'ayant aucune envie de rester avec les plus jeunes, Harry partit prendre une marche dans le château, sans vraiment savoir où il allait.  
  
Ça semblait une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Rusard, le concierge.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix plus que suspicieuse.  
  
-« Rien » répondit Harry sincèrement.  
  
-« Rien! Je n'en crois rien. Ils disent tous ça, et vont faire des mauvais coups après! Retourne à ta salle commune! »  
  
Cependant Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'y retourner.  
  
Il prit un autre escalier et continua sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière l'appeler : « Harry? »  
  
Le survivant se retourna pour voir Lupin qui approchait.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul? Où est Drago? »  
  
-« À pré-au-lard » répondit l'élève d'un ton monotone.  
  
-« ahh, je vois » répondit Lupin qui se doutait vraiment pourquoi Harry était enfermé dans le château, « Bien, entre dans mon bureau si tu le veux bien, je viens de recevoir mon Strangulot.  
  
Vaguement intéressé, Harry le suivit dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il avait mal jugé Lupin et commençait à l'apprécier. Au début de l'année, ce n'était qu'un clochard, mais maintenant, il s'avérait qu'il était le meilleur professeur de défense qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Pas que ce soit vraiment difficile, avec Lockhart et Quirrel comme prédécesseurs, mais il connaissait bien sa matière et il était sans préjugés envers les Serpentards.  
  
Harry avait commencer à l'apprécier, et c'est pour ça qu'il le suivit dans son bureau. Aussi car il était tout seul d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
-« Un démon des eaux, comme tu le savais probablement Harry, on ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté avec lui, pas après les Kappas. Le truc est de briser sa poigne. Tu vois ses longs doigts? Ils sont long et anormalement fort, mais ils sont aussi fragile. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, c'était intéressant de voir la créature en question.  
  
-« Tasse de thé? Je pensais justement à en faire une. »  
  
Harry lui fit signe d'en faire une. Pendant que Lupin était à l'ouvrage, ses pensées revenait au jour où ils avaient combattu l'épouvantard, le jour où Lupin l'avait empêcher délibérément de l'affronter. Il se rappelait aussi du jour où Lucius l'avait averti à propos de Sirius Black. C'était quoi le nom des amis de son père? Pettigrew, Black et l'autre? Ça sonnait étrangement comme Lupin.  
  
Lupin revint avec les deux tasse de thé, et remarqua l'attitude de Harry.  
  
-« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry? »  
  
-« On pourrait dire » commença ce dernier, « Je me demandais, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laisser combattre l'épouvantard? »  
  
Lupin le regarda étrangement.  
  
-« Je pensais que c'était évident, j'imagine que sa aurait créer toute une panique si l'épouvantard prenait la forme de Lord Voldemort dans la classe. »  
  
Non seulement Lupin venait de dire le nom de Voldemort tout haut, mais il le disait avec un ton de voix qui dégageait aucune crainte ni peur apparente.  
  
-« J'y ai penser » avoua Harry, « Mais après l'avoir arrêter trois fois, il est beaucoup moins épeurant, non, je pensais plus aux détraqueurs d'azkaban »  
  
La seule penser de ses détraqueurs donnait la chair de poule au Serpentard.  
  
-« Je vois.. ceci suggérait que tu aurais peur, de la peur elle-même, ce qui est très intelligent. »  
  
Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
-« Tu croyais que je te pensais trop faible pour l'affronter? Non, la raison pourquoi les détraqueurs t'affecte plus que tous, c'est que tu as vécu des horreurs que personne n'a vécu, ce qui t'affecte plus. »  
  
Harry hocha encore une fois la tête, c'était logique. La thèse selon lequel il était trop faible était écartée, ce qui était un soulagement. Il devait aussi avouer que Lupin était très sympathique et connaissait bien ce qu'il enseignait, et même plus!  
  
« Quelle autre chose te tracassait? »  
  
-« Et bien.. j'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez mon père? »  
  
Lupin fut surpris mais il de dénia rien.  
  
-« Oui... ton père et moi on allait à Poudlard. Il était dans les Gryffondor avec moi, c'était un de mes premier amis... »  
  
Lupin sourit nostalgiquement et se remémorant le bon vieux temps.  
  
Puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue entra dans le bureau. Il fut surpris de voir Harry, mais il le masqua bien.  
  
-« Ah Severus! Merci, peut tu la mettre sur le bureau? Merci »  
  
-« Tu devrais la boire tout de suite Lupin » dit le maître des potions.  
  
Lupin hocha la tête, et le directeur des Serpentards quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Harry.  
  
-« Je suis chanceux d'avoir professeur Rogue comme collègue » dit Lupin « Il est un des seul maître des potions à pouvoir faire cette potion »  
  
-« Oui, vous avez de la chance professeur » dit Harry d'un ton arrogant, et fier, « On ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur professeur de potion ».  
  
Remus Lupin ne s'attendait jamais à cela de la part d'un Potter, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.  
  
Le professeur de défense prit alors son gobelet et l'avala d'une traite, et grimaça.  
  
-« Son goût est vraiment horrible. »  
  
-« Pourquoi vous prenez cette potion professeur ? »  
  
-« Je me sens pas très bien, ces dernier temps, heureusement que le professeur Rogue a un remède efficace. »  
  
Harry avait l'impression que Lupin lui cachait quelque chose mais ne dit rien, il allait le découvrir.  
  
-« Maintenant Harry, j'ai un peu de travail à faire avant le repas de se soir. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et sortir du bureau.  
  
*******************  
  
Tiens, je t'ai ramener ça de Pré-au-lard Harry.  
  
Fidèle à sa promesse, Drago lui avait ramener de presque tout. Il y avait des friandises de toute sorte, des suçons au sang jusqu'aux chocogrenouilles.  
  
-« Honnêtement tu n'as pas manquer grand chose, c'est sûr que faire le pleins de friandises est intéressant et la bièraubeurre est vraiment quelque chose, mais c'est tout. » lui dit le blond.  
  
Le festin s'est déroulé normalement. Harry et le reste de l'école purent manger à leur faim.  
  
Cependant, en revenant à leur dortoir, c'est là qu'un événement étrange se produisit. Cinq minute après être rentrer, Rogue vint dans leur salle commune.  
  
-« Tous le monde sortez, allez dans la grande salle immédiatement, c'est une urgence ! »  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, en vitesse mais tout en restant calme, les Serpentards allèrent dans la grande salle. Ça ne prit pas cinq minute avant que toutes les autres maisons soient arriver, Flitwick et McGonagall fermèrent les portes.  
  
-« Les professeurs et moi-même allons fouiller le château de fond en comble. Je suis désolé mais pour votre propre sécurité, vous dormirez ici ce soir. Je demanderais au préfet-en-chef et à la préfète-en-chef de garder la salle pendant notre absence. Toutes choses anormales devront être reporté, utilisez les fantôme. Bonne nuit. »  
  
Dumbledore allait partir quand il ajouta :  
  
-« Oh, et vous aurez besoin de ça pour ce soir. »  
  
Avec un simple mouvement de baguette, toutes les tables allèrent se ranger contre le mur et avec un autre mouvement, des centaines de sac de couchage apparurent.  
  
-« Bonne nuit. »  
  
Sur ce, tous les professeurs sortirent de la salle et Harry ne put qu'être émerveillé par cette acte de magie de son directeur. Invoquer, comme ça, des centaines de sac de couchage demandait certainement un niveau de magie élevé.  
  
Une fois les professeurs partit, tout le monde commença à parler et les Gryffondor racontaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Sirius Black avait détruit leur portrait qui gardait leur salle commune.  
  
-« Pourquoi Black irait détruire le portrait de Gryffondor s'il voulait ma peau ? »  
  
-« Je sais pas » avoua Drago, « Azkaban l'a sûrement fait craquer et il est devenu fou, il pense peut-être que tu es à Gryffondor comme ton père. »  
  
Harry en doutait beaucoup. Comment un fou s'échapperait d'Azkaban si c'était la première évasion de l'histoire de la prison ? Non, Black devait être en pleine possession de ses facultés et très intelligent. Harry doutait de plus en plus de la thèse selon laquelle Black voulait sa peau. 


	29. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Celine.s : J'essaye j'essaye! C'est sa mon but principale, que le tout soit logique, malgré que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour le tome5, il va être plus difficile a écrire.  
  
Chen : moi aussi je l'aime bien :).  
  
Katerinu : Mouais le vouvoiement.. Pour être honnête j'ai pas vraiment porter attention la dessus. A la fin de la fic (après le tome 5), je vais la réviser et j'espère que le tout sera mieux !  
  
white wolf : Merci pour la réponse, j'ai juste le livre en anglais alors des fois ce n'est pas facile traduire (surtout le nom des monstres). La fréquence que j'update est relative. Sa fait un bout j'ai pas updater, mais c'est parce que j'avais mes exams finaux au cégep. Si les idées viennent plus vite, j'update plus vite :). Tu peux calculer entre 1-3 semaines  
  
Lilou : Pour la carte des maraudeurs, je ne le sais pas encore. J'hésite entre lui faire fabriquer sa propre carte ou prendre celle des jumeaux d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il va avoir une carte tôt ou tard! Et comme je le disais, oui le tome 5 va être difficile. Pour ceux qui voudrais que je sauve , je regrette, mais il va avoir la même fin. J'en ai de besoin pour mon histoire. Pour ceux qui ont écouter tous mes commentaires attentivement, vous devez avoir une idée pourquoi, les autres et bien... vous allez le savoir, quand le temps sera venu :). Puis si j'ai pensé comment m'y prendre? Oui j'ai commencé, mais rien de définitif de choisi. Sa déprend si Harry va faire son DA. Sa serait plus facile de faire l'histoire si il est dedans mais je ne suis pas certain qui va le faire. J'y pense j'y pense.  
  
A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage   
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : Il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pendant un petit bout. Pourquoi? Parce que je vais réviser tous mes chapitres (j'ai déjà commencer), corriger les fautes majeures et expliquer certaine choses plus en détail maintenant que je sais ou ma fic s'en va définitivement. Je pense que sa va valoir la peine a relire. Je ne changerai rien de dramatique (si vous ne la relisez pas, vous n'allez pas être perdus, rien va n'avoir changer). Je vais probablement y aller a une vitesse de 1-2 chapitres par jour.  
  
Ce chapitres est probablement plein de fautes.. ma beta la pas encore corriger. Dès que ce sera fait, je vais remplacer cette version par sa version.  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 29  
  
Le lendemain, tout est revenu normalement. La fouille du château a été compléter et Black n'a pas été trouver. Comment Black avait fait pour s'introduire et ensuite s'échapper a l 'insu des professeur, et plus spécialement, du directeur? Personne ne le savait.  
  
Cependant bien des élèves émettais des théories, tous les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Bien sur, les Serpentards n'émettais points de théories, malgré qu'ils riaient des absurdités qu'ils entendait.  
  
Un poufsouffle a suggérer que Black pouvait se transformer en une plante qui resterait dans les serres du professeur Chourave.  
  
Une théorie qui lui a valu des commentaires plutôt déplaisant et moqueur.  
  
Malgré l'intrusion de Black la veille, Harry avait un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui...  
  
Contre les Poufsouffle  
  
Flint avait bien entraîner son équipe. Son discours d'avant match est aussi clair :  
  
-« Faites tous pour gagner, trichez, je m'en fou, mais si on gagne pas vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »  
  
Et Harry le croyait.  
  
Harry ne doutait point que Flint mettrais ses menaces a exécution. Gagner était sérieux. Perdre au quidditch ou perdre la coupe des quatre maisons était comme déshonorer leur maison et Rogue ne tolérait aucun déshonneur, personne dans les Serpentard en tolérait, tout le monde était fier.  
  
Sur ce, l'équipe des Serpentards embarqua sur le terrain, sous les applaudissement de leur maison, et quelque applaudissement polie de la part des professeurs et quelques uns des autres maisons.  
  
Lee Jordan commentait la partie, comme toujours.  
  
-« Voici Malfoy, Flint, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, Derek et Potter. »  
  
Encore une fois, quelques applaudissement timide de la part des professeur et une minorité d'étudiant se firent entendre, a l'exception des Serpentard qui hurlait en encourageant leur équipe.  
  
-« Capitaine on se sert la main »  
  
Flint regardait Diggory, le capitaine des Poufsouffle, avec un dégoût qui n'était pas cacher en lui serrant la main, ce que le capitaine des Pousouffle choisit tout simplement d'ignorer.  
  
Le sifflet retentit et la partie commença.  
  
Sans aucune pitié, les Serpentards commencèrent a écraser les poufsouffle. Leur balais étaient supérieurs, ils jouaient avec une férocité hors du commum. Tous les coups légaux et moins légaux était utiliser par les Serpentards.  
  
Après cinq minute de jeu, c'était déjà 40-0 Serpentard.  
  
Un vrais massacre pensa Harry vraiment amusé par la situation, c'est impossible qu'on perde.  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout autour de l'école, les détraqueurs commençaient a s'agiter. Sa faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas nourris. Bien sur, surveiller pré-aux-lard régulièrement les alimentait un peu, mais tout le monde avait peur et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de joie.  
  
Mais pendant un match de quidditch ou tout l'école était réunis, c'était un véritable festin, un cadeau tomber du ciel. Résultat, les détraqueurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour se rassasier.  
  
Sur le terrain, Harry avait toujours son sourire victorieux. C'était maintenant 110-10. C'était une domination totale! Rien ne pouvait les arrêter.  
  
Ce que Harry n'avait pas prédit cependant, est cette vague de froid qui commençait a l'envahir. Graduellement, le terrain devint de plus en plus noir.  
  
Puis c'était la noirceur totale. Il entendit une voix... la voix d'une femme.  
  
-« Non pas Harry non! »  
  
-« Pousse toi idiote, allez pousse toi »  
  
-« Non, sil vous plait!, pas Harry! Tuez moi a la place »  
  
Une femme essayait de sauver un Harry. Est-ce que sa se pouvait que se soit lui, le Harry dont la femme parlait?  
  
-« Sil vous plait, ayez pitié! »  
  
Puis un rire se fit entendre, un rire froid et sinistre, le cris d'une femme, puis la noirceur totale.  
  
-« Chanceux que Dumbledore soit la »  
  
Harry entendait toute sorte de chose mais rien faisait du sens. Ou était- il? Que c'est il passer?  
  
Péniblement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui s'était fait passer dessus par un train.  
  
La lumière l'aveugla un peu, mais il entendait clairement des voix qui disait « Il se réveille! »  
  
Sa vision revint et il constata qu'il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son équipe de Quidditch était la, une trace d'inquiétude perceptible sur leur visage.  
  
Harry remarqua Drago et lui demanda :  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? »  
  
-« Et bien voit tu Harry, les détraqueurs ont décidé de nous visiter en plein milieu du match. »  
  
Le visage de Harry se durcit, maudit détraqueurs. Il fallait qu'il perde connaissance devant toute l'école maintenant. Assez humiliant.  
  
-« Le match? Dit moi pas qu'on l'a perdu? »  
  
Drago parut mal a l'aise et c'est Flint qui répondit :  
  
-« Diggory a attraper le vif alors que tu tombais. Il ne l'avait pas vu naturellement » Quelque chose dans la voix de Flint trahissait ses paroles, il ne croyait clairement pas les explications du capitaine des poufsouffle, « Alors on a perdu 160-120. J'ai naturellement essayer de mettre un protes, mais rien a faire, même si Diggory a essayer de faire son noble, on ne peut pas reprendre le match. »  
  
Ils avaient perdus. Harry en revenait pas. Il était si certain qu'il était impossible de perdre, et il a fallut que quelqu'un lui prouve le contraire.  
  
-« C'est de ma faute.. » commença Harry  
  
-« Oui! » intervint Flint d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon « Tu vas régler ton problème de détraqueur ou tu es débarquer de l'équipe pour l'année est-ce clair? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard quitta la pièce, a l'exception de Drago. Ce dernier avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage qui mit Harry dans un état d'inquiétude.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago? »  
  
-« Bien... quand tu as tomber.. Dumbledore a ralentit ta chute, avant de repousser les détraqueur, mais disons que personne a attraper ton balais ».  
  
Son balais, si il fallait qu'en plus d'avoir perdu....  
  
-« Et? » demanda le blesser  
  
-« Et il a foncer dans le saule cogneur de l'école, il n'en reste que quelque petit morceau »  
  
-« Premièrement l'humiliation, je fais perdre mon équipe, et finalement, mon balais se brise, dit c'est vraiment la pire nouvelle celle la ein? »  
  
Drago le regarda d'un air songeur qui fit craindre le pire a Harry, avant de sourire légèrement.  
  
-« Oui, je crois que c'est tout, oh non, ce n'est pas tout »  
  
En effet, Drago aperçu madame pomfresh qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.  
  
-« Dehors, monsieur Potter a besoin de repos! »  
  
-« Bien sur, quand c'est si gentiment demander je ne refuserais jamais » répondit Drago d'un ton insolent avant de faire un clin d'œil conspirateur a l'endroit de Harry.  
  
Sur ce le blond quitta la pièce sur le regard meurtrier de l'infirmière qui murmurait quelque chose comme « sale ingrat ».  
  
Quelque jour plus tard, Harry était sortit de l'hôpital, sans séquelle. Il était en retard pour son premier cours, défense contre les forces du mal. Il était certain cependant que Lupin ne ferait pas d'histoire, il était un ancien ami a son père, et jamais il ne pourrait être sévère avec lui n'est ce pas?  
  
Harry ne l'a jamais su car en entrant, ce n'était pas Lupin au bureau du professeur, c'était Rogue.  
  
Harry fut surpris mais soulager que le remplacent soit Rogue, il n'allait sûrement pas le punir.  
  
Avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait, Harry souria d'une manière fendante a ses camarades.  
  
Rogue arrêta de parler et se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire en coin.  
  
-« Très heureux que tu puisse te joindre a nous, monsieur Potter, vous pouvez prendre une place »  
  
Harry regarda pour s'asseoir a coté de Drago mais il était déjà entourer de Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond ne pensait sûrement pas que Harry allait participer a ce cours ou il lui aurait laisser une place.  
  
Alors il essayait de se trouver une place a coté d'un Serpentard. C'est comme sa qu'il aperçu Blaise Zabini toute seule dans son coin comme a l'habitude. Il s'assit donc a coter de sa jolie compagne de maison et Rogue continua son cours.  
  
-« Donc comme je le disais avant l'arriver de monsieur Potter, Lupin n'a laissé aucune note à propos de quoi que se soit vu en classe, très mauvais sens de l'organisation. »  
  
Les Serpentards riaient tandis que les Poufsouffle semblaient scandaliser qu'un professeur parle ainsi d'un autre professeur, mais personne n'osait répliquer quoi que se soit a Rogue, surtout pas un Poufsouffle.  
  
Harry cependant, ne put imaginer pourquoi Rogue avait autant d'animosité envers Lupin. Bien sur ils allaient a l'école ensemble et ils étaient ennemies, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient collègue, le bon sens n'aurait-il pas été de coopérer avec lui?  
  
-« Aujourd'hui on va discuté d'un autre sujet... »  
  
Rogue prit une pause dramatique et avec un sourire pervers il continua :  
  
-« On va parler des Loups-garous. »  
  
De la manière que le professeur souriait et vu que la classe n'était pas rendu a parler des loup-garou, un fait que Rogue savait, Harry était certain que le sujet n'y était pas pour rien. Seulement les meilleurs Serpentards pouvaient détecter cela, c'est pour sa que Harry et Drago regardait leur professeur avidement dans le but de soutirer le moindre indice. Ce que le directeur des Serpentards remarqua et il semblait vraiment heureux de ce fait.  
  
-« Qui peut me dire comment on reconnaît un Loup-Garou d'un vrais loup? »  
  
Personne ne répondit, et Harry était trop concentrer sur son professeur pour répondre.  
  
-« Personne? » demanda Severus avec un faux air de surprise, « Je vais me faire une joie de lui dire comment la classe de défense est en retard! Même pas capable de reconnaître un Loup-Garou même si il en aurait un devant eux! »  
  
C'était a présent clair que quelqu'un était un loup-garou. Mais qui? Harry savait que le choix du sujet a son professeur était pour une seule raison, avertir tout le monde subtilement qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école. Très Serpentard du directeur des Serpentard de faire sa. Harry et Drago avaient vu dans le petit jeu évidemment.  
  
Puis si c'était Lupin se demanda Harry? Sa expliquerait plusieurs chose, la potion qu'il prenait. Pourquoi il avait des cheveux gris a son age... Pourquoi Severus le détestait autant. Pourquoi il s'absentait le lendemain de pleine lune. Pourquoi Lupin semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Tout devenait clair maintenant.  
  
Le reste de la période passa rapidement. Le professeur leur expliquait les différences entre les loups-garous des loups normaux. Comment les tuer, ou on les retrouve. Harry ne put que constater que même si Severus était un maître dans l'art des potions, il connaissait vraiment bien sa défense.  
  
La cloche sonna et il dit :  
  
-« Deux rouleaux de parchemin sur comment reconnaître un loup-garou et comment les tuer »  
  
Personne n'osa le contredire et tous le monde sortit du cours.  
  
-« Alors, c'est qui le loup? » demanda Drago horrifier.  
  
-« Il semblerait que tu montre enfin ton intelligence Drago, je te félicite! »  
  
-« Arrête de te moquer de moi! J'ai mes suspicions mais j'aimerais bien que tu me les confirmes! »  
  
-« Très bien Drago, je pense que c'est Lupin, j'ai juste a aller vérifier le calendrier lunaire a la bibliothèque pour être certain. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête.  
  
-« Je m'en doutais bien, ces nombreuses absence et la manière que notre maître des potions parlait pendant le cours. Comment Dumbledore peut laisser une tel chose se produire? Il doit forcément être au courant, il sait tout! C'est dangereux pour notre santé! L'espèce d'animal..»  
  
-« Ne soit pas aussi entêter Drago! Laisse pas les préjuger te voiler l'esprit. Oui il est un loup-garou, mais sa n'enlève rien a ses compétences. Si on aurait encore Lockhart pour nous enseigner, on serait encore a la case départ! »  
  
Drago regarda Harry comme si il était fou.  
  
-« Mais c'est un loup-garou, il est dangereux ! Cet animal devrait être enfermer! »  
  
-« Il n'y a aucune raison de nous inquiéter Drago, il est aussi humain que moi et toi, excepter le soir de pleine lune, et il prend la potion tue-loup que le Professeur Rogue lui prépare, il n'y a aucun danger pour nous! »  
  
-« Peut-être » commença le blond, « mais sa reste que j'aime pas sa et je ne l'approuve pas plus! Je vais le tolérer mais c'est tout. »  
  
-« C'est tout ce que je te demande Drago, tu va voir, on a déjà apprit et on va continuer d'apprendre des choses utile avec lui »  
  
-« J'imagine que tu as un point » avoua Drago a contre-cœur.  
  
-« Bien sur que j'ai encore raison » répondit Harry d'une voix arrogante  
  
-« Attention Harry, la tête t'enfle, tu passeras plus dans une porte très bientôt »  
  
-« Venant de toi Malfoy, je vais prendre sa comme un compliment »  
  
Avec un dernier sourire complice entre eux, le duo se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.  
  



	30. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :  
  
Artemis : Merci du compliment :)  
  
Celine.s : Oh non t'inquiète je me sentais pas attaquer :) et même si sa serait le cas, je sais prendre des critique :). Je suis en train de penser a mes affaire pour le tome 5.. entk on verra bien quand on y sera eh?  
  
Skaï Blue : C'est certain que je la continue. Et oui je vais en faire d'autre, et probablement dans le même style.. j'aime bien quand Harry se rebelle contre Dumbledore :). Mais la prochaine fic que je vais faire (et que j'ai même commencer, pas encore poster par exemple), c'est la VRAIE histoire des maraudeurs. VRAIE étant en majuscule, parce que je vois vraiment trop de fic de maraudeurs ouc que Peter ne faire que de très brèves apparition, ou quand James Potter et Sirius Black sont tout gentil. Je crois que dans le tome 5 c'était assez claire que James et Sirius était du monde arrogant. Je vais essayer de recréer cette histoire de maraudeur le plus fidèlement possible :)  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci c'est apprécier  
  
petites sorcières : oh mais que de compliments, tu me fait presque rougir :P. Ron et Hermione ne deviendront jamais amis sa c définitif. J'aime pas Ron et je supporte très difficilement Hermione, alors c'est safe de ce coté la. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, on verra bien ein? Mais je garde tes menaces en tête :P. Pour ce qui est du tutoiement, c'est simplement parce que je n'y faisait pas attention. Présentement je révise mes chapites (ceux qui on un titre au lieu d'un numéro sont réviser). Ceux la devrait être a point, si tu y vois quelques lacunes, dit moi le :). J'ai pas de calendrier vraiment pour la date de mes update, sa dépend du temps que j'ai pour écrire et de l'inspiration. Quelques fois c'est au semaine, d'autre fois au mois, sa dépend. Je suis content que tu apprécie ma fic! Merci pour ta longue et très apprécier review. Oh et en passant, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre... lol. Parce que s'évader d'azkaban est quelque chose!  
  
skyblack4 : C'est bel et bien une fic dark!Harry, sauf que Harry yer pas né dark. Sa va prendre du temps avant qu'il devienne vraiment méchant a 100%. Moi aussi j'Aime bien Remus et Sirius, je peux pas te dire vraiment ce qui va se passer en détail avec Remus parce que je ne le sais pas.. on verra :).  
  
Senno : C'est un peu mon but, de garder les même évènements. Pour ce qui est d'écrire la suite de la fic et de la poster sur un site, je vais te donner la permission, cependant sa va être avec quelques contraintes. 1- je voudrais l'adresse où elle sera publier. 2- Un lien vers ma fic sur 3- Que tu ne sabote pas l'histoire. Hermione et Ron ne seront jamais amis avec Harry, et Harry est (ou sera) définitivement du coter de Voldemort (ou du sien, en autant qu'il soit méchant et contre Dumbledore). Si t'es capables de remplir les trois conditions, je n'y vois pas de problème.  
  
Aetius, ah non, j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser incomplet. J'ai moins de temps pour écrire l'été ce qui explique la lenteur des updates par contre.  
  
A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage   
  
NOTE IMPORTANTE : Tien, j'ai décider de laisser un chapitre en attendant que je fini de réviser mes chapitres. Désoler du retard mais c'est l'été, alors je profite du soleil quand je travail pas, et j'écris un peu dans mes temps libre! :)  
  
Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 30  
  
Le lendemain, c'est la que Harry a finalement réalisé la perte de son balais. Il avait un entraînement de quidditch, et vu qu'il n'avait pas son balais, il du en prendre un a l'école.  
  
C'était une étoile filante.  
  
Un balais qui était probablement de moyenne gamme dans le temps de ses parents, inutile de dire que les résultats furent presque désastreux.  
  
Après une descente pour attraper le vif, où Harry n'a pas pu l'attraper, et pour ajouter à son malheur, où il a également failli s'écraser grâce à l'instabilité du balais, Flint n'a pas manqué de lui faire savoir sa manière de penser.  
  
-« J'en ai assez Potter! Tu te trouve un balais avant le prochain match, ou tu ne joue pas est-ce que tu m'as bien compris? »  
  
Harry ne fit que lui répondre avec un hochement de la tête, mais a l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère.  
  
Il était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, comment Flint osait être rude avec lui? Si le capitaine des Serpentards avait le balais que Harry était forcer de prendre, lui aussi aurait des difficulté majeurs.  
  
Après l'entraînement, Harry sortit en trombe du vestiaire sans dire un mot a personne.  
  
Pour ajouter à sa déprime, c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la sortie a pré-au-lard. Une autre sortie que Harry ne pouvait pas aller.  
  
Il partie dans son dortoir mener ses choses, et en revenant, il pouvait voir la majorité des élèves qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour lire un livre, quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.  
  
En chemin, il croisa Drago qui le regarda, visiblement mal-a-l'aise.  
  
-« Tu veux que je reste? On pourrait s'occuper? »  
  
-« Non Drago, tu peux y aller, je vais me trouver quelque choses a faire, rapporte-moi un peu de tout comme la dernière fois et sa va faire mon bonheur »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre.  
  
Harry poursuivi son trajet vers la bibliothèque, mais il rencontra quelqu'un sur son trajet. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux de le voir.  
  
-« Tien Harry, je suis content de te voir, tu veux bien prendre une tasse de thé avec moi? »  
  
-« Bien sur professeur » répondit Harry calmement.  
  
Harry suivit le professeur Lupin jusque dans son bureau. Celui-ci fit du thé et il en versa une tasse pour Harry, et une pour lui-même.  
  
-« Alors Harry, si tu me disais pourquoi tu avais l'aire tant de mauvaise humeur? Je voyais presque la fumée sortir de tes oreilles. » Demanda Lupin avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-« Ce n'est rien professeur... c'est juste que les mauvaises nouvelles ne font que s'empiler.. Flint qui ne me lâche pas une seconde dès que je fais un faux pas. Je suis le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, il pourrait me laisser tranquille une minute non? »  
  
A l'étonnement de Harry, Lupin ria.  
  
-« Ahh Harry, comme tu me fais penser à ton père, James aussi a eu des bas au quidditch. Lui aussi était le meilleur joueur de l'école, et dès qu'il faisait une chose de travers, son capitaine lui faisait savoir, et il réagissait de la même manière que toi! »  
  
Ceci décrocha un petit sourire a Harry.  
  
Un silence s'installa, où Harry commença à pensé à son problème de détraqueur, et Lupin se remémorait le bon vieux temps, quand James revenait de certaines pratiques en furie contre son capitaine.  
  
Après un moment, Harry eut une idée.  
  
-« Professeur... dans le train c'est vous qui a repoussé le détraqueur n'est- ce pas? »  
  
-« Oui Harry... » répondit Lupin qui savait pas trop ou son élève voulait en venir.  
  
-« Et bien.. Lors du dernier match... c'est a cause d'eux que j'ai tombé. »  
  
Lupin soupira  
  
-« J'imagine qu'ils avaient faim. Tu sais, les détraqueurs étaient furieux que Dumbledore ne leur laisse pas accès au château. J'imagine qu'il n'ont pas pu résister à ce festin de joie.. d'émotions »  
  
-« Professeur.. Pouvez vous m'apprendre à affronter un détraqueur? J'ai besoin de savoir.. Si les détraqueurs revienne au prochain match, je vais encore tomber et Flint va me mettre dehors de l'équipe! »  
  
-« Je ne prétend pas être une expert pour ce qui est d'affronter un détraqueur Harry » commença le professeur, « Bien au contraire.. Il y a certaine méthode que quelqu'un peut utiliser, mais l'efficacité laisse a désiré. Plus ils sont, plus c'est difficile des affronter. »  
  
-« Vous avez pu repousser celui dans le train! J'ai besoin de l'apprendre professeur, et si vous ne voulez pas me le montrer, je vais passer mon temps a la bibliothèque jour et nuit s'il le faut et je vais l'apprendre par moi-même. »  
  
Lupin soupira, Harry était définitivement entêter comme Lily.  
  
-« Très bien Harry, mais je ne peux que t'enseigner après Noël, j'ai du travail a faire et je vais trouver un épouvantard »  
  
Harry sourie, satisfait que Lupin allait lui montrer.  
  
Lupin remarqua le sourire et fronça des sourcils.  
  
-« Le sort que je vais t'enseigner est vraiment complexe, je doute même que tu l'apprenne ici a Poudlard, même a ta septième année. Beaucoup de sorcier et de sorcière hautement qualifier ne sont pas capable de lancer ce sort. Je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais tu es un peu jeune pour l'apprendre.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas professeur » répondit Harry avec un regard plein de détermination, « Je ne vous ferez pas perdre votre temps, je vais apprendre se sort et je vais le réussir avant mon prochain match de quidditch, c'est garantie »  
  
Lupin, même si il doutait que Harry puisse apprendre ce sort en si peu de temps, lui sourit.  
  
-« Sa va être très difficile Harry, mais si tu travail fort, rien n'est impossible. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, c'était certain que rien n'était impossible. Au rythme qu'il allait, il allait être animagus bientôt, et il allait être un maître des potions avant même qu'il finisse l'école. Si on comparait un sort a tout cela, sa semblait presque banal.  
  
-« Je n'en doute pas professeur » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry revint de sa conversation avec le professeur Lupin avec une meilleur humeur. Quand le reste de l'école revint de leur voyage, Drago revint voir Harry et lui apporta un paquet de friandise pour Harry.  
  
-« Tien Harry, voilà les tiens, comme promis »  
  
Harry regarda le paquet et se demandait si il l'aurait fini avant la fin de l'année.  
  
-« T'a pas voulu que je meurt de faim uh Drago? »  
  
-« Bien, j'ai pensé que sa remonterais ton moral un peu, et en parlant de moral, sa serait bien de continuer notre transformation ce soir? J'y suis presque! »  
  
Harry sourit a l'enthousiasme du blond.  
  
-« Après souper j'ai un cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, mais on ira tout de suite après, j'ai ma cape alors on se fera pas déranger.  
  
Drago luit fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
-« Oh et pendant que j'y pense, c'est quand tu va acheter un balais? »  
  
-« Je sais pas » avoua Harry, « C'est comme si je voulais pas changer... le miens était le meilleur! Je vais probablement après noël ».  
  
-« Tu regarderas attentivement avant d'en acheter un, le nouveau d'éclair de feu est sortit.. C'est une véritable bombe. J'ai harcelé mon père pour qui m'en achète un mais il ne veut pas ! Le balais coûte excessivement cher, pas que se soit la raison que mon père ma donner pour me le refuser... maudite sang-de-bourbe, c'est de sa faute encore si je ne peux pas avoir mon balais »  
  
-« Arrête un peu de chialer Drago, concentre-toi sur tes études, si tu la bat cette année, tu va pouvoir en avoir un toi aussi! »  
  
-« Peut-être bien » avoua Drago a contre-cœur.  
  
-« Viens manger, sa va remonter le moral »  
  
Drago lui fit un bref sourire et le duo sortit manger dans la grande salle.  
  
-« Tourne deux autres fois dans le sens inverse, exactement 720 degré »  
  
Harry exécuta les ordres du professeur Rogue du mieux qu'il pouvait, pendant que celui-ci regarda son élève attentivement pour s'assurer que rien ne tourne mal.  
  
-« Bien, maintenant ajoute ces racines, fait bien attention pour ne pas les mettre trop brusquement dans le chaudrons, c'est sa »  
  
Harry s'exécuta et un sourire approbateur apparu sur le visage du maître des potions.  
  
-« Très bien Potter, maintenant il faut laisser reposer à feu doux »  
  
Avec un petit mouvement de baguette, la température du chaudron diminua et le professeur fit signe à Harry de s'avancer.  
  
-« Alors Potter, encore une autre fois, vous avez fait preuve d'une bonne dextérité et d'une intelligence hors du commun, une autres potion qui est sur le point d'être réussie. »  
  
Harry sourit brièvement. C'était tout un honneur de ce faire complimenter de la sorte par un maître des potions.  
  
-« C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais t'annoncer que la première partie de notre programme est compléter. Avec des bonnes instructions, tu sais évidemment faire une potion correctement, tu me l'as prouvé. »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards prit une pause avant de continuer :  
  
-« Cependant, il reste deux autres parties, premièrement, malheureusement pour toi, sa sera beaucoup théorique, j'ai quelques livres ici sur des ingrédients de potions que je veux que tu lises, et que tu mémorise. »  
  
Harry regarda le professeur comme si il était fou.  
  
-« Le mémoriser ? Mais... ce n'est pas possible... »  
  
Severus lui fit un sourire en coin   
  
-« J'ai bien peur que ce soit possible, avec beaucoup de lecture et de temps. Un maître des potions doit connaître ses ingrédients et ses propriétés, il ne s'agit pas seulement que de faire des potions, mais aussi de comprendre pourquoi tel ingrédient réagit avec tel autres, pour apprendre à ne pas faire d'erreur »  
  
« La troisième partie sera diviser en deux, d'une part tu devras faire des potions extrêmement compliquer, sans mes explications. Je pourrais t'assister pour répondre à des questions mais je te laisse tout préparer toi-même, et la seconde partie sera toi, qui inventera une potion, d'où l'importance de connaître les propriétés de tes ingrédients sur le bout de tes doigts. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, sa l'avait du sens maintenant, pas que sa s'annonçait facile.  
  
Severus signa un morceau de parchemin et donna deux livres a Harry.  
  
-« Tiens, une autorisation spéciale pour prendre un livre de potion dans la réserve, pour une période indéfini. Ce n'est pas un livre qu'un étudiant y aurait droit, normalement, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est nécessaire, et ses deux livres sont à moi, je les veux en bon état, a la fin de l'année. Cet été, tu pourras te les acheter, tu va voir, ils vont t'être utiles. »  
  
-« Je n'en doute pas professeur, merci énormément. Mais j'ai jusqu'a quand pour apprendre tous sa ? »  
  
-« Et bien, si ton objectif est encore de devenir maître des potions avant de gradué, je te conseil d'avoir fini pour ta cinquième année, cependant, sa ne sera pas facile, je t'avertis d'avance, ne perd pas trop de temps, tu en as déjà pas assez. »  
  
-« Très bien professeur, a la rentré lors de ma cinquième année, je vais tous savoir sa du bout de mes doigts. »  
  
Le professeur Rogue lui fit un sourire satisfait.  
  
-« Je n'en doute pas, tu es assez travaillant pour accomplir cela. »  
  
Puis un silence s'installa, pendant que Harry embouteillait sa potion. Ce dernier fit bien attention pour ne rien renverser, et quand il eut fini, il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, qui semblait pensif.  
  
-« Harry » commença Severus d'un ton plus amical, « est-ce que tu as vraiment compris de qui je parlais dans le cours de défense que j'ai enseigner ? »  
  
-« Le loup ? Oui je sais c'est qui » répondit Harry qui se demandait ou le professeur voulait en venir.  
  
-« Vraiment ? » Demanda Severus, « Et sa ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
-« Pas vraiment professeur, je sais qu'il est seulement un loup dans les soirs de pleine lune et je sais aussi qu'il prend la potion que vous lui concocter, il n'y a aucun danger. »  
  
Severus hocha la tête tranquillement  
  
-« Peut-être... mais je serais plus tranquille si au moins tu faisais attention avec lui, on ne sait jamais... » fini Severus qui se remémorait cette fameuse nuit, où il a failli perdre la vie.  
  
-« Très bien professeur, je serai sur mes gardes »  
  
-« C'est tout ce que je te demande Harry ».  
  
-« AHHHH Je ne l'aurai jamais ! »  
  
Le duo était maintenant en train de pratiquer pour leur transformation en animagus, Drago était rendu au point ou il pouvait tout se transformer le corps, à l'exception de sa tête, et même chose pour Harry. Cependant, ce dernier, au lieu de chialer, restait concentrer.  
  
-« J'abandonne »  
  
Au même moment que Drago disait cela, un POP retentit à l'endroit ou se trouvait Harry, un Phénix noir apparu.  
  
Le phénix en question était totalement noir, unis, même les yeux étaient totalement noirs.  
  
Le visage de Drago qui était normalement sans émotion perdit son masque, et les sourcils du blond touchaient presque au plafond.  
  
-« HARRY ?!?! Tu as réussi ?? »  
  
Comme réponse, le phénix prit son envol et alla se percher sur l'épaule du blond qui en revenait toujours pas.  
  
-« Comment as tu fais sa ? Retransforme toi ! et montre moi le ! »  
  
Harry s'envola et de percha sur le sol, et regarda Drago.  
  
-« Allez qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu n'es quand même pas prit sans cette forme. »  
  
Harry ne bougea pas et Drago commençait sérieusement a se poser des questions.  
  
-« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Change de forme a l'instant ! »  
  
Après un cours chant, le phénix se retransforma en Harry qui avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.  
  
-« Je te manquais ? » Répondit ce dernier avec un surire arrogant.  
  
-« Ne recommence plus sa ! et montre-moi comment tu fais ! »  
  
Harry prit une demi-heure pour lui expliquer en détail comment il avait fait et Drago essaya pendant une demi-heure, sans résultat.  
  
-« Je ne réussirai jamais ! » Se plaignit Drago.  
  
-« Cesse de te plaindre, si tu te dis toujours que tu ne réussiras pas, et bien tu vas avoir raison, reste calme, c'est la clef. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'avancera pas plus ce soir de toute manière. Il est tard, viens, sa sera pour une autre fois. »  
  
Sur ce, les Serpentards quittèrent la pièce, et l'un d'eu était maintenant un animagus.  
  
Oh la, enfin terminer, désoler du retard :). Mais c'est l'été ! Si vous reviewer généreusement, le prochain chapitre va paraître plus rapidement, alors ne vous gêner pas ! 


	31. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling  
  
Review :

celine.s : Je suis heureux que le timing a été bon et j'espère que t'as passé de bonne vacances :)

petites sorcires : si tu m'assassine, comment va tu lire la suite?!?! Merci de la clémence, et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour la longue review aussi, sa ma fait rire :)

severafan : Pauvre toi.. je te plains! Non sans blague, merci de la review et j'espère que se chapitre te plaira :)

Nymphodora Tonks : C'est mon Harry préféré. Celui qui ne laisse personne lui piler sur les pieds. J'essaye de ne pas le mettre trop puissant, mais sans pour autant faire en sorte que ce soit un minable :)

Padfoot : Regarde dans mon profil, j'ai updater mon email. Ce email est valide.

onarluca : j'ai jamais été partis, juste bien occuper :P

Skaï blue : moi non plus pour être honnête. Sa m'arrive d'en lire une, une fois de temps en temps, mais la pluspart des fic sur les maraudeurs sont.. pareil. Un James Potter qui est un « ange », un Sirius Black qui fait cracker les filles, Peter qui n'est carrément pas la ou bien tu te demande ce qu'il fait avec eux... Puis viens le temps des blagues qui reviennes toujours au même. Bref, rien qui concorde trop avec ce qu'on peut lire dans le livre. Alors c'est pour sa que je veux en faire une, une fic qui va être le plus fidèle possible sur les livres et originale, du moins je l'espère.

Gros méchant mage noir tordu: Je pourrais pas vivre avec une conscience tranquille si je match Harry avec Ginny... trop cliché. Peut-être avec Blaise plus tard mais je doute sérieusement que sa finisse comme la pluspart des romances: et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup (trop) d'enfants. Alors... on verra.

A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Pour ceux qui aime les maraudeur, allez lire ma nouvelle fic « La vraie histoire des maraudeurs ». Je crois que le titre en dit assez long sur le contenu :P. Cependant, même avec ma nouvelle fic, ma fic principale reste celle-ci. Ne vous en faites pas avec sa.

Harry Potter et la Vengeance  
  
Chapitre 31 

On est maintenant durant les vacances de noël. Harry lisait son livre qu'il avait obtenus de la réserve de la bibliothèque, non sans un regard suspicieux de madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

-« Allez Harry! On va ouvrir nos cadeaux! C'est noël! Lâche ce livre stupide! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'une manière exaspéré. Seulement noël pouvait mettre le blond dans un tel état, c'était la première fois que Harry en était témoin.

Les deux années précédentes, Drago revenait toujours à la maison pour noël. Mais cette année, son père était en voyage d'affaire et il voulait compléter sa transformation d'animagus.

C'est pour cela que Harry avait l'immense privilège d'être en compagnie de Drago pour noël. Du moins, c'est ce que le blond a dit. Harry ne pensait pas qu'être en compagnie d'un blond surexcité était un grand.. privilège?

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendus le blond, qui continuait a l'agacer. Puis, plus vite que l'éclair, il sortit sa baguette, laissant sont énorme livre tomber a terre, et pointa sa baguette sur Drago en disant d'une manière autoritaire :

-« Qui est tu? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait au vrai Drago? »

Drago qui était en train de sautiller partout, resta figer sur place. Puis, après un instant, roula des yeux.

-« Je suis juste excité de passer mon premier noël avec toi Harry! C'est tout, puis je veux voir mes cadeaux! Je sens que sa va être une bonne année! »

Harry lui fit un sourire avant de ranger sa baguette.

-« Je t'ai fait peur n'est-ce pas? »

-« Bien sur que non! » répondit le blond d'une voix arrogante, « Arrête de changer le sujet et vient ouvrir les cadeaux! »

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin et le duo alla dans la salle commune chercher leur cadeaux.

Comme Drago l'avait prédit, chacun d'eux reçurent une tonne de cadeau, plus particulièrement de la part des parents de Drago. Cependant, le dernier cadeau attirèrent leur attention. C'était un cadeau pour Harry, mais il y avait aucune carte.

Le plus bizarre était que la cadeau ressemblait étrangement a un balais...

-« Ouvre le! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il ouvrit le paquet. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, se trouvait le plus beau balais que Harry avait jamais vu.

-« Wow! Un éclair de feu Harry! Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyer un cadeau pareil! »

-« Je ne le sais pas Drago » avoua Harry.

-« Ce balais vaut peut-être plus cher que tous les balais que mon père a acheter l'an passer pour l'équipe, qui aurait pu t'envoyer une chose pareil sans laisser une carte? »

C'est un peu ce qui tracassait Harry, qui aurait pu lui envoyer une telle chose sans au moins dire de qui sa provenait?

-« A moins que se soit... » commença Drago

-« Que se soit de qui? » demanda Harry qui n'avait aucune idée.

-« Sirius Black » continua le blond, « Maintenant qu'il a déjà essayer d'entrer a Poudlard une fois, les professeurs sont plus prudent non? Puis si le balais a un sort catapulteur dessus, il pourrait te tuer sans même que personne ne sache que c'est lui, sans même que tu t'en doute! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les réflexions du blond.

-« C'est une possibilité, malgré que je me demande comment il aurait fait pour se procurer un balais comme sa, et comment il aurait fait pour savoir que j'en avais besoin d'un ».

-« Il aurait très bien pu regarder la partie de quidditch, il a déjà entrer dans le château... » spécula Drago...

-« C'est une possibilité quand même plausible » admit Harry, « Je suis cependant surpris qu'une chose aussi intelligente aie pu sortir de ta bouche Drago, tu m'impressionne définitivement ! » dit Harry pour le taquiner.

-« Oh ! Tu es juste jaloux que ce n'est pas toi qui aie penser a cette option ! » répliqua le blond avec son sourire arrogant.

-« Peu importe » répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé, « Il faut être sur que ce balais est fonctionnel... et qu'il ne me tue pas. Je crois qu'on a une seule option... »

-« Est-ce que tu pense a ce que je pense ? » répondit Drago

-« Probablement mon cher ami, probablement »

-------------------------------

Le maître des potions était, fidèle a son habitude, dans son donjon. Un autre horrible noël a passer a Poudlard. Ce dernier soupira avant de mettre un gros 30 sur le travail de Ron Weasley. Définitivement, ses élèves n'étaient que des bons a rien.

C'était définitivement pas ce métier que Rogue envisageait quand il était jeune, et étudiant ici-même, a Poudlard.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas enseigner. Enseigner a Harry dans son apprentissage pour devenir un maître des potions était vraiment une expérience que Rogue appréciait. Même enseigner potion au sixième et septième année, quand ces dernier prenait potion, était définitivement plaisant. Ces dernier était rendu a un haut niveau (ASPIC), et ils avaient tous un point en commun, ils aimaient les potions, ou ils étaient extraordinairement doués dans ce domaine. Severus aimait enseigner a ceux qui savait comprendre, et rapidement.

Presque aucun élève n'aimait les potions. Celui qui n'aime pas un sujet succède rarement dans ce domaine. Le directeur des serpentard n'aimait pas l'incompétence, et enseigner a une bande d'idiots qui ne faisait que faire exploser des chaudrons et se faire remettre des chiffons que les élèves osaient appeler travaux était une insulte a son talent et a son intelligence.

C'est d'ailleurs pour sa, que ce dernier essayait toujours d'avoir le poste de défense contre les force du mal. Les élèves, en général, aimait bien cette matière. Enseigner a une classe qui s'intéresse a quelque chose est plaisant, plus plaisant qu'enseigner a une classe qui écoute a moitié et font a semblant de comprendre.

Pas que le directeur des Serpentards avait le choix. Il était définitivement destiné a enseigner a Poudlard, pour encore bien des années pour une simple raison.

Severus remonta sa manche gauche et regarda la marque des ténèbres, qui était plus pâle que jamais et sourit d'une manière sarcastique. Si seulement Lucius ne lui avait pas suggérer de joindre Voldemort, si seulement les maraudeurs n'aurait pas fait de lui leur objet d'insulte et de ridicule, si seulement son père ne l'aurait pas presque forcer a joindre ce maniaque...

Quand Severus repense a son passer, il ne peut oublier comment son père l'avait élevé avec l'idéologie typique de sang pur. Bien entendu, Severus obéît, ou il avait droit a la correction de sa vie.

Puis quand il vieillit, son père voulait que Severus se joigne a la « noble cause », qui était celle de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était pas certain que sa lui convenait, mais après des discussions avec Lucius, ses souvenir qu'il avait des maraudeurs, et surtout les menaces de son père, le directeur des serpentards fut bien obliger de suivre Voldemort.

Pas qu'il n'aie jamais été fidèle au seigneur noir. Bien au contraire, au début du règne de Tu-Sais-Qui, Severus fut séduit par la puissance qu'il offrait, et par le charisme du seigneur ténébreux.

Mais les choses changea, et le seigneur noir aussi changea. Bien vite, le maître des potions s'aperçu de son erreur. Quand le seigneur ténébreux a commencé a tuer les sang-pur et a torturer ces fidèles serviteurs aussi bien que les sang-de-bourbe, il s'aperçut que le leader de la « noble cause », faisait tous pour son gain personnel, et non pour ceux qui le suivait.

C'est ce qui poussa se dernier a voir Dumbledore et a tout avouer. Seulement Dumbledore put l'aider. Probablement que le ministère de la magie ne l'aurait probablement même pas écouté et envoyer a Azkaban, simplement pour bien paraître au yeux du peuple.

Dumbledore, ce soir l'a, avait des yeux qui ne cessaient de pétiller de joie. Il lui offrit de la protection, un exil a Poudlard.

Cependant le maître des potions n'avait aucun envie d'être protégé sans ne pouvoir rien faire, et il voulait aussi apporter un avantage décisif au coté qu'il joignait de son plein gré.

C'est pour sa que lui et Dumbledore, firent un plan infaillible, pour l'amener a enseigner a Poudlard, sous le prétexte d'espionner pour Voldemort, quand en réalité, il espionnait pour Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix.

La seule chose qui lui manquait, était la connaissance de l'occlumencie que Dumbledore lui enseigna lui même. Qui pouvait dire qu'il avait eut la chance d'être enseigner par Dumbledore lui-même ? Ceci est définitivement une chose dont Severus est fier.

Cependant... qui voulait de quelqu'un qui avait la marque des ténèbres maintenant ? Bien sur, Dumbledore avait témoigner en sa faveur, mais ce n'était pas tous le monde de la magie qui croyait en Dumbledore, et même si quelques personnes voulait de Severus, celui-ci devait rester a Poudlard, parce que Voldemort n'était pas mort, et quand il allait revenir, Severus allait encore une fois espionner contre son ancien maître. D'ici ce temps la, il jouait le dur Serpentard qui n'aimait personne.

Pas que se soit bien compliquer a faire, il avait tellement de ressentiment dans sa vie qu'il aimait rester seul dans sa misère. Détester les autres qui ont eut plus de chance que lui dans la vie n'était définitivement pas difficile a faire.

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensés quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un mouvement de baguette, et ces deux élèves favoris entra dans la pièce avec un balais.

Severus sourit a ses élèves.

D'un coté, Drago qui se tenait bien droit et fier. Comme a l'habitude, son apparence était impeccable. Il était un vrai Serpentard, avec son masque qui ne laissait dégager aucune émotion.

De l'autre coté se tenait Harry. Severus devait l'admettre, il avait utilisé Harry quand ce dernier entra a Poudlard, seulement pour narguer son père qui était pourtant mort.

Une chose se produit cependant, une chose que jamais dans ses rêves les plus fou, Severus aurait oser imaginer. Il commençait a apprécier le jeune Potter. Un Potter ! Qui était en plus, une copie presque conforme de son père !

Mais comment faire autrement, quand le jeune était si brillant ? Il excellait dans toutes ses matières, il travaillait. Il représentait bien les Serpentard et il leur faisait même gagner la coupe de quidditch.

Le maître des potions ne pouvait faire autrement que d'apprécier ce duo.

-« Entrer, j'imagine que vous avez une raison pour me déranger pendant que je corrigeait les horribles travaux, si je peux appeler sa ainsi, de vos collègues. »

Harry et Drago rirent un peu après la remarque faite par leur professeur.

-« Bien sur, loin de nous l'idée de vous déranger sans raison professeur » commença Harry d'une manière diplomatique, « J'ai reçus un cadeau très étrange... si je peux appeler sa de cette manière. Il n'y avait aucune carte et j'aimerais bien savoir si il y aurait des risques de l'utiliser ? »

Severus se leva et regarda le balais plus en détail. Il fut stupéfait de voir que c'était un éclair de feu.

Le maître des potions n'était pas un gros fan de quidditch. Il appréciait le sport, bien sur, et il appréciait aussi de faire remarquer a Minerva que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagner ces 9 dernières année, mais même lui savait qu'un éclair de feu valait une véritable fortune. Si quelqu'un était assez fou pour offrir cela en cadeau, il aurait au moins ajouté une carte.

-« Je comprends mieux maintenant, Potter » dit le professeur, « Je vais le garder et l'examiner en détail, pour voir si il y aurait les maléfices les plus communs, et même pour la magie noire. Si ce balais n'est pas affecter par aucun sort, vous l'aurez avant le prochain match de quidditch »

Harry hocha la tête et Drago demanda :

-« Est-ce que vous pensez que Black la envoyer professeur ? »

Severus regarda son élève d'une manière pensive

-« Sa me semble, la meilleur explication pour le moment, sa ou Potter a un très bon ami, ou un autre ennemi »

Severus ne put s'empêcher un petit rire après cette dernière remarque

« Mais soyez sans crainte, si il y a quelque chose, je vais vous prévenir, Flitwick est très douer dans se domaine, et je sais reconnaître des sort de magie noire. Si ce balais est affecter, on va le découvrir, sans aucun doute »

Le duo le remercia poliment avant de sortir.

Severus ferma la porte avec un autre mouvement de baguette, et il fronça des sourcils, cette situation était vraiment étrange.

-------------------------------

-« Concentre toi bien Drago, oublie que je suis dans la pièce. La concentration, et le fait que tu sais que tu va réussir vont t'aider. »

Drago hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et essayer de se concentrer.

Sa faisait trente minute qu'il essayait de compléter sa transformation en animagus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, sa ne marchait pas.

Même avec les conseils de Harry, il n'était pas capable.

Cependant, il ne perdit pas espoir. Il se remémora comment Harry avait réussis, il avait rester concentrer sans porter attention a rien d'autre.

Drago essaya de faire de même et il s'imagina se transformer en son animal. Ses pattes, ses bras, son corps, sa tête. Il s'imagina ensuite revenir a sa forme humaine, et a retourner en sa forme animal d'un coup sec, toutes les parties du corps en même temps....

Et c'est ce qui se passa.

D'un coup sec, la ou Drago était, apparu une panthère noire.

-« Félicitation Drago ! » approuva Harry qui était définitivement content pour son ami, « Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'a te retransformer en humain ! »

La panthère ne fit que rugir et Harry ria un peu.

-« Sa va Drago, tu ne me feras pas peur, change toi, sa ne marchera pas »

La panthère fixa Harry d'une manière que ce dernier n'appréciait guère. La panthère qui était uni et noir, le fixait comme si il était une proie. Puis d'un bond, sans avertissement, la panthère sauta en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci, qui s'attendait plus ou moins a cela, se transforma dans sa propre forme d'animagus, et s'envola avant que la panthère ne puisse l'attraper.

Si quelqu'un aurait entrer dans le dortoir des troisième année, il aurait vu une panthère, folle de rage, qui essayait de sauté au plafond pour attraper un phénix noir... Ce qui n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'on voyait a tous les jours.

Après quelque instant, le phénix se mit a chanter une mélodie qui était douce a l'oreille, et tranquillement mais sûrement, la panthère devint plus calme.

Harry (le phénix) vint se percher sur un lit et fixa Drago (la panthère), qui était assise et qui fixait le phénix.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, un **pop** retentit, et la panthère redevint humaine. Voyant cela, le phénix redevint lui aussi humain.

-« Bon sang Drago ! Tu aurais bien pu me tuer ! » cria Harry qui était encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline

-« Désoler Harry. J'ai vraiment perdu le control. Les instincts de l'animal ont pris le dessus sur moi pendant un certain moment ! Merci du coup de main, en passant »

-« Ce n'est rien, c'est une vraie chance qu'on soit capable de communiquer même quand on est transformer, et une vraie chance que le chant du phénix aide a se calmer »

-« Définitivement » répondit le blond qui était encore secoué, « définitivement ».

-----------------------------

Voici malheureusement la fin du chapitre. Désoler pour l'attente. Si vous êtes gentils, et me faites part de vos commentaire sur ce chapitre, le prochain viendra plus vite :)

Avec vous aimer la partie avec Severus qui se remémorait le passer ? Si vous avez aimer, je ferai plus de scènes comme sa, avec Lucius, Severus et possiblement Dumbledore

Pour ceux qui aime les maraudeur, allez voir mon autre début de fic « La vraie histoire des maraudeurs », sa vaut le coup ! Je crois.


	32. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling

Review :

Lice-chan : a mort les gryffondor…. Je suis d'accord :P Désoler pour le non-slash, je n'en met pas car 1- c'est une préférence personnel (je suis un gars et très très straight :P) 2- il n'y aura pas une grande emphase sur la romance

Drago Malefoy : Je vais blâmer ces fautes sur le fait que je suis québécois, et que je parle / écris en québécois :P Je vais essayer de faire attention, mais je déteste la grammaire, si je passe mon temps a courir les faute, j'aurai pas le temps d'écrire et sa va couper le plaisir que j'ai a écrire. Mais bon, je vais essayer de mettre un effort supplémentaire la dessus (ou me procurer antidote)

Gally-chan : Tu as très raison, il en a pas asser... C'est pour sa j'en écris une d'ailleurs. Il y aura aucun slash, et personne va être caser « indéfiniment » (peut-être Drago.. on verra). Pour ce qui est du beta, sa me ferait assez plaisir. J'en ai une, mais elle est occuper un peu dans ces dernier temps, alors quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider va me faire plaisir.

fingolfin2387 : Moi aussi j'aime bien son coté obscur a mon cher petit harry. J'écris approximativement une fin de semaine sur deux, non j'ai pas beaucoup plus de temps que cela, mais sa devrait changer après noël. Alors je publie un chapitre par mois peut-être… et quand sa va vraiment mal, sa déborde. Merci pour l'offre, je garde sa en tête et je pourrais bien te demander de m'aider bientôt

A tous les autres : Merci bien pour tous les review sa m'encourage

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Pour ceux qui aime les maraudeur, allez lire ma nouvelle fic « La vraie histoire des maraudeurs ». Je crois que le titre en dit assez long sur le contenu :P. Cependant, même avec ma nouvelle fic, ma fic principale reste celle-ci. Ne vous en faites pas avec sa.

Harry Potter et la Vengeance

Chapitre 32

-« Ce soir, je vais t'enseigner la manière la plus efficace que je connaisse pour combattre un détraqueur »

Le professeur Lupin tenu sa promesse et accepta d'enseigner a Harry comment combattre un détraqueur. Ce dernier fut soulager de voir que le professeur n'avait pas changé d'idée.

-« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, ce que je m'apprête a t'enseigné est un sort que je doute que tu apprenne ici a Poudlard. C'est un sortilège très complexe, que même de nombreux puissant et respectable sorcier ne sont pas capable d'utiliser »

Le loup-garou essaya de tenter subtilement Harry a abandonner l'idée d'apprendre le sort. Ce dernier ne voulait pas donner de faux-espoirs a Harry concernant ses chances de réussite.

Cependant l'argument eu l'effet contraire

Le fait que de nombreux sorcier puissants et respectable ne pouvait lancer ce sort, ne fit qu'accroître le désir d'Harry pour apprendre quelque chose qui était peu commun, surtout a son age.

Voyant le regard de son élève, le professeur Lupin soupira et commença la leçon.

-« Le nom du sort est le patronus. Quand tu va réussir à lancer le sort correctement, un patronus va être conjurer. C'est un genre d'anti-détraqueur. Il va alors te défendre, comme un bouclier et repousser le détraqueur. Tu vois, le patronus est comme une force positive, ce qui est exactement la chose dont la créature se nourrit. Mais un patronus ne peut pas ressentir le désespoir, la peur, comme un humain, ce qui cré son efficacité. »

Harry hocha la tête puis demanda curieusement :

-« A quoi va ressembler mon Patronus? »

-« Une très bonne question Harry » Lupin répondit, « Chaque patronus est unique, selon celui qui le lance. »

-« Comment on le conjure? » demanda alors le serpentard

-« Avec une incantation, tout en pensant, très fort, a un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Le plus heureux que le souvenir va être, plus fort sera le patronus »

Harry hocha encore une fois la tête, c'était très logique que le patronus qui était une sorte de force positive soit conçu d'une pensé particulièrement heureuse

-« L'incantation est spaero patronum, répète la »

-« Spaero Patronum » répéta Harry

-"Ferme tes yeux et concentre toi maintenant sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Essaie de te rappeler de tous les détail, de comment du était heureux. »

Harry obéit immédiatement et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de trouver un bon souvenir.

Lequel il pouvait utiliser ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Le fait qu'il allait devenir un maître des potions ? Non, sa semblait pas assez heureux. Gagner la coupe de quidditch ? La coupe des quatre maisons ?

Encore une fois, sa semblait pas assez heureux. Harry n'apportait pas trop d'importance a se genre de chose. Bien qu'il aime le quidditch, et qu'il aime gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, ce n'était pas particulièrement un moment de bonheur intense, ce n'était pas le genre de bonheur qui le ferait produire un gros patronus. Puis… soudain, Harry pensa au jour où Hagrid vint le chercher de l'orphelinat. Le fait de quitter le monde des perdants, le monde qui le maltraitait.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune élève. Quitter l'orphelinat était définitivement son souvenir le plus heureux. Du moins, le souvenir qu'il chérissait par dessus tout.

Voyant le sourire, Lupin lui demanda :

-« Tu es prêt Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête

-« Alors lance le sort une fois, on va essayer sans détraqueur »

-« Spaero Patronum » dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire tout en pensant a son souvenir heureux.

Une fumée assez épaisse jailli de la baguette de Harry, ce qui désappointa ce dernier.

-« Ce n'était pas supposer prendre une forme professeur ? »

-« Certainement Harry, mais pour une première fois, je dirais que tu as surpasser l'objectif que je m'était fixer pour toi aujourd'hui ! Malgré que le plus difficile, est de lancer le sort quand un détraqueur est présent, et je pense que tu sais pourquoi » finit le professeur d'une voix qui était empathique.

Harry hocha la tête, ce concentrer sur un souvenir en même temps d'entendre crier n'était définitivement pas facile.

-« Concentre toi Harry, je vais lacher l'épouvantard, et si tout se passe comme prévu, il se changera en détraqueur. Attention ! 3,2,1 »

POOF

L'épouvantard sortit de son placard après que Lupin l'aie ouvert avec un sort. La créature essaya d'effrayer l'humain le plus proche, qui était bien sur, le Serpentard.

La créature se changea ensuite immédiatement en Détraqueur, qui commençait a se nourrir des souvenirs heureux de sa victime.

-« Spaero… »

Harry essaya de lancer les mots, mais la voix dans sa tête pleurait et demandait de la compassion. Elle demandait, elle suppliait quelqu'un de laisser son enfant en vie. C'est la que Harry compris, c'était sa mère. Sa mère essayait de supplier Voldemort pour le laisser en vie.

Puis, soudainement, tout devint clair. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lupin qui le regarda avec un regard concerné.

-« Sa va Harry ? »

-« Oui, désolé professeur, c'était vraiment… difficile de se concentrer. »

-« Je sais Harry, j'ai passé par la moi aussi. Tien voilà un morceau de chocolat, mange le rapidement et on va essayer une autre fois »

Harry prit le morceau de chocolat et remercie son professeur

-« J'entend ma mère… elle supplie Voldemort de me laisser en vie »

Lupin regarda son élève avec un sourire triste.

« Sa m'aurait surpris que tu aie ce sort du premier coup tu sais, sa m'aurait même perturber grandement, surtout que je sais ce que tu entends. Sa doit être terrible de revoir ses parents se faire assassiner, encore et encore. Je comprendrais, si tu voulais aussi abandonner ses cours…»

-« Non » répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme, « C'est quelque chose que je dois faire, il faut j'apprenne a me protéger, plus que jamais. »

Le professeur hocha la tête et Harry se releva.

-« Je suis prêt »

Le professeur recula et pointa sa baguette sur le placard.

-« Attention, 3,2,1 »

Un détraqueur se reforma devant Harry, et celui-ci essaya de se concentrer, malgrer les voix dans sa tête

-« Spaero.. patr… Spa… Spaero patronum »

Il arrivait a peine a dire la formule, et les visions revenaient, pire que jamais.

-« Lily ! C'est lui. Prend Harry et sauve toi ! Je vais le retenir. »

La bruit d'une porte qui explose fut entendu, puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe sur le sol, suivit d'une rire froid et diabolique. Un rire a faire glacer le sang

-« Harry ! Réveille toi ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour constater encore une fois son échec. Il s'était encore évanouis.

-« J'ai entendu mon père, c'est la première fois » dit Harry sans trop réfléchir

-« James » murmura Lupin d'une voix peinée.

Pendant un moment, ni un ni l'autre répondit. Tout deux furent plongé dans leurs propres pensées.

-« Écoute Harry, c'est tout pour ce soir. Tu commence a être fatiguer et je crois qu'on arrivera a rien de plus »

-« Une dernière fois professeur. J'ai encore la force et je veux vraiment apprendre. Il le faut »

Lupin soupira encore une fois.

-« La dernière fois Harry ! »

Harry se prépara et Lupin ouvrir le placard pour laisser place au détraqueur. Celui-ci essaya encore une fois d'affecter Harry, mais ce dernier était prêt.

-« SPAERO PATRONUM » cria t-il

Une mince fumée sortit de sa baguette et le détraqueur fut stopper momentanément, sous le regard stupéfait de Harry. Ce dernier luttait avec toute ses forces pour forcer le détraqueur a reculer, mais la créature luttait contre le faible sort.

Après 30 seconde, lupin décida que c'était assez et se plaça entre Harry et le détraqueur afin de le renvoyer dans son placard.

Harry tomba a genou, clairement épuisé par l'effort que sa lui a prit pour lutter contre la créature.

-« Félicitation Harry ! C'était un très bon début ! Tien, mange tout ce chocolat, même place même heure la semaine prochaine ! »

Harry hocha la tête, il était un peu déçu d'avoir fait peu de progrès, mais si il se fiait a la réaction du professeur c'était normal, même bien, ce qui le rassura tout de même.

Les semaine se suivirent, et les leçons avec le professeur Lupin avancèrent lentement, mais sûrement. Harry était rendu au point que son patronus était une fumée très dense, qui pouvais retenir un détraqueur, sans consumée toute son énergie.

-« C'est très bien Harry, pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu allais te rendre si loin ! Si jamais les détraqueurs viennent a ton prochain match de quidditch, ils vont avoir une bien mauvaise surprise ! »

C'était très flatteur, mais Harry aurait voulu produire un patronus complet, pas qu'une fumée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le match de quidditch contre les Serdaigle arriva, et Harry était confiant, très confiant.

La veille, Rogue entra dans la salle commune en lui disant :

-« Tien Potter, ton balais, vous avez un ami très généreux, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait aucun mauvais sort sur le balais »

Harry était surpris d'entendre la nouvelle. Il s'attendait a ce que le balais soit remplis de mauvais sort de la part du supposé bras droit de Voldemort.

Maintenant qu'il avait le meilleur balais au monde, et que le reste de l'équipe possédait un meilleur balais que la moyenne de l'équipe adverse, Harry était confiant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Surtout qu'il pouvait maintenant se défendre adéquatement contre un détraqueur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le match commença, et comme a l'habitude, les Serpentards furent les premier a marquer.

-« 10-0 pour les Serpentards » dit Lee Jordan sous l'effet du Sonorus

Rien ne peut m'arrêté murmura Harry pour lui même. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui était assez jolie, Harry devait se l'avouer, essayait de le suivre a la trace.

Cependant Harry utilisa le plein potentiel de son balais, ce qui la chassait assez rapidement.

En dessous de Harry, la partie continuait toujours, et les Serpentards, fidèles a leur habitude, dominaient largement.

-« 120-20 pour les Serpentards. C'est la qu'on voit a quelle point la marque des balais est important dans une partie de quidditch ! Sinon il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour ses sales Serpentards…. »

-« JORDAN ! » l'avertissa McGonagall qui était nullement impressionné par ce commentaire

-« Mais professeur ! Je ne suis qu'un disciple de la vérité, regarde Potter aller, on voit clairement que c'est seulement un riche qui peut se permettre… »

-« JORDAN ! COMMENTE LA PARTIE OBJECTIVEMENT OU JE VAIS LE FAIRE A TA PLACE »

-« Bien professeur, très bien ! Voici Flint, passe a Malfoy, qui feinte de tir, passe a Flint qui marque !»

Harry sourit d'une manière satisfaite en regardant le jeu d'une manière rapide. C'était un jeu splendide de Drago. Puis, en relevant la tête il aperçu son objectif.

Le vif d'or

Alors qu'il allait se lancer a sa poursuite, il entendit un « oh » de la part de son adversaire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la vit pointer en bas, ce qui avait l'aire d'un détraqueur !

Tout en gardant son calme, Harry sortit sa baguette d'en dessous de sa robe de sorcier et dit d'une voix forte en pointant sa baguette vers la figure.

-« Spaero Patronum »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de voir si il avait réussit ou non et fonça vers le vif.

Son adversaire voyant cela, essaya de le rattraper, mais c'était peine perdu, Harry était simplement trop vite pour elle.

Harry saisi le vif dans sa main qui avait encore la baguette et fit un tour de piste, sous les applaudissement polis de la foule, et les hurlements des Serpentards.

En se posant sur le sol. Harry eu droit aux félicitations de ses coéquipier, et un :

« T'était mieux Potter, sinon… » de la part de son capitaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était fier de sa partie et de la performance de l'équipe. Après une minute, il aperçu Lupin qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier était visiblement choquer

-« Je dois te féliciter pour ce patronus, c'était parfait »

-« Alors sa la marcher professeur. » dit Harry d'une voix neutre, en cachant son désir extrême de savoir comment avait fonctionné son Patronus.

-« Oui et non Harry, tu as fait peur a quelque élèves, ce n'était pas un détraqueur »

Harry souleva un sourcil en se demandant comment c'était possible, mais Lupin le conduisit la ou Harry avait vu le détraqueur, pour voir Ron Weasley, étendu par terre avec un visage qui ne cachait point sa terreur. La même chose pouvait être dit pour Dean Thomas qui était à coté de lui.

-« JAMAIS ! OH GRAND JAMAIS J'AI ÉTÉ AUSSI DÉSAPPOINTÉ PAR MES ÉLÈVES. CE SERA 50 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR' ET SOYEZ HEUREUX QUE SE SOIT PAS CHACUN. VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE SUR QUE VOS PARENTS ET LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE EN ENTENDRA PARLER ! » hurla McGonagall envers ses élèves

Rien n'aurait pu rendre cette fin de journée plus parfaite pensa Harry, rien

-« Party dans la salle commune Harry » murmura Drago dans l'oreille de ce dernier, « Vien ! ».

Harry hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-« Tous les élèves son prier de se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle, c'est une urgence. Je répète, tous les élèves son prier de se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle ! »

Le voix de Rogue réveilla Harry. Sa ne prit pas cinq minute que toute les maisons étaient présente dans la grande salle.

Quand tout le monde fut présent, Dumbledore, fit encore une fois, apparaître des sac de couchage pour tout le monde.

-« Le château est en train de se faire fouiller » dit-il, « Vous allez être en sécurité ici, dormez bien. »

Sur ce, il quitta la grande salle, sans aucun doute pour fouiller lui-même.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Harry demanda a Drago

-"Je sais pas" avoua le blond, « Mais je tiens a le savoir »

Sur ce, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers Pansy Parkinson, qui était définitivement la fille qui aimait le plus les rumeurs sans leur maison. Le fait qu'elle soit particulièrement amoureuse de Drago ne fit qu'aider a blond pour extraire les informations qu'il avait de besoin.

Le blond revint cinq minute après, avec un sourire qui se voulait triomphant.

-« J'ai la réponse » dit-il simplement

-« Et ? » continua Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup de patience après ce sommeil interrompu.

-« Il paraîtrait que Black a réussit a s'introduire dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, plus particulièrement dans le dortoir de Weasley »

-« Dans le dortoir de Weasley tu dis ? » demanda Harry qui se demandait ce que Black pouvait bien faire la

-« C'est exactement ce que je dis, il paraîtrait même qu'il a essayer de tuer Weasley avec un couteau. Mais Weasley ce serait réveiller, quand Black aurait vu cela, il se serait enfuit »

-« Pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Weasley ? Avec un couteau ? Est-tu certain que Pansy a entendu les bonnes informations ? »

-« Elle a surpris une conversation entre Weasley et un Pousouffle » répondit Drago d'un ton nonchalant, « Il était apparemment très heureux de raconter son histoire a tout le monde »

-« Ce que Weasley ne ferait pas pour son cinq minute de gloire » dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire

-« C'est exactement ce que je me disais, pauvre con. »

Harry lui sourit avant de se coucher pour essayer de dormir. Cependant c'était plus facile a dire qu'a faire. L'énigme de Black ne faisait que s'agrandir, sans pour autant s'éclaircir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pour ceux qui aime les maraudeur, allez voir mon autre début de fic « La vraie histoire des maraudeurs », sa vaut le coup ! Je crois.


	33. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling

Sans plus tarder, voici un update! Assez rare de nos jours heh! Le prochain sera près du jour de l'an.

Si l'histoire se répétait?

Chapitre 33

Le lendemain, le calme revint dans le château, et naturellement, aucune trace de Black ne fut trouve.

Comme la première fois que c'est arrivé, plusieurs élèves propageaient des rumeurs qui expliqueraient comment Black aurait pu s'introduire dans le château. Cependant, aucune ne tenait la route. Pas même l'histoire de Ron Weasley, qui selon lui, Black aurait essayer de le tuer. Son récit changeait constamment a chaque fois qu'il la racontait, selon laquelle il aurait été de plus en plus héroïque.

Harry se doutait bien que Weasley avait probablement fait pipi dans ses culottes quand il a vu Black, (si il l'avait vu) Harry se corrigea mentalement. Comme si il aurait combattu Black et ce dernier se serait enfuit. C'était invraisemblable. Quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de tuer 12 personnes avec un seul sortilège, aurait fuit devant un jeune morveux?

Harry avait bien l'intention de prouver a Weasley que ce dernier n'était qu'un bon a rien.

Le plan était ben simple, le duo allait suivre Weasley quand il allait avoir fini de souper, se faufiler en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité et d'effrayer le roux.

Pas le plan le plus détaillé de l'histoire, mais sa allait suffire pour accomplir le but. Cependant, personne ne sut, pas même Dumbledore, ce qui se transpirait à l'instant dans la tour de divination.

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait dans la grande salle, les yeux du professeur de divination, qui était fidèlement resté dans sa tour, roulèrent dans leur orbites, et elle fit une prédiction d'une haute voix rauque, qui sera oublier à jamais:

« Le Seigneur noir est tout seul, sans alliés, abandonné de tous.  
Un de ses servants qui est enchaîné, sera libre avant minuit  
Il ira rejoindre son maître, qui reviendra, avec ses servants  
Plus grand et plus terrible que jamais. »

Une prédiction, que plusieurs aurait aimer entendre, sans doute.

De retour dans la grande salle, Weasley fini son repas et parti de la grande salle. À son insu, Harry et Drago le suivit, envelopper de la cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

-« C'est le temps de savoir si Weasley a peur des fantômes invisibles. Peut-être devrait-on essayer quelques sorts sur lui aussi? » suggéra Harry avec un sourire en coin

-« Une idée qui mérite d'être retenue sans aucun doute », répliqua le blond avec le même sourire.

Alors que le duo allait exécuter la phase 2 du plan, Weasley les surpris. Au lieu de monter vers sa salle commune, il se dirigea vers les portes de sortis pour aller dehors. Intrigué et curieux, les deux serpentards décidèrent de le suivre au lieu de lui faire peur, question de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Weasley s'en va vers la cabane du géant pensa Harry

Comme Harry l'avait bien deviner, Weasley s'en allait effectivement vers la cabane du géant, mais quelque chose arriva et Weasley ne se rendit jamais dans la cabane.

Tout c'est passé a la vitesse de l'éclair.

Tout d'abord, le rat qui était dans la poche du rouquin s'agita violemment. Weasley essaya de le calmer. Au bout d'une quinzaine de seconde, et plein de morsure plus tard, le Gryffondor avait réussi a maîtriser le rat a deux main. Cependant sa victoire fut d'une bien courte durée, car un chien noir, un gros chien noir, sorti de nul part et bondit sur Weasley, le faisant tomber a terre.

Le chien saisi ensuite le rouquin par la jambe, et l'amena rapidement dans une autre direction.

Le duo des serpentards n'eurent d'autre choix que de courir si ils voulaient garder le chien et le roux en vue.

Un peu plus loin, a coté d'un arbre qui bougeait, le chien pesa sur la racine de ce dernier et l'arbre figea. Un passage s'ouvrit et la créature avec la jambe de Weasley dans la gueule les entraîna a l'intérieur du passage. qui se referma derrière eux..

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un chien de cette taille faisait en dehors de la forêt interdite? » demanda Drago légèrement paniquer.

-« Aucune idée... devrait-on essayer de le suivre? »

-« Pourquoi on ferait une chose pareil? » demanda le blond

-« Je sais pas, je pense que ce qui va se passer va être sérieux et c'est une occasion de ridiculiser Weasley non? »

Drago regarda Harry comme si il était fou

-« Puis, connaissant Weasley, si on y va pas et il s'en sort, il va tout essayer de faire passer sur notre dos. Sa va être encore pire si c'est nous qui avertissons un professeur. »

-« Comment pourrait-il possiblement faire passer sa sur notre dos? Il ne nous a jamais vu »

-« C'est ce qui va arriver si c'est nous qui alertons les professeurs… J'imagine qu'il inventerait une histoire. Après on prend le risque que se soit sa parole contre la notre, sans compter que le fait qu'on l'aie suivit mettrait les suspicions de notre coté. Bien sur on pourrait simplement retourner dans notre salle commune, mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé cette année, je pense que se serait important de voir ce qui se passe, c'est définitivement suspect. »

-« J'imagine que tu as un point... Pas que j'approuve l'idée d'aller secourir un Weasley d'un chien enragé trois fois gros comme nous deux réunis… Je me contenterais de retourner au confort de notre salle commune. » Suggéra Drago

-« Si les choses tourne mal on pourrait se transformer... » suggéra Harry

-« J'espère qu'on n'en viendra pas a sa » répliqua le blond, « Je ne voudrais pas que Weasley apprenne ce détail, les conséquences seraient assez déplaisantes pour nous. »

-« Bon, j'imagine qu'on doit peser sur la racine de l'arbre pour ouvrir la porte et le figer. C'est ce que le chien a fait. »

Harry prit une branche par terre et s'exécuta. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'arbre se figea et la porte s'ouvrit vers le passage.

D'un pas décidé, Harry entra dans le passage, suivit par Drago qui avançait d'un pas moins certain.

Les deux serpentards suivirent le passage pendant un bon 5 minutes sans un mot et le plus discrètement possible. Harry qui avait lancer le sortilège Lumos éclaira le chemin.

Puis, ils entendirent un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement a un grognement de douleur. Aussi subitement qu'ils le purent, Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce, baguettes à la main pointé en avant.

Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait un homme qui se tenait la, dans le noir et qui lançait déjà une incantation.

- « Expelliarmus » prononça la voix de l'homme, définitivement rauque.

Les baguettes des deux sorciers les plus jeune s'envolèrent dans la main de l'homme qui sourit, un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de dément, ce qui ne rassurait en rien le duo.

Harry regarda l'homme de plus près, il avait les cheveux noir, long et sale comme si il ne les avaient pas lavé pendant un certain temps, la peau pale.

-« Sirius Black » murmura Harry

-« En personne » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire. « Je te remercie de ne pas avoir amener de professeur, ce sera beaucoup plus facile. »

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un me sous-estimerait » répliqua Harry, ne laissant pas paraître la peur qu'il ressentait.

Pour une raison que Harry ignorait, Sirius lui fit un sourire et ria de bon cœur à cette remarque.

-« Je n'en doute pas »

-« Comment avez vous su que j'étais la de toute façon? » demanda Harry qui était curieux, tout en voulant sauver plus de temps possible.

-« Je t'ai senti » répliqua l'adulte

-« Alors tu es un animagus? »

-« Oui » répondit simplement Sirius avec un sourire triste, « Mais maintenant il est temps d'en finir »

Avant qu'Harry ou Drago ne puissent réagir, la porte derrière Harry s'ouvrit avec une force inhumaine et Rémus Lupin entra dans la salle en trombe

-« Sirius » dit alors le professeur, « Peter? Où est-il? Vous avez interchangé? Mais comment? »

Ceci ne fit aucun sense pour Harry, mais sa probablement fait plus de sense pour Sirius qui hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation et pointa les mains de Ron, qui était coucher a terre en serra son rat contre lui.

Puis, d'un geste précipité, Lupin se précipita sur Sirius et le serra dans ses bras comme un frère. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« Vous êtes avec lui? » demanda Harry

-« Je ne l'étais pas » Répondit le professeur aux cheveux gris, « Sirius a définitivement quelques explications à fournir, mais je doute fortement qu'il soit coupable ce dont on l'a accusé avec ce que je viens de voir sur la carte que je viens de confisquer aux jumeaux Weasley. »

-« Vraiment? » demanda Harry qui était intéresser, il s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, « Alors tu n'as pas tuer mes parents »?

Sirius parut très inconfortable

-« Pas directement, mais je ne dénierai pas mon implication indirect dans cette tragédie » répliqua enfin le prisonnier évadé.

-« Mais peu importe, je vais commettre le meurtre dont j'ai été emprisonné pour ce soir »

Sirius leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron.

-« NON! Sirius! Ils doivent comprendre, et tu as des explications a fournir. Harry doit savoir la vérité! »

Sirius qui n'avait pas l'intention de prêter attention a Rémus parut figer quand ce dernier mentionna Harry.

-« Ok » Sirius dit alors, « Fait-sa vite, je veut commettre le meurtre pour lequel j'ai été emprisonner. Pendant 12 ans j'ai été attendu ce moment, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps ».

-« Il va me falloir ton aide pour quelque parties, alors ok voyons voir »

Lupin pensa pendant un moment.

-« Je vais commencer au début »

Lupin pris une pause, c'était évident ce qu'il allait dire, il ne voulait pas vraiment le dire, mais du aux circonstances, il allait le faire.

-« Quand j'étais jeune, je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou »

Lupin regarda Harry pour voir sa réaction, c'était la principale raison pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler, il avait peur que le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis aie peur de lui. À sa grande surprise, Harry ne fut que hocher la tête :

-« Je le savais déjà »

Ron Weasley, un peu plus lent que tout le monde cria soudainement

-« Arrière loup-garou! »

L'insulte parut visiblement blesser le professeur mais Sirius avec un mouvement de baguette, fit taire le roux.

-« Il n'interviendra plus » dit alors Sirius avec un sourire.

-« Comme je le disais » continua Rémus, « Je me suis fais mordre, je ne pensais pas que recevoir une éducation magique comme tout sorcier normal allait être possible. Cependant, grâce a Dumbledore, j'ai pu faire mon école normalement. »

« Dumbledore est celui qui a fait planter cette arbre, qui cache le passage secret qui mène vers la cabane hurlante, la où j'allais chaque pleine lune lors de mes transformations. Ce qui commença des rumeurs comme quoi la cabane était hantée, bien évidemment c'était faux, j'étais celui qui faisait tous ces bruits, mais Dumbledore encouragea les rumeurs évidemment, c'était une bonne couverture. »

Rémus fit une pause, et eu un sourire nostalgique.

« Bien sur, je me suis fait des amis. On a former un groupe qu'on appelait les maraudeurs. Ce groupe était composé de Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, moi-même ainsi que ton père Harry, James Potter. »

« Sirius et James étaient probablement les deux étudiants les plus brillant de notre année, et j'oserais même dire de l'école. Ce n'est donc pas un grand choque quand je vais te dire que c'est ton père qui a découvert que j'était un loup-garou, on était encore en première année »

Harry ne savait pas où cela mènerait mais l'histoire l'intéressait particulièrement.

« Au lieu de m'abandonner comme je l'avais imaginé, lui Sirius et Peter sont devenu des meilleurs amis, et ils ont même passer des journée a la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un moyen pour me porter compagnie pendant les pleine lune. »

« Le moyen qu'ils ont trouvé était assez compliqué et dangereux. Bien entendu, ceci n'était point des obstacles pour nous. Tu vois, dans leur forme humaine, ils ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner, mais dans une forme animale, ce n'était pas dangereux. Sa leur a prit environ 3 ans pour ton père et Sirius pour réussir a se transformer, et avec leur aide, Peter a également réussi. Ils sont devenu animagus pour m'aider. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver de cela, mais c'est bien arrivé. »

Lupin sourit, c'était évidemment un bon souvenir pour lui.

« Alors chaque mois, on planifiait nos sorties, Peter se transformait et ouvrait le passage, il était assez petit, Sirius et James transformé pouvait alors me suivre. Sa la rendu mes transformations moins pénible, au lieu de m'auto mutilé tout seul dans cette cabane, je pouvais me promener dehors, Sirius et James étaient des animaux assez grands et forts pour me tenir a l'écart si quelqu'un venait trop proche, un gros chien noir et un cerf »

-« Sa semble quelque peu dangereux » dit enfin Harry

-« Une pensée qui me hante encore » admis Lupin, « J'étais en quelque sorte en train de trahir Dumbledore, qui avait prit tous ses moyens pour ma sécurité et la sécurité des autres élèves, mais mes remords s'effaçaient quand on planifiait notre prochaine sortie. On était jeune et quelque peu inconscient du danger »

« Peu importe, on s'éloigne du sujet. Comme je le disais, la confiance de Dumbledore voulait dire beaucoup pour moi. C'est grâce a lui que je suis venu dans cette école, et c'est pour sa que je me suis demandé pendant toute l'année si j'aurais du lui avouer que Sirius était un animagus ou non, mais sa aurais voulu dire admettre ma trahison, chose que je ne voulais pas faire. J'étais trop faible, Rogue avait un peu raison après tout, Dumbledore n'aurait pas du me faire confiance »

-« Rogue? » demanda Sirius surpris, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire dans cette histoire? »

-« Rogue est un professeur Sirius et il a essayer à de nombreuses reprises de dire a Dumbledore que je n'étais pas digne de confiance et que je t'aidais a pénétrer dans poudlard. »

Sirius eut une expression de dégoût et Lupin regarda Harry.

-« Rogue allait a Poudlard dans notre temps et on était dans la même année. » dit alors Lupin qui choisissait ses mots, « On ne s'aimait pas particulièrement beaucoup. On pourrait dire qu'on était des rivaux. Il était particulièrement intéresser a l'endroit où j'allais tous les mois et Sirius lui a jouer une blague qui aurait bien pu le tuer. C'est ton père qui l'a sauver quand il a apprit ce que Sirius a fait, ce que Sévérus nous a jamais pardonner d'ailleurs »

-« Très juste Lupin » Une autre voix se fit entendre.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Rogue lança un sort de désarmement a Sirius et Rémus qui ne s'en attendait pas. Les baguettes volèrent dans les mains se Rogue qui avait un sourire inhumain.


	34. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout a JK Rowling

Un autre update! Je ne sais pas a quand le prochain, je veux réviser certains chapitres avant d'en poster d'autres, je voulais finir cette année avant de faire sa par contre.

Si l'histoire se répétait?

-« J'étais dans ton bureau pour ta dose Lupin, et j'ai remarquer la carte que tu as enlever aux jumeaux Weasley. Oh! comme j'espérais être celui qui allait t'attraper Black. »

« J'ai dis au directeur, encore et encore comment on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance Rémus, et j'avais raison, la preuve est ici. Pas même moi aurait penser que tu aurais utilisé cette place pour te cacher. »

-« Sévérus tu fait une erreur » dit alors Lupin dans une voix rapide, « Sirius ne veux pas tuer Harry… »

Rogue lui coupa la parole.

-« Deux de plus a Azkaban ce soir » continua Rogue qui avait l'aire d'un enfant dont on lui aurait dit qu'il y allait avoir quatre noël cette année, « J'ai bien hâte de voir comment Dumbledore va prendre la nouvelle. Il était convaincu que tu était ou loup inoffensif.. un loup apprivoisé » ria le directeur de maison

-« Espèce d'idiot » murmura Lupin, « Est-ce qu'une rivalerie entre élève vaut vraiment le prix de mettre deux personnes innocentes à azkaban? »

Avec un BANG, des cordes s'envolèrent de la baguette de Rogue et s'enrouler autour de Rémus pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler ou bouger. Sirius ce leva brusquement mais Rogue pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-« Donne moi une raison, et je te jure… »

Sirius et Sévérus se jetèrent des regards meurtriers. Harry se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir arrêter tout ceci si il voulait connaître la vérité.

-« Professeur » dit alors Harry a l'endroit de Rogue, « Laissez les nous raconter leur histoire, il se pourrait bien qu'ils disent la vérité. »

Rogue ne voulait rien entendre

-« Ils essayaient simplement de te dire plein d'histoire pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Cet homme est responsable du sort de tes parents. De toutes les personnes dont j'aurais pu penser prendre leur côté, ce n'était pas toi » répliqua Rogue

-« Lupin a eut l'occasion de me tuer plusieurs fois cette année, si il voulait vraiment me tuer ou m'amener a Black, il aurait pu le faire plusieurs fois bien avant aujourd'hui. »

-« Ne me demande pas comment un cerveau de loup-garou fonctionne » Répondit simplement le professeur de potions avec une grimace de dégoût

-« PROFESSEUR » Répliqua Harry avec une dureté dont il n'avait jamais utiliser avec un professeur, « je sais que cet homme est mon parrain, et si il y a une chance pour qu'il soit innocent, je veux l'entendre. S'il vous plaît professeur, je suis certain que vous pouvez assurer ma protection pendant le temps dont ils expliquent. »

Si sa aurait été un autre élève, Sévérus aurait perdu patience, mais c'était Harry, son meilleur élève, celui qui faisait remporter a serpentard la coupe des quatre maisons et celle de quidditch a serpentard.

D'un côté, Sévérus n'avait aucun problème a tuer Black et Lupin, ces deux la avaient rendu sa vie misérable a poudlard quand il était un élève. D'un autre côté, Black était le parrain de Harry, et peut-être que Sévérus devrait au moins écouté l'histoire de celui-ci. Si Sévérus décidait de ne pas le faire, il aurait probablement a combattre Harry, et de perdre sa confiance. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver.

Puis il y avait le directeur. Lupin et Black étaient des membres de l'ordre du phœnix, si Sévérus les tuaient sans les écoutés, devant Harry, sa allait sûrement lui apporter des ennuis majeurs.

-« Très bien » dit Rogue d'une voix ferme

Avec un coup de baguette, les cordes qui tenait Lupin en place disparurent

« Vous êtes mieux d'avoir une bonne histoire, sinon vous allez tous les deux recevoir un petit baiser ce soir »

Sirius sembla pâlir devant la menace et Lupin murmura un simple merci.

-« Ceci étant dit » poursuivi Lupin, « On a la preuve dans cette pièce que Peter Pettigrew est encore en vie. Sévérus connaît tu le sort pour renverser un animagus en forme animale pour leur forme humaine?»

Rogue sembla insulter

-« Bien sur, pour qui me prend tu? »

Lupin pointa dans les mains de Ron, sur le rat.

-« Effectue le sort sur le rat dont Ron tien »

-« Comment Black aurait pu savoir que ce rat est Pettigrew? Cette histoire ne fait pas de sens et comment a tu échappé a azkaban? Répond moi ses questions Black et je vais effectuer le sort sur le rat »

-« Je.. je ne le sais pas exactement » répondit Black doucement, « quand j'étais enfermé, comme vous savez, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de souvenirs heureux. La raison pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu fou est parce que je savais que j'étais innocent. Pas vraiment un souvenir heureux, mais c'était une obsession. Sa ma permis de garder mes pouvoirs et ma tête. »

« Puis Fudge est venu faire une petite visite cette été, je lui ai demander un journal pour faire les mots croisés, j'étais assez ennuyer dans cette endroit. Puis sur la page principale, j'ai vu Peter, dans l'article où les Weasley ont gagné de l'argent. Il y avait un rat, qui lui manquait un doigt. J'ai mit deux et deux ensemble et je savais que Peter allait a poudlard, trop proche de Harry a mon goût, je voulais le tuer »

-« Le plus gros morceau de Pettigrew qu'ils ont trouvé était un doigt.. » murmura Rémus

-« Je me suis échappé en me transformant. Mes sentiments une fois transformé sont beaucoup moins complexe quand je suis un chien, alors les détraqueurs ont probablement supposé que je devenais finalement fou, vous voyez, ils sont aveugle. »

« La penser que Peter était vivant a allumé un feu en moi, que les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas éteindre. Un soir, alors qu'ils apportaient ma nourriture, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir sous la forme d'un chien. Maintenant me voici, et la seule chose que je voulais faire cette année c'était de tuer Peter »

Rogue hocha la tête. Les explications de Black tenaient debout. Il avait maintenant un peu de respect pour l'homme, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas. Il se tourna alors vers le rat et exécuta le sort.

Ron essayait tant bien que mal de parler mais le sort de silence que Sirius lui avait lancer était encore effectif.

Sur le regard stupéfait de tout le monde a part Sirius et Rémus, le rat se transforma en un homme grassouillet, cet homme était Peter Pettigrew.

-« Salut Peter » dit alors Lupin d'une voix plaisante

-« Rémus… » murmura se dernier, « Sirius, mes vieux amis »

Rogue redonna a tout le monde leur baguette respective, Pettigrew en vie était la preuve ultime qui ne pouvait pas être dénié. Bien qu'il aurait préféré tuer Black, Rogue se contenterais d'un autre maraudeur.

Sirius après d'avoir reçu sa baguette la leva comme pour commencer un sort, mais Rémus l'en empêcha.

« Rémus, tu ne le crois pas, dit moi que tu ne le crois pas! Je suis innocent, Sirius voulait me tuer! »

-« J'ai de la misère a croire pourquoi un homme innocent passerais 12 ans dans la forme d'un rat. »

-« Sirius voulait me tuer! »

-« Il était a azkaban, tu n'avais rien a craindre de lui »

-« Il avait des pouvoir que tu-sais-qui lui a enseigné! »

-« Voldemort me donner des pouvoirs? » ria Sirius, « quand est-ce que j'ai recherché la compagnie de sorcier puissant pour me montrer des choses? De ton côté par contre Peter… »

-« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle » marmonna Peter

-« Lily et James ont fait de toi leur gardien du secret parce que je leur ai demandé! » répliqua Sirius, « Je te croyais trop faible pour joindre Voldemort, c'est pourquoi mes suspicions étaient sur Rémus. Je suis désolé mon frère, j'espère que tu pourra me pardonner »

-« Seulement si tu me pardonne d'avoir penser que tu étais l'espion »

-« C'est pour cela que tu as dit plus tôt que tu indirectement responsable de leur mort? » demanda alors Harry

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit

-« Oui » murmura t-il, « J'étais supposé être le gardien du secret, mais c'était un choix évident. Tôt ou tard ils m'auraient trouvé et tuer, ce qui aurait rendu tes parents vulnérable. Je serais mort pour eux, mais je voulais qu'ils soient plus protégé. Alors après une semaine, on a changer de gardien, pour Peter, c'était le bluff ultime. Qui aurait pensé que le pauvre et faible Peter aurait été le gardien? Une journée après il a vendu tes parents à Voldemort.»

« Crois moi Harry, jamais je n'aurais trahis James, j'aurais préféré mourir, je suis certain que Rogue et Rémus peuvent t'en dire autant »

Harry hocha la tête, c'était clair que Black avait été victime d'une grande erreur et d'un grand complot

-« Peter » reprit Rémus, « Tu es accusé d'avoir vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, est-ce que tu le dénie? »

Peter regarda autour dans la pièce, c'était clair qu'il n'allait recevoir aucun support, puis il fondit en larme.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire? » pleurnicha ce dernier, « Il était partout, fort. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à gagner à le refuser? »

-« Des vies innocentes Peter » Répliqua Sirius

« Il m'aurait tuer! »

-« ALORS TU AURAIS DU MOURIR » cria Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus, « TU AURAIS DU MOURIR AU LIEU DE TRAHIR TES AMIS, COMME ON L'AURAIT FAIT POUR TOI. »

Sirius et Rémus levèrent leurs baguettes.

-« Tu aurais du réalisé Peter, si Voldemort ne t'aurais pas tué, on l'aurait fait. Au revoir Peter »

-« AVADA » commencèrent le duo

-« ARRÊTER! » cria Harry,

-« Harry il est la raison pourquoi tu n'as plus de parents » répliqua Sirius

-« Peut-être bien, mais si tu veux prouver ton innocence, tu as besoin de lui »

Les maraudeurs hésitèrent mais baissèrent leurs baguettes. Rogue utilisa le même sortilège qu'il avait utiliser sur Rémus plus tôt, mais maintenant sur Peter.

Harry aurait bien aider les maraudeurs a tuer Peter mais il voulait par dessus tout quitter les Dursley.

-« Merci Rogue » murmura Sirius, « Je ne pensais jamais dire cela, mais merci de nous avoir écouté, on t'en doit une »

Lupin hocha la tête et Sévérus ne dit rien. Il se foutait bien de Black, il a fait ce qu'il a fait pour Harry et Dumbledore, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à ce mettre ami avec Black et Lupin, bien qu'il commença tranquillement à les respecter.

Le drôle de groupe sortirent du passage en direction de l'école. À mis chemin, Lupin s'arrêta soudainement, et il commençait a se transformer sous les regards horrifier du reste.

-« Il n'a pas prit la dernière dose de la potion »

-« A trois, lancer le plus fort stupéfix que vous pouver. Les loups-garous sont résistant a la magie » dit alors Sévérus

« UN DEUX TROIS STUPÉFIX » Alors que Lupin termina sa transformation, les stupéfix de Drago, Harry Sirius et Sévérus le heurta en même temps, ce qui fut assez puissant pour rendre le loup inconscient.

-« Bien fait » dit alors Sirius, « On devrait aller le porter dans le passage, pour être certain. Attendez! Où est Pettigrew? »

Pendant la confusion avec le loup, Pettigrew en avait profité pour se transformer en rat et s'enfuir.

-« NON! » Sirius cria, il se transforma a son tour et partie en trombe dans une direction.

-« Espèce de fou Black revient! Tu ne le trouvera jamais. »

C'était trop tard, Sirius était déjà loin.

-« Écouter moi bien vous trois, si Pettigrew s'enfuit, Black ne pourra être prouvé innocent. Harry et Drago, aller après lui pour être sur que rien ne lui arrive, il est probablement faible après tout ce temps à azkaban sans traitement médical. Je vais reconduire le loup dans le passage secret pour être certain qu'il ne fasse pas de victime, toi Weasley monte au château, va voir Dumbledore et demande lui de venir au plus vite. »

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Sirius s'était précipité. C'était vraiment horrible comment cette soirée qui lui aurait donné un parrain et un nouvel endroit pour demeurer pourrais tourner a la catastrophe.

Ne pense pas négativement pensa Harry.

-« Quand tu avais dit que les choses pourraient être intéressante se soir » dit soudainement Drago, « je n'avais aucune idée de l'ampleur de la chose »

-« Sa tu le dis » répliqua Harry

Puis soudainement ils entendirent un hurlement, un hurlement qui ressemblaient drôlement a ceux d'un chien. Inutile de dire que Harry et Drago se précipitèrent dans cette direction…

Pour trouver environ une centaine de détraqueurs bouger en direction de Sirius, qui était maintenant dans sa forme humaine.

-« Pense a ton souvenir le plus heureux » dit Harry avec une voix qui était paniquée.

Les Détraqueurs entouraient Sirius et beaucoup d'autre se dirigèrent vers Harry et Drago

-« Spaero Patronum » Dit alors Harry, et Drago l'imita

Une faible fumée sortit de la baguette de Drago, et une épaisse de celle de Harry, c'était suffisant pour repousser les détraqueurs d'autours d'eux, mais Sirius allait recevoir le baiser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Drago commençait a faiblir a vu d'œil, c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de conjurer un patronus, et le faire avec un tel nombre de détraqueurs demandait non seulement une force magique exceptionnelle mais de la pratique.

Harry pensa alors a son Parrain, a comment il irait vivre avec lui si il pouvait le sauver.

-« SPAERO PATRONUM »

Un cerf géant sortit de la baguette de Harry et fonça sur les détraqueurs autour de Sirius. Ces derniers lâchèrent leur prise qu'ils avait sur le parrain de Harry et s'enfuirent.

-« Merci Harry » murmura Sirius, « Tu m'as sauver la vie »

-« Ce n'est rien »

Rogue apparut deux minutes après, à bout de souffle.

-« Black, tu dois t'en aller. On a aucune preuve pour prouver ton innocence. Je n'aurai pas grand poids au ministère, et je doute fortement que toi ou Lupin en aie plus. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

-« Tu as raison, il est temps pour moi de partir. Harry je suis désolé que les choses aie tourner ainsi, j'aurais vraiment aimer vivre avec toi et apprendre a te connaître. »

-« Ce n'est rien Sirius, prend soin de toi »

-« Je vais me faire voir par des moldus loin d'ici, j'espère qu'ils vont enlever les détraqueurs après cela »

-« Probablement » approuva Rogue

-« Ton père aurait été fier de toi Harry » dit alors Sirius avant de se transformer et partir au loin

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-« Tu ne peux pas partir professeur! »

-« Je suis désolé Harry, mais je le dois. Hier ma rappeler comment j'étais un danger pour cette école. Si Sévérus n'aurait pas été la… j'aurais pu mordre l'un d'entre vous ou même vous tuer! Non, sa ne doit pas se produire » répondit Lupin

-« Tu es le meilleur professeur qu'on a eu »

Lupin ne répondit rien a cela, c'est évident qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Être un professeur était quand même un emplois qui donnait un bon salaire, mais Lupin mettait la sûreté des élèves en premier.

-« Tien, maintenant je ne suis plus ton professeur techniquement, alors je me sentirai pas coupable de te donner ceci. C'est la carte des maraudeurs, celle que notre petit groupe a fait quand on allait ici, pour l'activer tu n'as qu'a dire je jure solennellement que j'ai de mauvaises intentions. Tu verra la carte, pour la désactivé tu n'as qu'a dire méfait accomplis. Je sais que je l'ai enlever aux jumeaux Weasley récemment, mais cette carte te revient par héritage, si on peu le dire ainsi » Lupin fini avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête

-« Au revoir Harry »

-« Au revoir professeur »

Lupin sortit de son bureau, sans un regard derrière. Harry resta un moment pour contempler les évènements.

Même si Dumbledore avait cru la version des faits de Harry et Rogue, s'en était tout autrement pour le ministère de la magie, qui refusait de croire qu'un héros de guerre serait en réalité un mangemort. La parole de mineurs ou d'un loup-garou n'avait pas de poids au ministère, et celle de Severus non plus, pour des raisons que Dumbledore ne voulait pas dévoiler.

-« N'y a t'il pas de justice dans ce monde? » Harry se demande a voix haute

Harry connaissait que trop bien la réponse a cette question.


End file.
